Los caminos de la oscuridad
by Walpurgis.Boleyn
Summary: ¿Cómo Voldemort llegó a ser el gran mago oscuro? ¿Puede el "trío de oro" ser feliz después de la gran victoria?
1. Chapter 1

_Avisos preliminares:_

_Esta historia toma los hechos sucedidos en Death Hallows hasta el último capítulo inclusive, es decir el Epílogo no se tomará en cuenta. Parte de esta historia se situará inmediatamente después del final del último libro; se manejarán dos planos temporales especificados al comienzo de cada parte._

***

**Capítulo 1: Hogwarts, sentimientos de hogar**

**H**ermione Granger cerró el curso de agua de la ducha. ¡Cuánto había extrañado el agua caliente y una cama mullida, durante el año que pasó con sus amigos destruyendo los Horrocruxes de Voldemort!

Era verano, y un suave olor a lavanda subía proveniente de los jardines del colegio. El aire tibio transportaba ese aroma delicioso de flores junto, con el olor a ozono que dejaba la lluvia veraniega.

Se vistió con sencillez, dado que no tenía un gran guardarropa y bajó a la Sala Común, donde su novio y sus amigos la esperaban.

Ginny estaba enrollada sobre Harry, quien leía distraídamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novia. Ron, por otra parte, estaba sentado de cualquier manera, con la camisa abierta y las zapatillas sobre el sillón.

— Hermione, ¿Vienes a desayunar?

— En un rato, quiero ver unos libros en la biblioteca.

— ¿Siempre en la biblioteca? Es el único lugar donde has estado desde que volvimos... Sinceramente me gustas más fuera de Hogwarts -declaró el pelirrojo. Haberla besado, le daba una confianza en sí mismo que Hermione consideraba exagerada... ¡Ella había iniciado el beso!

Sonrió de lado, mordiéndose su lengua. Varias respuestas, desde sinceras hasta irónicas y muy crueles fueron a su mente.

Salió de la sala común y fue a la biblioteca, su lugar de paz.

00000000000

11 de noviembre de 1938

Tom Riddle era un niño pequeño, de cabello oscuro y lindas facciones, pese a lo cercanas que se veían a sus huesos faciales. Era menudo, pero no por decisión propia. El orfanato donde había sobrevivido los pasados años, había hecho de él un niño de rodillas huesudas y pelo negro que solía caerse por la carencia de vitaminas. Durante épocas de crisis económicas en las que tardaba en llegar el dinero al orfanato ubicado en Londres, la directora ordenaba que se diluyese la leche para alimentar a los niños y que las porciones de alimentos se mezclasen con arroz. Una de sus mayores sorpresas al llegar a Hogwarts, había sido encontrar variedad de comidas que no estaban racionalizadas.

Se sentó en su banco de roble en la biblioteca y abrió su libro de pociones dispuesto a terminar el ensayo requerido por su jefe de casa, Slytherin.

Miró a su alrededor. Cientos de estantes cargados con libros acomodados según un riguroso orden lo rodeaban. La luz solar fuerte proveniente de afuera iluminaba la enorme extensión de los terrenos del colegio.

Se sentía un tanto raro en su casa, aceptado. Nunca había sentido que podía compartir algo con alguien, pero Slytherin era su lugar. Él siempre había creído que era más que todos, siempre había sentido que era más y que estaba allí para dominar pero nunca antes se había convencido como en Slytherin.

Sus compañeros eran elitistas, consideraban (sin importar la edad) que ser sangre pura era lo más importante del mundo. El no sabía mucho de su familia, al haberse criado en un orfanato muggle, sin embargo la directora del orfanato le había contado a una enfermera que su madre llegó al lugar parturienta y poco después murió, rehusándose a tomar los antibióticos que las enfermeras del lugar le decían. Su madre había sido débil; seguramente no había sido como él... Seguramente su padre le había transmitido su magia.

Pero él nunca lo diría. En Slytherin, todos eran hijos de magos. Pues él también. No iba a ser menos... de hecho, sentía que era más que ellos.

Leyó las páginas amarillentas del libro y rápidamente redactó un completo informe. Se esmeraba en cada cosa que hacía, quería demostrarles a todos que él era el mejor.

Miró la vacía biblioteca. Sólo había un par de Ravenclaws en la otra punta de la biblioteca, que conversaban entusiasmados sobre un viejo libro de runas.

Caminó ignorante entre un par de estantes y llegó a la sección prohibida, con altas puertas enrejadas y cerradas por un fuerte encantamiento. La miró con atención... era larga, oscura y misteriosa. Le llamaba. Había algo allí que le inquietaba y quería saber qué.

— ¿Buscabas algo jovencito?-preguntó una señora mayor, con pelo entrecano y mirada oscura. Tom rápidamente negó y bajó la mirada. Cuando lo deseaba, era encantador... como un lobo antes de atacar a su presa.

La bibliotecaria se fue y Tom se dio vuelta, encontrando la polvorienta sección de historia de la magia.

Muchos de los títulos eran aburridos hasta que encontró un libro amarronado y sin tapas.

"Salazar, más allá del mito"

Miró para todos lados, nadie lo miraba. Tomó el libro y lo escondió entre sus ropas. Caminó hasta su mesa y lo guardó junto con sus trabajos en su mochila de cuero.

De la biblioteca salió atravesando un corredor, y luego de bajar las cambiantes escaleras de madera lustrada, llegó a uno de los últimos pasillos de las mazmorras, donde estaba la pared de piedra que protegía la sala común de Slytherin.

La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillones de estilo muy recargado.

Llegó a la sala de Slytherin donde un grupo de compañeros de diferentes edades estaba rodeando a un chico de tercero que leía el Profeta en voz alta

"_Al parecer una nueva amenaza de magia oscura se alza sobre Europa; haciéndose notar en Alemania. El conocido mago Grindelwald ha marcado su paso por la ciudad de Colonia, matando a muggles indefensos en los barrios ricos de la ciudad. A su vez, las autoridades muggles alemanas, pertenecientes al partido nazi han dicho que los sucesos sucedidos en Alemania donde casi 20.000 personas de la religión judía que fueron brutalmente deportados a Polonia se deben al programa de "limpieza" que el líder del partido desea imponer en su nueva nación. _

_Sucesos parecidos sucedieron en Austria, patria de Adolf Hitler, donde la mayor parte de las 94 sinagogas de Viena y las casas de oración fueron dañadas parcial o totalmente. Esta gente fue sometida a toda clase de humillaciones, incluyendo el fregar los pavimentos mientras eran atormentados por sus compatriotas austriacos, algunos de los cuales habían sido sus amigos y vecinos..._

_Esperemos que el gobierno muggle controle las brutalidades ocurridas y que el ministerio mágico de Alemania tenga éxito para detener al mago oscuro." _

Silencio. Diversas expresiones mudas se veían en la sala común de Slytherin.

—Alguien se tenía que ocupar de hacer la limpieza… bien por Grindelwald. — celebró su compañero de curso, Abraxas Malfoy.

La sala común lo miró, muchos sonrieron contentos ante la libre expresión del pequeño y otros permanecieron en mutismo y continuaron con sus quehaceres.

Tom sonrió y se acercó a sus compañeros que volvían a concentrarse en sus libros de pociones.

— ¿Ya terminaste el ensayo, Tom? —preguntó Orión Black, con tupido cabello lacio negro azabache, facciones perfectas y preciosos ojos grises. Muy similares a los de Abraxas Malfoy.

— Me falta arreglarlo —respondió con actitud adusta.

Orión lo miró un tanto cortado pero asintió y volvió a su redacción.

—Me cansé, voy a volar. ¿Vienen? —preguntó Abraxas tirando su costosísima pluma de cisne al suelo con cansancio.

— ¿No se supone que no podemos tener escobas? — demandó una compañera de ellos, Eileen Prince con expresión tímida. Abraxas sonrió con fanfarronería.

— ¿Vienes, Tom? — curioseó Abraxas.

—No tengo escoba. — admitió con cierta bronca.

—Nos turnamos en la mía o robamos una del armario. — indicó Abraxas mientras subía corriendo a buscar su equipo de Quiddich.

000000000000

Hermione se levantó de la vieja silla de madera lustrada sobre la cual había pasado el día leyendo. Le dolían un poco los huesos de la espalda por la mala postura

Decidió estirar las piernas y caminar a través del largo corredor de mármol pulido, que terminaba en la puerta de la sección oscura. La bibliotecaria no estaba cerca y Hermione decidió ver que títulos Hogwarts consideraba no aptos para sus alumnos... sin embargo, conservaba.

Abrió la puerta de hierro con cuidado y entró a la sala pobremente iluminada y llena de polvo.

Caminó un poco más y llegó al final de la sala, donde en un estante envejecido, había un libro.

"Salazar, más allá del mito"

Miró nuevamente que la bibliotecaria estuviese lejos y lo guardó en su mochila.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Diciembre 1939

Era su segundo año en Hogwarts, lugar que apestaba a decoración navideña.

Siempre había odiado la Navidad.

Cuando estaba en el orfanato y todos los niños iban al comedor donde los benefactores les daban regalos, él se sentaba solo en el primer peldaño de la escalera, mirando a la puerta.

De pequeño, quizá esperase que mágicamente entrase su padre y lo llevase con él. De grande, se sentaba allí para alejarse del inútil forcejeo entre los huérfanos que querían un regalo.

Pero ahora no tenía escalera donde aislarse; así que prefería la biblioteca. Aunque la sala común de Slytherin era sumamente tranquila, ya que todos sus compañeros se habían ido. Era común que las familias de sangre pura hiciesen magníficas fiestas para celebrar una festividad que no les incumbía. Los magos no tenían religión, salvo que venerasen a algún mago con poder.

Como ese Grindelwald.

Apretó el pergamino que tenía en su mano diestra. Algún día el también se uniría.

Había escuchado, entre sus compañeros más grandes, que Grindelaw estaba reclutando gente en su antigua escuela, Durmstrang. En Slytherin, unos cuantos ya se habían inclinado al favor del mago y murmuraban inquietos si el Grindelwald los elegiría. Al parecer, el mago era muy específico con sus colaboradores.

Seguramente, a él lo elegiría

A lo largo de su año anterior, había estudiado al fundador de su casa. Salazar Slytherin también podía hablar con las serpientes; eso era una característica muy extraña que solamente magos muy oscuros habían dominado.

En el libro que había leído, se enteró una versión diferente a la que decían la mayoría de los libros sobre la partida de Salazar de Hogwarts. Al parecer, no se había originado por ninguna disputa con Gryffindor, sino que el mago que hablaba con las serpientes, había partido para recorrer el mundo en búsqueda de fuentes mágicas extrañas... Y en búsqueda de un famoso alquimista griego que antiguamente decía haber encontrado el elixir de la vida.

También había leído sobre el elixir de la vida, Nicolas Flamel y la piedra filosofal. Entre los muggles, también se conocía pero se la consideraba algo mitológico, historias de niños. Pero para los magos, la piedra filosofal era algo concreto que poseía Nicolas Flamel.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había intrigado de su lectura era la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos. Al parecer, Salazar Slytherin había construido una cámara secreta, ubicada en algún lugar recóndito del colegio donde escondía una bestia, cuyo nombre hacía temblar a todas las criaturas. Seguramente eso era parte de la fábula; pero él estaba seguro que terminaría el trabajo de aquel mago con el que tantas similitudes encontraban.

000000000000

6 de febrero, 1940

Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, reunión del wizengamot.

Voces. Cientos de voces, de diferentes tonalidades, gritaban entre sí. Albus Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, ¿Cómo iban a lograr hacer una ofensiva a Grindelaw si no se ponían de acuerdo en cuanto a decirle al ministro muggle que había magos que apoyaban a Grindelaw en Gran Bretaña? ¿Es que no podían entender que era un asunto más allá de magos y muggles? ¡Tenían el enemigo en su casa y discutían a quien le tocaba arreglar el asunto en vez de arreglarlo!

Seguramente Grindelaw contaba con el tiempo de discusión del wizengamot. Claro que sí. Era un maldito manipulador que gozaba de una mente brillante y sabía con precisión, como reaccionarían los británicos.

Dumbledore volvió a negar y se paró. Se hizo silencio y todos lo miraron. Amplificó su voz y dijo al auditorio:

"Es un error creer que magos y muggles estamos tan distanciados. Compartimos el mismo espacio vital, lo hemos hecho durante mucho tiempo y ojalá que sigamos pudiéndolo hacer. Debemos decirle al ministro muggle que hay intrusos en casa. Son magos, los servicios secretos muggles nunca podrán detectarlos... Siguen sin ver el caldero chorreante y siempre pasan por él. Necesitamos armar una ofensiva en Gran Bretaña, no los muggles y los magos por separados. ¿No creen que Grindelwald sería capaz de pactar con Hitler si con eso consiguiera poder?"

Miradas atónitas. Muchas coincidían, sin embargo el sector más conservador del wizengamot tenía un brillo irónico.

Arcturus Black se levantó apoyándose en su costoso bastón de ébano y dejó el recinto, ante la mirada censuradora de los miembros más jóvenes y la de apoyo de sus amistades.

Dumbledore cerró los párpados un momento antes de continuar. Él tampoco lo creía. Grindelwald era orgulloso, muy orgulloso de su sangre pura. Preferiría morir antes de pactar con un muggle, sin embargo tenía un discurso muy similar al de ese austríaco petiso. Un discurso que él también había compartido durante su juventud.

000000000000

Hermione saludó a Ron que volaba en círculos protegiendo los aros de Quiddich y siguió leyendo su libro, al cual le había agregado tapas de cuero y colocado un título falso. Sus amigos habían terminado muy enemistados con cualquier cosa relacionada a Slytherin. Ni siquiera se interesaban en los juicios de los antiguos ex alumnos de esa casa, antiguos seguidores de Voldemort.

Pero Hermione amaba el saber. Y era una tontería no saber más sobre aquel nombre que Voldemort gritaba como estandarte, nombre que llenaba de orgullo a los antiguos alumnos de la casa verde.

El libro envejecido que había tomado de la biblioteca, tenía anotaciones en los bordes amarronados. Tenía escritas algunas frases como "muy cierto" o "ese lugar no existe".

Lástima que el libro estaba en tan mal estado, no podía leer el nombre escrito en tinta de su antiguo dueño. Tampoco podía leer el nombre del autor.

Harry rápidamente atrapó la snitch y el partido terminó; sin embargo Hermione no se dio cuenta por lo atrapante que era su lectura. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Ron cerca de su oreja:

— ¿Vienes a tomar el té? — preguntó el pelirrojo que apestaba a sudor.

— Sí ... — dijo distraída la chica—, espero que te bañes.

El chico carcajeó mientras corría al vestuario; sin embargo la hermana del pelirrojo dijo:

— ¿Por qué le haces sentir que lo quieres cuando no te importa nada sobre él?

Hermione, muy sorprendida, la miró sin entender.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Sí le quiero.

— ¿Entonces por que lees mientras tu novio juega? Una buena novia debe hacerlo sentir especial.

— No todas creemos que el noviazgo es la esclavitud de la mujer.

— Hermione...hay cosas, que pese a ser una bruja, no llegas a entender sobre nuestro mundo. -dijo Ginny, en pose indecisa-. Si eres la pareja de mi hermano, debes apoyarlo siempre. Sea como sea, pero debes estar allí.

— Tú haz lo que te parezca, yo no veo mi relación con Ron de esa forma. Y por favor, deja de meterte en la vida de los demás.

— No me meto en la vida de los demás, sólo te digo lo que veo y lo que los demás ven.

— ¿Sabes algo? Deja de ser una creída, y de meterte en la vida de los demás.

Ginny se quedó dura y frunció el seño; pareciéndose más a su madre. Hermione decidió no darle más importancia y bajó de las gradas, pasando por el lado de la pelirroja sin mirarla.

Cuando terminó de bajar, Ron estaba esperándola. Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, encaminándose junto con él hacia el gran comedor.

000000000000

9 de abril de 1940

Tom Riddle tenía migraña. No soportaba intentar estudiar en la sala común, llena de nerviosos alumnos de quinto y séptimo que tenían crisis histéricas por miedo a sus Timos o a sus Extasis; o de alumnos que se paseaban incesantemente por su alrededor repitiendo los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y la batalla de Eric el ogro contra los gnomos.

Para colmo, un grupo de alumnos de sexto año, leía en voz alta las nuevas "aventuras" de Grindelwald y comentaban en secreto que a Peter Lambert le había llegado una carta firmada por el mismísimo Grindelwald. Al parecer, los padres de Lamber que vivían en Suiza habían recibido a Grindelwald y le habían comentado que su hijo estudiaba bajo la tutela de Dumbledore. El mago, muy interesado le había mandado una carta diciéndole que estaba interesado en tener un grupo de "amigos" en Hogwarts.

¿A él le importaba que un mago famoso que aterrorizaba el mundo se fijase en él? Pues no. Seguro que él sería mejor y haría mucho más que ese "Grindelwald". Además, ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? No daba "miedo". Un mago tenebroso debía asustar incluso con su nombre.

—Mi padre me acaba de mandar el profeta. —dijo Abraxas, que llegaba corriendo seguido de Orión.

— ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Tobías Selwyn , de tercer año.

—Grindelwald logró pasar antes de que cerrasen las puertas de hierro del Danubio. Parece que Dumbledore lo había predicho en una reunión del wizengamot. —dijo el niño rubio, cuyas facciones eran un poco más serias y menos inocentes que antes.

—Mi padre me lo dijo. — musitó Orión Black, haciendo que el centro de atención girase a él—. Dumbledore aburrió a la mitad de la confederación con su discurso de "ayudemos a los muggles, compartimos el mismo espacio". Bien por Grindelwald a mí no me molestaría un poco de espacio demás.

—Papá estuvo presente en el discurso. — murmuró Benjamín Nott —. Dijo que los ejércitos pasarían por el Danubio para luego ir atacando las riberas del río; confundiéndose con esos muggles y luego atacarían al desembarcar.

—Mi tío Patrick esta en Viena, le preguntaré que pasa. En navidad me dijo que Grindelaw vendría a Inglaterra en unos meses. Tengo ganas de conocerlo.

— Digo lo mismo. No me molestaría largarme de Hogwarts, dejar todo por ir a una buena cacería. —declaró un decidido Cygnus Black . Su hermano Orión, alzó una ceja de modo irónico y cruzó una mirada de complicidad con Abraxas. El día que Cygnus deje la comodidad de los Black para ir de cacería, será el día que un sangre sucia entre a Slytherin pensó Abraxas Malfoy con cierta sorna, que compartió con su amigo.

000000000000

—Señorita Granger­ —llamó la nueva directora de Hogwarts y antigua profesora de transformaciones.

— ¿Sí? — respondió Hermione con tono gentil, aunque molesta de que la molestasen mientras leía.

— ¿Podría ir a decirle al profesor Slughourn que llegó el representante del boticario para tomar su pedido? —indicó la profesora–. Debe de estar en su laboratorio, al lado del salón de pociones.

—Seguro. — asintió la castaña, guardando su libro en su mochila de cuero y poniéndosela al hombro.

Estaba atardeciendo y la temperatura descendía. El frío aire de media tarde escocés se colaba por las ventanas de los pasillos, pero a medida que descendía por las escaleras de piedra pulida, el aire se tornaba más pesado y frío.

Llegó hasta el salón de pociones.

Al abrirlo, tuvo la extraña sensación de creer ver a su antiguo profesor pelinegro de pociones; pero fue un reflejo.

Los calderos estaban ordenados y limpios contra un rincón, apilados de forma cuidadosa. Los bancos estaban ordenados como siempre y la pizarra negra estaba limpia. La tiza, que siempre escribía sola, estaba apoyada contra el pizarrón, como aguardando al inicio del curso para poder rozarse contra el pizarrón.

Caminó por los pisos oscuros hasta la puerta de madera vieja de donde venía un fuerte olor putrefacto. Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y golpeó la puerta.

Rápidamente emergió la figura barrigona de su profesor de pociones durante su sexto año, que la miró con simpatía.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

— Buenas tardes. -respondió un tanto sorprendida al verlo vestido en una sencilla túnica de tela negra y de estar acompañado nada más y nada menos que de su antiguo Némesis escolar, Draco Malfoy.

Miró con extrañeza la escena pero decidió no acotar nada. Se obligó mentalmente a recordar por que estaba allí y dijo antes de que su profesor preguntara:

—Me envía la profesora McGonagall a que le avise que llegó el boticario para el pedido de ingredientes.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias. — dijo el profesor. Hermione asintió y se dio media vuelta en completo mutismo.

Hermione caminó desconcertada, preguntándose por que motivos podría estar Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts, cuando ya había terminado su educación mágica y debía de estar retenido por los aurores para que le tomasen declaración por los sucesos de la trágica era de Voldemort.

Negando con la cabeza, se apresuró a salir de las mazmorras. Giró un momento su cabeza, creyendo escuchar un ruido pero sin encontrar nada. Al ladearla, encontró con un busto contra la pared, del que nunca había reparado.

Los rasgos se distinguían con facilidad pese a la antigüedad que mostraba el busto. Le faltaban algunas partes de los costados; pero se podía leer perfectamente la inscripción plateada que rezaba "Salazar Slytherin".

Miró con detenimiento el busto y entrecerró los ojos para precisar mejor la escritura que decía el medallón que colgaba del cuello del hombre.

Ladeó su cabeza con cuidado y entrecerró los ojos al notarlo conocido. Pese a que era un antiguo busto sobre mármol blanco impoluto, entendió perfectamente bien que era el medallón de la familia Gaunt que Voldemort había usado como horrocrux.

Siguió caminando, sin más ganas de pensar en la guerra. ¿Sería que la guerra la había afectado lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de vivir en paz?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Francia, ese dolor de cabeza.

Unos meses antes de junio de 1940

Grindelaw golpeó la mesa de madera lustrada con incrustaciones de oro y gemas y gruñó enfadado. Era evidente que la información que Dumbledore proporcionaba a su precioso ministerio provenía de infiltrados en sus filas y él no lograba detectarlos.

— ¿Quiere algo? —preguntó un chica rubia con acento alemán.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Olga van Kamp.- respondió la chica.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?- examinó mirando con atención el pelo recogido con simpleza.

— Dieciocho.- explicó al mago mayor con cierto temor. Nunca preguntaba, nunca levantaba sus ojos pesados de los múltiples pergaminos, de sus mapas súper marcados o simplemente de lo que se le diese la gana.

¿Dónde estudiaste magia?

- Mis tres primeros años en Beauxbatons y luego en Durmstrang.

— ¿Beauxbatons?- preguntó interesado, mirándola con más atención; recordando automáticamente el calor francés durante el verano que viajó allí con su tía Bathidla.

—Sí. Mis padres eran representantes de Austria ante Francia. — respondió el chico.

— Y dime Olga, ¿sigues en contacto con tus viejas amigas de Beauxbatons?

— He conservado amistades.- respondió- Las familias prósperas somos pocas en todos los países.

— Claro que sí –dijo Grindelwald sin querer escuchar a otro más de sus "ayudantes" repetir como loro sus enseñanzas—, me refería a si mantenías contactos con tus antiguos amigos de Beauxbatons o amigos de Francia en general. Tengo ganas de visitar París.

— Estoy seguro que podré contactarlo con quienes sean útiles para la causa. —aseguró la chica captando rápidamente las intenciones del mago, quien sonrió satisfecho — ¿Para cuándo desea hacer una visita?

— En unos meses. — respondió el mago escuetamente— ¿Eres casada Olga?

No aún. Me casaré el año próximo con Terrence Doge.

— ¿Doge?- examinó de repente, mirándola con detenimiento.

— Si, él es inglés pero sus padres estudiaron con los míos en Hogwarts y nos comprometieron desde pequeños.- respondió con tono respetuoso.

¿Tiene alguna relación con Elphias Dode?

— No que yo sepa, es un apellido común en Inglaterra. — alegó la chica, pero se apresuró a agregar- Los Dode parientes de Terrence son magos.

Grindelwald asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándole que se marchase.

Elphias Doge, el amigo de Dumbledore también era mago.

Decidió que miraría con más atención las amistades de Dumbledore y su gente; seguramente entre ellos estaría el traidor.

En ese momento, pero en su despacho de vice director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore abrió el respetuoso llamado a la puerta. Antes de abrirla ya sabía quien era.

— Pasa Riddle — dijo el mago —, ¿sucede algo?

— El director Dippet me manda a decirle que lo espera en su despacho, señor. — dijo de modo respetuoso, aunque para una mente tan trillada en Legerimancia como la de Albus Dumbledore, era obvio que el modo respetuoso del chico, era tan falso como un galleon de esmeralda.

— Gracias, Tom ... — dijo al chico, que asintió y se dio media vuelta para salir de su despacho —. ¿Has vuelto a tener incidentes para controla tu magia? — averiguó de repente, recordando que una de las niñas de primero de Gryffindor había ido llorando a su despacho a la mañana por que había encontrado a su gatito ahorcado a la salida de su sala común.

— Ninguno, señor.- respondió, un poco tenso pero intentando demostrarlo lo menos posible.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Tom?

—Nada, señor. — se apresuró a decir el chico.

Dumbledore asintió y le señaló que podía irse con un gesto de mano, pero sin mirarlo; volviendo a sumergirse en los marcados mapas de tinta china sobre pergaminos amarillentos.

Chasqueó su lengua y enmarcó una sonrisa angustiada.

No sabía ciertamente cual sería el próximo paso de Grindelaw, el mago había ido ganando terreno en muchísimos aspectos y ahora tenía tantas ventajas sobre ellos. Además que a diferencia que los ministerios, él no tardaba nada en rearmarse y no tenía que discutir día y noche contra un grupo que negaba cada una da las cosas que él decía.

Estaba seguro que Grindelaw sospecharía que tenía espías en sus filas, al igual que él también lo suponía.

Miró el estandarte de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y bebió un vaso de brandy que se había servido.

Los Gryffindor eran una casa que no tenían problemas, bueno, no tan grandes, en aceptar a hijos de muggles; al igual que los Hufflepuff.

Sin embargo, los Ravenclaw eran diferentes a los Slytherin; y ambas casas eran mucho más diferentes a las de Gryffindor y a la Hufflepuff.

Los Ravenclaw se aliaban de modo estratégico. Las pequeñas águilas tenían talento para ver más allá de lo que sus narices mostraban. Ellos sabían quienes de su grupo llegarían más lejos y luchaban, muchas veces implícitamente, por ser amigo o simplemente por caerle en gracia. Los azules del colegio eran diferentes a los Slytherin, ellos no tenían dramas por la sangre de sus compañeros; pero si por el intelecto, por la capacidad de ser excelentes en todos planos conquistables. Eran ambiciosos pero quizá con una meta más platónica que los Slytherin.

Resopló molesto y dejó caer sus párpados. Seguramente los aliados de Grindelaw serían de Slytherin. Ellos tenían la ambición necesaria que hacer lo que necesitasen y seguirían a Grindelaw si estaban seguros de que lograrían ganar algo.

—Dumbledore — dijo una voz poco simpática por la chimenea cuyo fuego era verde. El vicedirector se dio vuelta y se encontró con el rostro del director Dippet — ¿Es que Riddle no te ha avisado que deseo hablar contigo?

—Sí, lo ha hecho. — se apresuró a asentir—. Ya estoy contigo. — apuntó en tono rápido, saliendo a paso ligero de su oficina.

* * *

Ton Riddle cerró el pesado libro y murmuró _Nox_.

Automáticamente, la luz de la punta de su varita se apagó; pero el continuaba "inquieto".

Desde hacía un tiempo que tenía sospechas de cierta afinidad con el fundador de su casa. Específicamente desde que había leído _Hogwarts, una historia._

Había leído varios libros de zoología mágica en relación con los ofidios y al parecer, tener la habilidad de controlarlos era algo inusual. Un poder que se identificaba con grandes hechiceros...

… Como seguramente habría sido su padre.

Negó con la cabeza. No se podía permitir esas debilidades como familia; aunque de todas formas dudaba que la tuviese. En el orfanato solo sabían que su madre lo había traído al mundo en una de las habitaciones del lugar y que había pedido que le pusiesen Tom por su padre y Marvolo por su abuelo.

Lamentablemente, Marvolo era un nombre relativamente común en personas mayores y no tenía tantos contactos mágicos que pudiese usar sin levantar sospechas para averiguar si algún Marvolo había tenido una hija, cuyo nombre ignoraba que había salido con un tal Tom Riddle.

El apellido Riddle no era conocido entre las ilustres familias mágicas de las que tanto sus compañeros se enorgullecían de pertenecer; quizá su familia no era de Inglaterra. Podría ser de otra parte, al fin y al cabo Inglaterra no era el único país de habla inglesa del mundo y con una comunidad mágica.

* * *

El día amaneció frío, pero Hermione se abrigó y sin importarle las bajas temperaturas, salió del castillo que dormía en silencio.

El sol apenas comenzaba a levantarse, pero ella sentía que tenía varias cosas que hacer ese día, entre ellas, contactar nuevamente a sus padres.

Estaba nerviosa ante la perspectiva de volver a hablarles, de quitarles el hechizo de memoria y explicarles por que los había mandado un año entero a Australia.

Miró su reflejo en las aguas oscuras y profundas del lago escocés.

Su cabello estaba más alborotado que antes, su cara tenía aún las líneas de la almohada y sus ojos lucían un tanto pesados por el sueño, sin embargo sabía que no debía demorarse.

Caminó de vuelta hacia el castillo y vio una figura alta y rubia que subía los escalones de piedra gris y sacaba su varita y abría la puerta del colegio con cuidado y sin hacer ruido. Rápidamente se cerraba sin el menos sonido.

Esperó unos segundos y subió la escalera con velocidad, imitó al rubio y abrió la puerta sin ruido.

Cuando entró, vio la figura alta y delgada de Malfoy doblar hacia el pasillo de las mazmorras.

"Invisibilitis" murmuró la chica apuntándose a si misma. En situaciones normales nunca hubiese seguido a Malfoy, sin embargo había algo que la impulsaba a seguirlo.

La experiencia de la guerra y su posterior sentido del peligro que se había agudizado tremendamente, le indicaban que Malfoy no traía un asunto muy limpio entre manos.

Caminó por el pasillo que había visto a Malfoy y luego siguió en dirección a las mazmorras.

Se detuvo antes de doblar, al escuchar que el rubio golpeaba suavemente una puerta maciza de madera y que esa rápidamente se abría haciendo girar los engranajes oxidados.

La puerta hizo el mismo ruido un momento después y Hermione avanzó con cuidado de no ser oída.

— ¿Alguna noticia de tu madre? – preguntó Horace Slughourn, en voz baja al chico, que respondió en el mismo volumen; casi un susurro imperceptible.

— Agradece tu ayuda. Está escondida, no ha vuelto a la casa desde las amenazas.

— Barbanás me ha dicho que Lucius se entregó al ministerio. Umbridge está a cargo de difusión de noticias ministeriales como secretaria especial y le ha pedido que la noticia salga en primera plana.

— Ese sapo reventado no se que pretende. Ha persuadido a los aurores para que los mortífagos terminen con el beso.

Hermione apretó los labios con cierto enfado. Era una de las pocas veces en la que su opinión coincidía con la de Malfoy; Umbridge debía tener un propósito bastante grande si no le importaba ponerse en contra las familias más antiguas de Inglaterra.

— ¿A ti no te han dicho nada de Azkaban? –preguntó el profesor de pociones. Se escuchó un resoplido y luego la voz aterciopelada del chico:

—No está interesada en mí, sabe que obedecí las órdenes por que mi familia estaba en peligro; lamentablemente mi padre no puede usar esa excusa. Se lo identificó como uno de los atacantes en el ministerio y Potter no tardará en ratificar que es un mortífago.

— No creo que Harry esté interesado en ayudar al ministerio, Draco. — dijo Slughorn –. Tu madre me dijo que ella le mintió al señor tenebroso sobre que estaba vivo antes de que lo venciese.

— ¿Y? — preguntó el chico, no intentando ocultar la desesperación que le provocaba estar en esa situación —. ¿Sabes que por culpa de la demente de mi tía Bella usaron Malfoy Hall cuando Fenrir Greyback logró atrapar a Potter y compañía? Créeme, yo dije que no los reconocía por que no quería volver a tener a Voldemort cerca, pero tampoco creo que Potter recuerde eso. Los Malfoy desapareceremos; mi madre moriría escondida del ministerio por que piensa que también fue mortífaga.

— ¿Ni siquiera te han tomado declaración completa con veritaserum?

— Es Umbridge quien dirige los interrogatorios, Horace. — dijo el chico —. Además recuerda que es una de las postulantes al cargo de vice jefa de wizengamot. No ha hecho ninguna pregunta en la que haya podido contar eso, con o sin veritaserum. Además ella misma ha dicho que los mortífagos mienten incluso con veritaserum. Como si nadie supiese que ella fue la primera en colaborar en la comisión de sangres sucias.

—Puedo pedirle a Minerva si quieres...

— ¿Qué? Horace, ya has hecho todo lo que pudiste. Yo logré librarme por muy poco, mi padre de algún modo ha buscado su destino y mi madre paga las consecuencias colaterales de ser una Black y de estar casada con Lucius Malfoy.

Silencio.

— ¿Piensas irte?

— Probablemente. — manifestó el chico —Aunque no se a donde. Creo que una temporada en Alemania me hará bien. Hace tiempo que no visito Baviera.

A través de la puerta de madera, Hermione escuchó una risa, presionó más su oreja contra la puerta.

— Recuerdo a tu abuelo hablar de la cabaña en Baviera, Draco. Ciertamente, un mago muy astuto. Hacía honores a Slytherin.

— Lástima como terminó. — dijo Draco — La viruela de dragón es una enfermedad horrible.

— Nunca entendí como se contagió. Me acuerdo que lo visité en el San Mungo cuando estaba enfermo. Tu padre era joven y tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo.

— Mi padre sufrió mucho la muerte de mi abuelo. Nunca entendimos bien como se contagió. Dicen que fue en un viaje a la cabaña de Gales con mi abuela por su aniversario, pero nunca lo confirmamos. Mi abuela murió un año antes más o menos y luego le descubrieron a mi abuelo la viruela. Papá me dijo que la viruela podía estar latente mucho tiempo y luego manifestarse.

Una campanada sonó fuerte y clara. Hermione, en un acto reflejo se corrió hacia uno de los lados de la puerta, apoyándose contra la pared justo cuando el profesor de pociones abrió la puerta:

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? — inquirió Draco Malfoy, tan sorprendido como ella por las campanas.

— Minerva me comentó algo en la cena sobre que mandaría a arreglar las viejas campanas del colegio para la fiesta por el fin de la guerra.

— ¿El colegio tiene campanas? — preguntó Draco sorprendido. El profesor asintió.

— En la época de tu abuelo era costumbre que se tocasen las campanas antes de cada comida. Luego Dumbledore quitó la tradición por que le parecía molesta.

— Coincido plenamente con él. — murmuró el chico, antes de volver a entrar a la pequeña aula vacía y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

15 de junio de 1940.

Los alumnos estaban felices por haber terminado la temporada de exámenes. Todos los alumnos, sin distinción de casa, gozaban en los enormes jardines llenos de flores del colegio de magia.

El profesor Dippet amaba las flores y había ordenado a la profesora de herbología que plantase enormes canteros de rosas, margaritas petunias y árboles llenos de jazmines que abrían sus pimpollos ante el increíble calor de mediados de junio.

— ¿Vienes a volar? –preguntó Orión Black a sus amigos. Abraxas Malfoy y Tom Riddle lo miraron y ambos declinaron la oferta, adentrándose más en el agua.

Dadas las altas temperaturas veraniegas todos los alumnos se peleaban por conseguir un mínimo huequito en el lago de aguas heladas. Los más temerarios, un grupo de Gryffindors de sexto comandados por Charlus Potter, nadaban y jugaban a pasar entre los tentáculos del calamar gigante.

— ¿Tienes planes para las vacaciones, Tom? – indagó Abraxas, quien había decido cortar su túnica hasta las rodillas y meterse lo máximo posible en el agua.

— No sé qué haré, ¿tú?- curioseó rápidamente Riddle.

— Iré con mi familia a Baviera y creo que después me quedaré unas semanas con Orión. Lo único que espero es que no este Walburga con ellos.

— ¿Walburga Black?-preguntó Tom, recordando las facciones frías y el carácter explosivo de la prima de su compañero. La chica iba a Slytherin, aunque estaba en primero.

— La misma. Es la prometida de Orión y es una hueca.- expresó el rubio, mojándose la cabeza para no insolarse.

— ¿Y tu prometida?- preguntó Abraxas.

—No sé y no me interesa saberlo. Sinceramente no sé que creen mis padres que ganarán al comprometerme con una Flint. Todos saben que uno de sus antepasados es medio troll.

Tom rió de lado y se tapó los oídos al escuchar el fuerte tañido de las campanas.

— Hora de la merienda. — dijo Abraxas, quien no parecía muy dispuesto a salir del lago — ¿Sabes nadar?

— No muy bien. — confesó Riddle— ¿Qué pretendes?

Esconder la varita de esas niñas de Hufflepuff.

— No creo que sea muy interesante- dijo el chico, cuyos ojos oscuros brillaron de modo intrigante -¿Por qué no le damos una lección al grupo de Gryffindor?

Ambos Slytherin miraron a los chicos que apostaban del otro lado del lago a ver quien aguantaba más tiempo sin respirar.

Los chicos estaban en una especie de traje de baño y se habían sacado las túnicas y las habían dejado en custodia de sus compañeras en las orillas.

— Tengo una idea mejor. — murmuró Abraxas. Sin llamar la atención, salió del lago seguido por un intrigado Thomas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron afuera, sólo quedaba un grupo de Ravenclaw y esos gryffindors. El resto de los alumnos comenzaba a ir al colegio para merendar.

— _Congelum_. — murmuró Abraxas.

Lentamente, el agua se congeló como si estuviese rodeada de dementotes.

Unos segundos después, los alumnos de Gryffindor que seguían bajo el agua intentaron salir por el frío que sentían, pero se encontraron con una pequeña película de hielo que les impedía subir a la superficie.

Desesperados por respirar, dado que habían intentado contener el aire sin trucos mágicos y no tenían la varita con ellos, golpearon fuertemente el hielo y consiguieron un poco de oxígeno.

— ¿Qué pasó? — inquirió un intrigado Orión Black que aterrizó junto a ellos.

—El agua se congeló. — murmuró un muy sonriente Tom. Abraxas a su lado, estaba más divertido aún.

— Probemos con algo mejor. — dijo el chico.

Apenas movió su varita de modo disimulado y sin que lo viesen murmuró _calorum_.

Rápidamente el agua aumentó su temperatura y la pequeña capa de hielo se derritió. Los Gryffindors se apuraron a salir del agua, pero uno de sus compañeros no fue lo suficientemente rápido y gritó:

— ¡Me quemo! — sus amigos lo miraron extrañado, pero corrieron a ayudarlo.

La superficie del lago, que segundos antes había estado congelada, ahora lucía calma pero algunos vapores subían de ella, indicando el fuerte calor. El calamar gigante, que siempre estaba oculto en el medio del lago, ser había aproximado a la orilla intentando no quedar como un platillo.

Pero la diversión rápidamente se cortó cuando la alta figura barbuda de Dumbledore salió a toda velocidad del colegio y haciendo un movimiento de varita gritó:

— _Templum calorum._

El agua, rápidamente volvió a su temperatura media y el chico de -Gryffindor que se quejaba de sus piernas quemadas se apresuró a salir.

— ¿Quién fue el responsable de esto? — preguntó Dumbledore a sus alumnos. Los slytherin, estaban del otro lado del lago, permanecían ocultos detrás de las ramas de un sauce llorón.

Los Gryffindors, que no podían explicar que sucedía, miraban para todas partes buscando el culpable pero sin encontrarlo. Dumbledore hizo un gesto y sus alumnos fueron para el castillo, seguidos luego por el vicedirector que cerró las puertas del castillo.

¿Cómo entraremos? –examinó Abraxas viendo que quedaban ellos solos en el lugar. Los Ravenclaw se habían ido antes que los Gryffindor.

— Por los túneles.-respondió Orión como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo.

— ¿Túneles?

—Podemos ir por los de desagüe. –Sus compañeros lo miraron con cara de asco y rápidamente agregó-. O podemos levitar con mi escoba e ir hasta una ventana y abrirla y saltar.

— Rodeamos el colegio hasta el casco viejo y luego nos metemos por el túnel de prefectos- decidió Riddle. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañadas por el plan.

— ¿Cómo entraremos? Ninguno es prefecto.

— No es necesario. Si ese squibb pasa por allí, nosotros también podemos. — indicó el futuro mago oscuro decidió. Orión sonrió de lado y asintió.

— ¿No se supone que la magia del colegio reconoce a quien quiere pasar?

— El celador es squibb, su magia es nula. Vengan.

Demostrando sus dotes de líder, los guió hasta dicho pasaje pobremente iluminado por los rayos de sol que se colgaban.

— Está cerrado. Sólo el preceptor tiene llave. — dijo Abraxas. Tom rió.

— Alohomora. — murmuró con su varita. La puerta no se abrió. Sus compañeros lo miraron con gesto irónico.

— Insonorus— cuchicheó el chico —Bombardo.

La puerta estalló, pero sin que se escuchase el ruido de la explosión. Sus amigos, al igual que él, se destaparon los ojos cuando la explosión terminó y avanzaron temerosos de la oscuridad que emergía del túnel.

Riddle arregló la puerta para que no se notase que la habían destrozado y caminaron el túnel, que rápidamente se comunicó con las mazmorras y de allí, la sala común de Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron a la verde sala de las serpientes, todos los alumnos estaban escuchando con atención a su líder, el profesor de pociones.

"El profesor Dumbledore está con el director Dippet y están averiguando quien fue. Obviamente, en la lógica del vicedirector, si un alumno de Gryffindor fue atacado, cree que sí o sí fue uno de Slytherin quien lo atacó. Le ha asegurado que no, pero insiste en revisar las varitas de todos."

Abraxas miró a Tom nervioso, pero el chico siguió mirando hacia delante sin inmutarse.

El profesor comenzaba a pedir las varitas y Tom, sin que nadie más allá de sus dos compañeros lo viesen le sacó la varita del bolsillo a un chico delante suyo y se la pasó a Abraxas que lo miró sin entender, pero rápidamente asintió y le dio la suya a Tom, quien la permutó rápido por la del chico.

Orión sonrió de lado ante la jugada de su amigo y se acercó con los demás a que su profesor hiciese el _priori incantatem _a cada varita.

— Priori incantatem. — dijo el profesor a la varita de madera negra de Orión Black. El espectro de hechizo que salió mostró un hechizo de _aguamenti_ que el profesor dijo:

— ¿Usted fue el que mojó a la señorita Black en la cancha de Quiddich cuando volaba?

— La señorita Black atrae lluvias personalizadas. — indicó el chico.

Tom se acercó al profesor, quien realizó el hechizo mostrando un _lumus_ que no le dio importancia y luego, llegó hasta Abraxas, que presentó su varita un tanto nervioso.

El profesor pronunció el encantamiento y la varita se iluminó, mostrando un:

— ¿Usted usó un hechizo proteico? – preguntó el profesor mirándolo con interés.

— Si, intenté ver si me salía pero no tuve suerte.- negó el chico.

— Es un encantamiento difícil...dígame, ¿sobre qué lo intentó usar? — preguntó el mago.

— Sobre las corbatas. — explicó el chico. La sala común lo miró curioso y Abraxas, sacando un talento desconocido para la actuación, improvisó — teníamos una corbata. Tom le hizo el nudo y hechizamos nuestras corbatas a ver si todas se hacían el nudo para imitar la original.

Silencio. El profesor los miró a los tres y sonrió:

— ¡Brillante! Sobre corbatas... Le felicito por su idea, siga practicándolo, Malfoy. Igual es de nivel éxtasis.

— A mi me salió. — señaló Riddle en un murmuro que se oyó perfectamente por el silencio del lugar.

— ¿Qué? – curioseó Horace doblándose hacia él-. ¿Lo has intentado?

Tom asintió y decidió mostrar un poco de su talento. Amaba ser el centro de atención y aprovechó el momento:

— Denme tres corbatas. — pidió. Orión rápidamente le dio la suya y Abraxas también. Unos chicos de quinto también se las dieron. Los de séptimo, que se suponían que debían saber el encantamiento no se movieron, expectante a que el pequeño fallase.

— _Proteico_ — dijo trazando una línea que atravesase todas las corbatas. Las prendas rápidamente brillaron de color cobre y Tom rompió una. Al instante, las otras corbatas se rompieron imitando la forma de la original.

Silencio. Mutismo absoluto. Todos miraban al chico y la perfecta ejecución de un encantamiento nivel Éxtasis por un niño de doce años.

— Cien puntos para Slytherin. — murmuró Horace con su boca abierta por la sorpresa. Estaba sorprendidísimo, sin creer el talento que el chico mostraba de forma natural —. Si me disculpan, creo que ya terminé la inspección. — expresó Horace Slughorn saliendo asombrado de la sala común, dejándola en un silencio atónito.

Sin embargo, el profesor rápidamente volvió a entrar a la sala común segundos después, seguido por un niño de primer año de la casa Slytherin.

—Por favor, escúchenme bien — dijo con expresión alerta —, el director Dippet ha mandado a decir que ningún alumno puede salir de su sala común desde este momento hasta nuevo aviso.

Las voces de protesta de los alumnos mayores rápidamente se hicieron oír, pero el profesor los cayó rápido:

— Han atacado Beauxbatons. — pronunció en un perfecto francés— Y ha caído París. El director está reunido con el ministro esperando noticias de cómo proceder. Por favor, compórtense. Señor Brown y Black —Cygnus Black rápidamente saltó esperando órdenes— vigilen a sus compañeros.

Los chicos asintieron y la pared de piedra se cerró tras el profesor, sumiendo la sala Slytherin en una atmósfera reflexiva.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Una conversación.

El ambiente que reinó en la sala común luego de que el líder de las serpientes les dijese que debían quedarse allí esperando órdenes, fue tenso como nunca antes.

Tom, sin embargo, disfrutaba las miradas curiosas sobre él y los murmullos escondidos con sus ojos recelosos.

—¿Cómo creen que haya logrado entrar a Beauxbastons? — inquirió Abraxas Malfoy a su amigo, quien dejó caer los hombros sin saber.

—Si ha entrado a Beauxbastons, entrará en Hogwarts… No me molestaría que no admitiesen más a los hijos de muggles — dijo Cygnus Black con su característica voz resonante.

— ¿Ustedes creen que atacará Hogwarts? — preguntó Tom a sus compañeros.

—No creo que ahora, pero si sigue con esta racha; creo que lo veremos en casa antes de lo que pensamos — anunció Abraxas. Orión asintió.

— Le preguntaré a mi padre que ha sucedido. Hoy no me llegó el Profeta, pero tampoco me molesté por ello. AL fin somos libres de exámenes.

— Volvemos a nuestras casas… — sonrió Abraxas, siguiendo el tono de Orión.

— A nuestras prometidas…— completó Orión, mirando de reojo a Walburga Black.

— A las fiestas de trajes largos y zapatos duros. — agregó Abraxas, sin sonrisa y con mueca triste.

Tom sonrió de lado. No podía dejar de alegrarse al ver que no era el único cuyas vacaciones no iban a ser buenas.

No tenía ganas de volver al orfanato. En ese lugar no encajaba, era horrible la comida, sus compañeros eran aburridos y tenía que fingir ser normal como ellos cuando era mejor, mucho mejor que todos juntos.

Tenía ganas de quedarse en Hogwarts. No sabía de nadie que lo hubiese hecho antes, pero él quería permanecer en el colegio, donde pertenecía. Además, de poder hacerlo, tendría toda la biblioteca para él y podría estudiar lo que quisiese; como por ejemplo averiguar quien era el heredero que esperaba la cámara del fundador de su casa.

Cuando tocaron las doce de la noche, decidieron ir a dormir, expectantes por más noticias de Francia.

* * *

La mañana siguiente amaneció gris y lluviosa. La temperatura había disminuido notablemente y viento golpeaba violentamente contra los cristales emplomados de las altas ventanas de los pasillos del colegio.

El cielo encantado del Gran Comedor le daba un aspecto triste al salón.

Los profesores sentados en la mesa grande se miraban entre sí un tanto molestos, sin embargo el que peor lucía era Albus Dumbledore.

El mago tan reconocido por sus hallazgos en materia mágica, lucía pálido y ojeroso, sin embargo se esforzó por sonreír cuando los alumnos entraron silenciosamente al Gran Comedor dirigidos por sus prefectos y premios anuales.

Ni bien se sentaron a desayunar, el jefe de su casa se acercó hasta la mesa y dijo:

— El día de hoy les darán sus notas y prepararán los bolsos. Mañana mismo regresarán a Londres. Les aconsejo que este verano estudien y sepan defenderse. No sabemos hasta que punto Hogwarts puede garantizar su seguridad.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Slughorn, quien agregó al acercarse a Tom:

— Y feliciten a su compañero, — dijo, colocando sus manos sobre ambos hombros del chico que lo miraba intrigante—, obtuvo puntuación perfecta en todos sus exámenes.

Toda la mesa de Slytherin lo miró, algunas miradas no podían contener la envidia, sin embargo la mayoría de ellas mostraba un brillo de admiración y orgullo que logró reforzar en el futuro mago oscuro, su sensación de pertenencia.

— ¿Puntuación perfecta, eh? — sonrió Orión de lado, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Abraxas Malfoy.

— Eso parece. — murmuró, bebiendo su café y untando una tostada con mermelada.

— Eso amerita un premio, ¿no crees, Abraxas? — indagó Orión Black con un brillo divertido en sus ojos grises.

— Sin lugar duda. — respondió el rubio, con idéntico brillo.

Tom los miró de reojo, preguntándose que harían, sin embargo, se olvidó de la idea rápidamente cuando vio que el director Dippet salía del comedor.

— Los veo luego. — saludó.

Caminó por costado sin llamar la atención y siguió al director, quien subía las escaleras en dirección este.

— Señor…— jadeó Tom, por subir rápido para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Riddle, no? — preguntó el hombre mirándolo con curiosidad por detrás de sus gafas cuadradas de carey.

— Sí señor. Me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted.

— Ahora estoy un poco apurado…— dijo el hombre, que rápidamente fue interrumpido por Tom:

— Es solo un momento…— habló el chico, en un perfecto tono educado.

— Te espero a las cinco en mi despacho. Por cierto, el profesor Slughorn me ha hablado maravillas de ti, has conseguido puntuación perfecta en todos tus exámenes.

— Gracias, señor. — sonrió con educación.

El director siguió su camino y Tom tomó el camino opuesto, yendo hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que había allí. Muchos alumnos iban a devolver libros, apurándose lo máximo posible para terminar sus quehaceres antes de volver a sus casas.

— Me devuelves el libro de _Ofidius, _¿Wilhelmina Grubbly Plank? — preguntó a una chic regordeta que le entregaba un libro de zoología.

Sí, Mme.- respondió educadamente firmando la planilla de entrega.

Tom miró la portada del libro. Era un tanto antiguo, y con páginas amarronadas. No le sonaba de haberlo leído.

Con cuidado, se acercó a la cesta donde la bibliotecaria apilaba los libros antes de ir a ordenarlos y tomó el libro. Con cuidado, se movió entre los alumnos que devolvían libros y fue hasta un banco en la parte más sombría y distante de la biblioteca.

Ojeó el libro y abrió en uno de los últimos animales descriptos:

_Basilisco _

_El basilisco es un animal que por primera vez fue mencionado por los griegos; parecido a un reptil._

_ Descripción mágica:_

_Clasificación del MM: XXXXX_

_También conocido como "rey de las serpientes". El primer basilisco del que hay constancia fue criado por Herpo el Loco, un mago tenebroso de Grecia que hablaba pársel. Después de muchos experimentos, Herpo descubrió que de un huevo de gallina incubado por un sapo salía una serpiente gigantesca dotada de poderes extraordinariamente peligrosos._

_El basilisco es una serpiente verde brillante que puede alcanzar más de quince metros de largo. El macho luce una pluma escarlata sobre la cabeza. Tiene colmillos excepcionalmente venenosos (CS), grandes, curvados y amarillos. Pero su arma más mortífera es la mirada. Cualquier que mire directamente a sus grandes ojos amarillos morirá al instante._

_Si la cantidad de comida es suficiente (el basilisco se alimenta de todos los mamíferos y pájaros de y de mayoría de los reptiles), puede llegar a vivir muchísimos años. Se cree que el basilisco de Herpo el Loco vivió cerca de novecientos años._

_La cría de basiliscos es ilegal desde la Edad Media, aunque la práctica se puede ocultar fácilmente sacando el huevo que estaba debajo del sapo cuando aparecen los empleados del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Sin embargo, puesto que nadie puede controlarlos excepto los hablantes de pársel, los basiliscos resultan tan peligrosos para los magos tenebrosos como para cualquier otro. No se han visto basilisco en Gran Bretaña desde hace cuatro siglos (AF)._

_Para los muggles, el basilisco es un ser mitológico que ha sufrido modificaciones a lo largo de su historia: _

_En el siglo VIII, el basilisco era considerado una serpiente con una mancha en la cabeza en forma de corona. De hecho, "basilisco" significa "pequeño rey". Más tarde, en la Edad Media, pasa a ser un gallo con cuatro patas, plumas amarillas, grandes alas espinosas y cola de serpiente, que podía terminar en garfio, cabeza de serpiente o en otra cabeza de gallo. Hay versiones de esta criatura mitológica con ocho patas y escamas en vez de plumas. Plinio el Viejo los describe como una culebrilla de escaso tamaño y pésimo genio ya que "su potente veneno hace marchitarse las plantas y su mirada es tan virulenta que mata a los hombres"._

_Según recoge el squibb Pierre de Beauvais en su Bestiario de 1206, nace a partir de un huevo deforme, puesto por una gallina al llegar éste a la edad de 7 años, incubado por un sapo durante 9 años; por lo tanto al nacer guarda todas las características de sus progenitores, cabeza de gallo, cola de serpiente y cuerpo de sapo. El basilisco vive en el desierto que él mismo crea al romper piedras y quemar el pasto. Esto sucede ya que el Basilisco exhala fuego, seca las plantas y envenena las aguas. Sin embargo su característica más distintiva sería su capacidad de matar con su mirada. De este modo se dice que quien mirara a los ojos de un basilisco, moriría; pero si el Basilisco se veía reflejado en un espejo, se mataba a sí mismo. También si lo vemos reflejado en espejos, cámaras fotográficas... podríamos quedar petrificados. _

_Algunas leyendas muggles dicen que Alejandro Magno mató a uno antes de ser emperador._

_Otras teorías dicen que un basilisco muere cuando oye el canto de un gallo que para el es mortal, o se topa con su principal enemigo, la comadreja._

_Para los muggles, el basilisco depende su descripción según la cultura. _

_En América, especialmente en el folclore del Cono Sur también se encuentra variantes del mito que igualmente son llamados basilisco. Es obvio que la denominación proviene de Europa, aunque en el caso de las variantes americanas del mito se dan elementos de síncresis con creencias aborígenes. Por ejemplo,_

_* En el folclore gaucho se creía que el basilisco era descrito como una especie de gusano gigante con un solo ojo que causaba la muerte con su mirada, y al cual solo se podía matar haciéndole ver su "rostro" en un espejo u otra superficie reflectante. _

_* En la mitología chilota destaca la creencia en el basilisco chilote, una criatura mitad gallo y mitad culebra que se caracteriza por beber la saliva, y sería un ser al cual solo se puede matar quemándolo._

_Existe otra variante del mito que dice que el basilisco nace del huevo puesto por un gallo, y que inmediatamente luego de nacer, escapará buscando un lugar alto desde donce acechar a sus víctimas. La única forma de darle muerte es mirándolo sin que él lo advierta._

_Esta última idea, es claramente absurda. Las escamas del basilisco son tremendamente duras. Muchos muggles, creían que su color gris provenía de la plata. Creían también que sus ojos eran de rubíes o esmeraldas y que junto con sus colmillos venenosos, habían sido creados por un gran artesano de materiales preciosos que le concedió alma a su trabajo. _

_Solo es controlado por hábiles hablantes de parcel. Se creía en la edad media, que Salazar Slytherin poseía uno antes de construir el castillo de Hogwarts. Nunca se confirmó esta teoría, pero junto con la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos han contribuído a que expertos magos hayan buscado la cámara y al animal (se creía que el monstruo terrorífico de la cámara era un basilisco) que habitaba en ella. _

El colegio Durmstrang es el único en toda Europa que hasta el siglo XVIII dejó a sus alumnos de cursos superiores utilizar escamas de basiliscos y venenos destilados de este animal en sus clases de pociones.

Cerró el libro y sintió como todo cobraba sentido.

El basilisco era una serpiente gigante. Seguramente Salazar Slytherin tenía uno. ¿A qué mago no le gustaría pavonear de su increíble habilidad para controlar las serpientes? Y no cualquier serpiente. El rey de las serpientes.

Cada vez más sospechaba que la leyenda de la cámara era verídica.

Al fin y al cabo, las leyendas se sustentan de bases reales.

Él hablaba parcel, al igual que Slytherin. Seguramente el heredero de Slytherin también lo hablase, si era una característica tan extraordinaria.

Maldijo a su padre por abandonarlo. No tenía idea de cuan puro era el origen de su familia mágica. Muy pocas familias podían ser rastreadas hasta el año mil, año de la fundación del colegio.

Abraxas solía decir que los Malfoy habían llegado con los Black en la Alta Edad media, es decir unos cientos de años después de la fundación de Hogwarts. Se los consideraba la familia viva con más antigüedad de Inglaterra…

Familia viva, por que tenía heredero.

Orión había comentado que muchas familias estaban casándose con brujas de tercera generación en otros países por que ya no quedaba con quien más casar a sus descendientes.

Quizá la familia de Slytherin se había extinguido y todo el labor progresista de Salazar había sido en vano. Sin embargo, le costaba creerlo.

¿Un mago tan brillante como Salazar Slytherin habría dejado su trabajo a medio hacer?

¡Claro que no! Era el motivo de su vida, no lo hubiese desperdiciado.

Seguramente habría descendiente de Slytherin, quizá se hubiesen ido de Inglaterra; pero tenía que encontrarlos. Sentía una fuerte afinidad con Salazar y quería comprobar por que.

* * *

La charla con el director Dippet no se había hecho. El director había tenido que partir urgentemente al ministerio de magia junto con Dumbledore. El colegio había quedado a cargo de la antigua profesora de Herbología que presidía la cena.

Riddle estaba de mal humor. Se había hecho tontas ilusiones de no volver al orfanato en sus vacaciones.

Entró a la sala común, donde el hermano de Orión discutía con una chica de su curso por quien debía llevarse a casa el premio que habían ganado por el club de astronomía.

-A mí me corresponde- dijo Orión – yo soy quien encabezó el trabajo.

-Pero yo fui quien se pasó dos noches sin dormir para recolectar los datos orbitales de Plutón.- respondió la chica enfadadísima.

Orión rió de lado y Tom lo miró con curiosidad. Era evidente que no le interesaba el trofeo sino ¿enfadar a la chica?

En la fría cabeza de Tom, eso no tenía mucho sentido. Las mujeres enfadadas eran… para temer. Claro que no se comparaban con su furia explosiva; sin embargo, las mujeres en general eran de armas de tomar y si algo no les gustaba, rápidamente lo cambiarían o te volverían loco hasta que le dieses la razón, sólo para que no te molestasen más.

—Oh por dios, cállense de una buena vez. — gritó Elphias Nott a ambos chicos.

—No hasta que Cygnus me de mi trofeo.

—Lo ganamos en equipo. — respondió el chico.

Orión se acercó por detrás de ambos chicos y dijo:

—_Sonorus_. — automáticamente ambas voces se callaron y miraron al pequeño con enfado.

—Veinte puntos para slytherin por callarlos.- anunció una prefecta, sonriéndole encantada al niño, que respondió la sonrisa.

— ¿Alguien ha visto mi cobra? — preguntó un chico de tercero.

Se hizo silencio.

— ¿Tienes una serpiente? — curioseó una chica de primero que lo miró espantada. Rápidamente sacó su varita y subió a la mesa.

— ¿Dónde la tenías? —esta vez la pregunta provino de un interesado Abraxas.

—En una cesta de mimbre… pero tenía la tapa abierta y no estaba.

— ¿Es muy grande? —preguntó Orión interesado.

—Bastante. Tiene un colmillo más largo que el otro.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —averiguó otro chico. Las chicas los miraban asustadas, cuestionando la salud mental de sus compañeros.

—Gipsy. — respondió el chico — Quiero tenerla antes de volver a casa. Necesito que se esconda. Mi madre no se lleva bien con los animales y la matará.

Tom miraba la conversación sin inmiscuirse hasta que escuchó una voz cantarina que decía algo:

"_Necesito comida fresca… ese idiota de mi dueño siempre me alimenta con presas muertas."_

La voz era fría y siseante. Tom agudizó su oído para seguir escuchándola. Provenía de un punto indefinido cercano a la chimenea.

— ¿La alimentas con cosas muertas? — indagó de repente.

El chico se volteó y asintió extrañado.

—¿Cómo …?— pero no terminó de preguntar que Abraxas Malfoy que había dado un paso hacia atrás, acercándose para la chimenea gritó y maldijo de repente.

En uno de sus saltos por el dolor agudo que sintió cuando la cobra lo mordió, el animal saltó y aterrizó en la mesa, donde la niña de primero había saltado para protegerse.

El grito agudo de la chica los mareó a todos, sin embargo Orión se apuró y corrió hasta su amigo:

—Necesitamos ir a la enfermería. — dijo el pelinegro. Hizo un movimiento de varita y rompió la túnica de Abraxas. Improvisó un vendaje con la tela mientras un chico le quitaba el encantamiento _sonorus_ a Cygnus Black y el chico se apuraba a ayudarlos.

Sin embargo, quien estaba en peor situación era la chica que se había quedado catatónia al ver la serpiente.

El ofidio estaba enfadado y siseaba molesta ya que la chica lo había alterado.

-_Carne fresca-_ siseaba mientras se erguía mostrando su esplendor.

— _Para_. — siseó Voldemort acercándose con paso decidido. La voz no se parecía a nada que los otros hubiesen escuchado jamás. Era fría y siseante. Decidida. Transmitía frío y oscuridad con sus notas graves.

"¿Y tú quien eres?" siseó la serpiente mirándolo a él con sus ojos amarillos.

_-Compañero de tu amo_.- siseó -_No puedes tocarlos, no son tuyos._

_-Hay suficiente para ambos.-_ respondió moviendo la cola en un movimiento siseante.

_-Ven.-_ ordenó Voldemort -_No me muerdas. No te haremos daño. Te daré a tu amo quien se encargará de alimentarte como se debe._

La serpiente lo miró un momento y ante la sorpresa de todos, bajó la cabeza en un gesto obediente.

Con cuidado, Voldemort la entregó a su dueño que lo miraba entre maravillado y temeroso.

—Gracias. — murmuró.

—Dadle algún ratón o algo así. Quiere comida.

—Pero si la he alimentado.— susurró.

— Sí, pero necesita cazar. —reconoció — Puedes dejarla en Gryffindor si no quieres darle un ratón…— Sus compañeros lo miraban asustados y otros maravillados y sorprendidos; lo suficiente para no percatarse de la pequeña broma.

Sin pronunciar más palabras, salió y corrió escaleras arriba hacia la enfermería.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en la biblioteca. Acababa de terminar de desayunar y esperaba que Harry y Ron subiesen. No sabía por que, pero había decidido contar a sus amigos lo que pasaba con respecto a Draco Malfoy y deseaba ayudarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos subió Ron, que rápidamente la localizó en la biblioteca y se acercó a ella sonriente.

—Reunión en biblioteca… como el los viejos tiempos. — dijo el pelirrojo, besándola con cuidado.

—Como en los viejos tiempos. — sonrió Hermione, quien le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa.

Minutos después, subió Harry y para sorpresa de Hermione, sin Ginny.

— 'Mione, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó el pelinegro.

—Hoy me levanté y fui a caminar un poco por el parque cuando vi que Draco Malfoy entraba al colegio.

Ambos chicos la miraron extrañados. Hacía unos días que no sabían nada de él. Sólo había salido en el profeta que Lucius Malfoy se había entregado al Ministerio y que Umbridge se ocuparía de enjuiciarlo.

— ¿Qué hacía aquí? — preguntó Ron en un susurro.

— Venía a hablar con Slughorn. — confesó Hermione

— ¿Tienes idea de qué? —inquirió Harry mirándola con curiosidad.

— Vino a agradecerle por que lo ayudó a ocultar a Narcissa. Horace le preguntó si Umbridge le dijo algo sobre Azkaban a él, pero parece que los intereses de Umbridge no están centrados en Draco.

— ¿Y nosotros qué? — dijo Ron, despreocupadamente.

— No digo que Lucius Malfoy no merezca ir a Azkaban, pero no creo que merezca el beso del dementor. Tampoco creo que las intenciones de Umbridge sean buenas y mucho menos pienso que debemos colaborar en algo con el ministerio. No se si se fijaron, pero sólo se cambió al ministro. El resto del ministerio está conformado por los mismos que obedecieron a Voldemort.

— ¿Le darán el beso? —curioseó Harry sorprendido— ¿El Wizengamot lo aprobó?

—No. Umbridge encabeza ahora una comisión especial para juzgar a los mortífagos y no piensa darles juicio…

—Se lo merecen por lo que han hecho. — manifestó Ron.

— No— dijo Harry—, nadie merece ir a Azkaban sin juicio. Y el beso del dementor es la pena capital mágica. Y recuerdo perfectamente que Narcissa le mintió a Voldemort diciéndole que estaba muerto para darme una oportunidad y matarlo.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Piensas ayudar a los Malfoy?

—No exactamente…— respondió Harry —. Pienso destrozar a Umbridge.

Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida y sonrió dándole su aprobación. Sin embargo, Ron no tomó tan bien la idea.

— ¿Piensas ayudar a los Malfoy? —repitió.

—Pienso usarlos, quiero a Umbridge fuera del ministerio. No conviene tenerla en un lugar de poder. Quiero verla destruida.

—Coincido con Harry. Tenemos que explotar rápidamente nuestro papel en la guerra si queremos que no nos vuelvan a usar.

—No puedo creerlo… confraternizas con el enemigo…

—No son el enemigo ahora. El último enemigo que debía vencerse, ha sido derrotado.- repitió recordando el valle de Godric—. Tengo que limpiar lo último que dejó Voldemort.

—No, no tienes por que hacerlo. —apresuró a decir Ron con una firmeza que sorprendió a ambos —. Cásate con Ginny, hagan su vida y vívanla. No tiene sentido embarcarse en una cruzada contra la corrupción.

Harry miró a Ron como si no lo conociese y Hermione lo miró de forma similar.

—Haz lo que quieras, pienso ayudar a Harry en lo que sea necesario. Te recuerdo que esa arpía de Umbridge no tenía problemas en meterme en Azkaban por ser hija de padres muggles.

—Pero ya se abolió esa comisión.

—Pero siguen en el poder las mismas personas que la dirigieron. — respondió Hermione.

—Yo se lo debo a Sirius. — confesó Harry, cortando a Ron quien cerró su boca en sorpresa—. Quiero limpiar su nombre. El murió por mí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Hermione sonrió apoyando a su amigo y Harry devolvió el gesto de apoyo con un apretón de manos. Ron hizo silencio y dijo:

—Entiendo por quieres hacerlo; pero no quiero ayudar a los Malfoy bajo ningún punto.

Harry asintió y se levantó de la mesa, dejando un tenso silencio entre sus mejores amigos. Hermione decidió que no tenía sentido hablar y discutir. Se levantó y empezó a buscar un libro de numerología sin prestarle atención al mal carácter de su novio.

* * *

Días después.

"_Estimado Señor Potter,_

_ Tengo el agrado de dirigirme a usted para comunicarle que por decisión unánime el ministerio de magia de Gran Bretaña ha decidido entregarle la Orden de Merlin de primer orden. Esta condecoración se le entregará el 31 de octubre próximo, en el acto a realizarse en el monumento de los caídos en el Valle de Godric. Rogamos que confirme su asistencia y la de su acompañante._

_ Atte. Dolores Umbridge, secretaria Mayor del Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido._

_Post Scriptum: No tire la invitación. Se activará como trasladador para la fiesta del 31 de octubre." _

Harry gruñó enfadado y miró a Hermione, que había recibido una carta idéntica.

— ¿Piensas ir? —preguntó Hermione a Harry, quien asintió.

—Si. — respondió con simpleza—. Y vengarme de Umbridge. ¿Me ayudas con el discurso?

—Seguro. — sonrió la castaña, quien bebió un sorbo de su té y siguió leyendo el Profeta. Estaban desayunando solos; Ron seguía durmiendo al igual que Ginny.

Hermione se estaba por levantar luego de terminar su desayuno cuando apareció la figura somnolienta de Ron. El chico parecía un zombi, con arrugas en la cara y pelo despeinado.

—Hola. — gruñó, bebiendo una taza de café.

—Buenos días. — saludó Hermione—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien. — respondió escuetamente— ¿Qué es eso? —indagó señalando la carta de Hermione.

—Nos darán una orden de merlín. A Harry de primer orden a mi de segundo.

— ¿Y mi invitación? — preguntó el chico, buscando una carta idéntica a la de sus amigos.

—Debe estar por llegar. — dijo Hermione; sin querer decirle a Ron sus sospechas—. Voy a biblioteca, ¿vienes?

— Mmm. — respondió dormido, sentándose en el largo banco de madera.

Hermione saludó a los chicos y salió del comedor, camino a la biblioteca. Sin embargo ni bien salió se chocó con una figura alta y rubia. Draco Malfoy.

—Cuidado por donde caminas. — dijo el chico, que no parecía haberla visto.

—Digo lo mismo… ¿Estas bien? —curioseó con educación al ver la mirada pesada del chico.

— ¿Qué te importa? — saltó el rubio en forma de respuesta.

Hermione lo miró y decidió que nunca iba a conseguir mantener una conversación civilizada con el chico, por más que se esforzase.

—Me pregunto lo mismo. — murmuró Hermione continuando su camino a biblioteca.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Vacaciones entre escombros.

Fines de Junio de 1940.

—Aquí están las fotos y los análisis que realizó la MI 6. — dijo un hombre de aspecto desalineado, que nadie diría que trabajase en algo importante. Sin embargo, el hombre era uno de los más buscados en todo Reino Unido. Tanto los aliados como el Eje lo querían para sí.

—Gracias Terrance. — agradeció el hombre de llamativa túnica azul bordada y larga barba castaña—. Elphias te manda saludos, dice que está orgulloso de ti. He tomado las medidas necesarias, esta seguro.

—Gracias Albus— sonrió el hombre, mostrando una perfecta dentadura —. Olga me ha dicho que Grindelwald desea venir a Inglaterra. No ha comentado nada de sus aliados aquí, pero puedo averiguarlo.

—No, no arriesgues tu lugar. Grindelwald es inteligente; seguramente debe haberte enviado a estudiar por su gente. Tu hermano es conocido por crónicas de viajes; además que es concejero del Wizengamot.

—Desearía poder sacar a Olga de toda esta guerra, pero es el perrito faldero de sus padres.

— Los Van den Kamp son conocidos por su tradición oscura, Terrance. Viejos amigos de los Malfoy si no me equivoco.

—Me han dicho que Arcturus Black va ganando peso con Grindelwald.

— Te aseguro que gana más peso cada día en el Ministerio. Junto con los Malfoy y los Carrows han logrado vetar los proyectos de protección de muggles en la guerra.

—Tengo que volver a Paris. Tengo una recepción con Olga.

—Gracias por las fotos. — dijo Abus—. ¿Sospechas de alguna fecha en especial?

—En unas semanas cuanto mucho. — supuso—Los muggles también tienen sus dudas, pero hay demasiados barcos nazis cerca de Calais y Grindelwald aprovecharía el ataque muggle para hacer más caos.

Albus asintió y agradeció con un gesto. Terrance desapareció rápidamente y Albus sacó su apagador y devolvió la luz del callejón donde se había reunido con su informante. Segundos después desapareció.

Una paloma oscura voló desde un alto farol de la calle hasta la tapa de un contenedor de basura. De allí voló hasta el suelo, donde se convirtió en un hombre de apariencia común, túnica oscura y pelo engominado que sonrió de lado antes de desaparecer.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Julio 1940

Tom Riddle estaba aburrido. El orfanato era un horno en verano, los huérfanos eran ruidosos y se aburría como una ostra. Ni siquiera podía escuchar radio; cuyos programas era igualmente aburridos ya que sólo hablaban de un tema: los ataques del "día del águila" y el temor de la población ante futuros ataques. Todos los programas, sin importar de que tratasen, les decía a la población que se escondiese en los refugios, apagase las luces y le deseaban suerte al ministro férreo, Wiston Churchill.

La directora le había dado el ático para él, y le pasaban la ración de polenta diaria religiosamente. El ático estaba bajo llave y sabía que no podía usar magia fuera del colegio; sin embargo no era completamente necesaria. Podía abrir la puerta falseando la cerradura oxidada y se escabullía a las cocinas; aunque la comida de allí era igual de mala que la que le traían.

Los niños pequeños le evitaban cuando lo veían y los más grandes buscaban no meterse ni molestarlo. Algo en el chico Riddle les daba miedo.

El ático no tenía ventanas, el calor era sofocante y se concentraba a lo largo de la superficie de la habitación.

La luz entraba por un paño fijo de cristal que tenía el aspecto de no haberse limpiado jamás.

—Riddle— dijo la voz de la estricta directora del orfanato. Tom hizo un ruido para mostrar que la escuchaba—, tienes una carta esperándote. La trajo uno de esos pájaros raros…

—Lechuza. — dijo Tom —. ¿Puedo verla? —preguntó el chico.

—Te la estoy pasando por debajo de la puerta… el papel es un poco grueso. — explicó la mujer, viendo que la puerta no lo dejaba pasar.

—Abra la puerta y démela. — sugirió de modo petulante.

— ¿Dejarte escapar y que aparezca alguna mascota muerta? — respondió —. Se te la entregará en la hora de la cena.

Tom maldijo y se tiró sobre su catre, sintiendo como sus huesos se clavaban en la mínima masa de espuma del colchón. La almohada estaba tirada por otra parte de la habitación. El olor putrefacto a vómito que tenía le daba repugnancia y prefería no usarla.

El chico contaba los días con marcas en la pared. Estaba deseoso de volver a Hogwarts, a su cama en Slytherin, a conversar con sus amigos y a volar.

¡Hasta extrañaba las clases de Dumbledore!

Deseaba volver a donde pertenecía.

Miró uno de los periódicos de hacía unos días que la directora le había dado. Hablaba de la guerra y de las atroces muertes que sucedían en Alemania y que se extendían desde Polonia hasta Francia oriental.

También mostraba el apoyo inglés a la resistencia francesa, encabeza por un tal De Gaulle.

¡Qué tontos que eran los muggles! pensó para sí. Ellos no tenían idea que no solo luchaban contra la ideología absolutista de ese bigotudo petiso sino que también luchaban con el mago más terrible de los últimos años.

Todos decían que Grindelaw era implacable, que ganaría la guerra. Voldemort sentía que desde el golpe a París y a Beauxbatons, Grindelaw estaba juntando fuerzas. Muchas fuerzas para dar un buen ataque a Inglaterra.

Quizá el ataque lo diesen los muggles y luego el terminase con los magos; sin embargo creía que Grindelaw querría un golpe astuto. Algo que espantase y maravillase en enormes magnitudes.

Un golpe audaz.

Mientras meditaba tirado en su catre, oscureció y la cocinera del instituto de niños le subió una bandeja de metal con un plato de sopa de verduras cuyo olor era un tanto extraño. Para beber, traía un vaso de agua que seguramente jamás había tocado la esponja con jabón.

Comió con cuidado, esforzándose por hacerlo. Sabía que necesitaba alimentos, de otro modo sus defensas bajarían y se podría tontamente en riesgo.

Aunque quizá si se enfermaban, lo llevasen a Hogwarts pensó esperanzado.

Levantó el cacharro de sopa y vio que no había nada.

Esa perra de la directora no le había subido la carta de Abraxas.

Esperó unos momentos. La cocinera regresaría para buscar la bandeja.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó en tono molesto.

—Sí. —alegó el chico con indiferencia—. ¿Podría preguntarle a la directora por la carta que me llegó?- preguntó, fingiendo modales. Sin embargo la rolliza mujer respondió de mal modo:

—¿Acaso soy tu sirvienta? Pues no niñato. Pregúntaselo tú.

Mala respuesta. Tom no hizo nada en el momento, sin embargo la respuesta no le había gustado; y él no solía conformarse con respuestas insatisfactorias.

Se tiró en el catre y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido al escuchar el incesante goteo de la cañería que junto con algunas bocinas aisladas de los autos hacían un ruido molesto, pero habitable.

Cuando se despertó nuevamente, ya era tarde. No había luz y llovía.

Pero no le gustaba la lluvia de Londres. Cuando llovía en Londres, había olor a cloacas, ya que muchas casas linderas al orfanato no estaban conectadas a la red de cañerías y sentía el fuerte olor a la combustión de las fábricas.

Se levantó cansado y se acercó a la puerta, apoyó su oreja en la chapa y escuchó unas pisadas lejanas que cada vez disminuían más su sonido.

Se sentó con cuidado enfrente a la puerta y la miró.

Sabía que era ilegal hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero quería ver la carta de sus amigos y no le importaba si algún muggle estúpido tenía un accidente.

Clic. La puerta se abrió. Con cuidado, la abrió, rogando que los viejos engranajes no hiciesen ruido. La cerró con muchísimo cuidado y caminó.

Bajó la escalera hasta la segunda planta, donde una celadora caminaba muy dormida vigilando el pasillo donde dormían los niños. Del lado derecho dormían las niñas en enormes habitaciones conjuntas y del lado izquierdo los niños, en habitaciones compartidas.

Se agachó y se escondió en la oscuridad cuando la celadora se dio vuelta. Sin verlo, la mujer siguió caminando y Tom se deslizó cuidadosamente escalera abajo hasta llegar al hall, donde la portera del edificio escuchaba radio recostada en un sillón. Su respiración era rítmica, pero Tom sabía que la mujer tenía un sueño tremendamente liviano y debía ser más silencioso que la muerte misma.

Caminó cuidadosamente, sin zapatos, por el piso de mármol. Sentía el frío bajo sus pies, pero ver la caja de correspondencia sin distribuir y llena de cartas, lo alegró enormemente, haciéndolo redoblar sus esfuerzos.

Se acercó sigilosamente y miró las cartas. Ninguna parecía escrita por alguna caligrafía conocida, excepto la última.

La portera seguía dormida, pero con cuidado de no despertarla, agarró el cesto de cartas y se agachó junto con el. Tomó la carta y se levantó con extremo cuidado para dejarla, sin embargo la portera hizo un ruido y Tom se sobresaltó; mas no tiró la cesta. La dejó sobre el mostrador y aprovechando el sueño de la mujer comenzó a subir la escalera hasta llegar al segundo piso donde la cuidadora ahora se había sentado y leía distraída un diario viejo. Pasó rápidamente y segundos después escuchó un ruido.

Se apretó contra la pared cuando escuchó las pisadas de la mujer, que se acercaba. Sin embargo el ruido se detuvo y escuchó como entraba a una de las habitaciones y pegaba un par de gritos por que una de las niñas había prendido la luz. Aprovechando el momento, subió a toda velocidad sin hacer ruido y llegó a su ático, que abrió la puerta y luego se encerró.

Guardó su carta debajo de la almohada, ya la leería a la mañana cuando tuviese algo de luz.

0000000

Hermione saludó a los elfos y les pidió una taza de té con bocadillos. Se había olvidado la cena y tenía un hambre atroz.

Estaba parada, esperando que los elfos terminasen de llenar su bandeja cuando el cuadro que delimitaba las cocinas del colegio se abrió dejando pasar a una exhausta Minerva McGonagall.

La profesora sonrió al ver a Hermione y la chica dijo:

—Buenas noches profesora.

—Hola Hermione, ¿no bajaste a cenar?

—Me quedé en biblioteca, me olvidé de la hora.

—Suele pasar— dijo la mujer —, Horace me comentó que el ministerio les dará una orden de Merlín.

—A Harry y a mi nos han llegado las invitaciones. — confesó—. Aunque estamos considerando ir.

—Se ganaron el premio; no sacrificaron un año de su vida por nada.

—Vivir en paz es suficiente premio. —respondió Hermione —. ¿Es cierto que Umbridge presidirá la ceremonia?

La profesora no pudo contener un fruncir de labios y miró las cocinas donde los elfos trabajaban incesantes.

—¿Te he mostrado la nueva colección de "_Tranfiguraciones hoy_"? — examinó. Hermione la miró sin entender por que no respondía, pero rápidamente siguió la corriente.

—No. Intenté comprarla en el callejón pero me dijeron que no quedaban más.

—Esperemos que los elfos nos den nuestras bandejas y te la muestro. Hogwarts tiene una colección impresionante sobre transfiguraciones.

Los elfos les dieron sus bandejas, que Minerva Mc Gonagall encantó para que flotasen delante de ellas.

Ambas mujeres caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al despacho de la directora, quien dijo _virtus est nobiltam _. El fénix que custodiaba la entrada rápidamente les permitió pasar moviendo la escalera caracol.

Cuando llegaron allí, Minerva cerró la puerta y desconectó la red floo. Hizo un movimiento de varita y los retratos fueron cubiertos por una pesada cortina negra.

Hermione miraba las precauciones de la profesora sin entender hasta que la mujer dijo:

—Disculpa que no te podía responder. Creo que Hogwarts aún tiene oídos.

Hermione asintió y preguntó:

— ¿Qué es lo que desea Umbridge y por qué sigue en el ministerio si presidió una comisión pro Voldemort?

Minerva la miró a través de sus pesadas gafas y respondió:

—Como tu bien has dicho en la biblioteca a tus amigos, Hermione. — La chica la miró sorprendida—. Sólo se ha cambiado al ministro, no al ministerio. Umbridge tiene cierto control en el sector más conservador del ministerio.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó sorprendida.

—Por que muchos se han beneficiado económicamente con sus proyectos de ley. Piensa por ejemplo en la ley de licántropos. Los pueden contratar y tener en periodo de prueba indefinidamente; es decir contratas personas por el tiempo que quieras, no tienes que pagarles y encima, no tienes que justificar los despidos.

—No hay tantos licántropos que justifiquen ganancias económicas importantes para que siga en el poder.

—Le quito impuestos por importaciones y exportaciones a las familias más acomodadas. Por ejemplo, los Malfoy en su momento.

—Pero ahora quiere que Lucius Malfoy reciba el beso del dementor. — dijo Hermione —. No es que me oponga a que vaya a Azkaban, pero no escuché en ningún momento que alguno de los mortífagos o sus colaboradores fuesen a juicio.

—Ni lo escucharás— apuntó la mujer bebiendo té—, Dolores cree que haciendo un pocisión tan absolutista en el Ministerio la gente se olvidará que dirigió una comisión contra hijos de muggles durante el año pasado.

—Harry quiere dar un pequeño discursillo contra Dolores…— dijo Hermione. Minerva asintió.

—Reconozco que también lo haría en la posición de Harry, pero Dolores no le dará tiempo a Harry a que lo haga. — suspiró—. ¿Sabes por que el señor Weasley no recibirá su medalla?

—No. — respondió sinceramente.

—Quiere echar a Arthur Weasley del ministerio. Espera que el joven Ronald no se comporte, arme escándalo y que Arthur salte a defenderlo y ataque a alguien del ministerio.

—Creo que Harry saltará antes que Arthur. Es completamente injusto lo que esta haciendo, Ron ayudó tanto como Harry o como yo para derrotar a Voldemort.

— ¿Crees que le importa? Hermione, Dolores quiere eliminar a todo lo que se le oponga para tener poder.

—Eso, la verdad, no me suena muy Umbridge. Digo, no me parece tan inteligente como para maquinar todo eso.

Minerva asintió y dijo:

—También pienso algo parecido. Dolores debe ser la cara visible de algo más grande, que no teme perderla en el proceso.

0 0 0 0 0

Julio 1940, la mañana siguiente.

Tom se despertó de mal humor. El calor del ático no lo había dejado descansar además que había un mosquito en la habitación que volaba incesantemente encima de él; pero no lo había podido atrapar en ningún momento.

Con ojeras y un hambre atroz, salió de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, donde había una bandeja de lata oxidada con un cacharro con avena y leche.

Sin querer sentir el sabor de esa masa uniforme, la comió rápidamente calmando los ruidos de su estómago.

Al darse vuelta, vio la carta con la caligrafía de Abraxas. Al abrirla, se encontró con un delicado pergamino escrito en color negro con caligrafía cuidada curvilínea.

"_Tom: Espero que estés bien._ Estoy en Baviera junto con Orión, quien vino con sus padres y la inaguantable. Nos han castigado por que le pusimos un boggart en su cama y Orión le ha gritado a Walburga que sería la última persona con la que quiere casarse. Nos encerraron en el ático, sin varita y sólo salimos para comer.

Por cierto, mi padre dará una reunión en la casa pasado mañana ¿y adivina quien vendrá? Grindelwald se ha mostrado satisfecho por los ataques a Londres y parece que irá a visitarnos antes de lo que esperamos. Abraxas"

"Tom, Soy Orión. Estoy aquí en Baviera con Abraxas soportando a mi futura esposa y estudiando las historias de Barba Azul. Mi familia ha salido de Londres, Grindelwald nos ha aconsejado que nos vayamos a la casa de Gales u otra parte por un tiempo. No quiere accidentes. Mi hermano Cygnus ha discutido con Alphard nuevamente. Mi primo es un imbécil, ha apostado con Torrence Doge que Irlanda ganará la final de Quiddich y perdieron. Espero verte pronto. Volveré a Inglaterra el 30 de Julio, e iré al Callejón. Espero verte. Orión Black"

Tom releyó la carta y la escondió en su cama, que rápidamente hizo y dejó su ático ordenado. No tenía ni tinta ni papel para responder a sus amigos; aunque, ¿qué podía interesarles a ellos sobre la vida de un huérfano en las afueras de Londres? Nada.

— ¿Ya desayunaste? — dijo la portera del edificio del otro lado de la puerta.

— Sí. — respondió secamente.

— Vístete prolijo, la directora los levará al zoológico mientras reparan los caños de agua.

Tom resopló. ¿Para qué quería ir al zoológico con calor? Lo único bueno es que el zoológico pertenecía al estado y al ser de un orfanato estatal, no les cobran la comida. Aunque Tom, que había ido muchas veces, sospechaba que era la misma comida que para los monos.

Se puso un pantalón largo gastado y una camisa que le habían dejado, cuyos puños eran deplorables.

Se puso las únicas zapatillas que tenía y giró el picaporte.

Bajó la escalera y se reunió con los demás huérfanos.

Pierre Smith era un pequeño, unos años más chico que Tom pero muy inquieto. Desde que había llegado al orfanato cuando era tan sólo un bebé, Tom lo odiaba.

Al comienzo, su adversidad se había debido a la atención que reclamaba el pequeño, sin embargo luego la adversidad se transformó en odio por parte de Tom y envidia por parte de Pierre, quien creía al igual que todos los compañeros del instituto de menores, que Tom asistía becado a un internado para chicos con problemas. Sin embargo, Tom sabía que Pierre tenía problemas neurológicos; era retardado con respecto de la media y permanentemente buscaba líos que involucrasen a Tom. Sonrió al recordar como había matado al conejo de Pierre.

— ¿Te han dejado bajar, cara de sapo?- dijo Pierre al ver a Tom, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Pierre, al ver que Tom no le prestaba atención, siguió molestándolo con cosas como _"Eres tan feo que ni tu madre te quería"_ o _"¿Ni siquiera en ese colegio tuyo te soportan?"_

Unos minutos después, llegó el transporte. Era un viejo ómnibus de latón, con pintura destartalada y faros diferentes. La patente no estaba y tenía varios cristales rotos.

—Suban. — dijo la directora.

Subieron y Tom se sentó en uno de los asientos individuales de la derecha. Ninguno de los niños se había sentado cerca suyo, por lo menos lo separaban dos asientos.

El micro los llevó por calles residenciales hasta que tomó la avenida sobre la que quedaba el zoológico.

En todas las esquinas, había pintadas que decían cosas como "abajo el nazismo" "Londres resiste"; muchos de los pequeños miraban con curiosidad por las ventanillas, pensando que quizá podrían ver algunos escombros de los recientes bombardeos.

Llegaron al zoológico, cuyas puertas de hierro con puntas en forma de flechas pintadas en dorado, se abrieron ante la comitiva.

—Formen una fila y quédense juntos. — ordenó la directora, quien sacaba un par de cartas firmadas que decía que los niños eran del orfanato.

Pierre Smith comenzó a saltar y saltar. La directora le gritaba que se tranquilizase pero el niño seguía igual de molesto.

Caminaron por el pasillo central, siguiendo a un veterinario de aspecto severo que les explicaba los diferentes animales detrás de las jaulas.

— ¡Que lindo el osito! — decían algunas niñas. Otras decían:

— ¿No podemos llevarnos un canguro al orfanato?

Tom sonreía de lado y dejó que la comitiva pasase, la directora iba al lado del veterinario guía y parecía muy entretenida en la conversación.

Con la práctica de quien conoce el lugar hace bastante tiempo, Tom se escabulló entre unos arbustos, caminó un sendero y llegó a un lugar más apartado con un cartel en madera tallada.

"Serpentario"

Sonrió de lado y caminó seguro hasta llegar a la puerta. Intentó abrirla, pero vio que estaba cerrada con llave.

Concentrándose un poco, la cerradura cedió y accedió a la puerta.

Al entrar, se encontró con un lugar frío, de tenue luz donde sus amigas dormían.

Se acercó a una vidriera, donde había una larga serpiente de brillantes colores, que levantó su cabeza al verlo.

— _Hola_—_" _siseó.

La serpiente abrió sus ojos y respondió con un sonido apenas audible:

— _¿Puedes entenderme?_

—_Sí._ —Respondió —._ ¿Aburrida?_

— _Mucho. Tengo frío._

— _Es un lugar frío._ —repuso Voldemort.— _¿Ustedes prefieren el calor, no?_

—_Es mucho mejor. Las escamas se ponen más bonitas._

— _¿Existe el basilisco?_ —indagó el chico, mirando bien que ningún cuidador lo viese. Había dejado la puerta cerrada pero sin llave. Podría entrar alguien en cualquier momento.

— _Yo no lo conozco._ — respondió en un fino siseo—. _Soy de cautiverio, pero pregúntale a alguna de allá _—señaló haciendo movimientos con la cabeza señalando el otro extremo—_, ellas son naturales._

Tom saludó y se acercó hasta las serpientes cuyo cartel decía como las habían atrapado en diferentes zonas ecuatoriales donde Gran Bretaña tenía colonias.

— _Hola._ — siseó, parándose derecho y mostrando gran seguridad ante el poderoso animal.

— _¿Humano y hablas conmigo?_ — siseó la serpiente de escamas oscuras.

— _Somos pocos con el don._

— _¿Qué quieres?_ — siseó.

— _¿Sabes algo del basilisco?_

— _¿Tú también lo buscas?_ —siseó —._ Muchos viajeros antes que tú lo han buscado, pocos han vuelto._

— _Estoy seguro que ninguno era como yo._

— _No lo creo…_—siseó interesada, levantándose y acercándose al vidrio —. _¿Quién eres, amo?_

— _Thomas_—respondió, sorprendido por como lo había llamado

— _¿Tú?_

— _Nagini_— Masculló—. _Soy de la India._

— _Eso dice el cartel._

— _Muchos carteles mienten._ — Aclaró la serpiente.

— _¿Lees?_ —examinó con sorna. La serpiente pareció ofenderse y siseó:

— _¿Por qué soy serpiente crees que soy idiota? No te confundas, tuve un amo hace mucho tiempo y me enseñó mucho. El también hablaba conmigo. Íbamos a cazar juntos._

— _¿Existe el basilisco, no?_

— _Sí _—_ respondió_—_,existe. Mi amo solía decir que él era descendiente del primer hombre en controlar a uno… Pero él hacía magia, no sé si sabes._

— _Soy mago._

— _Ningún común habla conmigo _—apuntó el ofidio —_. Sólo los magos pueden controlarlo. Creen controlarlo. El rey sólo obedece si se le promete sangre. No se lo despierta con palabras._

Escuchó un ruido detrás de él, y se dio vuelta. Sin embargo no vio nada y siguió conversando. Probablemente la directora recién se hubiese dado cuenta que no estaba.

— _¿Cómo se lo despierta?_

— _Ofrécele una víctima, asegúrate que tenga sangre. Cuanto más grande es, más sangre querrá._

-¿Ahora hablas con las serpientes, cara de sapo?- dijo desde atrás suyo la voz socarrona de Pierre Smith.

Vete.- siseó, sin percatarse del idioma. Al darse vuelta y con la poca luz, Tom parecía más grande… más oscuro. Pierre lo miró y tragó asustado, sin embargo parecía no querer dejarse amedrentar por Tom.

¿Qué dices?- examinó Pierre, que no había entendido el silbido.

— _Déjame probar su sangre, amo._ — dijo Naginni.

—Vete y si aprecias tu vida, no digas nada. — siseó Tom. Pierre estaba paralizado. A medida que Tom avanzaba el retrocedía.

—_Quiero sangre._ — silbó Naginni.

En un impulso oscuro, Tom miró a la serpiente y sin percatarse siseó algo.

Al instante, la serpiente saltaba sobre Pierre y lo mordía. Los gritos de Pierre debían de haber sido fatales, sin embargo nadie acudió. El serpentario estaba muy lejos y seguramente no habían escuchado.

Tom miró el ataque con devoción. Su sangre latía a mil. Se acercó al hábitat de Nagini y vio que nuevamente había vidrio. Sin embargo la serpiente no estaba.

—No tengo como llevarte. — siseó Tom a la serpiente.

—_Yo sé cómo, amo. Puedo esconderme en tu ropa._

—Eres grande, los _muggles_— pronunció con desprecio—, se darían cuenta.

—_Toma la valija del chico_. — dijo Naginni, refiriéndose a la mochila de Pierre.

—La reconocerán. — murmuró. Sin embargo, se concentró en una mochila de color negro y la mochila de Pierre cambió de color. La abrió y la serpiente entró. Cerró la puerta del serpentario y fue al baño, donde había un guardia de seguridad. Fingiendo su mejor cara de niño bueno dijo:

—Señor, me perdí. Vengo con la comitiva de niños expósitos.

El hombre, entrado en sus sesenta, asintió y respondió:

— ¿Sabes por donde estarán? — preguntó.

— Probablemente cerca de los leones. — dijo como reflexivo. Todos los años hacían el mismo recorrido y Tom sabía que a esa altura estarían cerca de los leones.

—Sígueme. — señaló el hombre.

Tom lo siguió en silencio, hasta que llegaron a donde su grupo estaba.

— ¿Ustedes son del orfanato? —preguntó el guardia a la directora, que miró a Tom y asintió.

—Sí, ¿Dónde te habías metido, Tom? — fingió preocupada. Tom entendió que la mujer seguramente no se había dado cuenta que el no estaba. Probablemente tampoco se hubiese dado cuenta que Pierre faltaba.

—Me quedé mirando los osos y quería ir al baño. —respondió.

La mujer sonrió con falsa dulzura y Tom fingió interesarse como los demás en los leones.

La directora siguió hablando con el guardia, agradeciéndole que lo hubiese llevado hasta el grupo y hablando luego sobre la asamblea de Vichy que le había otorgado poderes a Petain, un colaboracionista.

Los niños siguieron mirando animalitos, pero Tom dejó de concentrarse en ello. Pensaba como iba a esconder a su nueva mascota Nagini y cuanto tardarían en encontrar el cuerpo de Pierre en el cerrado serpentario con una serpiente menos y el vidrio perfectamente puesto.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

No fue hasta horas más tarde, cuando subían al micro y la directora contaba los alumnos, que se percataron de la ausencia de Pierre.

Tom fingía intentar recordar, imitando a sus compañeros, cuando había sido la última vez que habían visto a Pierre.

Lamentablemente en esta excursión, no los habían llevado al serpentario. El veterinario guía, les había dicho que estaban esperando a que una nueva serpiente se habituase y que por ahora, era un poco agresiva.

Tom sonrió de lado y fingió decepcionarse ante la noticia, pese a que le convenía muchísimo ya que no buscarían en el serpentario y sería hasta días después que encontrarían a Pierre y que faltaba una serpiente, de cuya jaula no iban a poder explicar como había salido.

Los niños volvieron al instituto junto con la portera, pero la directora se quedó en el zoológico hasta muy entrada la noche buscando a Pierre. Sin embargo, no tuvieron éxito de encontrarlo y la directora se tuvo que volver en un auto que manejaba sin luces para que los aviones nazis que sobrevolaban la zona no los viesen.

A la mañana siguiente, Tom fue convocado a desayunar junto a todos los niños, ya que la directora quería interrogarlos por la desaparición de Pierre. Ya habían llamado a la inspectora general y la directora del orfanato estaba nerviosa por perder su puesto.

Tom bajó a desayunar muy ojeroso, ya que se había quedado toda la noche hablando con Nagini quien le había contado sobre su anterior amo, un griego que había vivido en la India y había muerto varios años atrás. Nagini le contó sobre como los ingleses la atraparon cuando iba a beber agua al río y como la habían llevado hacía poco tiempo al zoológico londinense.

Recordando la experiencia de su compañero Slytherin, Tom sabía que las serpientes necesitaban cazar.

Por suerte, Nagini era delgada y larga, por lo que podía pasar por los agujeros del ático, y desde allí se podía descolgar con cuidado hacia el jardín trasero y pasar al terreno lindante que era una casa abandonada, donde la serpiente le había contado que estaba llena de ratones para comer.

Cuando Tom bajó para desayunar y ser interrogado por la ansiosa directora y fría supervisora, Nagini se había escondido sobre el tejado del orfanato, fuera de la vista de la gente y con el calor que juntaban las tejas calientes por el sol.

Terminó de comer su avena y de escuchar las quejas de los pequeños que decían que la comida era asquerosa, cuando la directora lo llamó. Era el primero en ir, pero entró calmado. Sabía que no habían descubierto a Pierre y que de hacerlo, ¿cómo podrían inculparlo?

—Él es Tom Riddle. — dijo la directora, quien frotaba sus blancas manos nerviosamente.

—Buenos días. — expresó la mujer, cuyo mentón vibraba al hablar—. ¿Tú sabes algo sobre Pierre, Tom?

—Nada. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando caminábamos en el zoológico.

— ¿No lo viste cuando fuiste al baño, que el vigilador te trajo? — inquirió la directora. Tom se tranquilizó y respondió:

—Como le dije en ese momento, me quedé mirando los osos, ustedes siguieron. Quería ir al baño y llegué hasta el baño donde estaba el guardia. Allí le pedí que me llevase con el grupo y el hombre me llevó.

Ante la tranquilidad del chico y que la directora asintiese, la supervisora lo dejó ir sin más preguntas. Luego de su declaración, Tom subió a su ático a seguir hablando con Nagini. Sabía que no lo volverían a llamar, hasta que terminasen con todos los niños.

0

Horas después, la directora lo llamó de nuevo, pero no para hablar, sino para informar a todos los niños del orfanato que habían encontrado a Pierre, lamentablemente muerto.

Muchas niñas lloraban, los niños estaban conmocionados y Tom fingió estar afectado igual que sus compañeros.

La directora se despidió de los niños y dijo que la supervisora la reemplazaría. Tom rápidamente entendió que la muerte de un alumno en un paseo que supuestamente debía estar supervisado, era demasiado incluso para el maltrato infantil que estaban acostumbrados a darles en el instituto.

Pero no se sentía culpable, para nada. Tampoco sentía que debía justificarse por no haber detenido a la serpiente, aunque ¿habría podido? No creía, esa serpiente era poderosa. No era sólo una serpiente.

0 0 0 0 0 0

El tiempo pasó. Los días en el orfanato mejoraron un poco, ahora Tom tenía la puerta abierta todo el tiempo y los niños tenían permanentemente actividades, por lo que se cansaban más y molestaban menos.

A él le habían dado sus libros, no su varita, pero por lo menos tenía con que hacer las tareas que el colegio le había enviado.

Pasaba largas horas conversando con Nagini, quien seguía alimentándose de ratones y cada día parecía más larga y menos molesta con su amo.

Llegó el día que se suponía que debía encontrarse con Orión Black en el callejón Diagon.

La nueva directora había puesto cierto recelo en dejarlo ir. La noche anterior, la aviación alemana había destruido Liverpool. Todos esperaban la rápida respuesta de la RFA, apostando que los ingleses destruirían Berlín esa noche.

Pero Tom sabía que Berlín era muy grande para destruir. Aún no era tiempo, Dumbledore se había logrado aliar con el ministro muggle; pero Grindelaw controlaba el régimen de Vichy y Beauxbatons. Desde hacía tiempo controlaba Durmstrang y todo parecía vaticinar, que el último golpe sería contra Hogwarts.

Salió del orfanato y caminó por la calle hasta una parada de autobuses. Debía bajarse en la boca del metro, y desde allí combinar en Waterloo para bajarse a cinco cuadras del caldero chorreante.

Ya lo había hecho dos veces por lo menos, sabía que no tendría problemas con el viaje.

El colectivo llegó unos minutos después. Subió y sacó el boleto más bajo.

Se sentó contra la ventanilla en un asiento individual. Luego de su parada, comenzaron a subir más pasajeros, apretujándose entre ellos.

Suspiró molesto.

Odiaba que el hombre vestido con un serio traje y pinta de oficinista frustrado se tirase encima suyo cada vez que el colectivo arrancaba, odiaba que la señora sentada detrás suyo estirase sus gordas piernas y chocasen con las suyas, y sobretodo odiaba los llantos de un bebé cerca de la puerta.

¡Simplemente, odiaba!

Escuchó el siseo molesto de Naginni que se movía inquieta en su mochila.

La serpiente parecía compartir su desagrado por los bruscos movimientos del ómnibus.

"_Déjame morder… no son importantes, son sólo muggles."_

Tom apretó su lengua entre los dientes. No podía soltarla, vendrían los del zoológico y lo vincularían con la muerte de Pierre.

Tampoco podía responderle, ya había asustado a sus compañeros de Slytherin hablando con las serpientes. No quería pensar en las caras flácidas y feas de los muggles si sacase a la serpiente y se pusiesen a discutir en parcel.

Caras interesantes, por cierto. pensó, con una sonrisa malvada.

Se levantó, no olvidándose la mochila y asegurándose de que un pasajero cayese encima de la señora con piernas largas y gordas y del señor con poco equilibrio que se había abalanzado sobre su asiento ni bien vio que Tom se levantaba.

Se bajó con cuidado en la boca del subte. Pasó los molinetes, sin abonar nada ya que era huérfano de un orfanato estatal.

Eran dos estaciones de viaje, hasta Waterloo y de allí, combinación con otro subte.

Por suerte, el subte no iba tan lleno esa hora de la mañana.

Se sentó con cuidado, al lado de un hombre que leía el periódico y fruncía sus labios cuando una noticia no le gustaba.

Se bajó en su estación. Era un lío de gente, que iba y venía en cualquier dirección, corriendo apurada para atrapar el tren que les servía.

Vio un cartel que decía:

"Plataformas 1 a 7, con destino a Escocia. Plataformas 8 a 9, a Cardiff. Plataformas 9 a 18 a Calais"

Siguió caminando, pensando las ganas que tenía de tomar un tren de alguna de las 7 plataformas con destino a Escocia.

Subió a su tren, pintado de color verde oscuro y madera.

Tres estaciones después, se bajó en una zona ejecutiva de Londres. Caminó unas calles, hasta que dobló a la derecha y descendió una cuadra, llegando al oculto _Caldero Chorreante. _

Al sentirse en contacto con su mundo, sonrió. Al fin entre iguales.

Sacó su varita, y sintió la electrificante sensación de la magia compenetrándose entre ellos. Tocó los ladrillos necesarios y la pared se movió, dando paso al centro comercial mágico inglés.

Sacó la lista de libros que Dippet había hecho llegar a la directora del internado, quien se había sorprendido ante la situación de Tom. No le había dado su varita durante el orfanato, pero por lo menos le había dejado sus cosas para hacer los deberes.

Primero se dirigió al boticario, donde compró elementos de pociones, cargándolo a la cuenta de Hogwarts. Con su sonrisa educada, logró que el hombre le dejase tomar un poco de material de más.

Luego fue a la librería, donde su devoción por los textos escritos lo entretuvo mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que fuese mediodía y una voz conocida lo sorprendiese:

—Riddle, ¿Cómo estás?- averiguó un alto Cygnus Black con expresión amable. Estaba bronceado, evidentemente su tiempo en Baviera no lo había pasado castigado como sus amigos.

—Cygnus— respondió al prefecto—. Bien. ¿Tu?

—Buscando a mí hermano. Me dijo que venía para la librería. —señaló el chico—. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

—Bien. — dijo el chico.

— ¿Sigues hablando con las serpientes? — averiguó Cygnus en tono bajo.

Estaban entre unas estanterías rebosantes de libros sobre magia antigua, poco concurrida por el polvo entre los libros.

—Sí, de hecho estuve practicando. — dijo Tom, en el mismo tono. Miró su mochila de reojo y sonrió. Cygnus miró la mochila cerrada y preguntó intrigado:

— ¿Qué llevas allí?

—Mi mascota. — confesó Tom, que inmediatamente sintió un coletazo de Naginni.

—¿Tienes una serpiente? —preguntó maravillado.

—Nagini. — respondió el chico.

—¿Nagini? — curioseó sonriendo—. Como la antigua serpiente de la India.

Tom lo miró, y se contuvo de decir sus sospechas no aclaradas por su mascota. Creía que Nagini era algo más que sólo una serpiente cazada en el Ganger y antigua mascota de un mago oscuro.

—¿Ya han soltado a Orión y a Abraxas de su cautiverio? — preguntó Tom, cambiando el tema.

—A regañadientes. Aunque comprendo a Orión, Walburga se le pasó molestando todo el verano.

—¿Hablando mal de mi, primito?-— dijo Walburga Black, que vestía una elegantísima túnica azul de seda pesada y llevaba un colgante con el escudo Black.

Había crecido un poco, acrecentando su aura oscura.

—No Walburga. ¿Quién podría hablar mal de ti?— respondió Cygnus Black con sorna.

Walburga no respondió, sólo se quedo mirando a Tom, o mejor dicho a su mochila.

—Tu mochila se mueve. — apuntó Walburga, que retrocedió un paso.

—Traje a mi mascota de compras. — manifestó Thomas Riddle.

—¿Mascota? — preguntó, dando un paso ,más hacia atrás.

—Nagini. — respondió, aunque sin darse cuenta había siseado.

—_¿Si, amo?_ —_ expresó la serpiente en un tono que podría haber sido irónico._

—_¿Prometes no atacar?_

— _¿Justo cuándo hay sangre tan deliciosa enfrente nuestro? Hay suficiente. Yo puedo con la chica._

— _No quiero que ataques, es una orden. Son amigos._

— _¡Ja!_ —_ la serpiente se movió inquieta_—. _Ambos huelen a miedo, esos no son tus amigos._

Tras asegurarse que no atacaría, puso la mochila en el suelo y abrió el cierre con cuidado.

Poco a poco, la cabeza triangular del ofidio se fue levantando, irguiéndose orgullosa.

Sus amigos se quedaron quietos, mirándola con respeto y cierto miedo.

—¿_Y dudas de su miedo? Apestan a él._

—_No atacarás._ —_ ordenó en un siseo frío. _

Cygnus la miró y vio como retrocedía. Llenándose de valor, se acercó hasta el bolso y la miró.

—Es enorme, ¿dónde la conseguiste?

—En el zoológico. — dijo Tom con una mueca maligna. Miró a Walburga que estaba aún asustada por el shock — No atacará, le di la orden. — explicó a la chica.

Lo miró y armándose de valentía, se acercó unos pasos.

— ¿Y dices que se llama Naginni? — preguntó con un hilito de voz. Las ranuras amarillas de la serpiente estaban clavadas en ella.

— Eso dice. — respondió Tom.

—- Como la antigua serpiente de la India. — dijo Walburga—. Dicen que Slytherin habló con ella cuando estaba estudiando alquimia en la India.

Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos:

— ¿Dónde dice eso?

— En la historia de las familias Slytherin. ¿No me digas que no has leído la genealogía que los abuelos nos regalaron? — expuso la chica con sorna, rápidamente cortada por la voz siseante de Abraxas Malfoy.

— La genealogías solo las leen quienes no saben de donde vienen.— dijo con sorna. Se acercó hasta su amigo, evadiendo a la serpiente que lo miró sorprendida por que no mostrase miedo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Espero que Londres haya estado mejor que Baviera.

— ¿Encerrado con muggles? — respondió irónico a su amigo— No te imaginas cuan divertido.

Abraxas miró a la serpiente y miró a Tom.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? Es grande.

Del zoológico.

—Claro, en el zoológico mágico van a ir regalando serpientes indias, justamente las más caras por el veneno.

— No la conseguí del zoo mágico. — expresó Tom. Abraxas lo miró sorprendido.

— No creo que esa serpiente sea muggle. Estoy seguro que vi algún libro sobre ofidios y nagas, donde las citan como animales extraordinarios por su veneno y sabiduría.

— Después buscamos ese libro, quiero saber más. — dijo Tom, que le ordenó a la serpiente meterse en el bolso para ir a pagar los libros.

Tom cargó los libros en la cuenta del colegio y sus amigos pagaron con galeones.

—¿Vienes a comer? — averiguó Abraxas.

— No puedo, salvo que también pueda cargarlo a Hogwarts.

— Te invitamos. — dijo Cygnus, ante que Abraxas hablase—. Estoy seguro que papá no tendrá problemas.

— ¿Dónde está Orión? — preguntó Abraxas buscando a su amigo—. Dijo que venía para acá.

Salieron de la librería y caminaron hasta el restaurante mágico ubicado detrás de Gringrotts, donde los padres de sus compañeros los esperaban.

La madre de Cygnus era bien parecida, recordándole a Tom a una cantante de ópera que le gustaba a la directora de su internado. El padre de Cygnus y el padre de Walburga eran muy parecidos, ambos tenían cabello entrecano y ojos grises muy oscuros.

Sin embargo, quien más sorprendió a Tom fue el hermano mayor de Walburga, Alphard Black. El chico tenía cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, cualquiera hubiese dicho que era un Malfoy, sin embargo la forma del mentón y demás gestos gritaban que era un Black.

Los padres de Abraxas eran más jóvenes que los señores Black, no por eso menos intimidantes.

El padre de Abraxas era un hombre alto, de piel pálida y pelo platinado tan blanco que parecía albino.

La esposa del Sr. malfoy era sin embargo completamente diferente a él. Era rubia, pero más oscuro; sus ojos era claros muy claros y era pálida, pero no albina.

—¿Y Orión? — preguntó Pollux Black.

— No sé, pensábamos que estaría aquí. — respondió Abraxas— El es Tom Riddle, un amigo del colegio.

— ¿Riddle? —aclaró Irma Black —. ¿De dónde eres?

— No lo sé muy bien. Mis padres murieron cuando era bebé y desde ese momento vivo en el orfanato. — respondió el chico, nervioso intentando no sonrojarse.

Irma asintió y se calló, mientras los demás adultos decían cosas como "lo lamento" o "que triste".

—Debes haber sido inteligente para quedar en Slytherin. — dijo Arcturus Back—. Además de padres mágicos, no se aceptan sangres sucias en nuestra casa.

—La vieja Slytherin. — sonrió su esposa con nostalgia— .Ahí fuimos todos nosotros.

Los adultos se embarcaron hablando de Slytherin y contando historias que Tom fingió interesarse.

Sin embargo la plática duró poco. Rápidamente llegó Orión Black, vistiendo una túnica oscura y cargando varios paquetes.

—¿Sabes lo que es la puntualidad? — lo retó su madre. Orión no respondió, ocupado en acomodar sus paquetes. Se acercó con una sonrisa a su amigo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Qué tal Londres?

—Llenos de muggles. — respondió Tom, haciendo hincapié al decir "muggles" con tono despectivo. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Irma Black alzó una ceja y lo miró con interés.

—¿Piensas sentarte? —preguntó con tono autoritario su madre, sin embargo Orión Black nuevamente fingió no escucharla.

— ¿Ya has comprado todo? —curioseó mirando a Tom, sentándose con él y no corriéndole la silla a Walburga, que lo miró con cara enfadada.

—Creo que sí. — reveló Tom.

—Yo tardé con las túnicas. — reveló el pelinegro—. ¿Ya ordenaron? —preguntó a los Sres. Malfoy, que negaron. La madre de Abraxas lo miró con una mueca divertida en lo labios.

—Te esperábamos. — dijo la Sra. Malfoy.

Los menús aparecieron delante de ellos y Tom imitó a sus amigos, sacando su varita y marcando con ella lo que deseaba pedir.

Los platillos tenían nombres extraños, sin embargo se fijó en lo que pedía Abraxas y marcó lo mismo.

—¿Ya elegiste las optativas? —preguntó el padre de Abraxas a su hijo.

—La mayoría, excepto adivinación. Quiero tener Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

—Tú y tus ganas de tener un dragón. — dijo su madre un tanto molesta.

—Son lindos.

—También los basiliscos, pero no creo que quieras enfrentarte a uno.

—Tom podría. — dijo Walburga, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada.

—No creo. — respondió el chico, fingiendo sonrojo. Nuevamente, Irma lo miró y miró alternativamente entre su hija y su amigo.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Walburga?

—Por que habla parcel. — alegó Cygnus.

Silencio. Irma abrió su boca y la cerró. Los otros lo miraban sorprendidos, pero ninguno con la mirada calculadora de Alphard Black y su madre, Irma Crabbe Black.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Tom? — preguntó Irma, saliendo de su asombro primitivo.

—Sí. — respondió, gustoso de ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — inquirió la mujer.

—Desde que vi una serpiente. — confesó con franqueza.

—Deja al chico Elladora. — dijo su cuñado—. Tom, disculpa a mi cuñada. Es historiadora y está fascinada con Slytherin.

—Me encantó _Salazar, más allá del mito._ — explicó Tom. La mujer sonrió y respondió rápidamente:

—Ese fue uno de mis predilectos durante Hogwarts. Lástima que Dumbledore haya hecho mover tantos de los libros de Salazar. Eran brillantes.

—Nunca encontré uno de sus libros. — apuntó el joven Slytherin sorprendido—. Ya no están.

—Si están. — lo cortó Alphard, todos lo miraron sorprendidos— Dumbledore ordenó que los moviesen a la sección oscuras.

—Sacando la cultura de quienes la merecen. — dijo Elladora en un susurro molesto que Tom compartió—. Tengo uno de los libros en casa, si quieres te lo haré llegar por Walburga.

—Me encantaría, gracias. — expuso realmente agradecido.

La comida llegó, y Nagini se movió inquieta:

—C_omida, quiero comida_. — expresó la serpiente.

—_No ahora, ya comerás luego._ —_ señaló el joven mago, _sin percatarse que había hablado en parcel en voz alta —. _¿Me pasas la pimienta?_ —_ preguntó Tom a Abraxas en un silbido_.

—Traducción. — solicitó el mago, divertido por las caras de sus padres y amigos.

Tom lo miró y miró la mochila, entendiendo que había hablado sin percatarse.

— ¿Me pasas la pimienta, por favor? —repitió en inglés—. Perdona, Nagini esta inquieta. — apuntó en un susurro a su amigo que asintió.

— ¿Hambre? —preguntó Abraxas. Tom asintió.

— ¿La dejamos con Walburga? — averiguó Orión del otro lado en un susurro.

—Se atragantaría. — confesó Tom, bebiendo su copa de cristal con jugo de calabaza.

0 0 0 0 0

El viaje a Hogwarts fue tranquilo. Los slytherin se juntaron en un vagón para ellos, enfrente del vagón donde Cygnus discutía con su prometida, Druella quien le recriminaba una aventura que el chico afirmaba y reía.

—Se van a matar antes de llegar a casarse. — dijo Orión, con un gesto de dolor cuando Druella Rosier gritó a su prometido que lo iba a castrar a lo muggle.

—Se soportarán, tendrán hijos y luego dormirán en habitaciones separadas, cada quien con su amante. — expresó Abraxas, con una seriedad que sorprendió a sus dos amigos.

—Pareces haber asumido esa idea— apuntó Orión.

—Y te recomiendo que vayas asumiéndola rápido. — respondió Abraxas al sangre pura.

—No pienso casarme, si es necesario que me deshereden. — expresó Orión con rebeldía. Tom sonrió de lado y dijo:

—¿Y luego que harías?

—¿Hay lugar en el orfanato? —preguntó Orión—. Corremos un par de muggles y entro.

Tom sonrió con sorna al igual que Abraxas, ambos sabiendo que Orión no podía vivir fuera de sus comodidades Black.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

1940

El curso comenzó con tranquilidad.

Tom estaba agobiado entre tantas materias. Todas eran interesantes y se destacaba en la mayoría, claro que no en transformaciones por culpa de Dumbledore.

Sus deberes habían estado perfectos, sin embargo Dumbledore dijo que estaban "incompletos" en algunas partes y sólo le puso un "excede expectativas".

Sus amigos se habían maravillado con Nagini, quien los reconocía como "conocidos" y ya no los intentaba comer.

—Tengo el Profeta. — dijo Abraxas, quien había sorprendido a Tom demostrando que había madurado, en contraste con el libre espíritu de Orión Black.

"_Un ataque de Alemania deja 400 muertos en Londres y más de 1000 heridos durante el bombardeo a Londres. Aparentemente, los muggles habrían atacado con sus aviones, unos 900 ¿aparentementes?. Entre los ataques de los últimos días, el Parlamento inglés también fue atacado, el primer ministro muggle y la reina de Reino Unido han sido escondidos de los ataques. Se sospecha que las destrucciones de Liverpool y Cardiff no fueron mano muggle sino del Grindelaw, ya que las casas han aparecido intactas pero sus habitantes, todos magos hijos de muggles, aparecieron ferozmente muertos. La policía muggle intenta resolver aún el misterio de la famosa cantante que murió meses antes en Glasgow encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas(…)"_

— ¿Qué es el parlamento? —preguntó Orión al leer la noticia.

—Es el lugar donde deliberan los miembros representativos de los muggles.

— ¿De todos los países? —preguntó abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa.

—Sólo de Inglaterra. — indicó Abraxas—. Es como el ayuntamiento de Baviera, pero en grande, para todo Reino Unido. — explicó, mostrando ciertos conocimientos que sorprendieron a Tom.

—Parece recitado de un libro de instrucción cívica muggle. —dijo el chico. Abraxas se sonrojó.

—¿Estás estudiando "_Estudios muggles_"? —preguntó Orión mirándolo entre extrañado y asqueado.

—No. — se apresuró a negar Abraxas—. He estado leyendo, lo que es diferente.

— ¿Leyendo sobre _muggles_? —preguntó Tom, también interesado, lo suficiente para no decir muggles con asco.

—Me gusta una chica…— comenzó—. al principio pensé que era sangre pura o mestiza. Va a Ravenclaw, y es hija de muggles.

— ¿Y quieres enamorarla hablando de política muggle? — señaló Tom con sorna.

—No… de hecho, quería entender que me había dicho.

— ¿Es extranjera? — preguntó Orión.

—No… es de Escocia, lo que pasa es que bueno… hablamos de tener relaciones y ella me dijo algo de usar _contempones_ o cantempones y le dije que lo pensaría. Es decir, quiero tiempo para saber que me dijo — explicó sonrojado.

Orión se rió pero Tom sólo hizo una mueca y dijo:

— ¿No habrá querido decir _condones?_

Ambos lo miraron extrañados, pero Abraxas rápidamente asintió feliz de encontrar el término.

—No he podido encontrar el término en ningún libro de _"Estudios Muggles"_. — dijo el rubio.

—No creo que lo encuentres. Me parecería raro que en un colegio donde los chicos y las chicas duermen tan separados y los uniformes son tan horribles; tengan un libro sobre métodos anticonceptivos.

Orión miró a Tom y a Abraxas alternadamente y rió:

—¡Me hubieses dicho antes! — rió —. ¿Se refiere a los globos?

— Si. — dijo Tom, sorprendido del conocimiento del sangre pura.

—Usa el hechizo, es más seguro. La goma esa puede romperse y la embarazas.

— ¿De dónde sabes eso? —preguntó Abraxas intrigado.

— De tío Pollux. —expresó Orión con naturalidad—. Él fue el que me enseñó sobre el hechizo…

La conversación siguió, pero Tom ya no estaba atento a ellos. Había salido con Naginni abrazada a él a la sala común, buscando un lugar done poder estudiar en paz.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la sala, comprendió que tampoco podría estudiar en paz.

Walburga estaba besándose con toda las ganas con un chico pelinegro…

Extremadamente parecido a Orión, pero más alto.

Cygnus Black besaba a su prima con total descaro en la casi desierta sala común.

—Echen un _desilusionador_. Orión puede bajar. — dijo al pasar, sobresaltando ala pareja.

—Nosotros no estábamos haciendo…— empezaron a decir en simultáneo, aunque seguían abrazados. Walburga sentada sobre Cygnus.

—No me importa. Pero creo que si a Orión. — dijo saliendo de la sala común, rumbo al aula vacía cercana a Slytherin.

0 0 0 0 0

Hermione salió de su cuarto. Se había levantado temprano y había quedado con Harry en biblioteca para hablar con Ron y explicarle por que no le había llegado su carta sobre una orden de Merlín.

Ambos amigos estaban nerviosos. Ron hablaba constantemente sobre el premio y ninguno de los dos sabía como bajarlo de su idea, pero ambos habían concordado que cuanto antes mejor.

Sobretodo, antes que le dijese algo a los Weasley.

Harry entró a la biblioteca, aún vestido con su uniforme de Quiddich y rápidamente se acercó hasta donde estaba Hermione.

— ¿Quién le dice? —preguntó Harry nervioso.

—A ti te aprecia más… igualmente, me parece extremadamente cruel, pero no podemos decirle que le darán el premio cuando no. Debemos hacerle entender que Umbridge es quien arregló todo.

—Aunque Umbridge esté como parte de algo que desconocemos. — dijo Harry—. ¿Alguna sospecha?

—He leído el profeta, y el único que ha aparecido recientemente y dándole apoyo a Umbridge desde el Winzegammont es Fudge.

—No creo que él dirija todo. Es manipulable.

—Pero quiere volver al poder. — dijo Hermione—. Aunque tampoco estoy tan convencida. Si quisiese poder, ¿no intentaría ser el mismo el que recupere su imagen?

—¿Es recuperable? — pronunció Harry con sorna—. Te dejo, Ginny me pidió que fuésemos a pasear a Hogsmeaden.

—¿Todo bien con Ginny? —preguntó Hermione.

—Creo. Algunas veces es muy metida. — murmuró —. Pero tenemos que volver a acostumbrarnos. Cortamos por mi causa.

—Cortaron por Voldemort. — dijo Hermione, corrigiéndolo suavemente. Harry asintió y salió de la biblioteca, dejando sola a Hermione.

0 0 0 0 0

Octubre de 1940

La relación entre Abraxas y la chica hija de muggles duró lo que duró el coito.

Abraxas no había vuelto a hablarle, sólo iba a Hogsmeade acompañado de una chica, su prometida.

Se notaba que la relación entre la pareja no era buena, sin embargo ambos hacían un brillante frente común, fingían interesarse en el otro y se mostraban juntos en todas las visitas de Hogsmeade.

Tom y Orión estaban sorprendidos por la madurez que Abraxas estaba mostrando. Al parecer, se estaba convirtiendo en el serio e ideal heredero para los Malfoy; pero no parecía feliz.

Nagini se acercó al rubio Slytherin y le dio un coletazo amistoso. Abraxas sonrió a la serpiente y siguió con sus tareas, leyendo un libro y escribiendo en el pergamino.

La serpiente siguió reptando por la habitación de Tom, donde estaban los tres chicos metidos en sus libros. Dumbledore había tenido la brillante idea de hacer exámenes semestrales, para ocupar la mente de los pupilos y distraerlos de la guerra.

—Odio adivinación. — dijo Orión Black, molesto, cerrando el libro-. Esa mujer sólo dice que ve el grim en mi camino.

Tom dio una carcajada y asintió:

—A mi me dice que moriré joven. — explicó con una sonrisa de lado— Pero no sabe cuando.

— ¿Alguno tiene mi libro de Alquimia? —preguntó Abraxas.

—No. — dijo Orión, fijándose en la pila de libros.

—Tampoco. — agregó Tom, mirando la suya—. ¿Biblioteca?

—Espero que no, lo habré perdido. —respondió -. ¿Van a la reunión de Slughorn?

—Sí. — dijo Tom, con indiferencia.

—Sí. — apuntó Orión, molesto—. No quiero ir, pero se que es conveniente.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

—Por que se que Walburga irá con mi hermano. — respondió sorprendiendo a sus amigos, que intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

Ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada a Orión, pero si habían visto en varias ocasiones que Walburga y Cygnus Black parecían tener un romance estable.

Desde principio de curso, Cygnus no salía con nadie, iba sólo o con sus amigos a Hogsmeaden, aunque Tom había escuchado que desaparecía largos ratos de la cita.

—No me digan que no los han visto besuqueándose en la sala común o saliendo de la habitación del otro a la madrugada. Mi hermano es un imbécil. Espero que no la deje embarazada tan pronto.

—Sólo tiene doce. —expresó Tom—. No me parece…

—Créeme, Walburga es una mente pérfida en un cuerpo de doce. —dijo Orión—. Ha estado seduciendo a mi hermano todo el verano, sin que los idiotas de mis padres lo sepan.

— ¿Y de qué le serviría eso? —investigó Tom, sin ver el beneficio que ganaría Walburga por ello.

—Si queda embarazada, harán que se case con él. — dijo en tono obvio—. Si no, es para demostrarme como será nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Por eso sales con todas las Hufflepuf hijas de muggles?

—Ella me cambia por un Black, yo por un par de rameras sangre sucias. Créeme, lo sabe y le molesta. Pero ella es la que empezó todo.

0 0 0

—Pasa Hermione. — dijo el profesor de pociones, abriendo la puerta de su suntuoso despacho.

Hermione entró al lugar y se sentó en la silla que el hombre le indicaba.

—-Me alegro que hayas podido venir. —miró hacia sus pies, resopló y levantó su mirada-— Quiero hablar contigo de un asunto delicado.

—¿Sucedió algo? —inquirió preocupada.

—¿Estás al tanto de los juicios a familias de mortífagos, no?

—Sólo sé lo que dice el profeta.

— ¿Sabes que Umbridge es quien dirige la comisión para enjuiciar mortífagos, no?

—No los enjuicia, reparte sentencias no aprobadas por el Wizegamont. Estoy en contra de eso.

El hombre sonrió aliviado y pronunció:

— Quiero pedirte ayuda con un juicio.

— ¿Malfoy?- preguntó entendiendo rápidamente hacia donde iba.

El hombre la miró sorprendido y Hermione continuó:

— No le debo absolutamente nada a Malfoy. Ha sido un patán egocéntrico durante todos nuestros años de Hogwarts. Y su padre no tenía problemas en llamar a Voldemort— el hombre se estremeció al escuchar el nombre—, y muchos menos en darme a Bellatrix Lestrange quien me torturó a base de crucius.

Silencio. El profesor la miraba, entendiendo la pocisión perfectamente fundamentada de Hermione.

— Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo.

— Tengo tiempo- decidió Hermione—. Lo que me interesaría saber es como cree que podré ayudarlo a sacar a Malfoy padre de Azkaban y por que creía que lo haría.

El silencio se prolongó; Slughorn ya no la miraba, miraba sus pies hasta que levantó su mirada y dijo:

— Se que es imposible que Lucius Malfoy salga de Azkaban.

— Se lo merece. — dijo Hermione con dureza— . Continúe.

— Pero quiero ayudar a Draco a que al menos su padre sea enjuiciado.

— Necesita decisión del ministro para eso. — murmuró Hermione.

— Lo sé. Y al igual que usted le dijo a Harry, sólo corrieron al ministro y los otros siguen con poder. — Hermione apretó sus dientes. ¡Cuán descuidados habían sido al hablar en voz baja en una biblioteca vacía! Las paredes tenían oídos-. Es mi amistad hacia Abraxas Malfoy lo que me obliga moralmente a pedirle ayuda en cuanto a Draco.

Hermione lo miró detenidamente. No sabía por que, pero el hecho de que el hombre se sintiese impulsado a pedirle ayuda en la memoria de un amigo, la conmovió.

— ¿Cuál es su idea? — preguntó la chica. El hombre sonrió de forma abierta y respondió:

— Gracias.

— Usted, al igual que el señor Potter, cuenta con una maravillosa influencia. Me gustaría que hiciesen una entrevista contando el desempeño de esa idiota en Hogwarts…

— O como ella tenía un pedazo de alma de Voldemort al cuello, ¿no?

El hombre sonrió.

— ¿Dónde se publicaría?- inquirió Hermione.

— Eso déjenmelo a mí. Soy amigo de Barbanás del Profeta, y del director del periódico de inversiones mágicas.

— Usted entiende que para que la entrevista tenga peso necesita el nombre de Harry y el de Ron.

— Por supuesto. Se que deberás discutirlo con ellos. Creo que el señor Weasley no tendrá problemas en descargarse contra Umbridge, quien es la que no lo eligió para la Orden de Merlín.

Hermione sonrió al ver tan obvio transpaso de información.

— ¿Quién iría en el lugar de Umbridge?

— Nadie. Si se logra lo deseado, el Winzegamont deberá enjuiciar a todos y de paso, rever la situación de Sirius Black.

— Es interesante el departamento de leyes mágicas…- dijo Hermione con astucia que hizo sonreír al hombre.

— Estoy seguro que con tu rol en la guerra, más tu inteligencia, no habrán inconvenientes de que te acepten. Pero aún Umbridge tiene un peso indeseado.

— ¿Y Fudge?- preguntó Hermione—Es él que más se beneficia actualmente, ¿no?

— Lamentablemente. — repuso el profesor— Pero la gente no se olvida, y lo refrescará si lo dicen en la entrevista, que Fudge no tuvo inconvenientes en ocultar el regreso de Voldemort.

0 0 0

Enero de 1941

La rebeldía de Orión Black le había salido cara. Muy cara.

Había decidido quedarse en el colegio y faltar a las fiestas de su familia por fin de año y Navidad, a lo que su madre respondió cortándole todos sus víveres.

Sin embargo, la rebeldía de Orión Black fue rápidamente olvidada cuando Walburga Black entró con Cygnus Black a la recepción que los Black ofrecían y abrieron juntos el baile.

La sociedad inmediatamente buscó a Orión Black, pero el chico no estaba.

Su madre rápidamente entendió la brillante jugada de su hijo menor. Había decidido que su hermano y su prometida se mostrasen tal cual eran; y él quedaría como víctima.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta de Navidad, los Rosier pidieron explicaciones por el desplante hacia Druella.

Los Black castigaron a Cygnus y a Walburga en habitaciones separadas; sin embargo los chicos sabían escaparse y el castigo era inútil.

Elladora Black fue al día siguiente a Hogwarts a hablar con un tranquilo Orión, que sabía todo lo que había sucedido ya que Abraxas le había informado con lujo de detalles.

El chico había fingido dolor, aunque Tom sabía que estaba encantado con haber molestado tanto. Había sido más protagonista que de haber estado presente.

Pero la madre de Orión no tuvo la misma actitud que su cuñada. Le mandó un vociferador a su hijo, gritándole que era su culpa que Walburga no se supiese comportar socialmente y debían presentarse juntos en todas las ocasiones sociales.

Sin embargo, Arcturus Black estaba divertido con lo sucedido. Donde Cygnus había demostrado no tener cabeza fría, su hijo menor mostró ser mejor estratega.

Al día siguiente del vociferador, Arcturus Black le envió a su hijo una bolsa muy llena y grande de oro; como regalo de Navidad. Orión había sonreído de lado, sabiendo que su padre no le había dicho nada a su madre. Junto con la bolsa de oro, le había mandado un anillo con el emblema Black.

— ¿Por qué te mandaron un anillo? — curioseó Tom.

— Por que mi padre entendió que mi hermano será mayor pero es más idiota. Soy heredero Black, ahora con los privilegios del primogénito. Se suponía que el anillo se lo pasaría a Cygnus en la fiesta de fin de séptimo.

Orión se puso el anillo que mágicamente se ajustó a su mano y sonrió con burla.

— Quiero ver la cara de mi hermano y la de Walburga, mataría también por ver la de mi madre.

Tom rió con su amigo, entendiendo rápidamente la jugada.

— Pobre Abraxas. Dice que Flint cada vez es más parecida a un troll. –—leyó Tom de la carta de su amigo.

— Abraxas será infeliz con ella; pero su matrimonio cierra los tratos de las familias.

— Tu matrimonio es dentro de tu propia familia. —repuso Tom.

— Por que mi tía Elladora esta obsesionada con la pureza. Quiere que los herederos Black sean más puros que otros. El matrimonio de mi hermano con Druella es para cerrar negocios con los Rosier.

Mientras tanto, Abraxas Malfoy jugaba a atrapar la snitch tirado en su cama enorme en su precioso dormitorio de la casa Malfoy.

— Voy al callejón Diagon a comprarme unas túnicas, ¿vienes? — preguntó la altísima señora Malfoy.

—Prefiero quedarme acá. —expuso el hijo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me preguntaba… ¿Seremos más felices que los muggles?

— ¿Qué? — entró a la habitación de su hijo y cerró la puerta, para que no los escuchasen.

—A ellos no les dicen con quienes deben casarse.

Su madre lo miró y ladeó la cabeza.

— A mí tampoco me gustó la idea de casarme con tu padre, Abraxas. Pero se que es lo que debía. Soy una Lestrange, no tengo muchas opciones.

—Quisiera tenerlas. Quisiera casarme con alguien que si tenga ganas.

— ¿Para…? Escucha. Si te enamoras de alguien de nuestro círculo, y estás completamente seguro, hablaré con tu padre para romper tu compromiso. Pero sólo puede ser alguien de los nuestros. ¿Quisieras casarte con Walburga Black? — dijo su madre con expresión de asco.

— No, ni en mis peores pesadillas. (Nota de Crucio: Es romántico, no idiota el chico ¿Qué no? Amo a Abraxas…pero más a Orion y a mi suegrito adorado.)

0 0 0

Draco Malfoy entró con cuidado a la antigua habitación de sus padres.

Recordaba ser pequeño y querer entrar corriendo allí, pero no poder por las barreras de seguridad. Recordaba sentarse contra la puerta y llorar, hasta que el ruido molestaba a alguno de sus padres y lo dejaban entrar cuando su madre se lo pedía a su padre.

Sabía que su madre siempre había sido la debilidad de su padre; pero al parecer fue tarde cuando recordó el cariño por su familia.

Su padre amaba ser un Malfoy; su abuelo se lo había inculcado desde siempre; y había logrado ser feliz en comparación con su abuelo.

Abraxas Malfoy había sido un hombre inteligente que lo había querido, pero ni siquiera cuando su nieto había nacido había sido feliz.

Arrastraba una tristeza por mucho tiempo. Según su padre, siempre había sido así; Abraxas Malfoy había sido un hombre triste.

Según su padre, su abuelo se había opuesto a la decisión de su abuela de arreglar un matrimonio por poder. Lucius Malfoy había conocido a Narcissa Malfoy en Hogwarts y se habían enamorado pese a estar en guerra y tener familiares en ella. Lucius había sido la fortaleza de Narcissa cuando Andrómeda había decidido irse de los Black, cuando Bellatrix enloqueció y salió de su refugio para torturar a los Longbottom.

Pero su abuelo, no había tenido fortaleza. Había sido partidario del Grindelwald y luego de Voldemort; sin embargo no había obligado a su hijo a que lo fuese. Le había dado la opción de elegir; claro que fuertemente influenciada por sus amistades y familiares.

Salió de la habitación de sus padres y caminó hasta el ala este. El ala de la casa que había sido de Abraxas Malfoy.

Ni su padre había entrado allí desde su muerte en los años setenta.

Abrió con cuidado el escritorio de su abuelo. Todos los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas.

Levantó una de las sábanas, revelando una mesilla de caoba llena de fotos mágicas.

Fotos de su abuelo con su padre de pequeño, otra de adolescente. Fotos con sus compañeros del "club de las Eminencias". Fotos de Hogwarts junto con el tío de su madre y dos fotos con una chica guapa de cabello castaño peinado a la época, que era abrazada por Abraxas quien luego la besaba y sonreían.

Su abuela había sido rubia.

Entonces, ¿Quién era la chica de la foto de su abuelo?

Le recordaba enormemente a la sangre sucia Granger, claro que Granger era de su época y no era guapa.

— Señor. — un elfo doméstico apareció a su lado—. El profesor Slughorn lo espera en el recibidor.

Draco asintió y bajó a recibirlo.

— Horace, gracias por venir.

— Draco. — sonrió el hombre—. Tengo buenas noticias.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablé con Granger. —Vio como el chico abría su boca molesto, pero se apresuró a hablar—. Y logré que quiera dar una entrevista al Profeta en contra de Umbridge criticando la forma de juzgar a los mortífagos. Parece que al igual que Potter, están en contra de que no haya juicio.

— ¿Y de qué servirá? Mi padre no saldrá de Azkaban.

— No va a perder el alma.

— Perderá la cordura.

— El siguió a Voldemort. — dijo Horace muy molesto—. Si lograses hacer que Potter hablase a favor del rol de tu madre, creo que podrías lograr que ella por lo menos cumpla su condena en prisión domiciliaria. Tu padre está perdido, Draco.

Draco permaneció callado y se sentó en la butaca.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Entiendo que es imposible que mi padre salga.

—Muy imposible. — recalcó el profesor de pociones.

—Tengo una foto que quizá quieras tener. — dijo Draco, conduciendo al hombre al ala este.

—Me acuerdo que tu abuelo adoraba su escritorio. — dijo Horace mirando la vieja sala de su amigo.

—Esta foto la acabo de encontrar. — dijo Draco, dándole la foto del club de las eminencias. El hombre sonrió al ver la foto, aunque su sonrisa se borró al ver a Tom Riddle.

—Ciertamente, un alumno brillante. Muy amigo de Riddle y de Black.

—Esta no es mi abuela, ¿cierto? —preguntó mostrándole la otra foto—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Brandy sería bueno— respondió mirando la foto y recordando claramente.

—¿Quién esa chica? Me parece conocida.

—No creo que la hayas conocido. Era el amor de tu abuelo. La conoció en el último año. Su familia había venido a Londres a causa de la guerra mundial y ella era bruja. La primera bruja en una familia de muggles.

— ¿Mi abuelo enamorado de una sangre sucia? — preguntó sin contenerse.

— No era un amor infantil, Draco. Le llegó a proponer casamiento, se fueron a vivir juntos un tiempo. Luego, ella desapareció y tu abuelo retomó su vida como heredero Malfoy, aunque ya no sonreía tanto.

— ¿No quiso buscarla? – preguntó Draco.

— Supongo que sí, pero nunca más volvió a hablar de ella, después de su huída, tu abuelo cambió mucho. Sé, porque él me lo dijo; que dejó de participar en las redadas de Voldemort, fue mortifago, su mano derecha junto a Orión Black; pero sólo daba dinero. Tu abuelo no participó más en la cacería de muggles, creo que temía matar a quien amó. En el fondo, siempre deseó volver con ella.

— ¿No quería a mi abuela?

— No. — aclaró sin dudas—. La apreció como la madre de su hijo, pero cuando estuvo internado en el San Mungo, me acuerdo que él me pidió que le dijese a Hermione que la amaba.

— ¿Hermione?- preguntó sorprendido de escuchar el nombre de su enemiga escolar.

— Así se llamaba. En esos años, los nombres eran más originales que ahora.

— Me recordó a Granger.

— Granger me recuerda a la Hermione que le robó el corazón a tu abuelo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Hermione estaba en la mesa grande de Gryffindor, esperando a que Harry bajase. Ron había ido a pasar el día con su familia y ayudaba a Charlie a que se acomodase a Inglaterra. Se había lastimado trabajando con un dragón y había decidido volver a Inglaterra para trabajar en la comisión de criaturas peligrosas.

—Hola. — saludó Hermione al pelinegro, que parecía no entender que hacía en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Hola. — murmuró mordiendo una tostada.

—Hablé con el profesor Slughorn.

—Mmm. — expresó Harry.

—Después te digo. Las paredes escuchan. — cuchicheó Hermione mirado fugazmente la mesa de profesores.

—Mmm. — dijo Harry que mezclaba te con leche; muy distraído como para darse cuenta de lo que su amiga le decía.

0 0

Una hora después, Harry llegó a biblioteca y se sentó enfrente a Hermione, quien le dijo que se levantase.

Harry preguntó que pasaba, pero Hermione siguió caminando con cuidado hasta que llegaron al baño de Myrtle. La fantasma no estaba.

— Ábrela. — dijo Hermione. Harry la miró extrañada y murmuró "ábrete" a los lavados.

El grifo con la serpiente se iluminó con color blanco y comenzó a girar. Al segundo siguiente, el lavatorio empezó a moverse. El lavabo, en realidad, se hundió, desapareció, dejando ver un túnel profundo, la entrada a la cámara de los secretos.

Los chicos se tiraron por la tubería y luego de abruptos giros, llegaron hasta el sendero embarrado que conducía a la cámara. Caminaron y llegaron hasta la puerta metálica adornadas con serpientes.

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó Harry. Hermione asintió, y su amigo siseó abriendo puerta.

—Es increíble. — murmuró asombrada al entrar a la cámara.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— La otra vez que hablamos en biblioteca nos escucharon.

— ¿Quién?- preguntó Harry sobresaltado.

Al fondo de la cámara, seguía la cara tallada en piedra de Salazar Slytherin y el cuerpo del basilisco había desaparecido. Al parecer, la magia propia del animal mitológico lo desaparecía al morir.

—No sé, pero alguien que ha ido a contárselo a McGonagall y a Slughorn.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Slughorn?

— Ayer me pidió que conversásemos. Me pidió ayuda directamente para el caso Malfoy.

— ¿Quiere que ayudes a Lucius Malfoy?- exclamó sorprendido.

— Indirectamente- repuso, mirando con atención la pasarela sobrelevada sobre la que se encontraban. Pese a estar en un drenaje, no había olor a nada. La magia del lugar también se debía ocupar de ello—. Quiere ayuda para sacar a Umbridge.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Que lo pensaría.- respondió Hermione. Harry asintió—. Quiere que demos una entrevista al profeta. Es amigo del director.

—Lo sé… perteneció al Club de las Eminencias.- murmuró Harry recordando-. ¿Una entrevista?

—Contando el mal trato de Umbridge durante nuestro quinto curso… y sería interesante hablar sobre nuestra aventura en el ministerio. También podríamos mencionar que a Ron no le darán la Orden de Merlín por que Umbridge no quiere. Sería la forma perfecta para que de paso, a Ron le den el premio.

—-Creo que sí. — pensó Harry —. Diríamos que ya se han equivocado anteriormente por no hacer juicio. Que aunque sean culpables, merecen la oportunidad de un juicio justo.

—Esa es mi idea. — afirmó Hermione—. Mencionar el caso de Malfoy entre otros más.

—No me parece una mala idea. — sonrió Harry—. De paso citaría el caso de Sirius y creo que si hay presión suficiente, podríamos hacer que se revaluara su situación.

— Si aplicasen veritaserum como deben, ya sabrían que Colagusano estaba vivo. — criticó Hermione-. Quizá ya lo saben pero no quieren reconocerlo.

— Es probable, pero le debo a Sirius intentarlo.

0

—¿Profesor Slughorn? —preguntó Hermione golpeando la puerta.

— Pasa Hermione. — expuso el hombre, quien ordenaba unos frascos—. Acaba de venir el boticario con el pedido. Disculpa el desorden.

—Ningún problema— dijo Hermione—. Vine por que ya hablé con Harry.

— ¿Y? —inquirió curioso.

— Esta dispuesto a dar la entrevista, pero no mencionaremos el caso de Malfoy especialmente. Criticaremos la labor de Umbridge en Hogwarts como en el ministerio. Hablaremos del caso de Sirius Black como ejemplo de que pasa cuando no hay un juicio previo.

El profesor hizo silencio y asintió lentamente.

—Me parece justo. No les puedo pedir que hablen bien de Lucius cuando no hay sobre que hablar.

—Será una crítica a Umbridge. Estamos seguros que si le decimos a Ron que ella es quien se niega a darle la medalla, no tendrá problemas en criticarla.

—¿Cuándo podrían dar la entrevista? El lunes es el fallo sobre Lucius.

—Creo que pasado mañana será correcto. — afirmó Hermione.

Horace sonrió y pronunció:

-—Sabía que lo harías, Hermione. Eres muy justa.

—Gracias. — dijo Hermione sonrojada. Miró la foto sobre el escritorio. Al parecer era vieja, en blanco y negro—. ¿Es Sirius? —preguntó mirando la foto con curiosidad. Había un hombre de cabello negro, vestido con sobriedad que era idéntico al padrino de su amigo.. Al lado suyo había un chico rubio muy parecido a Lucius Malfoy, pero con otra nariz, que abrazaba a una chica castaña de pelo recogido.

—No. — dijo rápidamente, sobresaltado porque viese la foto—. Es Orión Black.

— ¿El padre de Sirius? — preguntó intentando recordar el nombre de la pared de Grimmauld Place.

—Exactamente. — aclaró—. El de al lado es Abraxas Malfoy.

— ¿El abuelo de Malfoy? —preguntó con atención.

—Sí, el padre de Lucius. — respondió distraído—. Eran viejos amigos en Slytherin. Yo les di clases.

—En la época de Voldemort.

—Sí, también le di clases a Riddle— dijo en tono sombrío—. No se parece en nada al monstruo que luego se convirtió, ¿no? — añadió mirando la foto, donde aparecía Tom Riddle al lado de un chico alto de piel muy blanca.

—-La magia negra lo destruyó. — cuchicheó Hermione.

—No sólo la magia negra. Su hambre de poder. Era brillante y poderoso, pero tenía una sed de ser el mejor en todo, no pudo controlarse.

—La ambición no es mala, sólo es un poco peligrosa, ¿no?

—Es peligrosa en determinadas personas, Hermione. Por ejemplo, en un chico que no tiene los medios para conquistar sus metas, es peligrosa por que hará lo imposible por conquistar sus medios; pero luego se frustrará por que no consigue su objetivo.

—Voldemort no tenía medios, pero cumplió gran parte de lo que quiso, ¿no?

—No lo sé. —respondió sentándose en su butaca—. No sé a que es lo que aspiraba Riddle, era muy complejo, difícil de ver. No tenía medios, pero rápidamente los consiguió. A los veinticinco años tenía dinero de lo que había quitado a los muggles más lo que muchas familias sangre puras le daban colaborando con su causa. Era muy motivador, tenía carisma y la gente que deseaba lo siguió.

—La que no, la mataba. — repuso Hermione.

—La que no, la mataba. — asintió el hombre.

0 0 0

Ron volvió al día siguiente, y armados con valor, sus amigos le contaron que el día de ayer se habían enterado por que Umbridge no le mandaba la carta. Le habían dicho, que Umbridge no quería darle la medalla para parecer más amigas de los sangre sucia y sangre mestiza.

Ninguno de los dos le dijo que realmente Umbridge deseaba que el Sr. Weasley saltase y lo despidiesen.

Ron tragó la idea rápidamente, y se molestó. Dejó de envidiar a sus amigos al ver los motivos de Umbridge y se alegró cuando Hermione le contó que pensaban protestar.

— ¿Están seguro que quieren protestar? —preguntó Ron—. Entiendo si no quieren perder el premio.

—Tu vales más que eso. — respondió Harry, haciendo que las orejas de Ron se volviesen coloradas-. Protestaremos recordando que Umbridge es completamente injusta en esa decisión, recordaremos su crueldad hacia los nacidos de muggles en el ministerio y su buena relación con Yaxley; además que diremos lo desconforme que estamos por que no enjuician justamente a los mortífagos.

— ¿No crees que será demasiado? —preguntó Ron temeroso.

—No-Hermione negó con celeridad haciendo que Ron sonriese—. Queremos recibir el premio contigo y es necesario protestar. Además, queremos que interroguen a los mortífagos con veritasrum para que pregunten sobre Colagusano.

—Y de esa forma limpiar el nombre de Sirius— completó Ron contento—. ¿Cuándo es la entrevista?

—Mañana. — se alegró Harry.

— ¿La hará Skeeter? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No, el profeta. Hablamos con Slughorn y nos prestará su contacto con el director.

Ron afirmó contento del plan. Harry y Hermione sonrieron por la forma en la que todo había encajado perfectamente.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué pusiste hechizos de privacidad?

—Para que no nos escuchen. — dijo Harry— La escuela tiene oídos y no queremos que lo que decimos llegue a Umbridge.

—Claro. — sonrió Ron.

0 0 0

La entrevista se concretó al día siguiente. El amigo de Horace era el director del Profeta que se ocupó de hacer el mismo la entrevista, preguntando lo preciso para que todo saliese perfecto.

La foto que encabezaría la tapa del periódico era una de los tres sonrientes y juntos, mostrando unión.

Al otro día, el encabezado del Profeta fue uno que hizo sonreír al trío de Gryffindor y al plantel entero de profesores.

—Excelente. — dijo la profesora McGonagall que los había citado en su despacho. La profesora estaba feliz con el diario en su mano. Al lado suyo, el profesor de pociones también estaba complacido.

—Mis amigos del ministerio me han dicho que no sólo enjuiciarán a Umbridge, removiéndola de todos sus cargos, sino que también harán revisión de las principales cabezas del ministerio. Además, el wizegamont mandó una carta firmada por todos sus miembros donde no sólo felicita a los señores Potter, Granger y Weasley por su medalla de Merlín de primer orden, sino que también agradece la confianza depositada para que se haga justicia del modo que se debe, y que se comprometen a revisar el caso de Sirius Black.

Los chicos sonrieron, aunque la sonrisa más alegre era la de Harry.

—Draco Malfoy me mandó una carta de agradecimiento para ustedes. —dijo sacando un pergamino escrito con la prolija letra de Draco Malfoy—. Al menos le harán un juicio como corresponde a Lucius. En Inglaterra, los magos mayores de 120 años pueden cumplir su pena en su casa si no son juzgados de delitos graves. Están esperando ver los cargos que presentarán. Por lo menos tiene esperanza de que no reciba el beso del dementor sin juicio previo.

—Sirius estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Harry. — dijo el retrato de Dumbledore, colgado detrás de la silla de la directora.

0 0 0-

—Gracias. — murmuró Draco Malfoy, quien estaba con la espalda recostada contra una biblioteca enfrente a la mesa de Hermione.

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada de su mesa y vio al rubio enfrente a ella.

—De nada. — murmuró, siguiendo con su lectura.

El chico avanzó indeciso y se sentó enfrente a ella.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? — musitó.

—No te ayude especialmente a ti.

Silencio incómodo. Draco Malfoy, antiguo señor de la hipocresía levantó una ceja de modo irónico, pero su tono de voz fue sincero al hablar:

— He estado pensando…— exhaló aire lentamente y continuó- , quizá te guste conservar las fotos. Son las únicas que encontré.

Levantó su mirada y vio dos fotos antiguas en blanco y negro; donde aparecía una chica idéntica a ella abrazada y sonriente a un chico similar a Malfoy.

— ¿Qué es esta foto? — preguntó confundida.

— No lo sé. Pensé que quizá me podrías explicar por que encontré fotos tuyas en el escritorio de mi abuelo.

Hermione lo miró extrañada:

— ¿Ese es tu abuelo?

— Sí. Abraxas Malfoy. Murió de viruela de dragón.

— Lo lamento. Reconozco que la similitud con esa chica es asombrosa, pero no la conozco.

— ¿Alguna parienta mayor tuya tuvo magia? — preguntó el chico.

—No, soy la primera. — explicó mirando la foto con atención extrema—. No puedo ayudarte con esa foto. Ni conozco a tu abuelo ni a esa mujer.

Draco Malfoy sonrió de lado.

—No creo que entiendas. Esa mujer eres tú. Se llamaba de la misma manera.

Hermione lo miró y negó.

—Es imposible. Debe ser una coincidencia. Hermione fue un nombre más común hace tiempo.

¿Hermione Granger fue común en los años cuarenta? ¿Una chica idéntica a ti, de quien mi abuelo guardó por más de treinta años una habitación entera con fotos de ella, un retrato y cartas?

— Esta es mi caligrafía. —dijo intentando ser pragmática y dándole un pergamino donde tenía anotada la receta de la poción alisadora.

—Muy parecida a la de las cartas.

—Coincidencias. — dijo intentando no darle más importancia—. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo te sientas conmigo en biblioteca a conversar sobre la amante de hace muchos años de tu abuelo muerto?

Draco sonrió de lado y se levantó.

—Algún día debía comenzar. Por más loco que suene, disculpa…ya sabes —se sonrojó—. Gracias por convencer a Potter y a Weasley para que hablasen con el Profeta.

—No lo hicimos por ti — dijo la voz de Harry Potter, quien acababa de llegar a la biblioteca—. Pero aceptadas tus disculpas.

Draco asintió y se despidió, escabulléndose rápidamente por las bibliotecas. Hermione se apresuró a guardar las fotos.

— ¿De qué hablaban?

—Vino a agradecerme lo que hicimos.

— ¿Nada más?

—Creo que es suficiente viniendo de Malfoy, ¿no?

Harry asintió optó por cambiar la conversación:

—A Ron le dieron su invitación.

—Me alegro. Se lo merece completamente.

—La fiesta se hará en Halloween en el Valle de Godric. Ya hablé con McGonagall y no habrá problemas en que vayamos.

— ¿Cuándo iremos a comprar las cosas para el nuevo curso?

— El domingo. — decidió Harry y Hermione asintió, alegrándose por un nuevo año en Hogwarts.

0 0 0

Mediados de 1941

El tercer año de Tom terminó bastante bien. Nuevamente había sobresalido en sus exámenes y a diferencia del año anterior, le esperaban unas vacaciones interesantes.

Abraxas lo había invitado la última semana de vacaciones a su casa en Irlanda. Le había dicho que se encontrarían en el callejón Diagon, harían sus compras y luego, usarían la red floo para ir a las afueras de Dublín.

Sin embargo, Orión Black veía su futuro más negro que el nombre de su familia. Los Black se habían enterado que Arcturus le había pasado el anillo a Orión y no estaban satisfechos con la elección, alegando la inmadurez del pequeño. Sabía que las vacaciones serían pesadas, colmadas de parientes molestos y de su madre más pesada que nunca.

Cygnus Black no se había tomado tan mal la decisión de su padre de nombrar heredero a su hermano; sin embargo se había disgustado fuertemente con sus padres por que lo obligaban a asistir con Druella a recibir su medalla como Premio Anual.

Druella sin embargo, había felicitado a Orión por que lo nombrasen heredero Black y le había dicho que lamentaba tener que casarse con Cygnus.

A lo que Orión terminó no regresando a dormir la noche de la visita de Hogsmeade en la que procuró mostrarse con Druella. La diferencia de edad no se notaba tanto dado que Orión era muy alto para su edad, y poseía dinero como para acallar todas las críticas.

—Espero verlos pronto- se despidió Orión con mala cara al mirar a sus padres que lo esperaban en la plataforma—. Sino, apiádense de mi y me ayudan a escapar.

— ¿Dónde vas a estar?

—En el sótano de mi casa encadenado. — respondió con tono trágico.

—Hay lugares peores.- sonrió Tom de lado-. Si quieres te dejo a Nagini. — la serpiente se movió molesta en la mochila pegándole—. No quiere. —interpretó el golpe.

—Nadie va solo a la boca del lobo.

— ¿Vendrás a Irlanda? — inquisitó Abraxas.

— Puede ser; déjame confirmar. Mi madre quiere ir a Suiza este año.

Se despidieron. Los magos desaparecieron y Tom arrastró solo su carrita por la plataforma hasta llegar a la barrera, donde Charlus Potter intentaba pasar su enorme baúl; y novia (Crucio: ¡Oye, Charlus no tiene por novia un baúl! Más respeto para mi suegro, eh), una prima de Orión, sacaba su varita para reducirlo y poder pasar.

—Usas un baúl más grande que una mujer. — criticó la chica, moviendo su perfecta cabellera castaña—. ¿Tus padres están afuera?

—Mi madre dijo algo de usar el auto de mi padre. No sé qué fascinación tiene con ese pedazo de lata.

Luego de que Potter pasase, Tom traspasó la barrera y se sumergió en el gris mundo muggle, tan depresivo como lo recordaba.

Arrastrando su baúl, liviano gracias a la magia, caminó hasta la parada de autobuses y se tomó el correspondiente, que lo dejaría en las raídas puertas del orfanato londinense.

00 0

Era temprano. Tom sabía que apenas amanecía cuando escuchó las rápidas pisadas de la directora suplente.

—Tom, levántate y baja a desayunar por favor. Te han llegado cartas de tus amigos. —Tom gruñó dormido, molesto por el tono infantil y agudo de la mujer-. ¡Despiértate!

Gruñendo molesto, se deslizó y cayó de la cama.

Nagini dormía (¿eh?) apaciblemente, colgada de un caño, seguramente de agua caliente y siseaba entre sueños.

— ¿Es que soy el único al que despiertan a las cinco y media de la mañana? — murmuró molesto, caminando hasta la silla donde había ropa.

Bajó vestido con la ropa raída que el orfanato le proporcionaba, y vio que no era el único despierto. Varios niños también estaban sentados en la sucia alfombra enfrente al apagado hogar de leña.

"Repetimos, las fuerzas nazis han atacado Leningrado. Al parecer, las bajas más notables son de las fuerzas soviéticas…"

La directora fue rápida y apagó la radio. Los niños eran pequeños, pero entendían perfectamente que "bajas" eran "cadáveres" y no quería espantarlos. Tom sonrió de lado. Sabía que los niños ya no se espantarían con cadáveres, al fin y al cabo aparecían fotos de Londres bombardeada e imágenes de cadáveres entre escombros todos los días en el periódico. (crucio: Anda tú, cadáveres en el periódico ¿entran?)

—Aquí tienes las cartas, Thomas. — dijo la directora dándole los sobres distraída.

Tom agarró las cartas rápidamente y subió a toda velocidad a su ático.

Eran dos cartas, de delgado pergamino y marcadas por la pata de la lechuza que las había transportado.

"Tom, espero que estés mejor que yo. Estoy considerando seriamente pedir asilo político. Mi madre sumada a la idiota de Walburga han logrado que pierda la audición del oído derecho. ¿Es que no saben hablar en vez de gritar? He hablado con Abraxas sobre la situación del callejón Diagon. He pensado que mejor vengas a mi casa y desde aquí vayamos a Dublín, donde Abraxas nos espera. Mi tía Elladora manda saludos. Sigue tan loca como una cabra; me pregunta si tienes algo que ver con los Gaunt (no sé de qué habla). Orión Black"

Tom entrecerró el ceño. No sabía de ninguna situación extraordinaria en el callejón Diagon. Debía ir a comprar sus libros cuanto antes. La lista le había llegado la semana anterior. Esperaba poder conseguir los libros usados en Florish.

—_¿Pasa algo, amo?_

—Nada Nagini. Al parecer deberé adelantar mi compra de libros este año.

—_¿Guerra?_

—Pensé que no te interesaba la actualidad mundial.

—_No me importa; pero es obvio que los centros comerciales cierran cuando hay guerra; son lugares óptimos para atacar._

Tom miró la serpiente con curiosidad y habló:

—Sabes de estrategia para ser un ofidio.

—_Y tú eres demasiado creído para ser mi amo._

—Tú me adoptaste como tal.

—_Lo que hace el aburrimiento._

Abrió la segunda carta. Era de Abraxas.

"Tom, el ministerio ha cerrado el callejón diagon. Todas las compras hay que hacerlas por catálogo; compré el material escolar por ti, considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños."

Tom apretó la carta. No le gustaba que le tuviesen lástima, aunque si por ello conseguía cosas, obviaría su orgullo.

"(…) Le he pedido a Orión que te reciba en Grimmauld, residencia Black en Londres, y que desde allí se vengan juntos a Dublín. Aquí no pareciese haber guerra, todo es tranquilidad y cerveza. Espero sorprenderte con nuestro invitado, le he hablado de ti y esta interesado en conocerte. Espero verte, Abraxas."

Miró extrañado la carta; sabía que Abraxas iba a recibir a alguien en vacaciones, aunque no sabía a quién. Guardó las cartas de sus amigos en la mochila.

Deseaba conocer al invitado de Abraxas. Sentía que no era alguien ordinario.

¡Cómo le gustaría conocer al brillante Grindelwald! El mago había causado odio y admiración por igual.

El astuto robo a Gringrotts de Moscú el día que murió Trostoy asesinado en México que causó conmoción suficiente para que los soviets se peleasen entre ellos por negocios y para que los magos rusos decidiesen irse a refugiar a sus casas; fue un golpe brillante que los británicos habían intentado cubrir con poco éxito.

Magos influyentes como los Malfoy o los Black le habían contado a sus hijos de las noticias recibidas desde Moscú, donde Grindelwald había robado solamente bóvedas de nacidos de muggles y había tomado el control del banco, al parecer pactando con los duendes.

Rápidamente la noticia se había extendido en susurros mudos, pero fue opacada por ese tal De Gaulle quien usaba los túneles de Paris para desconcertar a los nazis. Los magos que también habían organizado una resistencia, se habían basado en ese sistema y habían logrado escapar de la ciudad hasta puntos clave donde podían desaparecer fuera del país. Muchos de ellos habían terminado en Inglaterra, pidiendo asilo político. Rápidamente, Reino Unido se los brindó aunque según había escuchado, Dumbledore fue el creador de la famosa cláusula que los obligaba a poner sus varitas al servicio del ministerio. Muchos de los que se habían escapado eran magos sin preparación alguna; rápidamente habían ido muriendo en los suicidas frentes donde los mandaba el ministerio de magia intentando contener las rápidas y todo poderosas fuerzas del Grindelwald.

0 0 0

—Me alegro que hayas podido venir. —celebró Orión Black desde lo alto de la escalera a su amigo—. Kreacher, Gipsy ayuden a Tom con sus cosas.

—Sí amo. — dijeron rápidamente los elfos.

—¿Cómo te han tratado los muggles?

—Ignorándome. — respondió simplemente. Muy maravillado con la esplendorosa casa como para coordinar palabras.

Las preciosas lámparas de hierro forjado con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, daban un ambiente cálido a la recepción. Sin embargo, la suntuosa araña que colgaba del techo destacaba de gran manera iluminando el piso de caoba combinado con cerezo que reflejaba con un brillo oscuro en las paredes enteladas con una preciosa seda de color natural, donde se destacaba el símbolo de los Black bordado con lo que parecían ópalos y oro.

El picaporte de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar, era pesado y dorado. Tenía forma de serpiente. Irónicamente, le encontró similitud a los picaportes de Slytherin.

Rápidamente se recuperó de la impresión y siguió a Orión, que lo conducía a la suntuosísima biblioteca Black.

Que parecía amenazada de dejar de serlo, por la batalla campal que se desarrollaba allí.

La biblioteca Black era maravillosa.

Tom sintió una calidez recorriendo su cuerpo al ver los miles y cientos de libros, todos gastados por el uso, que adornaban las bibliotecas empotradas en la pared.

Sin embargo, los libros no podían haber entrado solamente en las bibliotecas de las paredes. Había por lo menos cinco cuerpos más de anaqueles distribuidos paralelamente a las paredes, separadas en el medio por un maravilloso piso de roble diseñado en forma de dameros. El diseño se cortaba en el centro de la habitación delante del enorme escritorio de madera tallada y pulida, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, donde estaban Cygnus y Druella amenazándose con diferentes variantes de torturas, por un motivo desconocido y poco importante para Tom.

—No quiero que vengas conmigo a comprar el anillo de compromiso— gritó Druella—. No quiero soportarte más de lo necesario.

—Claro, preferirías que te acompañase el siempre perfecto de mi hermanito, ¿no Dru?

— ¿Y qué si lo prefiero? Cualquiera lo preferiría antes que el fracasado que eres.

Silencio. Tom miró a Orión y rápidamente salieron de la biblioteca.

—Creo que será mejor que saludes a mamá e intentemos usar la chimenea de la cocina.

Tom asintió, cerrando los ojos en un reflejo innato al sentir el ruido de varios libros chocar contra las paredes.

— ¡Eres una zorra, Druella! Ni se te ocurra que disculparé este comportamiento cuando estemos casados.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Púdrete! — gritó enfadadísima, cerrando la puerta del estudio con fuerza. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y cerró sus párpados intentando tranquilizarse.

— ¿Estás bien? — murmuró Orión, yendo hacia ella. La chica sonrió y asintió.

—Tom, disculpa que no te saludé antes… Intentaba enviudar antes de casarme con ese…— sopló aire con tranquilidad, y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla al chico—, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Monótonas, ¿las tuyas?

—Tan horribles como pueden estar en esta casa. — respondió la chica—. Lamento que no se queden.

—Nosotros no lo lamentamos. — dijo Orión, tomando a la chica por la cintura en el preciso momento que se abría la puerta de la biblioteca y salía Cygnus Black.

El hermano mayor de Cygnus se acercó con por un costado y no expresó ningún comentario al ver el evidente gesto de "camadería" entre su hermano y su prometida.

— Hola Tom, me alegro verte. — pronunció de modo educado—. Ya vamos a comprar el anillo, mamá.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta para encontrar a una mujer alta de cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño, que vestía una impresionante túnica de seda colorada que resaltaba sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Buenos días. — la mujer, que se acercó hasta ellos sin hacer el más mínimo ruido—. ¿Cómo estás, Tom?

—Muy bien, Sra. Black— la mujer no corrigió el uso del formalismo.

— ¿Y tu ropa, Druella? — preguntó la mujer, mirando despectivamente a la joven que no había soltado la cintura de su cuñado.

—Puesta.-—respondió la mujer—. Me gustaría terminar este asunto cuanto antes y pasar a saludar a papá, me dijo que hoy estará en el banco.

La Sra. Black apretó sus dientes molesta, pero no dijo nada a ellos.

—Kreacher, por favor trae mi bolso.

Minutos después, una enojada señora Black salió de su casa seguida por su hijo mayor y la prometida de este, cuya cara auguraba malestar asegurado para sus dos acompañantes.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Tom.

— La vida al estilo Black.

— ¿Por qué tu madre se calló cuando Druella dijo que pasará a ver a su padre?

-— Por que el padre de Druella amenazó con romper todos los contratos firmados con los Black por el mal "comportamiento" de Cygnus en la fiesta de Navidad. Al parecer su actitud, lastimó "severamente" a Druella.

— Por eso ahora te tiras a la prometida de tu hermano.

— Él le mandó un ramo de rosas y un collar a Walburga por su cumpleaños.

— ¿Piensan discutir así toda la vida? — razonó sin entenderlo, mientras subían las escaleras a la planta de habitaciones.

Orión sonrió de lado:

— ¿Es que tú y Abraxas se ponen de acuerdo? Me dijo lo mismo.

—Te recomendaría que lo escuchases. No sé qué ganas haciendo tantos problemas.

—Esto— mostró su anillo Black—, la chica que me gusta. —Tom exhaló aire molesto al ver que Orión era más cabeza dura que nunca-. y que el mismísimo Grindelwald me preguntase primero si quería unirme. Que rápido corren las noticias, ¿no? Hasta él sabe quien es el que más vale.

Tom resopló nuevamente y siguió caminando. Sabía que Orión era muy inseguro en el fondo; al fin y al cabo, en poco tiempo había pasado de ser "el rebelde" a ambicionar ser el amo Black. Sentía que de alguna manera, le había molestado muchísimo más lo que había hecho Walburga con su hermano que cualquier otra cosa.

— (… ) y mi tía salió diciendo que ella conocía a alguien que en sus tiempos hablaba con las serpientes.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó completamente perdido.

—Mi tía encontró un libro hace tiempo sobre Slytherin. Al parecer, habla de la descendencia de Slytherin, variada a mi sorpresa. Deberías ver lo feo que era…

— ¿Y que tienen que ver los descendientes de Slytherin con alguien que habla con las serpientes?

—Según ella, hace unos pocos años los Gaunt eran una familia adinerada que se jactaba de ser la "sangre más pura" por que decían que provenían directamente de Slytherin. Supuestamente, la manía con la sangre los llevó a que durante muchísimas generaciones se casasen entre sí; y en ningún momento quisieron renovar sangre. Sus descendientes se fueron volviendo cada vez más idiotas hasta el punto de perder absolutamente toda la fortuna familiar. Dicen que tenían una casa gigante que dominaba más allá de treinta colinas pero que por una serie de eventos desconocidos, terminaron viviendo en una choza que usaban los elfos.

— ¿Siguen vivos? — preguntó sorprendido.

—No se sabe. Luego de perder las últimas acciones que tenían de Gringrotts, desaparecieron del mundo mágico. Mi tía no lo recuerda específicamente; pero el apellido Gaunt le suena. Eran los únicos en Inglaterra que podían hablar con las serpientes. Es un don raro.

—Pero no puede ser posible… a mi me pusieron Tom Riddle por mi padre; ¿Tom Riddle hablaba con las serpientes?

—Le pediré a mi tía que me mande más información si llega a encontrar. Accio trazos de sangre.

Un libro salió de una habitación y fue zumbando hasta Orión.

— Aquí tienes el libro que me pasó Irma. Algo debe haber.

Se detuvieron enfrente a una puerta de madera lisa y oscura, con el escudo Black en relieve. Orión sacó s varita y tocó la estrella que coronaba el escudo, abriéndose la puerta inmediatamente.

La habitación era espaciosa y elegante. Había una gran cama con una cabecera de madera labrada, una alta ventana oscurecida por largas cortinas de terciopelo verde oscuro, que contrastaba con el color crema del entelado de las paredes. La habitación tenía una preciosa araña que colgaba del techo, con velas grandes que se encenderían seguramente con magia.

Enfrente a la cama y al lado del desordenado escritorio, había un ropero que a Tom le recordó al de los cuentos muggles.

El escritorio de Orión era menos suntuoso que el de la biblioteca; sin embargo tenía una belleza diferente. Las vetas oscuras de la madera, realzaban el marrón cálido de la madera de caoba. Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención a Tom, fue que encima del escritorio de Orión flotaban libros.

—Insistí en poner una biblioteca en mi cuarto, pero mi padre dice que si cientos de Blacks han sobrevivido usando solamente la biblioteca grande, yo deberé también. No me dejan cambiar nada de mi cuarto.

—Es cómodo.

—Es amanerado…

— ¿Amanerado? — preguntó curioso.

—Sólo le faltan vestidos rosas; podría ser el cuarto de una niña.

—Pues decóralo como quieras y quita la decoración cuando vienen tus padres. — sugirió aburrido por la conversación—. ¿Puedo dejar libre a Nagini?

—Sí.- aseguró—. Dile que puede acercarse a mi chimenea. Las llamas están encantadas para no calentar mi cuarto, pero creo que le agradará verlas.

— ¿Por qué tienes la chimenea prendida en verano?

—Me gusta ver el fuego. — dijo escuetamente— ¿Ya preparaste tu bolso?

—Sí.—dijo señalando la raída mochila.

Orión abrió su enorme ropero, envidia de cualquier mujer, y sacó un bolso de cuero de tamaño mediano; que arrojó a Tom.

—Puedes usarlo. Creo que se deshará menos que esa cosa…¿De qué es?- preguntó curioso mirándola.

—De tela. — respondió con cierto orgullo molesto, pero agradado por que le diesen algo.

— ¿Usan tela para los bolsos? Que raro. Los magos usamos cuero de dragón o de vaca. Aunque a mi madre le gusta la piel de unicornio.

— ¿Unicornio?

—Sí, es muy suave e ideal para niños con problemas de piel.

—Pensé que era un crimen matar unicornios.

—Lo es, pero el pecado se pierde en el brillo de los gallones.

Tom sonrió de lado, metiendo su ropa en el bolso al tiempo que Orión movía su varita y su ropa se doblaba y entraba en el bolso que parecía no tener fin.

Pero de repente, la habitación se iluminó de color verdoso por las llamas de la chimenea, que anunciaban que alguien llegaba. Como un torbellino, salió de la chimenea la delgada figura de Walburga Black.

—Te equivocaste. La chimenea de mi hermano es la del otro lado. —dijo Orión sin siquiera mirarla.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu hermano que fuese de compras con Duella? —preguntó con muy mal talante.

— Por que tienen que comprar la sortija de casamiento. — respondió como si le hablase a una niña de cuatro años—. Ya sabes, boda, anillos. Pensé que como no te destacabas en tus materias, al menos te destacarías en tus "conocimientos sociales". Druella también te supera ampliamente en eso.

— Pues cásate con Druella. Dile a tu padre que suspenda la boda con Cygnus.

— ¿Crees que no lo hice?

Silencio. Walburga lo miró dolida, pero asintió sin decirle nada más a su prometido:

— Hola Tom, me alegro de verte.

Sin más, fue hasta la puerta y sacó su varita, activando la puerta para salir.

Tom fingió entretenerse doblando la ropa, sin embargo Orión balbuceaba cosas inteligibles. Luego de un rato, Tom se cansó y dijo:

— ¿Qué pasó con Walburga? No es que me importe, de hecho me importa nada, pero creo que se molestó por que le respondieses.

— Está molesta por que se resignó a casarse conmigo.

— ¿Le mencionaste a tu padre sobre: "Cambiar parejas"?

— No soy idiota. Quiero que sea infeliz.

— ¿Y no lo serás tu también?

— ¿No me digas que ahora estás sentimental? No lo fuiste con esa chica de Hufflepuff. Salió llorando luego de estar contigo.

Tom sonrió de lado al recordar la cara de dolor de la chica.

— Créeme, fui astuto. Le tiré un obliviate.

— ¿Y así resuelves tus problemas?

— No tengo que casarme con ella.

— ¿Crees que a ella le cambiará algo que tenga un anillo en mano?

— Sí a ti te cambia, no veo por que a ella no.

Orión bufó y siguió acomodando zapatos hasta que dijo:

—Me odia desde siempre.

— ¿Tú no?

—No al principio… pero me cansé de intentar llevarme bien.

— ¿Nunca se llevaron bien?

—Sí, cuando tenía miedo… no le gustaban las tormentas y venía conmigo. Alphard ronca mucho para pedir ayuda—Tom sonrió de lado—; pero luego prefirió Cygnus.

0 0 0

Luego de un delicioso almuerzo servido en la majestuosa mesa Black, tomaron sus bolsos y tiraron polvo floo a la chimenea:

"Malfoy Dublín"

Temeroso, tomó una pizca de polvos e imitó a su amigo. Nunca antes había usado los polvos floo y no le convencía mucho la idea de meterse a una chimenea encendida. Nagini abrazada a su brazo, opinaba lo mismo.

Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad. El bramido era ensordecedor, tapaba sus oídos haciéndolo sentir un zumbido. Tom intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero decidió cerrarlos al igual que Nagini. El remolino de llamas verdes lo mareaba; pero el mareo se terminó rápidamente al golpear con la cabeza algo mullido sobre una superficie dura. A través de los ojos entrecerrados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado.

Deseo terminar el viaje cuando sintió que golpeaba algo definitivamente duro. Como piedra gris y fría.

Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó el polvo de los ojos. Nagini a su brazo siseaba molesta por el feo viaje.

Sin embargo se sintió más aliviado al ver el rostro sonriente de Abraxas Malfoy, quien dijo en tono burlón:

— ¿Ahora coleccionas hollín además de serpientes milenarias?

—Nunca es tarde para empezar una colección. — sonrió dando unas palmadas a la espalda del rubio en modo de saludo.

— ¿No viene nadie más? —preguntó. Orión negó.

— Mi hermano debe atender a su prometida y Walburga se irá a Estocolmo. Con suerte conoce al mago de sus sueños y se queda allí.

— ¿Odias a los suecos? — dijo Abraxas desconectando la chimenea— Pasen. Tropsy, lleva las valijas a las habitaciones.

Abraxas y Orión se pusieron a hacer chistes sobre la futura señora Black, a los que Tom siguió con sonrisas y demás, sin embargo miraba la casa "rústica" con total admiración.

La casa Black era quizá más conservadora que la casa Malfoy, sin embargo la casa irlandesa tenía un aura mágica muy atrayente.

El salón donde estaban, era amplio y decorado por las pieles y unos tapetes bordados con oro. Los sillones eran de cuero y había mesillas de madera y algo que a Tom le pareció marfil.

Sin embargo, la sala no era tan maravillosa como la escalera que se alzaba enfrente a él, donde según Abraxas indicaba, se iba a las habitaciones.

La escalera era enteramente de mármol, sin embargo lo que resultaba maravillosos era como se formaba el escudo Slytherin en los escalones.

El escudo Malfoy se resaltaba con plateado. Decoraba enteramente la pared enfrente a ellos. Estaba hecho con pedazos de mármoles de diferentes colores y para maravilla de Tom, había cientos de pequeñas esmeraldas que lo enmarcaban.

-Tu cuarto es el de siempre- señaló Abraxas una puerta de madera oscura-, el tuyo es el de al lado.

Tom agradeció y entró a un cuarto; de paredes de piedra, gran ventanal y espesa alfombra muy mullida de color verde.

Había un aparador antiguo al lado de un placard. El aparador era de estilo chippendale, tenía cuatro patas finamente talladas y parecía robusto, como de roble de eslaboña. Sin embargo, el armario era más impresionante. Era de la misma madera, pero tenía un elegante tallado que representaba un dragón con su cría.

— Me alegro que comunicases las habitaciones. — dijo Orión, abriendo la puerta entre las habitaciones.

— Si, mamá dijo que será mejor. Las habitaciones de mis padres están del otro lado del corredor y la de Gellert en el piso de arriba. Nos dejaron esta parte de la casa para que hagamos el ruido que queramos y no los molestemos.

— ¿Gellert?- preguntó Tom, quien escuchó ávidamente lo que Abraxas decía. El chico sonrió de lado:

— Es una sorpresa para la cena. Mamá dijo que tenemos que ir formales; pero hasta las siete hay tiempo. Podemos jugar a atrapar la snicht…

— O quien resiste más en la escoba sin estabilizador. — sugirió Tom con sonrisa de lado, rápidamente seguido por sus amigos.

0 0 0

— Es importante hacerles saber desde pequeños quienes son. Cuanto antes entiendan que son la elite destinada a gobernar; ya que lo llevan en su sangre, antes entenderán que solo el fin es lo que cuenta.

Los comensales permanecían en silencio; alumbrados por las dos idénticas arañas de cristal tallado que decoraban el impresionante comedor Malfoy. Las piedras de cristal facetado repartían los haces de luz en direcciones diversas logrando iluminar el lugar dando un ambiente íntimo, perfecto para la reunión que se llevaba a cabo.

Una reunión clandestina con el mismísimo Gellert Grindelwald.

Al principio no había entendido por que la señora Malfoy había insistido tanto en que se vistiesen bien. Orión le había prestado una túnica que Tom arregló a su tamaño y bajó al living de la casa, donde los mayores se servían tragos y los "Junge Leute" conversaban sobre un futuro partido de Quiddich, aunque Tom prestaba más atención a la forma en la que el mago hablaba. Tenía un tono calmo y amigable, hacía sentir a los Malfoy como si fuesen los únicos verdaderamente cercanos. Intuyó que hacía eso con todos. Era su forma de acercarse.

— Tu eres el chico de la serpiente,¿no? —preguntó el mago a Tom cuando los Malfoy se levantaron y fueron a la mesa como anfitriones, seguidos de Orión. Gellert Grindelwald se sentó al lado de Tom, en una de las cabeceras dejando al chico a la derecha.

— Soy Thomas Riddle.

— Un nombre común para alguien que no lo es. — dijo en un perfecto inglés, casi nativo. Tom se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Desde cuándo hablas con las serpientes?

—Desde que vi una. — respondió con franqueza—. Mi primera vez fue en un campamento en el campo. Hablé con una culebrilla.

— La primera vez que hice magia sin varita fue antes de comprar mi varita, ¿sabes? Al poco tiempo entendí que hasta las maldiciones más difíciles son manejables.

—Tom ha logrado hacer un proteico en segundo. — comentó Orión, mientras dejaba su copa de cristal con innata elegancia sobre el mantel de hilo.

— A mi me sigue resultando complicado. Me funciona con una cosa, no con dos. — comentó Abraxas. Sus padres sonrieron con cierto orgullo ante las palabras del adolescente.

— El proteico es de nivel medio avanzado— comentó Gellert—; sin varita necesitas concentrar magia para hacerlo. No tienes que te catalise.

— ¿Por eso es tan poco estable? — preguntó Tom— Si intento hacer fuego sin varita, incendio algo.

—Los elementos son lo más conectado con las emociones— explicó—, tienes que controlarlas muy bien para no descontrolarte. Lamentablemente se ha dejado de enseñar oclumancia en las escuelas por que se la considera "inútil" ya que nadie invadirá tus pensamientos. Sigamos pensando en como debería ser en vez de cómo son las cosas realmente. No se enseñan oclumancia por que es controlar emociones y con eso no necesitaríamos varitas; los únicos elementos con los que nos rastrean.

—Es ilegal poner un rastreador…— murmuró sorprendido el padre de Abraxas Malfoy. Gellert Grindelwald sonrió de lado y pronunció:

— ¿Cuántas cosas ilegales ha ordenado la confederación alegando "por un bien mayor", Abigor? — Abigor Malfoy resopló coincidiendo—. Sin ir más lejos, Albus es quien ha ordenado en una ley secreta que todas las varitas tengan identificación y que el ministro de magia tenga copia de todas las bóvedas de Gringrotts.

— ¿Entonces no era mentira lo que escuché sobre los Chrouch? — preguntó Cordelia Malfoy.

—No, no es mentira. No sé como se corrió el rumor, pero es cierto que Dumbledore ha abierto varias bóvedas como jefe del ¿winzengammont? para revisar "objetos oscuros". — El hombre hizo una pausa, ensayada para Tom y continuó: Sólo busca en las familias antiguas.

Abigor permaneció en silencio y bebió su copa, rompiendo el contacto visual con su invitado. Tom pareció no ser el único en notarlo ya que Gellert había entrecerrados los ojos, pero rápidamente siguió diciendo:

-— Cada vez son menos las familias verdaderamente puras.

— Somos pocos y nos casamos entre nosotros. — dijo Cordelia Malfoy, interviniendo con una sonrisa—. ¿Alguien quiere flan?

Todos dijeron que sí, y la mujer llamó a los elfos a que retirasen y sirviesen.

—Es importante hacerles saber desde pequeños quienes son. Cuanto antes entiendan que son la elite destinada a gobernar; ya que lo llevan en su sangre, antes entenderán que solo el fin es lo que cuenta.

—Mi hijo será un excelente cabeza de familia cuando llegue el momento. — dijo Abigor Malfoy con tono ¿desafiante? Tom lo miró de lado, pero sabía que quería decir algo más—. Será un magnífico líder.

Abraxas miró a su padre sorprendido, sin entender de que hablaba pero ocultó su sorpresa con un bocado de postre. Orión del otro lado miraba a ambos magos mayores y fingió interesarse en el postre.

—Claro que todo líder necesita amigos poderosos.

—Los tendrá. Son los mejores. — dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra su madre, Señor Black? — preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Preparando los asuntos de boda de mí hermano.

— Joven mago de gran talento —dijo Gellert—, sin embargo muy explosivo. Creo que su padre hizo bien en nombrarlo heredero a usted.

Orión permaneció en silencio, y bebió un trago de jugo de calabaza sonrojándose por las palabras.

— ¡Qué tarde es!- dijo Abigor Malfoy—. Chicos, vayan a dormir.

Los tres se levantaron, saludaron y subieron la escalera en absoluto mutismo.

Tom sacó su varita tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación y murmuró muffliatto.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Abraxas confundido, sentándose en la cama de Tom. Orión levantó y dejó caer sus hombros en un gesto de que tampoco sabía. Sin embargo Tom se acercó a Nagini, quien reptó por su brazo y dijo:

—Quiere apoyo. Y si no deduzco mal, está muy interesado en la bóveda de tu familia, Abraxas.

El rubio lo miró con curiosidad, pero luego asintió.

—Sospechaba algo así. Aunque no creo que le falte dinero luego de la "colaboración" de los sangre sucias de Moscú.

—Está buscando algo.—siseó Nagini de repente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Preguntó en parcel.

— Por que teniendo la oportunidad de pedir dinero, no lo hace. Le interesa algo que tengan los Malfoy guardado.

Tom miró a la serpiente que sacó su lengua viperina y dio vuelta su cabeza rápidamente mirando a la puerta.

—Es él y quiere escuchar. — siseó.

Tom miró a sus amigos y les dijo que se callasen.

— ¿Sabes quien ganó el partido de los Tornados, Orión? —preguntó de repente.

— No sé. Hoy no leí el diario.

— Le pediré a Gipsy que lo traiga.

— No te molestes, mañana lo veremos. — dijo Orión, que miraba con atención la forma de dos piernas frente a la puerta.

— Creo que será lo mejor. ¿Partida de poker mágico?

— Seguro. — sonrió Abraxas, mirando con atención como la sombra se iba.

Tom volvió a murmurar muffliato y siguió hablando:

—Estoy seguro que era él. Y creo que busca algo.

Orión lo miró sorprendido y Tom señaló a Nagini.

—No sé que puede buscar. Mi familia tiene ciertos objetos oscuros, pero la mayoría no funcionan. Muy viejos.

—Es el gran mago oscuro del momento. Sí quisiese algún objeto oscuro común, no tendría problemas en conseguirlos. — dijo Orión.

—Sólo conozco algunos de los que hay. Mi padre los guarda en una bóveda especial, pero no sé donde está.

0 0 0

Fue a la mañana siguiente que Tom habló con Gellert Grindelwald. El mago caminaba detrás de él mientras el chico recorría el perímetro del campo de quiddich buscando a Nagini.

— ¿Nagini? —preguntó el mago al escuchar como el chico la llamaba.

— ¿Habla parcel? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No, muy pocos son capaces de hacerlo, Tom.

— Desearía hablar en parcel con alguien que fuese humano.

— Es una habilidad extraña, aunque me han comentado que no es la única habilidad extraña que tienes. Alumno sobresaliente en todas las disciplinas.

—Tener buenas notas no es una habilidad. — dijo, saliendo de su falso modismo.

—No, pero es una habilidad fingir durante tanto tiempo a Dumbledore.

— ¿En qué fingí?

— Muestras respeto por quien sabes que no lo merece, te haces el tímido enfrente a esos "grandes" señores que te ven como un futuro empleado en alguno de sus negocios y por cierto, ¿Quiénes saben que tienes que ver con la desaparición de Peter Smith?

Tom miró al mago y se esforzó por dejar su mente en blanco, tal y como había leído en el libro de oclumancia; sin embargo su esfuerzo ocasionó risas del mago:

— No te esfuerces. Soy uno de los mejores oclumencistas del mundo— "junto con Albus" pensó, pero no lo dijo—; puedo ayudarte a serlo si lo deseas. Tienes aptitudes.

—Teme que lo superes. —siseó Nagini, quien había llegado a los pies de su amo y miraba firmemente a Gellert.

— ¿Y usted que obtiene de eso?

— Un buen líder para mi apoyo dentro de Hogwarts. Quiero un grupo de personas influyentes, jóvenes llenos de energía que puedan ser útiles para defender la causa.

— No hay tantos sangre puras que se interesen en su causa. — murmuró Tom.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy interesados en sangre; quiero aquellos que tengan poder.

—Hay muchos hijos de muggles poderosos.

—Los hay.

Tom resopló divertido y se apoyó en la valla de madera que delimitaba una parte del campo de los Malfoy.

—Es un buen nombre para una causa, ¿no? Luchar por la supremacía de la raza mágica y se usan hijos de muggles para luchar.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Tom miró al hombre y sonrió de lado ante el rápido entendimiento.

—Sabes de mis orígenes. No sé por que hablo parcel.

—¿Nunca sospechaste de tener algo que ver con Slytherin?

—Soy alumno de Slytherin…— agregó el chico confundido.

—No me refiero a eso— cortó inmediatamente—, estoy hablando a la sangre Slytherin. Se supone que es la misma que de Herpo el loco.

—¿Salazar tenía descendientes en Grecia?

—Había muchos bastardos en la época —dijo dándose a entender—, no hay registros fidedignos; además a nadie le convendría que cientos de personas reclamasen un cuarto del control del colegio, ¿no?

—No creo que les gustaría…— murmuró.

—Piensa en familias tan tradicionales como los Black, Crouch o los Potter. Son familias importantes en tu país, pero su linaje no llega a los mil años.

— ¿Hay alguna familia viva que llegue?

— No creo; muchas ya no existen. Muchas perdieron el apellido, pero estoy seguro que en algún lugar deben quedar herederos de sangre al menos.

— ¿Hay forma de saberlo?

— Pocas posibilidades— respondió, cambió a tono sombrío—, los idiotas muggles quemaron muchos registros que eran mágicos sobre familias de brujos. No todos pudieron escapar, además no eran sólo los muggles persiguiéndonos. Era una lucha mágica.

— ¿Magos aliados con muggles para matar magos?

— Incluso para matar su sangre… el poder sólo se consigue derrotando a su anterior dueño.

0 0 0


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Comienzos de 1942, mediados de cuarto año.

Tom Riddle hizo un movimiento en el aire con su varita, dibujando una W hecha por una serpiente en color verde brilloso; en el momento que Orión Black entraba sin tocar la puerta al cuarto de su amigo.

—Dime que viste mi escoba… Flint amenazó con echarme del equipo si no voy al entrenamiento.

Tom negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Su amigo era tan práctico como molesto.

—Accio escoba de Orión.

Aplicando lo que acababan de aprender en encantamientos, pero dominaban hacía tiempo, Orión recibió su escoba que al parecer estaba en la sala común y Tom sonrió burlonamente

— ¿Te amenazó con echarte?

— He faltado a los últimos dos entrenamientos a causa de mis citas; y se enteró que una de mis citas fue su prometida.

Tom hizo una mueca divertido y siguió intentando perfeccionar la W que dibujaba.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Estoy intentando buscar un símbolo o algo que nos reconozca como aliados a Gellert.

—¿Una W? Una G quedaría mejor.

— Walpurgis, la noche del terror. Créeme, es mucho más "poético" que usar una G.

—¿Y donde piensas ponerla?

— No sé, aun estoy pensando. ¿Algo que todos usemos?

— La corbata de Slytherin. — dijo Orión.

— ¿No crees que Dumbledore sospecharía?

— Ni siquiera está en el colegio. Vive en el ministerio hace tres días. Están obsesionados por que apareció el cuerpo del hermano de un amigo suyo. Dicen que era espía.

— ¿El "oh gran Dumbledore" vigila a sus enemigos?

— ¿Tienes alguna duda? — sonrió con fanfarronería—. Los fantasmas le reportan cada cosa "extraña" que ven; tiene prefectos que vigilan quien entra y quien sale de cada lado y los retratos se mueven, incluso dentro de las salas comunes.

Tom miró a Orión sorprendido. Nunca había reparado en eso, aunque si lo examinaba con un poco de "paranoia" si encontraba ciertas cosas sospechosas.

—¿Intentó vigilarnos a través de Cygnus?

— Sí, pero no insistió. Mi hermano no soporta mucho a Dumbledore, más bien lo detesta por que no lo dejó entrar en primer año al equipo de Quiddich y tuvo que esperar hasta segundo. Me tengo que ir, ¿te dejo el profeta?

— Déjalo. Igual quiero leer el libro de simbolismos que saqué de biblioteca. — murmuró terminando de dibujar una recargada W encerrada por una G.

Sin embargo una foto del profeta le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Mostraba un lugar parecido a un galpón, horrible, sucio y triste donde cientos de cuerpos estaban apilados. Otra foto más pequeña, mostraba el cuerpo de un niño, con evidentes signos de tortura que tenía un tatuaje en su pecho.

La nota trataba sobre cuerpos de magos descubiertos en las cercanías de un campo de concentración muggle en Polonia, decían que las prisiones presentaban horribles signos de magia negra y que los números tatuados eran para identificarlos por la cantidad.

Un tatuaje. Una forma de identificación tan tribal como efectiva. Miró nuevamente las fotos sin sentir el horror que a cualquiera le transmitiría. Sentía algo oscuro que fluía por él; como placer al ver centenares de cuerpos torturados.

0 0 0

El último curso era "aburrido". Hermione sabía mejor que los profesores los temas que daban, sin embargo, a diferencia de otros años no estaba interesada en compartir sus conocimientos tan efusivamente.

Las pocas clases que la divertían eran numerología y el curso superior de alquimia, que dictaba el profesor de pociones a un selecto grupo de alumnos interesados en la materia.

Pero pese a su aburrimiento, sonreía y hacía creer a todos que sentía la alegría de los demás.

Pero faltaba "algo".

Seis años seguidos en Hogwarts, bajo la presión constante de Voldemort o el peligro de vida o muerte de Harry, la habían hecho "paranoica".

No extrañaba la guerra, pero extrañaba la emoción de que no sabía si iba a morir o vivir para ver el día de mañana. Extrañaba discutir acaloradamente con Ron, extrañaba hacer poción multijugo, caminar con absoluto sigilo y aparecer bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

"La guerra la había trastocado" pensó con amargura mientras escribía el ensayo de pociones, pero sin su esmerado trabajo de siempre. Total, ¿para qué servía desvivirse por algo que obtendría la misma nota?

No le importaban las peleas infantiles de Ginny y Harry; mucho menos que Ron constantemente hablase de Quiddich y de los Cannons. Sospechaba que el pelirrojo quería dedicarse a ser jugador de quiddich; sin embargo tenía la presión familiar que le decía que debía seguir aurología o algo relacionado con el ministerio.

Extrañaba sentir "presión" de su propia familia. Tanto tiempo en Hogwarts la había hecho olvidarse del perfume de su madre o de las miradas irónicas de su padre. Sin embargo, era cobarde.

No se animaba a ir a Australia, a conversar con ellos pese a que sabía que e

con el tiempo, la perdonarían.

Pero no quería estar sola para recibir su insignia de Premio Anual ni para su orden de merlín.

—Profesora Mc Gonagall, ¿puedo hablar con usted? — preguntó golpeando el despacho de la directora.

—Pasa Granger. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí…- tomo coraje y dijo—: quiero ausentarme el fin de semana y parte de la semana que viene para ir a Australia.

La mujer la miró con detenimiento y lentamente asintió:

— Esperaba que en algún momento me pidieses eso. ¿Tus padres siguen en Sydney?

— Sí, y deseo que vuelvan a Inglaterra. Al menos para la entrega de la orden de Merlín.

Minerva McGongall, mujer de experiencia con tantos años de docencia, asintió.

— ¿Crees que un fin de semana y parte de la semana será suficiente para explicarles todo lo que pasó en un año, Hermione?

— Espero que lo sea.

0 0 0

Harry se sentó en las gradas del estadio de Quiddich, mientras veía a Ginny volar en su escoba.

Le gustaba como el cabello colorado dibujaba un alo alrededor de la cabeza de su novia.

Amaba la libertad del Quiddich como él; era su apoyo en ese momento tan "especial" después de la guerra pero aún no habían conversado de la guerra en sí.

Era extraño, pero con Hermione algo se había animado a hablar de la guerra; pero no con Ginny. Era como que en el fondo, temiese perderla.

Y eso lo asustaba, ¿no?

0 0 0

1942, un mes más tarde.

Tom amaba la lectura. Pero jamás la había encontrado tan interesante como en esa época de su vida.

Muchas respuestas de interrogantes que lo habían molestado durante tiempo las había encontrado en libros.

Los Gaunt. Había algo con ellos que lo relacionaba; aunque ninguno se llamase Tom Riddle. Sin embargo, había encontrado en una lista de antiguos alumnos de Slytherin un tal Sorvolo Gaunt, claro que en el siglo diecinueve. Sin embargo, como Abraxas le había dicho alguna vez, muchas familias continuaban los nombres, de abuelos a nietos o de bisabuelos a bisnietos.

Pero no fue hasta tres días después de leer el libro sobre las "Familias tradionales de Slytherin" que salió una nota en el Profeta que decía que un tal Morfin Gaunt había sido llevado a Azkaban por negarse a cooperar con el ministerio. Se lo acusaba de múltiples delitos graves entre ellos de matar a un muggle de su pueblo

Lo cual podría representar exacerbadamente la ideología de Salazar Slytherin.

Sin embargo, no era Tom el único preocupado por la ideología de Slytherin en ese momento. Albus Dumbldore salió de la chimenea del despacho del jefe de Inefables.

— Albus, que bueno que hayas llegado. — dijo un hombre bigotudo de cabello oscuro aunque con profundas entradas.

— John, ¿Qué sucede?

— Lo desciframos. — dijo contento, dándole un largo pergamino.

— ¿Entero?

— Los del MI 6 nos dieron todo lo que le quitaron al capitán del acorazado Bismark que hundieron en mayo. Entre la información, encontramos un código que ellos no entendían. Eran runas de la época de Merlín.

— Ya nadie las usa…— murmuró Albus sorprendido al ver el dibujo-. ¿Había algún mago entre los tripulantes?

— Sólo hubo dos sobrevivientes. El capitán y un marino. Ambos murieron al llegar a Inglaterra. Ni siquiera se los pudo interrogar.

— ¿Presentaban algún signo?

— ¿Signo?-preguntó confundido—. ¿Cómo un tatuaje? Estaban limpios. De hecho, los que los identificó como nazis fue que encontramos una foto de Hitler en sus ropas.

— ¿Puedo usar la biblioteca, John? — preguntó el hombre de larga barba castaña mientras miraba un signo en los papeles.

— Seguro…¿Qué quieres ver?

— Las reliquias de la muerte.

0 0 0

Hermione se bajó del taxi que la llevó desde el ministerio mágico de Australia hasta la cuadra de la nueva casa de sus padres.

Las Rocas era el barrio más antiguo de Sídney. Había edificios históricos renovados, galerías de arte, pubs, restaurantes, cafés y tiendas turísticas cerca de la casa estilo inglés con un prolijo jardín delantero. A unas cuadras, se podía apreciar el Museum of Contemporary Art (Museo de Arte Contemporáneo) y los turistas caminaban por allí con paso emocionado, corriendo para ir a la Ópera o a la universidad de Sydney.

Hermione se acercó con paso vacilante, arrastrando su bolso. Tenía su varita en uno de los bolsillos del saco de cuero, pero no quería usarla. La magia no la salvaría esta vez.

Tomó aire y subió un, dos y tres escalones de piedra hasta llegar frente a la puerta de madera pintada de verde inglés y un picaporte de bronce.

Suspiró. La misma puerta que su casa. Sus padres podían estar tan lejos de Londres pero seguían siendo los mismos.

Tocó el timbre. Una campana suave sonó y Hermione escuchó el ladrido de un perro.

Expectante, se agarró de la barandilla de hierro forjado hasta que escuchó la familiar voz de su madre.

— ¿Sí, quién es?

— Hermione — dijo en casi un imperceptible susurro; pero fue oída y rápidamente se abrió la puerta para dejar ver la cara emocionada de Diane Granger.

Hermione sonrió emocionada y rápidamente abrazó a su madre.

— ¡Oh por dios! — exclamó la emocionada voz masculina de su padre, quien bajaba las escaleras y corrió hasta su esposa y su hija para abrazarlas.

— Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Hermione sonrió tranquila y respondió el abrazo.

—Creo que lo mejor será sentarnos.

—Prepararé té. — exclamó Diane Granger—. Te encantarán los chocolates de "Fudge…"

—Tu madre se ha hecho adicta a esos chocolates. — murmuró George Granger, sentándose enfrente a su hija.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas aquí?

— Bien… no es lo mismo que Londres, pero ya tenemos nuestros pacientes, el consultorio va bien y tu madre fue llamada para dar clases en Macquire.

— Linda universidad. — comentó Hermione.

— ¿Qué pasó?- se animó a preguntar su padre con tono preocupado.

— Ganamos la guerra. — murmuró Hermione, sonriendo con franqueza-. Perdimos a muchos, pero ya terminó.

— Oh cielo. — dijo abrazándola mientras Diane Granger sonreía al ver la escena, cargando con la bandeja de té.

0 0 0

Hermione sonrió al cargar bolsas de chocolates y otras de demás dulces.

Sus padres, ambos odontólogos, nunca la dejaba comer dulces de pequeña. Sin embargo la noticia de su regreso y del fin de la guerra, los había emocionado lo suficiente para que comprasen una tonelada de chocolates.

Caminaron por una calle aledaña al mercado y su madre se detuvo a comprar un maíz caliente.

— ¿Y qué tal el colegio? ¿Estás de vacaciones?

— Bien el colegio, y no estoy de vacaciones. Pero hablé con la directora y decidí venir a explicarles todo. Debo volver el miércoles a más tardar. Quería dejarles la invitación…

— ¿Invitación?- interrumpió Diane Granger sorprendida. Llevó una de sus manos a la boca y la miró sorprendida—. ¿Te casas?

— ¡No! —exclamó horrorizada—. No mamá, no me voy a casar. Me darán un premio.

— ¿Premio? —preguntó su padre, más feliz todavía.

— Me darán una Orden de Merlín de primera clase — decidió que debía explicar al ver la cara de confusión de sus padres—, es un premio honorífico por que peleé en la guerra.

— ¡Te felicito! — dijeron ambos abrazándola.

—¿Y luego que harás? — preguntó su madre cuando su padre se hubo adelantado un poco.

—Terminaré Hogwarts y probablemente ingrese en el ministerio.

— ¿No piensas volver? — preguntó George Granger que las había esperado.

— ¿A dónde?

— A nuestro mundo. — respondió el hombre con mirada cabizbaja.

— No son mundos separados.

— Lo son. — interrumpió su madre, con cierta dureza en su mirada—. Hermione, no creas que estoy de acuerdo con que nos hayas hecho venir a Australia lejos de ti y sin tener noticias tuyas por un año. ¿Sabes…—respiró tratando de contener las lágrimas— Sabes lo que es no saber si tu hija está viva o muerta?

— ¿Sabes lo que es que te torturen tres veces seguidas sólo porque tu sangre es muggle? —le respondió Hermione en el mismo tono, pero mucho más molesta, angustiada y dolida. Su padre continuaba en silencio.

— No, pero se lo que es abrir la puerta de tu cuarto, año tras año y verlo vacío. Sé lo que es creer que en algún momento llamarás mamá a Molly por que pasas más tiempo con ellos que con tu propia familia.

— Nunca le diría madre a Molly, no lo es— dijo Hermione molesta—. Tampoco los quiero como mi familia, por que tengo una. Pero necesito mi mundo, nunca me sentí cómoda hasta que tuve una varita en mano y dije mi primer hechizo.

— No te podemos obligar a ser algo que no eres, Hermione. — murmuró su padre, rompiendo el silencio-. Pero no puedes tú obligarnos a cambiar de vida por razones que no nos son propias.

— Lo hice para que no los torturasen y luego los dejasen en la nada… sin saber si están vivos o muertos. — se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire, y continuó—. Voldemort fue un monstruo, mató centenares de personas y créanme, por mucho que ustedes digan que no me importan, los quiero lo suficiente para dar mi vida por la de ustedes y si eso implica que no me vean por un año o más; que así sea.

Sus padres permanecieron en silencio y siguieron caminando a paso lento pero cerca de ella.

0 0 0

Julio 1942

Albus Dumbledore entró al pequeño negocio de ventas de varitas dirigido por su joven amigo Ollivander.

— Albus, ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó sorprendido de verlo.

— ¿Tienes tiempo? — preguntó mirando con atención que no hubiese nade cerca de ahí.

— Mucho. — respondió el hombre, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

Caminaron a través de uno de los largos corredores llenos de varitas hasta una puerta de madera con picaporte de plata. Ollivander abrió la puerta e indicó a su amigo que pasase.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía con esa cara. — dijo el fabricante de varitas mientras le señalaba un sillón donde sentarse a su invitado y cortaba la red floo.

—Necesito información de un experto.

— Es un alabo viniendo de uno de los mejores magos de su época.

— He leído mucho sobre la varita de Sáuceco.

Silencio. Ollivander miró a su amigo y permaneció callado para que continuase. Sin embargo, era notable que el tema no le agradaba al fabricante, ya que había perdido su color rosado de sus mejillas.

— Quiero saber si al menos es verdad.

Nuevamente silencio. Ollivander suspiró y dijo:

— Sí existe… pero es más mito que realidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No hará más poderoso al mago, como citan muchas fuentes, sólo incrementará la potencia de sus hechizos.

— ¿No es lo mismo que una varita modificada?

— No, no lo es. Es irrompible y lamentablemente sólo la puedes domar con muerte. La muerte misma la creó.

— ¿Fue la primer varita, no?

— Muchos historiadores dicen eso— el mago hizo una pausa mientras conjuraba unas tazas de té—, pero no es cierto. Las varitas que había antes de la vara de la muerte eran simplemente catalizadoras de magia. Las de ahora son estabilizadoras.

— ¿Y por qué es tan maravillosa?

— Por que tiene voluntad, de alguna manera. Elige cuando es tiempo de cambiar de dueño. Siempre quiere un amo más poderoso. Dicen que Merlín la usó un tiempo y luego la dejó. Soñaba que la muerte iba a visitarlo. Claro que la muerte se refiere a la traición de Viviana.

— ¿Quién tiene la varita ahora?

— No lo sé -dijo dejando caer los hombros—, igualmente ¿crees que el verdadero dueño haría difusión que la tiene? Sería una tentación enorme. No dudo que ese Grindelwald ya esté tras su pista.

— ¿Cómo la obtienes? ¿A qué te refieres que sólo la muerte puede domarla?

— Debes matar. Sólo la consigues matando a su dueño.

0 0 0

Cuarto curso. 1942

Tom cerró su libro y se frotó los ojos. Estaba cansado.

Muy cansado de estudiar sin parar, muy cansado de soportar los _problemas_ de Abraxas, que en realidad todos eran sobre como evitar que alguien lo matase por que sabía que salía con su novia.

Sin embargo, la causa de stress de Tom también era culpa de su nuevo "amigo", Gellert Grindelwald.

Se esforzaba por entrenarse tal y como el mago le había dicho. Era diestro en hechizos defensivos, sin embargo cada vez más demostraba mayor destreza para la magia oscura.

Estaba en su cuarto año y ya podía dominar a la perfección las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Lástima que solo las había usado en bichos; tenía ganas de cambiar de víctimas.

Muévete- dijo Orión Black apurado-, tengo una cita.

Tom levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

No hay salida.

Siempre la hay para quienes aman el riesgo- respondió, haciéndose un nudo con un pañuelo de gasa.

El chico lucía sumamente elegante con una túnica de gala de color oscuro, al parecer de terciopelo y su cabello negro estaba corto y prolijamente peinado hacia atrás.

-¿Con quién sales?

- Augusta Rookwood.- dijo el chico. Tom lo miró expectante.

-¿Saldrás con "la" Augusta Rookwood que convirtió el cabello de Walburga en estropajo?

- Exactamente, ¿no es una mujer inspiradora?

Nagini siseó molesta y le dio un golpecito, no amistoso, en los pies.

-¿Qué le pasa al ofidio?- preguntó Black mirando la serpiente.

- Dice que eres un tonto.- tradujo el mago oscuro- ¿Te conté que recibí una carta del ministerio? Me dijeron que no están autorizados a darme la dirección de los Gaunt.

- No pueden hacerlo- respondió Orión, atándose la hebilla de los zapatos-. Las direcciones son privadas. Pero puedes poner un hechizo de rastreo a la lechuza.

-¿Hechizo de rastreo?

- Si- asintió mirándose en el espejo-. Lo único "malo" es que tengan barreras de seguridad. Lo máximo que obtendrás será la zona.

-¿Y si tienen un fidelio?

- Obtendrás la zona, salvo que el guardián te lo diga.

Tom agradeció en un murmullo y abrió el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. Era sumamente interesante; hablaba sobre maldiciones sumamente dolorosas, para la víctima claro.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir de fiesta?

- No- rechazó rápidamente-. No me siento a gusto.

-Nadie se sentiría a gusto si saliese con su prometida, su hermano y la enemiga de tu prometida.

Abraxas Malfoy entró a la habitación, acarició a Nagini y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Tu túnica?-preguntó Orión.

- En el placard- respondió con naturalidad-. No iré. Tengo planes con una Ravenclaw.

- No puedes dejarme solo…- exclamó afligido el heredero Black- ¿Tienes idea de cómo me matará Walburga?

- No lo hará- dijo Augusta Rookwood, vestida en un implacable vestido de seda con escote bote-, la amenacé con contarle a tu hermano sobre su pequeña aventurilla con Paterson.

Tom miró a la chica sorprendido. No solo por que se hubiese atrevido a entrar a su habitación (aunque la puerta estaba abierta) sino por que no parecía importarle estar sola en un cuarto de hombres.

Orión sonrió, se acercó a su cita y la besó.

-¿Vamos?

- Cuando quieras.- sonrió la Slytherin- ¿De quién es esta belleza?- preguntó mirando a Nagini.

- Mía.-respondió Tom con curiosidad. Jamás se habían referido a Nagini como "belleza" aunque la serpiente parecía encantada.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó a Tom, dejando que la serpiente reptase por su brazo enguantado.

- Nagini.- silbó.

- Me encantaría hablar parcel.- murmuró la chica, acariciándole la escamosa cabeza.

Tom sonrió de lado.

¿Piensas quedarte con la serpiente o conmigo?- dijo un poco celoso, Orión Black.

Ella es más simpática- murmuró la chica acercándose a Orión-. Y sabe atarse mejor el pañuelo.

No besa como yo.- aclaró el chico.

Cierto…- concedió terminando de atarle el pañuelo- Pero puedo vivir sin ellos.

Abraxas sonrió encantado ante la "frescura" de la chica, sin embargo Walburga Black no sonreía nada encantada.

¿Vienes o hay que darte un mapa con el camino? Te estamos esperando hace media hora.

Walburga, cállate.- ordenó Orión. Sin embargo, Augusta fue más rápida y sacó su varita.

Ahogus.- hizo un movimiento con su varita y rápidamente la prima de Orión comenzó a toser, ahogándose con su propia lengua.

Tom miró el encantamiento sorprendido y fascinado. Jamás lo había visto hacer en una persona; y le gustaba ver como los colores se iban de la cara de Walburga.

Para.- ordenó Abraxas, que rápidamente se percató de la fascinación de sus amigos y de la nueva cita de Orión.

Sin embargo, Augusta no se detuvo, incrementó la fuerza del hechizo haciendo sonreír con fascinación a Tom.

Finite Incantatem.- murmuró rápidamente el rubio, yendo hasta el lado de Walburga y ayudándola a sentarse mientras recuperaba el aire.

¿En qué pensabas?- le dijo molesto a Augusta.

Necesitaba un escarmiento.

Tom hizo una mueca, divertido por la respuesta. A él no le molestaba para nada ver tan "azul" a Walburga.

-¿Vienen?- preguntó Orión Black desde la puerta. Walburga se levantó y fue a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello con los suyos y besándolo de la misma forma en la que Orión besaba a Augusta Rookwood.

0 0 0

Pasaron unos días desde que Hermione regresó sonriente a Inglaterra. Finalmente sus padres le habían dicho que sí irían a la entrega de su premio; pero lo que la hacía sonreír tanto no era eso solamente.

Al regresar a Inglaterra comprobó cuanto la extrañaba Ron. Jamás había pensado que el chico fuese tan atento con ella luego de unos días afuera.

Ni bien llegó, la llevó esa misma noche a la torre de Astronomía y le confesó la quería. Lo suficiente para pedirle que se casasen cuando él terminase su curso de auror y ella entrase al ministerio.

Ginny también la saludó con efusividad. Al parecer, había afianzado fuertemente su relación con Harry durante su estadía en Australia. El ojiverde había perdido cualquier atisbo de vergüenza con su novia. La tomaba de la cadera, le corría la silla y respondía a todas las cartas amorosas que le mandaba su ahora compañera de clases.

La bienvenida más extraña, sin embargo la había experimentado con la excéntrica Luna Lovegood.

La chica, fiel a su estilo, le había regalado un collar largísimo de corchos que tenían como dije un antiguo reloj, de alpaca tallada.

Hermione lo agradeció mientras pensaba que hacer con el reloj, dado que marcaba tres horas antes de la hora correcta.

Sin embargo, su regreso no fue tomado con alegría por Lavander. Su compañera de curso, quien siempre se había mostrado amable con ella, a excepción del quinto año, la miraba con molestia. No le sonreía, muchas veces tenía que decir las cosas dos veces al dirigirse a ella y discutían a la mañana por el baño. Al parecer, en esos cuatros días de ausencia, la cotilla de Gryffindor había hecho una rigurosa rutina que consistía en despertarse a la misma hora que Hermione y darse largos baños. Cuando salía del baño, lo dejaba todo desordenado y para odio de Hermione, usaba todos sus productos.

¿Vas a desayunar?- preguntó Hermione a Ginny, quien se recogía el pelo y comprobaba que los pliegues de la falda estuviesen bien planchados.

Si. Debo apurarme. Tengo transformaciones en la primera hora.

Ginny, me alegro que estés bien con Harry- dijo con una sonrisa sincera que contagió a su futura cuñada-; me parece que finalmente las cosas están tomando su ritmo, ¿no?

También lo creo- respondió Ginny, sentándose en su cama y poniendo libros en su mochila-. Ron se está esforzando mucho por que las cosas funcionen.

Están funcionando de maravilla.- festejó Hermione, sumamente complacida.

Me alegro. Finalmente mi hermano maduró.- sonrió la pelirroja atándose un collar de piedritas.

¿Viste el collar tan raro que me dio Luna?

No- respondió intrigada. Hermione sacó el collar de su cómoda y se lo mostró a la chica-, el reloj está mal ¿no?

Si, pero no puedo cambiarlo.- dijo Hermione con pesar.

Es realmente antiguo. Me suena a uno que tenía mi abuelo, ¿sabes? Mi papá lo tiene aún, pero no lo usa.

¿Es un reloj de hombre?

Si- asintió fervientemente-, presumo que lo habrá comprado en una tienda de antigüedades o algo así.

Es probable. Tiene unas iniciales grabadas, pero no logro verlas bien. La chapa de atrás está muy gastada.

Llévalo a la casa de las horas.- aconsejó la pelirroja.

¿Dónde queda?

En el callejón Diagon hay una sucursal. Puedes aparecerte durante la salida a Hogsmeaden.

Le diré a Ron. Será lindo para variar, ¿no?

0 0 0

1942

La cita de los Black había resultado un desastre.

Ni bien Orión volvió, se encerró en su habitación y no comentó nada de la cita pese a las insistentes preguntas de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, lo que era pérdida para uno era alegría para otros. Augusta Rookwood había vuelto sumamente divertida de la cita. Según les contó Cygnus, uno de los tragos de Walburga se había convertido en agua hirviendo y le habían quemado la boca a la chica. Seguían sin entender como el trago había cambiado tan mágicamente; pero sospechaban que Augusta había tenido algo que ver ya que se había divertido de sobre manera.

¿Vas a entrenar?- preguntó Orión a Tom, quien vestía un pantalón oscuro y una camisa clara, tapados por la elegante túnica de terciopelo bordado en color borgoña.

Si. ¿Vienes?

¿Practicamos duelo?

Si te parece.- respondió Tom, sintiendo una necesidad extraña de vencer… humillar de alguna manera al "todo poderoso" Black.

Orión corrió a cambiarse rápidamente y bajó minutos después, vistiendo un sobrio conjunto de flexible piel de dragón de color negro.

-¿Van a alguna parte?- preguntó Augusta, acercándose a saludar efusivamente a Orión.

- Duelo de práctica.- sonrió Orión, besando la nariz de la chica.

- Suerte.- sonrió besando a Orión, pero mirando al mismo tiempo a Tom.

0

El duelo fue rápido. Tom se movía con maestría, casi felonamente. Atacaba sin parar, moviendo su varita con asombrosa habilidad.

Sin embargo, Orión tampoco era un adversario sencillo. El chico parecía concentrado y no dudaba en atacar con igual fuerza; sin embargo tendía a repetir hechizos a diferencia de Tom, quien hacía una maravillosa demostración mágica con cada floriruta.

Ya para, ¿sí?- gritó Orión, luego de estar peleando dos horas.

¿Por qué? ¿Miedo de perder?

Estoy cansado… Son las nueve. Ya tocó el toque de queda y si no te percataste, terminó la cena.

Tenemos elfos- respondió Tom, quien gritó un maravilloso _crucio_, que Orión esquivo de casualidad.

No dijimos que usaríamos imperdonables.

Todo es válido.

Ah, ¿si? Cruciolemenx.- gritó con voz grave e imperiosa.

Todo fue deteniéndose en cámara lenta. Tom veía como el hechizo iba acercándose poco a poco. Se movió hacia un costado, pero Orión lo miraba figamente y dirigió su ataque hacia su nueva posición, incrementando la potencia del hechizo.

Sin embargo, Tom levantó su varita y se asustó al no sentir que la barrera que lo debía proteger del ataque.

Con miedo probó nuevamente una defensa, pero viendo que el hechizo se incrementaba y se acercaba, se tiró al suelo en un gesto desesperado.

Desarmus.- gritó Orión, quien atacó finalmente y le dio a su amigo.

La varita de Tom voló varios metros de distancia, chocando con alguna pared del aula insonorizada.

Creo que gané.- se regordeó, acercándose a ayudarlo y bajando su varita.

Sin embargo, a Voldemort no le pareció lo mismo.

Se levantó en un movimiento casi cirquense y movió su mano mostrando las palmas abiertas.

Fue imperceptible, pero una fuerza invisible se manifestó en ese momento y acompañó el movimiento de Tom; chocando como una columna de aire helado que congeló a Orión, haciéndolo perder su varita ya baja.

Creo que yo gané.- afirmó Tom, haciéndose de la varita de su contrincante mientras tomaba la suya propia.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Receso escolar por vacaciones de verano. 1942.

Los profesores estaban reunidos en la majestuosa sala de docentes, ubicada en el ala norte del colegio de magia.

Todos se mostraban contentos, renovados gracias a las vacaciones y comentaban alegres sobre los viajes que habían hecho o simplemente sobre alguna anécdota graciosa.

Horace Slughorn se mostraba contento; feliz de poder pavonearse ante sus colegas mostrando un grueso álbum de fotografías donde saludaba sonriente junto con algún famoso del mundo mágico.

— ¿Has ido a Nueva Cork, Horace?- preguntó Dippet mirando una foto de un alto rascacielo- ¿No es maravilloso como los muggles logran semejantes edificios y sin magia?

— Deberías ver el edificio de la Crisler- pronunció erróneamente, pero no se dio cuenta de su error-; está construído íntegramente de metal.

—Yo leí sobre ello- comentó el joven profesor de estudios muggles-. Me dijeron que es un edificio sumamente rígido y que sin embargo, tolera vientos rapidísimos.

— Tienes una vista maravillosa de la ciudad; pero nada se compara con la estatua de la libertad.- comentó sonriente, luego de tragar un trozo de ananá azucarado; regalo de algún amigo.

— La última vez que fui a Paris estaban construyendo la que está cerca de la torre Eiffel. — comentó con voz ahogada, el anciano director- Llegué el día después de los cien años de la Revolución Francesa; todo París era una fiesta.

—Lástima que ya no lo sea. — comentó el joven Dumbledore, saliendo de la chimenea y sacudiendo su empolvada túnica. Se acomodó sus anteojos sobre la nariz y saludó a todos con un gesto— Lamento la tardanza; el wizegamont está histérico.

¿Alguna noticia de Grindelwald?

Me temo que ninguna buena. Luego del "huracán"- pronunció con cierta sorna- de Pontevedra en febrero; Grindelwald se ha entusiasmado y parece querer seguir exhibiendo sus aliados.

¿Él fue el que causo el accidente del telecarril ese?- preguntó un profesor, sin saber pronunciar correctamente "teleferrocarril".

Lamentablemente sí. Sus aliados, ahora llamados "Liga de Sangres Puras" ya no temen hacer magia enfrente a los muggles.

No reconocerían que existe la magia ni siquiera teniendo un duelo enfrente a ellos.- comentó un profesor cuyos ojos no se distinguían bien por la enorme cantidad de arrugas, que incluso aparecían en sus párpados.

No lo creas. Son bastante sagaces. En Estados Unidos creen que hay "algo" mágico en Salem. Claro que no pueden ver la escuela.- explicó el profesor de pociones.

Cambiemos mejor de tema. Si seguimos hablando de Grindelwald discutiremos toda la tarde y no tiene sentido. Roguemos que no esté interesado en Hogwarts.- elevó su súplica al cielo el director.

¿Ya eligieron a los premios anuales?

Smith de Ravenclaw- Dumbledore asintió al recordar al chico – e Irene Addams, de Gryffindor.

Perfecto.- secundó Dumbledore sonriente- ¿Y prefectos? Yo creo que les mandé los nombres de Gryffindor.

Siguieron hablando de los prefectos hasta que llegaron al tema de las rondas:

No creo que sea conveniente poner a patrullar a Malfoy con Boot- discrepó el jefe de Slytherin-; mejor pon a Riddle.

¿Riddle?- preguntó Dumbledore sobresaltándose. Sus colegas lo miraron sorprendidos y Dippet preguntó:

¿Sucede algo, Albus?

¿Thomas Riddle será prefecto?

Tiene excelentes calificaciones por lo que veo- señaló el director- además de una conducta intachable.

No fue tan intachable en el caso de Perkins, la chica de Gryffindor.- recordó Dumbledore.

La chica no sabe que le pasó. Evidentemente se golpeó con una pared o se resbaló en la ducha- interrumpió Slughorn-. Se corrió un rumor que la chica terminó así por molestar a Riddle, pero no creo que nadie pueda culpar al chico. Estaba estudiando en biblioteca cuando la señorita Perkins apareció inconciente.

¡Apareció inconciente y con signos de violencia en el baño de prefectos! Y oh casualidad, lo único que decía era "dejaré de molestarte, Tom". No creo que falten más pruebas…

¡Pues sí las faltan! Te comportas de esta manera solamente por que una de tus alumnas, y no justamente brillante ni descendiente de magos, apareció confundida en un baño que no le correspondía y sin poder explicar que hacía así. Todos habían escuchado al mediodía que el señor Riddle le pedía que dejase de molestarlo y que no quería salir con ella.- discrepó el jefe de slytherin, mientras el director le daba su apoyo con una mirada.

Creo que tiendes a exagerar todo lo que se relaciona con Riddle, Albus.- dijo el director cuando se hizo terminantemente silencio- Y sinceramente no entiendo por que. Según se, se ha criado en un orfanato muggle y mira hasta donde ha llegado. Es un brillante alumno.

Sin duda, uno de los mejores que ha visto Hogwarts.- agregó la profesora de adivinación.

Es sumamente educado.- dijo el fantasmal profesor de historia- Tendrá un brillante futuro.

Si, brillante para él; pero muy oscuro para nosotros pensó Dumbledore con amargura, molesto que sus colegas no viesen lo mismo que él en cuanto al chico.

0 0 0

"_Tom: Espero que estés progresando en tus estudios mágicos. Aquí te mando un libro que encontré muy interesante cuando tenía tu edad. Es sobre la magia y los casos más extraños de manifestación que han tenido los magos. Además, menciona a los descendientes de Slytherin. Espero que te interese tanto como me gustó a mí y que tus progresos sigan en ascenso. El líder de mi grupo en Salem ha mostrado inquietudes similares a las tuyas; también está fascinado con las más interesantes de las artes. Espero poder verte y evaluar personalmente tus logros en mi próxima visita a Inglaterra. Por cierto, no se si lo sabes aún; pero te han elegido prefecto este año y el director ha dicho que eres de los mejores alumnos. Espero que Dumbledore deje de meterse y que te den el premio que te mereces. Los profesores han discrepado enormemente con él. Ten cuidado, te vigilará constantemente. No quiere que llegues a Premio Anual._

_G. G."_

Tom sonrió al terminar de leer la carta y la hizo un bollito. Tal y como le había enseñado su mentor, quemó la carta ni bien terminó de leerla. Eran tiempos difíciles, pero siempre se debían hacer sacrificios por las causas que valían la pena.

0 0 0

Estados Unidos, América del Norte.

Gellert Grindelwald sonrió al terminar de beber su copa de vino y miró a través de la enorme ventana de la mansión veraniega que había comprado en Tenesse.

Su fantástica casa, quedaba a las afueras de Nashville. Sin embargo, no se escuchaba nada del ruido de la bulliciosa ciudad.

Le había gustado enormemente Estados Unidos. Un país con tantos perjuicios y desigualdades era maravilloso, ideal para su causa. Los muggles percibían que cerca de la escuela Salem algo raro sucedía, pero no lo explicaban y rápidamente lo convertían en historias fantásticas de las que intentaban ganar dinero.

Al contrario que en Europa, no tenían incorporada la idea, fantástica o no, de que la magia si existiese. Ellos se negaban completamente a que la magia existiese. Cualquier suceso extraño lo llevaban a un laboratorio e inventaban teorías inverosímiles.

Se había divertido de sobremanera cuando, a la mañana siguiente de un ataque en el que había participado con sus nuevos aliados del nuevo continente, los periódicos muggles dijesen que "el KKK"- el no tenía idea de que querían decir con esas tres k- "había vuelto a atacar a una familia de negros".

Lo que le había sorprendido de sobremanera, pero que le convenía como característica social, era que los blancos se creyesen tan superiores a los negros. Mágicamente, era sabido que muchísimas familias de sangre puras africanas eran casi o más poderosas que las familias europeas. La magia negra africana, que los muggles creían conocer como "vudú", era de las más difíciles de controlar y era base, muchas veces, de los peores rituales oscuros.

En los estados del "viejo sur" – el mago se reía cuando los americanos decían viejo a un país tan reciente como el de ellos- la discriminación racial era muchísimo más marcada que en los del norte. Sin embargo, en el norte los hombres competían permanente por quien tenía más dinero o linaje más europeo; según había podido apreciar a su visita a "Nueva Inglaterra", lo menos inglés que el mago de ascendencia inglesa y búlgara había visto jamás.

Hizo un imperceptible movimiento con su varita y de la punta de esta salió una larguísima llamarada que alcanzó varios metros de longitud. Con toda calma, el mago prendió un habano y sacudió el fuego.

Se levantó con calma, deseos de recibir noticias de sus informantes en los colegios europeos. Prontamente tendría todo bajo su control, Salem era su próximo golpe donde haría una entrada triunfal; gracias a los patriarcas de las familias más poderosas que controlaban el consejo del colegio americano.

Sin embargo, su golpe de consagración aún no llegaba. Pero era un objetivo más difícil. Debía vencer a su antiguo amigo para poder hacerse del colegio inglés. Luego de eso solo le quedaba pasar a la gloria, controlando públicamente la Unión Internacional de Magos y saliendo del anonimato en la Liga de Sangres Puras.

Al mismo tiempo que reflexionaba, kilómetros más lejos, su Némesis Dumbledore estiraba sus piernas con cansancio sobre el escritorio y se lamentaba por no haber podido detener la nominación de Riddle como prefecto.

Era sabido que ser prefecto era el modo no explícito en el que luego se elegían a los Premios Anuales. Y llegar a ser premio anual y con correctas relaciones (como las que ofrecía el jefe de Slytherin) era el primer paso, tampoco dicho, de entrar al ministerio de Magia.

Y si entraba al ministerio de magia, ¿quién lo pararía?

Encendió un habano, uno de los tantos vicios que ocultaba de sus alumnos para no dar una mala imagen. Desde hacía tiempo, fumar se había convertido en el único modo útil para relajarse.

La tensión que estaba acumulando a lo largo de la guerra estaba haciendo estragos. Faltaba muy poco para que los ataques fuesen en Inglaterra.

Donde quisiese que estuviese Grindelwald, sabía como hacerse presente aunque fuese en ausencia.

0 0 0

Ministerio de Magia. Sesión Extraordinaria del Wizegamont.

— Lamento haberlos llamado con tan poca anticipación…-dijo Arcturus Black-, pero debemos tratar un tema con urgencia. Ha aparecido el cadáver del pro secretario.

— ¿Cadáver?- exclamaron varias voces, alarmadas por la repentina noticia.

— Al parecer, el pro secretario Steward murió luego de ser torturado. No sabemos quien fue; aunque se sospecha que fue un ajuste de cuentas político…

— De eso no nos cabe dudas, señor Black.- interrumpió Albus Dumbledore, recién salido de la chimenea- Lo que me cuesta entender, y creo que también a la mayoría de los que conformamos esta sala, es por que no se indicó a los aurores que investigasen las cartas firmadas por "GG", siglas coincidentes con Gellert Grindelwald.

— No había rastro de veneno en ellas.- aclaró el ministro de magia, sentado a la derecha de Arcturus Black en la enorme mesa redonda, en uno de los subsuelos del ministerio de Magia.

— ¿Y solo podemos matar con veneno? Por favor, no seamos ingenuos. Nos estamos enfrentando con un…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que las enormes puertas de madera con metal se habían abierto dando paso a un acalorado auror que parecía haber recorrido toda Inglaterra corriendo.

— Señor- jadeó al ministro de magia-, están atacando el museo mágico.

0

Las víctimas que cobró el sorpresivo ataque de varios encapuchados al museo de magia, no fueron tantas afortunadamente. Sin embargo, la exageración de los medios de difusión había hecho de un ataque y muchos destrozos, un asalto terrorista con centenares de muertos que finalmente resultaron estar vivos.

Sin embargo, el panorama no era nada alentador para Albus Dumbledore; quien llegó al museo para encontrar varias vitrinas rotas y objetos robados.

Luego de recorrer el museo, el mago de larga barba castaña se encontró con que los destrozos estaban armados estratégicamente para distraer a las investigadores del objetivo mismo del ataque, los mismísimos objetos de los hermanos Peverell, propiedad del museo desde hacía varios siglos.

0

Cornualles, Devon, Inglaterra. Casa del alquimista Nicholas Flamel.

— ¿Me quieres decir que Grindelwald realmente tiene objetos de los Peverell? — preguntó Nicholas Flamel sorprendidísimo a su amigo.

Ambos hombres estaban sentados en un living decorado con colores claros. A lo lejos, se escuchaba el tañido proveniente de una iglesia.

— Eso es el rumor que se corre. No lo creo igualmente.- pronunció el mago mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Es decir…

— ¿Estás de ánimo como para ir a dar un paseo?- interrumpió rápidamente Dumbledore.

— Oh por dios.- murmuró molesto mientras se levantaba con trabajo y tomaba su bastón- ¿Es necesaria tanta paranoia?

Albus Dumbledore no respondió, solo se levantó y seguido por su amigo comenzaron a caminar.

El enorme terreno sobre el cual estaba edificada la maravillosa mansión estilo tudor estaba sobre una colina en una de las partes más rurales de Gales.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Tiene la vara del sáuceco.- murmuró Dumbledore, tras conjurar un hechizo de privacidad.

—Estamos muertos.- cuchicheó Flamel- ¿El robo del museo…?

—Busca las otras reliquias; pero sé que no estaban en el museo. El también lo debe saber… Quería distraernos.

—Lo logró- reconoció -. Leí que toda la confederación está alborotada. En Estados Unidos pidieron la renuncia del ministro por ese tema.

— ¿Tu crees que la pidieron solo por Grindelwald?- sonrió el profesor con amargura- La pidieron por que se han fortalecido lo suficiente; Grindelwald los ayudó. El nuevo ministro es uno de los hombres más ricos del Sur; según dicen ayudó a esos muggles de capucha blanca.

— ¿Es Inglaterra segura, Albus?- reflexionó el alquimista- ¿Podremos sobrevivir?

—No lo se, Nicolás- respondió frustrado-. Gellert propagó una plaga que no creo que podamos detener.

El mejor alquimista de todos los tiempos asintió, y pronunció:

—Toda guerra termina con otra más sangrienta.

0 0 0

El final del verano llegó rápidamente, tanto como para los profesores como para Tom y sus compañeros.

Con el final del verano, llegó también la boda de Cygnus Black ; donde el hermano mayor de Orión se comportó como un caballero y Druella como una dama. Sin embargo, varios invitados podrían asegurar -aunque no se atreverían a decirlo en voz alta- que Druella Rosier había salido durante el baile de su boda para divertirse un rato con su oficial cuñado en uno de los cuartos de la enorme mansión veraniega de los Rosier.

— ¿Has visto a Orión?- preguntó Abraxas a Tom, mientras ambos chicos bebían el ponche preparado especialmente para la ocasión.

— No, pero tampoco he visto a Druella.- sonrió el slytherin de lado. El rubio resopló molesto:

— Se le van a ir las cosas de las manos. No es inteligente lo que está haciendo.

— Nadie dijo que lo fuese, pero te aseguro que es sumamente divertido.- retrucó Orión Black, que acababa de llegar con la túnica de terciopelo arrugada y con los labios un tanto hinchados.

— Estaba seguro que invitarían a Dumbledore.- dijo Abraxas mirando a los invitados.

— Conservamos las apariencias, pero tampoco somos tan hipócritas. Mi padre está un tanto harto de ver a Dumbledore todo el tiempo.

— El mío también.- aseguró Abraxas, bebiéndose su copa de todo un trago- ¿Esa es Walburga?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido al ver una elegante chica bajar las escaleras accesorias del jardín Rosier.

—Si.- respondió Orión con cierto interés.

—Ha mejorado.

—La maldad conserva a sus súbditos. — Respondió Orión con tono teatral— Claro, que solo el cuerpo. Sigue con el mismo carácter amargo de siempre.

—Tampoco hiciste mucho para cambiarlo. —sugirió Abraxas— No creo que le haya agradado que bailases con Augusta.

—Solo somos amigos. — dijo Orión con cierta molestia—Está completamente loca.

—No es cierto. — contradijo Tom— A mi me ha parecido bastante cuerda.

—Evidentemente no han tenido una cita.

—No somos ese tipo de personas. — respondió Tom mientras veía a la chica del otro lado de la pista bailando con mala cara.

Sin decir nada más a sus amigos, caminó por un costado de los jardines hasta llegar a la chica de cabello oscuro que sonrió de forma misteriosa al verlo. Era linda, no una belleza despampanante como Liz Addler, hermana de un compañero suyo sino más bien exótica.

— ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- preguntó la chica pasándole un vaso de ponche.

— Creo que podríamos obviar lo que ya sabes, ¿no?

— ¿Entonces sobre qué quieres hablar?

— No sé, ¿sobre dónde está la habitación más cercana?

— Mi prometido vino y mis padres están hablando con Abigor.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Con sus amigos, vigilándome sin que lo vea.- respondió dándose vuelta para tomar un canapé.

— ¿En la biblioteca?

— Es dónde primero nos buscarían.- respondió- Habitación de huéspedes, al lado de dónde dejaron los obsequios. Cinco minutos.

— Te espero.

0 0 0

1998, Hogwarts.

— ¿Tus padres vendrán?- preguntó Ron, contento de ver a su novia de vuelta y feliz.

— Eso me dijeron. Les mandaré un trasladador para que lleguen al lugar sin problema. —respondió Hermione, comiendo un chocolate de la enorme caja que su madre le había dado —Por cierto, me han dicho que volverán para Navidad pero están pensando en quedarse en Australia.

— ¿Definitivamente?- preguntó Harry sorprendido al igual que su amigo- Si ya pasó el peligro y…

— Ya han armado su vida allá y por más que lo deseen, en Inglaterra no les queda nada. Pondrán en alquiler la casa de Londres y el consultorio. Les es más económico vivir allí.

Ron asintió y comió uno de los deliciosos chocolates, sin embargo Harry miró a su amiga, cuya mirada baja confirmó que la decisión de los señores Granger de vivir en Australia tenía poco que ver con el dinero y más con la actitud de Hermione hacia ellos.

— ¿Cuánto falta para la fiesta? — preguntó la chica, buscando algún diario que le confirmase el día.

— Como un mes. —indicó vagamente Harry— ¿Vienes a jugar Quiddich, Ron? —preguntó a su amigo mientras convocaba su escoba.

— Seguro. — respondió el pelirrojo— Por cierto, estos son los deberes que nos dieron los profesores durante la semana. Te anoté al lado la fecha de entrega.

Hermione miró el pergamino que el chico, colorado y sin mirarla, le ofrecía. Sonriendo, se levantó, lo abrazó y le besó la comisura de los labios.

— Gracias Ron. Me alegra estar de vuelta.

— A mí más. — murmuró en modo de respuesta el pelirrojo, abrazándola con idéntica fuerza.

0 0 0

Sala común de Slytherin, 1942. (Quinto año de Voldemort)

El futuro mago oscuro, tiró su baúl en el suelo y sin decir una palabra se tiró en la cama, boca abajo y aún con su túnica puesta.

Sin embargo, Naginni no necesitaba dormir con tanta urgencia como su amo, quien no solo había soportado la somnífera charla de Dumbledore sobre los prefectos sino que había tenido que patrullar esa misma noche para controlar que no se quedase ningún niño nuevo suelto por allí.

Era la una y media de la madrugada, hacía cuatro horas que había terminado la cena y recién el prefecto de Slytherin acababa de poder regresar a su cuarto.

Reptando con delicadeza, Nagini se descolgó de la cama y aterrizó en el suelo.

Siguió hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada donde siseo algo y esta se abrió dejándola pasar para luego cerrarse con cuidado.

Era un animal sumamente inteligente; y para su suerte con una increíble experiencia en detectar cosas.

Como los ratones que corrían nerviosos al escuchar su depredador silbido o como el extraño fénix que volaba silencioso por el corredor para luego seguir por las escaleras para perderse camino a la sala común.

Entrecerró sus rendijas y levantó su cabeza en forma de flecha orientando sus narinas hacia arriba.

El fénix era una criatura mitológica; de increíbles poderes. Sin embargo, los fénix no tenían ojos claros como aquel que acababa de sobre volar por el corredor y que seguramente la habría reconocido.

Nagini siseó molesta.

Su amo era sumamente inteligente, pero aún no se había dado cuenta que no solo el basilisco era la única serpiente mitológica.

Ella misma era una de esas pocas serpientes que se suponían extintas; pero no.

Era justamente, una Nagini.

Nagini no era solamente su nombre, sino su "clasificación" dentro del orden ofidio. Nagini, vocablo ancestral proveniente del egipcio antiguo, significaba "guardadora".

Pero no guardadora en el sentido de un cajón, sino guardadora como cuerpo que podía albergar magia. Obviamente, no podía usarla pero si sentirla lo suficiente para afinar sus sentidos.

Y sus afinados sentidos le decían que ese fénix era un animago; uno muy poderoso por cierto. Un animago que olía a caramelos de limón.

Siguió reptando hasta que llegó a la baranda de las escaleras. Bajó con cuidado, sintiendo el frío metal bajo su barriga y llegó finalmente hasta la sala común donde el pronto extinto fuego de la chimenea alumbraba junto con la mísera luz de las velas casi terminadas.

La sala común estaba completamente vacía. Entrecerró sus rendijas y olfateó con sus narinas. El animago había desaparecido.

O

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Tom descubrió que su serpiente no estaba en su cesto de mimbre como solía estar. Alarmado salió al corredor a buscarla pero no la encontró. Nagini no se iría muy lejos; seguro que se había extendido con su caza o algo así, por que generalmente disfrutaba quedarse por su habitación.

Miró la puerta de madera de la derecha. Quizá había entrado a dormir con Abraxas o con Orión, a quienes consideraba "algo como amos". Pero no lo suficiente como para ir a dormir con ellos.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta de Orión y silbó llamando a Nagini, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, al igual que en el cuarto de Abraxas.

Preocupado, se puso su bata y bajó a la sala común que seguía desierta y sin rastro de Nagini.

¿Habría perdido acaso a su serpiente?

Malhumorado, decidió ir a vestirse apropiadamente para dar una vuelta por el colegio.

Miró su reloj que marcaban las siete de la mañana y apurado, tomó el bolso de cuero que le habían regalado sus amigos y salió dispuesto a buscar a Nagini para después ir a clases a desayunar.

0

— ¿Por qué tan malhumorado?- cuestionó Abraxas Malfoy, mientras se sentaba enfrente a Tom en la mesa de Slytherin.

— No encuentro a Nagini.

— ¿A la serpiente?-preguntó Eileen Prince curiosa.

— La misma.- respondió bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

— ¿La perdiste con la cesta y todo?- preguntó Orión.

— Decidió tomar un paseo a la noche y no volvió más. Se salió de su cesto. En general, le gusta colgarse de los doseles pero esta vez su paseo fue mayor.

— ¿No habrá sido una broma de mal gusto? Digo, que algún Gryffindor haya entrado para robarla.

— ¿Y cómo entraría a nuestra sala común?- cuestionó el prefecto- Además, de haberla tocado, habría muerto. Nagini tiende a morder a los desconocidos.- murmuró, recordado a Pierre.

Luego de desayunar, el día no mejoró para Tom. Tenía clases dobles con Dumbledore y sabía por las advertencias de Gellert, que el hombre estaría muy atento a él.

0

Las semanas pasaron, las cartas llegaron y se respondieron; nada cambiaba en Hogwarts salvo el humor de Tom Riddle, que cada día estaba más peligroso.

Desde hacía por lo menos un mes, no tenía noticias de Nagini. No era que fuese una persona muy sentimental, sin embargo sabía que la desaparición de su serpiente era extraña; lo suficiente para alarmarlo al punto de llamarla en parcel cada minuto que estaba solo en las rondas.

Pero lamentablemente, seguía sin noticias.

Era una noche un tanto oscura y fría, típica del otoño escocés; cuando Tom se acercó al prefecto de Ravenclaw para hacer las rondas.

— Hola Riddle, ¿qué tal tu día?- preguntó el chico bajito y regordete que se comportaba siempre amable con Tom.

— Bien Smith, ¿el tuyo?

— Normal.- respondió con simpleza- Empecemos con las rondas; no tengo ganas de toparme con el idiota del celador.

— ¿Es cierto que mandó a Webber a las mazmorras?

— Amenazó con hacerlo, pero ya conoces a Webber. Si no es el centro de atención, no sabe existir.

Tom asintió distraído, mientras seguía caminando junto con el Ravenclaw por el primer piso.

— ¿Segundo piso? —preguntó Tom cuando terminaron de inspeccionar el primero.

— Seguro- respondió el chico distraído—.Espero poder dormir hoy; ayer una de las niñas no quería entrar a su baño por que gritaba que había una serpiente.

— ¿Una serpiente? — preguntó curioso.

— Si, decía que había una serpiente en el inodoro.

Lo miró extrañado y volvió a preguntar:

— ¿En el inodoro?

— Tal como oyes. — aseguró el chico— Llamamos a Wilpurg para que se fijase, pero no había nada. Desde luego, la chica es de primer año y al parecer, de familia muggle; todo esto debe ser un gran cambio para ella, pero no se si realmente no tendrá un problemas más grave.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al baño de chicas del segundo piso. Siguiendo su rutina, los chicos, lo pasaron de largo sin darle mucha atención pero el grito agudo proveniente del lugar los asustó al punto que corrieron hasta el lugar, tirando la puerta abajo.

Había una chica, de estatura mediana y aspecto lloroso que se había caído al suelo del pasillo entre los cubículos. La chica gritaba asustada, buscando su varita.

Siseos. Siseos enfadados se escuchaban fuertes y claros; al punto de resultar como gritos a los afinados oídos de Tom.

— Es una serpiente. — gritó Tom al Ravenclaw— Sácala de aquí y llévala con un profesor.

Corrió hasta donde estaba la chica para ver un animal de larga longitud, escamas oscuras y mirada enfadada; que decía algo como: _"sangre… quiero sangre"._

Tom paralizó al animal y ayudó al prefecto a que sacase a la chica del baño.

Aprovechando que el Ravenclaw se había ido, descongeló a Nagini y dijo en parcel:

_Quédate quieta. ¿Estás bien?_

La serpiente lo miró extrañada y unos segundos después, sus rendijas oculares volvieron a su forma normal.

Escuchando pasos que se acercaban, Tom echó un hechizo ocultador a la serpiente y bajó la tabla del inodoro con un estampido para luego tirar la cadena.

—Señor Riddle- dijo el acalorado profesor Dippet, que tenía aspecto cansado-, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Perfectamente.- respondió el chico- Tiré la serpiente por el inodoro. No creo que sobreviva.

— ¡Excelente! Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin y cincuenta para Ravenclaw, Smith. Pueden ir a sus habitaciones. La ronda no creo que sea necesaria.

Salió del baño, caminando a paso apresurado para parar al doblar la esquina, donde Nagini lo esperaba enroscada en sí misma.

-_Vamos, aún no es seguro._

Asintiendo, la serpiente reptó al paso de su amo hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin; que estaba completamente vacía y agradablemente cálida.

— _¿Dónde estuviste?-_ preguntó Tom, sentándose en su cama y dejando a Nagini en su cesto.

— _Recorriendo las cañerías del colegio, amo._- dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¿_Y cómo llegaste hasta ellas?_

— _Por un error. El día que desaparecí, estaba siguiendo un fénix con ojos azules; un animago que volaba por los pasillos de Slytherin._

— _¿Un fénix en los pasillos de Slytherin?- cuestionó Voldemort, inseguro de la salud mental de su mascota._

— _Un fénix con ojos azules; un animago poderoso sin dudas._

— _¿Y cómo llegaste a las cañerías?_

— _Siguiéndolo. Al meterme por las cañerías, tenía ante mí todo el colegio; y la maravillosa opción de seguir el rastro del animago sin que me viesen._

— _¿Sabes quién es quien nos vigila?_

— _Estoy segura que no es un estudiante. Es un profesor. Tiene su despacho en el tercer piso._

— _¿Tercer piso?- preguntó confundido- Hay un par de despachos solamente._

— _Esta muy cerca del baño de prefectos. De hecho, hay una tubería que los comunica directamente._

— _¿Dumbledore?- cuestionó Tom asustado._

— _Tengo sospechas. No lo vi por que estaba tapada por paredes, pero era el rastro de un hombre y no muy joven. _

—_Dumbledore.- murmuró temiendo confirmarlo- ¿Has seguido al hombre todo ese tiempo?_

—_No todo el tiempo. He conocido al rey que vive bajo nosotros._

Tom hizo silencio mirando a la serpiente con curiosidad; sin entender que rey se refería.

— _¿Rey debajo nuestro?_

— _Sus colmillos son tan letales como sus ojos. Es poder absoluto, magia en su estado primitivo y más brutal._

— _¿Un basilisco?_- murmuró maravillado.

— _Un rey que aguarda órdenes. Ha estado ahí abajo mucho tiempo y necesita calmar su sed._

— _¿Cómo puedo ir?_

— _La cámara reconocerá a su heredero._

— _¿Sabes dónde está?_

— _Si, amo. Se donde está. Lo levaré hasta ella._

Y con esa idea, Tom Riddle durmió esa noche; sabiendo que quizá fuese su última noche como un simple estudiante, quizá mañana comenzase la labor que su sangre mandaba.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Enero de 1943.

Grindelwald era adicto a la sangre.

No en el sentido de un vampiro; sino más bien necesitaba ver sangre para saciar momentáneamente su sádica voluntad.

Sus amigos en Polonia habían capturado varios hijos de muggles que presentaban altos niveles de magia. Interesado en el suceso, había decidido trasladarse hasta allí para poder practicar diversos hechizos oscuros.

Comenzó con un hombre, cuyo aspecto era cercano a lo inhumano. Sus rasgos estaban desfigurados; su piel levantada y tenía diversas señales de infecciones. Fue rápido, al primer crucio había muerto.

Luego siguió con una mujer mayor, que lo maldijo hasta que el mago la calló con un potente aturdidor para luego hacer un hechizo complicado que produjo que largos lazos de cuero azotasen a la mujer que afortunadamente, murió en el acto.

— Mejoren la calidad de vida de los prisioneros. No me sirven así. Me ven como una salvación, están muriendo al primer contacto. — ordenó de modo implacable.

— Si señor. — respondió un hombre que vestía una larga túnica de seda oscura.

— Y por favor, selecciona los que peor aspecto tengan y mátalos. Quiero que dejen los cuerpos en las puertas del ministerio inglés, del americano y del egipcio.

0

Pánico. Ese era el sentimiento común que albergaba en los habitantes del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Los estudiantes se movían en grupos, asustados por lo que podía pasar. Se conversaba en susurros, tonos intranquilos llenaban las aulas donde los profesores ejercían la mayor de las hipocresías diciéndoles a sus alumnos que _nada _ sucedía.

Sin embargo, perdido entre esos corazos apresurados que bombeaban sangre temiendo no poder hacerlo más, Tom Riddle se hallaba muy tranquilo; mientras disfrutaba un momento de bonanza en su rincón oscuro de la biblioteca.

A su lado estaba Orión Black, quien leía muy enfrascado en su libro mientras respondía los cuestionarios obligatorios de cada materia.

Sin embargo, Abraxas Malfoy no se encontraba tranquilo.

Reconocía los signos obvios en los comportamientos de los animales.

Los gatos tenían sus pelos alzados y sus uñas extendidas; los perros ladraban y la arañas huían.

Los arácnidos se movían inquietos, buscando grietas por donde salir hacia el exterior.

"El mayor enemigo de las arañas es el basilisco." Rezaba el pasaje de un libro.

Y las arañas huían despavoridas de Hogwarts.

— ¿Piensan decirme por qué están tan tranquilos pese a las pintadas que se encontraron y la chica petrificada?

—Yo no se nada. — respondió Orión, sumamente distraído. Tom alzó una ceja de modo irónico y negó con la cabeza.

— Sé menos que Orión.

Silencio nuevamente, pero rápidamente interrumpo por Abraxas Malfoy:

— ¿No tienes ninguna idea, entonces amigo mío, de quién pueda ser el heredero de Slytherin?

— No. — respondió Orión.

— Ha de ser un mago de gran habilidad— Abraxas miró el interés con el que Tom lo miraba de reojo y siguió-, no puedo pensar en ningún Slytherin que tenga tal.

Más silencio, junto con nuevas miradas de interés por parte de Tom.

— Claro que un mago de tan indudable poder, seguramente ha de ser inteligente. O lo suficientemente astuto por lo menos, para saber en que se mete.

Orión miró a Abraxas y sonrió de lado.

— Creo que es inteligente, siempre y cuándo tenga un plan con el que escapar si le pasa algo. Las más brillantes ideas suelen fallar en eso.

— Un detalle inquietante, sin duda alguna.— siguió Abraxas— Pero lo que me inquieta de gran modo, es como logró que un rey lo obedeciese.

Silencio absoluto, casi de cementerio; pero cortado con la macabra carcajada de Tom Riddle.

— Evidentemente te subestime, mi buen Abraxas- siseó-. No volveré a hacerlo, sin duda alguna. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

— Las arañas escapan de su mortal enemigo. — citó sin vacilar y mirándolo a los ojos con gesto desafiante— Lo que no entiendo, es como lograste que te obedeciese y por qué esa Hufflepuff.

— Soy su amo.

— ¿Amo? ¿El mitológico rey te ha tomado como _amo_? No puedo entenderlo.

— No está en los libros sin duda alguna, pero el hablar parcel no es solamente una señal de _oscuridad_, sino de dominación sobre las serpientes. Sin duda, Slytherin sabía que su heredero lo hablaría.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que eres su heredero?

— He descubierto la cámara y domino a su monstruo. Indudablemente soy el heredero. Según he leído, mi sangre proviene por mi madre. Era una Gaunt.

— ¿Los mismos Gaunt que dijo mi tía? — susurró Orión.

—Los mismos. Sé por que zona vivían, pero aún no tengo idea donde exactamente. Si tienen sangre Slytherin han de ser poderosos.

— No me suenan de la Liga. — susurró Abraxas Malfoy.

— Me parecen que son un poco más extremistas que los de la liga, Abraxas— siseó Tom Riddle, mientras un brillo rojizo llenaba sus ojos—. ¿Por qué tenerlos como aliados en la guerra si son nuestros sirvientes? Somos nosotros quienes empuñamos la varita.

Se hizo silencio. Ambos slytherin se miraron; Orión Black sonrió de lado y Abraxas forzó una sonrisa. Si bien compartía los ideales de Slytherin, no era extremista.

— ¿Dónde lo tienes?

— En la cámara. — respondió con mirada macabra.

-¿Tu sabes que le han ordenado a Dippet que encontrase al culpable por lo de la chica de Hufflepuff sí o sí, no?

— Estoy al tanto.

—Creo que dar miedo es correcto, Tom. — dijo Orión- Pero ten cuidado con que no se te vaya la mano.

— No se me irá…- hizo silencio un momento y continuó—, ¿saben que sospechan de ustedes, no?

— ¿De nosotros? —preguntó Abraxas confundido.

— Escuché la reunión en sala de profesores. Dicen que el heredero de Slytherin ha de ser de una de las familias tradiciones; aunque Dumbledore cree que todo es un plan de Gellert.

— ¿Sigue obsesionado con él? — chasqueó su lengua en forma de molestia.

— No sabe que sucede con Gellert desde que tomó Salem; además cree que el ataque al museo le dio algo importante.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Orión extrañado; mientras vigilaba que nadie se acercase.

— Las paredes tienen oídos. — respondió en tono travieso— Pero, ¿saben que es lo más interesante? Por más que en el fondo sospeche que tengo algo que ver, no tiene pruebas.

Un grupo de niñas pequeñas de Slytherin pasó por allí buscando al parecer un libro; y los chicos hicieron silencio.

No era conveniente que los escuchasen, aunque el súbito silencio había provocado ciertas miradas curiosas por parte de las pequeñas.

— ¿Te conté que atraparon a ese idiota de Hagrid en el bosque de nuevo? Dumbledore tuvo que interceder para que Dippet no lo suspendiese de nuevo… Parece que intentó introducir una cría de Hocico Sueco.- dijo Abraxas a Tom, intentando crean un tema para que las niñas se fuesen más rápido. Tom sonrió de lado y respondió:

— ¿Qué más podíamos esperarnos de ese deforme?

0

Los días pasaron. El clima en Hogwarts cada vez era más tenebroso.

Parecían estar dentro de una burbuja de terror; donde las noticias de la guerra ya no afectaban tanto como las horribles pesadillas que dominaban a todos los alumnos.

Muchos padres, miembros de la junta de gobernadores de la escuela, habían amenazado con dejar de enviar sus bolsas de gallons si la situación no cambiaba.

La presión que caía sobre los hombros de Dippet era tremenda; y así era la coacción que les transmitía a sus hombres.

Los prefectos debían asistir semanalmente a clases de defensa especiales; hacían sus rondas más a menudo y debían vigilar a los más pequeños si o si.

Pero la presión que el director ejercía sobre Tom, no era nada comparada con la presión que Dumbledore ejercía sobre el chico.

Fiel a su convicción, Dumbledore seguía sospechando que Tom era uno de los espías de Grindelwald en Hogwarts y había intentado por todos los medios encontrar alguna prueba.

— ¿Necesita algo, profesor?- preguntó la aguda voz de un elfo.

Dumbledore no se molestó en levantar sus ojos de los papeles e hizo un gesto; pero rápidamente miró al elfo y dijo:

— Me gustaría que me hicieses un favor.

— ¿Tippy puede ayudar al profesor?

—Si. Me gustaría que revisases la habitación de un alumno- el elfo abrió sus grandes ojos como pelotas de tennis.

— Tippy no puede hacerlo. Si el amo Dippet se enterase…

— No lo sabrá. Yo me encargaré de eso. Quiero que seas invisible y revises su habitación cuando no está allí. Tráeme todas las cartas que encuentres.

Resopló cansado y se tiró en su butaca.

Abrió el periódico y chasqueó su lengua con molestia al ver los amarillistas comentarios del Profeta sobre la inseguridad de Hogwarts.

_La ineficaz respuesta en cuanto a medidas de seguridad en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería; evidencia nuevamente la poca capacidad de reacción que ha tenido el ministerio de magia desd hace casi cinco años._

_Otra víctima más se ha cobrado el misterioso atacante que petrifica a sus víctimas en los corredores del colegio._

_La nueva víctima, es una estudiante de tercer año de padres muggles; pertenecientes a la casa Gryffindor. _

_El director Dippet niega que los oscuros sucesos sean obra del maléfico Grindelwald; quien ha sometido a gran parte de Europa y América bajo su férrea mano._

0

—Riddle, vaya a la oficina del director. — ordenó la profesora asistente de Astronomía. El chico asintió y salió de la torre rumbo a la oficina del director.

La luz anaranjada del atardecer, teñía de tono nostálgico los pasillos antiguos del colegio.

Las piedras del piso sonaban huecas bajo sus pies.

Murmuró la contraseña al fénix que custodiaba la puerta del director y rápidamente se activó la escalera giratoria.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta. Inmediatamente escuchó un "entre".

—Ah, Riddle. — dijo el director.

— ¿Quería verme, profesor Dippet? preguntó en un fingido tono educado; que el mago mayor no se percató.

— Siéntese— indicó el director—. Acabo de leer la carta que me envió.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Riddle. Rápidamente tomó asiento y lo miró nervioso.

—Muchacho— dijo Dippet bonachonamente—, me temo que no puedo permitirle quedarse en el colegio durante el verano. Supongo que querrá ir a casa a pasar las vacaciones…

—No— respondió enérgica y rápidamente—, preferiría quedarme en el colegio que regresar a esa… a esa…

— Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato muggle, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor. — respondió ruborizándose.

— ¿Es usted de familia muggle? — preguntó el anciano mirando unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

— A medias, señor-—respondió—. De padre muggle y madre bruja.

— ¿Y tanto uno como otro han…?

—Mi madre murió al darme a luz, señor. Me dijeron en el orfanato que había vivido solo lo suficiente para ponerme mi nombre.

Dippet chasqueó su lengua en señal de compasión.

—La cuestión es, Tom— suspiró— que se que podría haber hecho con usted una excepción; pero en las actuales circunstancias.

— ¿Se refiere a los ataques, Señor? — preguntó preguntándose cual era la verdadera preocupación del director.

—Exactamente— afirmó el director—. Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería yo al permitirle quedarse en el castillo al término del semestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia… la muerte de esa pobre muchacha… Usted estará mucho más seguro en el orfanato.

Tom maldijo internamente a la metida chica que se había cruzado en el camino de su nueva mascota. Su muerte había sido accidental; no debía estar en ese baño a la noche.

El director continuó:

—No creo que estemos a punto de localizar al… la fuente de todos estos sucesos desagradables.

Lo miró con atención; quizá aún tuviese una oportunidad de no tener que desperdiciar su verano en ese inmundo lugar infectado de muggles.

—Seño, si esa persona fuera capturada… Si todo terminara…

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — preguntó Dippet, con un chillido. Se incorporó nerviosamente del asiento— ¿Riddle, sabe usted algo sobre esas agresiones?

—No, señor. — mintió Riddle con presteza

Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento, ligeramente decepcionado.

—Puede irse, Tom…

Se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación decepcionado.

Bajó la escalera caracol que se autodeslizaba y salió juntos de la gárgola; en el corredor que iba quedando en penumbras.

Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, intentando ahogar sus ganas de gritar de felicidad.

Hagrid sería su salvación.

Salió pitando para el vestíbulo, donde un mago de gran estatura con cabello castaño miraba como se llevaban el cuerpo de una chica. La idiota de Myrtle, pensó para sí.

—¿Qué hace paseando por aquí tan tarde, Tom?

Sonó fuerte la voz de Dumbledore, quien lo analizaba cuidadosamente con sus ojos celestes quietos en él.

—Tenía que ver al director, señor. — respondió Riddle.

—Bien, vaya rápido a la cama— dijo Dumbledore, escrutiñándolo reflexivamente—. Es mejor no andar por los pasillos durante estos días, desde que…

Dumbledore suspiró hondo y le dio las buenas noches.

Riddle lo vio desaparecer y su cara se iluminó con una mueca maligna.

Continuó con rapidez hacia las mazmorras. Las antorchas ya no estaban encendidas y la oscuridad reinaba el lugar.

Se quedó en la penumbra, oculto por las sombras hasta que escuchó los torpes zancos de Hagrid, su próxima excusa para alcanzar un poco más de gloria.

Salió de la mazmorra con sumo cuidado, siguiendo los pasos.

Escuchó que la voz decía:

—Vamos, te voy a sacar de aquí ahora… a la caja…

Dobló la esquina de repente, presionando fuertemente su varita.

—Noches, Rubeus. —sonrió malignamente.

El mostrenco muchacho cerró la puerta detrás suyo con un golpe y se sobresaltó al ver la imponente figura de Tom.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?—preguntó nervioso; haciendo que su voz temblase.

— Todo ha terminado, Hagrid— dijo con cierta sorna—. Voy a tener que entregarte Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan.

—¿Qué vas a …?— pero la pregunta se interrumpió por que Tom continuó.

— No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas— sonrió mentalmente al recordar a Nagini atacando a Pierre—. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que tomase un poco de aire…

—¡No he matado a nadie! — intentó defenderse alocadamente.

— Vamos, Rubeus— dijo Tom acercándose aún más—. Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado.

Ante la última palabra, Hagrid saltó en defensa de su cariñosa mascota.

—¡No fue él! — bramó el muchacho. Su voz resonaba desesperada en el corredor— ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca!

— Hazte a un lado. —ordenó Tom claramente.

Hizo un movimiento con su varita y el conjuro iluminó el corredor. La puerta detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó el muro que tenía enfrente.

Un cuerpo peludo, casi al ras del suelo lleno de ojos brillosos se hizo presente… Riddle levantó su varita, y mientras el animal corría por sobrevivir; lanzó su conjuro.

0

Muchos describirían como un episodio sumamente dramático y por demás triste y conmovedor; ver a dos padres abrazados entre sí y llorando en silencio cuando el director de la escuela de su única hija les explicaba como habían encontrado el cadáver de la niña, tirado en un baño a altas horas de la noche.

Pero no para Tom; quien sólo deseaba recibir su premio, rodearse de gloria y comenzar sus vacaciones para conocer los resultados de sus, seguramente, excelentes TIMOS.

—Este es el chico— la voz del sensible director tembló un poco, quizá por tristeza, quizá por agradecimiento hacia el prefecto —, que encontró al monstruo que asesinó a su hija. Ya hemos tomado todas las medidas necesarias. El culpable ha sido severamente castigado; no hace falta decir que el Ministerio de Magia está a su entera dispocisión. El penado era alumno de la institución; y lo hemos descubierto gracias a la increíble ayuda de Tom.

Los padres de Myrtle Smith habían abrazado al prefecto de Slytherin – quien compuso una perfecta cara de afectado por la muerte de su compañera- y le habían agradecido infinitamente por ayudarlos a guardar la memoria de su hija.

Rápidamente, el director les dijo a los padres que Tom recibiría un premio especial por los servicios brindados al colegio.

Tom agradeció y dijo en tono afectado que el mayor premio había sido poder ayudar.

El plantel de profesores, también presente en el encuentro aunque en silencio durante toda la reunión; sonrió dulcemente y conmovidos ante las palabras _emotivas _de Tom.

Aceptó el trofeo que el director le dio; nuevamente dio sus condolencias a los padres de la chica y salió del despacho.

No pensaba abandonar la cruzada de Salazar Slytherin; su cruzada en pos de la limpieza de la sangre.

Solo cambiaría sus métodos.

Era hora de tomar el asunto en sus manos.

0

Hermione resopló molesta, intentando ordenar en vano su pelo.

Estaba cansada; ojerosa y sudada por culpa de la maldita poción que les habían ordenado hacer.

Si bien se había puesto al día con sus tareas, aún sentía que le costaba volver a tener el ritmo de estudio de antaño. Estaba distraída todo el tiempo, aunque sus nulos amigos no lo percibiesen.

—¿Qué te pondrás para la fiesta? — preguntó Ginny Weasley, con tono amable. La pelirroja intentaba esforzarse por ser un poco más amigable con Hermione. Lamentablemente, la castaña ejercía una terrible influencia tanto en su hermano como en su novio.

—No se. Pensaba ir a Hogsmeaden. ¿Tú?

—Algún vestido que mamá me mande. — respondió sonrojada; y envidiosa. Había visto la cuantiosa bolsa de galleons que Hermione tenía para gastar en un vestido que solo usaría un par de horas.

Hermione siguió con lo suyo; mientras Ginny la miraba de reojo y fingía estar concentrada en sus deberes.

—Ron está muy nervioso por la fiesta.

—¿Si? — preguntó con falso interés. El pelirrojo no se acordaba cuando sería.

—Si— afirmó la chica—. Me ha dicho que te tiene una sorpresa.

—Pues no me la digas así es más sorpresa. — sonrió con falsa dulzura.

—¿Tienes visto algún vestido?

—Tengo una idea.- respondió distraída.

—Estoy segura que encontraremos uno fantástico.

Hermione la miró rápidamente de reojo y sonrió de lado:

—No es tan importante para mí el vestido. Hay cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar.

—Claro— concedió Ginny, aunque mentalmente creyese que Hermione estaba loca—, pero la fiesta también es importante.

—Si, pero no urgente. Y si me disculpas, debo terminar la investigación de alquimia; que es urgente.

Hermione se apresuró a largarse del lado de la pelirroja. Dobló un pasillo y entró a un aula vacía con bancos apilados a un costado.

Sacó el collar que le había dado Luna.

Aún no entendía por que el collar marcaba tres horas antes o por que sentía como cosquillas en los dedos cuando lo tocaba. Pero lo que más le extrañaba eran las iniciales poco claras que había en el reloj.

Miró el largo pergamino que tenía en su mano. Si lograba hacer bien la tarea, aunque eso significasen menos horas de sueño, quizá podría aprovechar la mañana del sábado, cuando los chicos jugaban al quiddich, para darse una vuelta por la relojería del callejón Diagon; y de paso conseguir un vestido sin la revoltosa pelirroja cerca suyo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Verano de 1943

Calor.

Un agobiante calor, sumado a la baja presión; quitaba todo lo divertido que tenía el verano para Tom Riddle, quien estaba tirado de cualquier modo en su catre en el orfanato.

A su lado, Nagini dormía enroscado y siseaba palabras raras de vez en cuando.

Había recibido interesantísimas cartas; entre las cuales se destacaban las largas y explicativas epístolas del mago oscuro.

Gellert Grindelwald se había reído y felicitado a Tom quien le contó sobre su aventura en Hogwarts. Claro que la carta había sido codificada y mágicamente tratada para que solo el destinatario pudiese leerla. Ante los controles de correo mágicos, era una carta Abraxas Malfoy donde le contaba sobre sus solariegas vacaciones.

Sin embargo, las cartas eran joyas de la enseñanza de la magia negra. Ante los evidentes progresos del heredero de Slytherin, Grindelwald cada vez lo consideraba más un socio que un subordinado común. Decía que esperaba poder verlo en la casa malfoy ese verano.

Sin embargo, los Malfoy no se habían quedado en Inglaterra ni en Irlanda.

Habían decidido ir a pasar sus vacaciones a Saint Tropez; donde tenían una casa y la mayoría de las familias mágicas estarían.

Sin embargo, los Black se habían ido en vacaciones divididas. Orión Black había ido a pasar su veraneo a la casa en Escocia que tenía su hermano con su esposa.

Según contaba Orión, su cuñada era cada vez más infeliz cerca de su hermano; sin embargo Cygnus no parecía interesado en su esposa. Solo se preocupaba por los negocios.

Y Orión era una de esas personas que no podía evitar ayudar a otra persona a encontrar la felicidad, si el ganaba algo a cambio.

Por esa razón, había decidido volver a sus andadas con Druella Rosier.

Tom se había reído la primera vez que leyó la carta; pero a medida que la correspondencia aumentaba, sentía cada vez más que el interés de Orión por Druella era crecientemente menos sano.

Orión parecía no querer entender que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto. Había tenido ciertas discusiones con sus amigos a causa del tema; pero nunca tan fuertes como esa vez.

Al parecer, Abraxas le había dicho a Orión que dejase de compartir las mujeres con su hermano; a lo que el heredero de los Black le había respondido con un vulgar _vete al diablo._

Al principio, Abraxas se había sentido ofendido; pero rápidamente entendió que Orión no estaba muy consciente de sí, ya que el chico había comentado varias veces su idea de escapar con Druella.

Inmediatamente, ambos amigos le habían dicho que estaba loco.

Luego de ello, Orión continuó con su _adicción _hacia Druella pero, sufría en silencio no poder estar con quien deseaba.

0

El curso comenzó; dejando atrás las cortas vacaciones de los muchachos.

Orión había regresado un tanto bronceado y cuidadoso con sus palabras. Al parecer, no tenía ganas de discutir más con sus amigos; pero eso evidentemente no significaba que se rendía en cuanto al tema de su cuñada.

Sin embargo, Abraxas Malfoy fue quien había vuelto más cambiado que nunca.

Las vacaciones habían obrado maravillosamente en la piel del chico y ya no tenía ese color tan blanco que lo hacía lucir como un anémico. Había dejado su pelo un poco más largo pero igual de varonil y prolijo que siempre.

Pero no era su aspecto lo que había evolucionado; sino su carácter. Estaba un poco más _bor_de que antes, con menos paciencia y lamentablemente, menos humor.

Orión le había comentado a Tom que Abraxas había conocido a alguien en sus vacaciones; sin embargo los padres del chico no la aprobaron porque era hija de sangres sucias. Para colmo de Abraxas, había ido a comprar un anillo para su futura esposa.

Y contrariamente a lo que Orión imaginaba, las vacaciones de Walburga tampoco habían sido muy relajantes.

Según Riddle se había enterado, había viajado con sus padres; y soportado a Elladora Black quien era una gran amiga de la madre de Augusta Rookwood. Las vacaciones de la futura esposa de Orión habían sido casi peores que las de su prometido; ya que Augusta era una serpiente con largos colmillos, disfrazada de una tierna niña siempre sonriente y complaciente.

Sin embargo, los cambios en las vidas de los jóvenes no habían sido los únicos.

Contrariamente a todas las predicciones, y a favor de los deseos de muchos; Benito Mussolinni había dejado el poder en Italia, siendo derrocado por Victor Emmanuel.

Insospechadamente, la revolución política que se había vivido en Italia había repercutido enormemente en Inglaterra; ya que varias familias de sangre pura estuvieron a punto de perder sus maravillosas mansiones en Toscana o Bari gracias al nuevo régimen mágico. Además, el nuevo mandatario mágico italiano había compartido información confidencial con la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

Si bien la información eral clasificada, rápidamente el _Profeta _ tuvo una copia de los informes en sus manos y se encargó de publicarla a la brevedad.

El informe era de inteligencia y declaraba que varias familias puras, algunas inglesas entre ellas, habían recibido a Gellert Grindelwald en sus villas en Italia luego de que el mago fuese declarado enemigo público de la Confederación. Rápidamente, las familias implicadas comenzaron a decir que eso no era verdad; pero el congelamiento de sus cuentas y posterior arresto de varios jefes de familia; hizo que muchos cambiasen sus declaraciones.

Por suerte para los Malfoy, ellos no habían recibido a Grindelwald en Italia y la Confederación aún no sospechaba de ellos.

Abraxas Malfoy le había contado a Tom, durante el viaje en tren al colegio, que Abigor Malfoy había decidido concentrar sus cuentas en Suiza y en Mónaco para evitar problemas con el ministerio inglés. Había dejado lo mínimo e indispensable en Londres; temiendo que el Ministerio llegase hasta ellos en la lista de aliados del Grindelwald.

Mas, la estrategia de los Black fue muy diferente a la de los Malfoy.

Tiempo después, Orión le contó que no solo había ido a la casa de Cygnus para pasar sus vacaciones; sino para repartirse con su hermano las propiedades Black y salvarlas de la requisa ministerial. Por supuesto, todos los documentos que podían comprometerlos habían sido eliminados, y con la idea de limpiar más el nombre de la familia, los Black habían demostrado su apoyo al ministerio en varios actos oficiales; aunque hiciesen mensualmente una buena donación a la Sociedad de Beneficencia de víctimas de la guerra; quien irónicamente presidía uno de los tantos títeres de Gellert Grindelwald.

Gracias a sus maravillosas calificaciones en los Timos, Tom Riddle sabía que sería el próximo premio anual. Y para su suerte, Eileen Prince sería la otra. Nuevamente, la casa Slytherin mostraba que sus alumnos eran los más astutos; y fue por ese motivo que Horace Slughorn había decidido hacer una maravillosa fiesta en honor al inicio del curso.

El club de las eminencias estaba reunido en una de las más grandes mazmorras; finamente decorada con colores Slytherin para la ocasión.

No faltaban celebridades en la fiesta; y Tom era la pequeña estrella in crescendo que Horace alababa con cuantos amigos se encontrase.

Por supuesto, Tom estaba encantado con la atención recibida. Aunque le molestaba compartirla con Abraxas, quien había concurrido a la fiesta con su prometida. Pero, contrariamente a lo que uno pensaría, Abraxas no estaba feliz de estar con ella. Nuevamente, se le imponía el mandato social sobre sus propios deseos.

0

Hermione Granger caminó la calle principal de Hogsmeaden un poco incómoda por el peso de su monedero y cansada por el paso rápido.

Había decido aprovechar la mañana y buscar un buen vestido de fiesta; aunque sus planes habían cambiado ligeramente.

Ahora no solamente buscaba un vestido de fiesta sino que también deseaba perder a la hermana de su novio; quien creía que podía elegir y hacer lo que quisiese disponiendo de su dinero.

Y eso, no le agradaba a Hermione.

Miró por el costado, y vio la llamativa cabellera pelirroja de Ginny que caminaba junto con la despistada Luna Lovegood.

Molesta por la persecución, se metió en una tienda que vendía bolas de cristal. Caminó entre los estantes, y ni bien escuchó que se abría la puerta y Luna decía que el lugar estaba bendecido con _nugglets _– intentó no pensar que era un nugglet-, desapareció mentalizándose el callejón Diagon.

Apareció en el callejón Diagon enfrente de la puerta de Gringrotts. El banco mágico estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía con paso apurado,

Una de esas personas, con llamativo cabello platinado llamó su atención.

—¡Hegmionne! — exclamó la francesa esposa de Bill Weasley. Su aspecto cuidado y delicado era llamativo; su sortija de casada, decepcionante para varios magos que pasaban y la miraban.

—Fleur— saludó Hermione, pronunciando correctamente el nombre de la rubia—, ¿cómo estás?

—Fabulosa—respondió sonriente—. ¿Qué haces en Londres?

—Vengo a buscar un vestido para la fiesta del 31.

—¡Magavilloso! — exclamó sonriente— Es mi hora de almuerzo; Bill debe quedarse por que están auditando la seguridad de las cámaras más viejas.

—Tengo algo de tiempo. Tengo que volver a Hogwarts a eso de las tres.

—¿Almorzaste? —preguntó, mientras caminaban en sentido oeste.

—Tuve un desayuno muy fuerte.

—Yo no puedo retener nada de lo que desayuno—lamentó la veela—, desde hace una semana que vomito todos los días.

Hermione la miró sorprendida y la rubia asintió sonriente.

—¿Estás…?—la esposa del mayor de los Weasley asintió contenta— ¡Que maravilloso! ¿Ya lo sabe…?

—Ya se lo dije a Bill. Se lo diremos a Molly y a los demás el 31.

Hermione abrazó emocionada a la chica.

—Estoy segura que Molly enloquecerá cuando lo sepa.

—Eso es lo que me temo— suspiró la francesa—, ¿quieres un helado? Es lo único que no vomito.

—Seguro.- sonrió Hermione— Ve a sentarte, yo pido.

—El mío que sea de crema con chocolate. Y frambuesas. —pidió mientras se sentaba en un banco de madera tallada.

Hermione sacó su monedero y le dejó el bolso a la chica. Se acercó al mostrador donde el dueño de la heladería la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hermione Granger, que honor tenerla aquí.

—Hola—dijo tímidamente—, quería dos helados.

— Oh, claro. — ensanchó su sonrisa— ¿De qué los quieres?

— Uno de crema, chocolate y frambuesa; y el otro de menta con vainilla.

— Aquí tienes. — dijo mientras armaba el pedido con su varita.

—¿Cuánto es? — preguntó abriendo su monedero.

— No le cobramos a la amiga de Harry Potter.

— Insisto. —dijo, un tanto molesta por como la identificaba.

— Nada, la casa invita.

Molesta, sacó tres galleons y los puso sobre el mostrador.

—Por favor, no quiero tratos especiales.

Sin esperar una respuesta, tomó su pedido y lo llevó hasta donde la francesa estaba.

—¿Tienes idea si será una niña o un niño? — preguntó Hermione, mientras tomaba su helado; aunque sin las mismas ganas que Fleur.

—Yo creo que será una niña, aunque Bill piensa que será un niño.

—¿Algún nombre?

—No aún— sonrió la francesa— cgeo que tendrá un nombre francés y uno inglés. Me gustaría que se criase en Francia; pero Bill no dejaría más Inglaterra.

—¿Extrañas mucho?

—Si— afirmó fervientemente—, aquí tengo a Bill y ahora al bebé; pero los Weasley son una familia adoptiva, no mi familia. Y Molly me lo hace sentir.

Hermione miró a la gala bruja y asintió, entendiéndola. Molly la trataba como una hija, pero aún recordaba su fría familiaridad durante su cuarto curso cuando Skeeter había escrito mentiras en el diario. La matriarca había tomado como verdad lo que decía el diario.

Terminaron el helado en silencio y Fleur sonrió satisfecha.

—Tengo media hora más, ¿quieres que te acompañe a Mme. Malkin?

—Tenía pensado un diseño de Celine que vi en Australia. Se que tiene una sucursal en Londres.

— ¡Oh oui¡— exclamó contenta, compartiendo su gusto— Celine Zolà. Era alumna de Beauxbaton. Tiene un gusto precioso para la gopa de gala. Su tienda esta a la vuelta de Gringrotts.

— Nunca la vi. — exclamó sorprendida. Había pasado cientos de veces por el callejón y no recordaba la tienda.

—Tienes que conocerla para poder verla. Tiene una especie de fidelio para cuidar la _selectividad_.

0

Los diseños eran preciosos, uno más bello que otro. Sin embargo, Hermione no tardó en ver un sobrio vestido color tostado con un bordado en oro y colorado. Era largo y con escote bote.

Fleur le había dicho que usase uno un poco menos entallado y más escotado, sin embargo se enamoró del vestido cuando se lo vio puesto a la chica. Le quedaba maravilloso; hacía resaltar los ojos cafés de Hermione y la hacía lucir más grande pero juvenil.

Hermione pagó el vestido, y el peso de su monedero se redujo notablemente. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba lo suficiente como para

comprarse unas sencillas sandalias tostadas que hacían juego.

Lamentaba haberse olvidado el regalo de Luna, pero de cualquier forma no hubiese podido ir a la relojería. Había cerrado ya que el dueño de la tienda había sido encontrado culpable por ayudar a los mortífagos durante uno de los múltiples ataques al callejón.

Tras agradecer la ayuda de Fleur y despedirse de la rubia; no por tanto tiempo ya que faltaba menos de una semana para la fiesta, desapareció el callejón Diagon para volver a aparecer en una de las calles laterales de Hogsmeaden.

Tomó la calle principal, donde aún había un gran número de alumnos de Hogwarts que caminaban divertidos con sus compras en mano; y siguió caminando rumbo al colegio.

Exhausta, subió hasta la biblioteca y resopló molesta tras verla cerrada.

Siguió caminando y subiendo escaleras hasta que llegó al corredor que desembocaba en el retrato de la señora gorda.

—¿Palabra? — preguntó la mujer.

— La virtud de Gryffindor es el honor.

El cuadro se movió y Hermione entró a una vacía sala común. Molesta por todo lo que cargaba subió hasta su habitación; y sin tocar la puerta, abrió.

Craso error.

Al abrirla, descubrió dos cuerpos que dormían tapados por el acolchado escarlata y dorado en la cama de Lavander.

Viendo que evidentemente estaban cansados tras tan sudorosa actividad, corrió los doseles de la cama de la chica y tiró sus paquetes sobre su cama sin hacer ruido.

Con cuidado, guardó su vestido en su placard y, para evitar molestias, le echó un hechizo en invisibilidad. Si alguien revisaba su guarda ropa, no lo verían. Sin hacer ruido, guardó sus sandalias en su guarda zapatos. Tomó su mochila y bajó a la sala común.

Ya había terminado sus deberes de astronomía, cuando la puerta se abrió y escuchó la chillona voz de Ginny que decía:

—Te aseguro que Hermione no está en el castillo. Nos evitó a Luna y a mí durante el paseo de Hogsmeaden y luego desapareció.

—Estoy seguro que debe estar terminando alguna tarea. — decía la voz de Ron, que parecía un tanto exhausto.

El retrato se abrió y los chicos pasaron.

—¿Qué te dije? — expresó Ron a su hermana— Hola Hermione, te buscábamos.

—¿Si? — preguntó besando a su novio y disfrutando un poco la expresión molesta de Ginny.

—¿Te quedaste todo el día estudiando, Hermione? — preguntó Ginny.

—No- respondió sentándose en el sillón, abrazada a Ron—. Di una vuelta por el pueblo a la mañana y luego fui al callejón Diagon.

—¿Estuviste en Londres? — preguntó Ron— ¿Para qué?

—Una sorpresa— respondió parpadeando—. Me encontré con Fleur.

—¿Cómo estaba? — preguntó el pelirrojo, obviando el resoplido molesto de su hermana.

—Contenta. Me acompañó a tomar un helado. Vi cosas para la fiesta, pero no me gustó nada…— pero la voz de la hermana de Ron, la interrumpió.

—Si te apuras, aún podemos ir a comprar algo a Hogsmeaden.

—Iba a decirles, que no me gustó nada de lo que había allí; por eso encargué mis cosas y en unos días me las traerán.

—Que bueno. — sonrió Ron encantado; mientras Ginny resoplaba molesta.

—Me deberías haber dicho. Te esperé para ir a comprar algo. — dijo la taheña.

—Oh, lo lamento mucho— fingió Hermione—; ya he resuelto mi cuestión de vestido. Espero que te guste, Ron.

—Estoy seguro que si. — respondió el chico, para proceder besando a su novia.

Con un resoplido molesto, la pelirroja decidió ir con Harry y dejar a la pareja a solas.

0

—¿Vienes a volar?- preguntó Harry a su novia.

—Solo escapaba de mi hermano y de Hermione. Son un pegote. — explicó la chica, abrazando al sudado salvador del mundo mágico.

—Tu también lo eres— murmuró el chico, sonriendo a la pelirroja.

—¿Si?- dijo molesta— Corre antes de que te agarre, Potter.

00

Comienzos de 1944.

La venganza era un plato que se comía frío, pensó Tom Riddle mientras leía el periódico mágico que decía que había comenzado la liberación de París. Los franceses fianalmente estaban obteniendo su venganza. proceso de Verona; donde se juzgarían a los que habían derrocado a Mussolinni.

El dictador muggle había sabido esperar; y ahora obtenía su venganza.

Esperar.

Una de las principales virtudes del hombre. Quien esperaba, obtenía tarde quizá retardadamente lo que muchos no conseguirían jamás con su impaciencia.

Y a Tom le costaba ser paciente, pero su fría mente lo protegía de hacer estupideces.

Haber esperado, por ejemplo le había dado su premio de servicios al colegio por haber capturado al monstruo _culpable _ del los sucesos del año anterior. El había esperado el momento justo para culpar a Hagrid.

El momento justo, el aprovechar la oportunidad era lo que los Slytherin sabían ver con claridad; y en lo que muchos no reparaban.

Con astucia, los slytherin conseguían lo que deseaban. Exprimían al

máximo las oportunidades que se les presentaban.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con lentitud.

Era once de enero; una fecha insignificante para muchos, pero para el significaba el cumpleaños de Abraxas.

Orión le había prestado algo de dinero; y Tom lo había aprovechado para comprarle un sencillo reloj con cadena. El reloj era muggle, sin embargo Tom lo había encantado para que marcase la hora del país que Abraxas quisiese. Además, había tallado el nombre de su amigo en la parte de atrás del reloj.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor, se encontró con que sus amigos ya estaban desayunando.

—Feliz cumpleaños. — saludó Tom, sonriendo al sentarse a uno de los costados del cumpleañero.

—Gracias por acordarte— agradeció el rubio—,¿para mi?

—No, para la rubia pechugona de Ravenclaw con la que salí anoche. — respondió irónicamente, mientras su amigo le agradecía el regalo con una mueca burlona.

—No sabía que ahora te gustaban las rubias—comentó Augusta Rookwood, quien el extendía un regalo a su amigo—. Creo que le acabas de romper el corazón a la mitad del colegio.

Tom miró a la chica y rodó sus ojos. Aún no entendía por que la soportaba. Quizá por que era tan explosiva y perversa como él; aunque él siempre sería mucho más poderoso que la sangre limpia.

0

El año escolar de los slytherin finalizó sin grandes sorpresas. Todos pasaron a séptimo y Tom nuevamente tuvo puntaje máximo en todos sus exámenes y obtuvo su licencia de aparición al instante.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Tom subió la colina donde se alzaba el pequeño poblado de Little Hangleton.

Se sentía inseguro caminando por las calles casi fantasmagóricas del poblado; pero su sensación disminuyó notablemente cuando entró a una cantina.

Había robado algo de dinero del orfanato, por lo que podía permitirse el lujo de tomarse una cerveza en ese… antro.

Con mueca de asco, avanzó los pasos necesarios para abrir la puerta del bar.

El bar estaba vacío, a no ser por dos hombres que parecían dormidos en sus mesas.

Se acercó a la barra y una mujer rolliza bajó el volumen de su radio y preguntó:

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, guapo?

-—Hola— dijo con fingida educación, aunque internamente sintiese un asco tremendo—, quería saber si conocía por casualidad a los Gaunt.

—¿Los Gaunt? — preguntó la mujer confundida— Ya se de quienes hablas… de esos locos. No pareces tener relación con ellos— Tom alzó una ceja de modo irónico—, eres lindo para ser uno de ellos. ¿Para qué viniste hasta aquí?

— Investigación sobre las diferencias sociológicas…— rodó los ojos y se acercó, como en confianza—, una investigación del gobierno. Es para la guerra.

La mujer lo miró con interés, abriendo sus ojos.

—Viven del otro lado del cementerio— sonrió con disimulo—, no se para que puedes necesitarlos.

—Asuntos del gobierno. Impuestos. — mintió. Toda la curiosidad que tenía la mujer, se evaporó al escuchar la palabra final.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un auditor? — preguntó con mal humor.

—No exactamente. Soy solo un ayudante de notario. Ya sabe, seguros por demencia y esas cosas. A Impuestos les interesa.

—Camina hasta el final de la calle, bordea el cementerio por la derecha y te encontrarás con un sendero de tierra. Bájalo hasta el bosque. Tienen su choza allí.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Se apresuró a salir del lugar y caminó la calle tal y como le había dicho la posadera.

Al llegar al final de la calle, miró para la izquierda y vio una preciosísima casa sobre una colina.

Tenía enormes ventanales con vitreaux, tejas rojas prolijamente puestas sobre los techos y prolijos ladrillos que le daban una idea de solidez.

Recordando que había ido a hacer, dobló a la derecha y bordeó el cementerio.

Hacía un calor infernal; pero los fuertes rayos de sol no le impidieron seguir caminando hacia el sendero de tierra seca que a cada paso, tenía sus pantalones con polvo.

Caminó hasta llegar al final del trayecto; donde comenzaba un bosque oscuro. Podía vislumbrar una choza en la lejanía.

La choza era de madera, con un techo bastante roto relleno en algunos huecos con paja.

La puerta de la vivienda era de pino y tenía una víbora clavada en ella.

Tom sonrió, era un claro "no molestes"; pero decidió hacer lo necesario.

Sacando su varita, golpeó tres veces en la puerta.

Esperó. Al pricipio no escuchó nada; pero luego unas pisadas fuertes se hicieron nítidas y la puerta se abrió con una especie de explosión.

En la choza, había un hombre. Vestía harapos y su pelo espeso estaba tan cubierto de suciedad que el color original ya era indistinguible. Varios de sus dientes estaban perdidos y sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros, miraban en direcciones contrarias.

—¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en parcel.

—Busco lo perdido. — respondió en el mismo idioma, y sin molestarse en pedir permiso, entró.

—¿Te conozco?

—No creo. Viví en un orfanato toda mi vida. Mi madre murió al nacer.

—¿Tu madre? — preguntó abriendo al máximo sus pequeñas orbes oscuras, y magnificando su mirada desviada.

—Según supe en el orfanato, se llamaba Mereope.

Morfin lo miró y se agarró de la única silla que parecía medianamente entera.

—Eres el hijo del bastardo por el que nos abandonó…- sin contener su furia, levantó su varita y enfocó torpemente a donde creía que estaba Voldemort.

El futuro mago oscuro, alzó una ceja con ironía.

—Nos abandonó a ambos. Murió al darme a luz.

—Es lo mejor que pudo haber echo… esa squibb idiota.

Voldemort sintió como la ira lo invadía. Sus oídos zumbaban y sin darse cuenta gritó:

—¡Crucio!

Maravillado, sintió como la maldición oscura fluía desde él. Era una corriente cálida que lo relajaba; contrariamente a Morfin Gaunt quien se retorcía en el sucio suelo de su choza.

—¿Quién es mi padre? — preguntó, sin darle tiempo a su tío para que recuperase su aliento.

El hombre rió y Tom volvió a perder la paciencia. Agitó su varita y el cuerpo maltrecho del hombre se estrelló contra una de las paredes.

—¡Riddle! — jadeó— Tom Riddle. Viven en la mansión Riddle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le echó un confundus.

Se dio vuelta para irse, pero algo le llamó inevitablemente la atención.

Un anillo.

Era de oro; toscamente trabajado.

Un anillo de su familia. De quienes le habían dado la sangre para que fuese el heredero de Slytherin.

Se lo quitó sin cuidado a Morfin y se lo guardó.

Paralizó a Morfin y cerró bien la puerta antes de irse.

Pensaba vengarse de quienes habían despreciado a su madre.

Esa noche, la sangre que corría por sus venas tendría su merecida venganza.

0

Lo que sucedió esa noche, pasó inmediatamente a formar parte del folclor popular del pueblo inglés.

Una sirvienta había bajado corriendo al pueblo y despertó a todos con sus gritos.

—¡Están allí echados con los ojos abiertos! ¡Están fríos como el hielo! ¡Y visten todavía la ropa de la cena!

Rápidamente, llamaron a la policía, y toda la aldea se convirtió en un hervidero de curiosidad, de espanto y emoción disimulada. Nadie hizo el menor esfuerzo en fingir que se apenaba por la muerte de los desagradables Riddles. Los aldeanos, se preguntaron inmediatamente la identidad del asesino; por que los Riddles no padecían ninguna enfermedad y nadie se muere tan rápidamente sin condición prexistente, y menos tres personas a la vez.

Todo el mundo corrió colina abajo hasta el ahorcado, el pequeño bar donde apretujados y sentados como podían, se había reunido a hablar. Sorprendidos, todos comentaban sobre el inminente arresto de Frank Byrce, el solitario jardinero de los esnobs Riddles.

—Siempre pensé que era un tipo raro— explicó la cocinera de los Riddles a los lugareños—. Era muy huraño. Debo de haberlo invitado cien veces a beber una copa, pero no le gustaba el trato con la gente.

—Bueno, el pobre Frank la paso mal en la guerra. —comentó una mujer madura que estaba contra la barra.

—¿Y quién aparte de él disponía de la llave de la puerta de atrás? — interrumpió la cocinera—Siempre ha habido un duplicado de la llave colgado en la casita del jardinero, que yo recuerde. ¡Y nadie forzó la puerta para matarlos!

Se intercambiaron miradas sombrías y de preocupación. Pensar que habían tenido un asesino viviendo entre ellos por tanto tiempo…

No fue sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando el informe forense se dio a conocer que las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, y nadie sabía que pensar.

La policía jamás había leído un informe tan raro. El equipo de doctores que había examinado a los Riddle, llegó a la conclusión que los tres Riddle parecían hallarse en perfecta salud, si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban muertos. Decididos a encontrar a alguna anormalidad, los forenses declararon que las caras de los occisos, tenían expresiones de terror, pero ¿quién había oído alguna vez que se pudiera aterrorizara alguien hasta la muerte?

En un lugar bastante lejano del revolucionado poblado inglés, Tom Riddle, heredero natural de los Riddle, rió al recordar los gritos que pedían piedad y como se había divertido al matarlos. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo, tan eterno como cuando había soltado la maldición asesina, vengando a quienes habían despreciado a su madre y lo habían privado de la vida que se hubiese merecido.

0

—Son claros vestigios de Avada Kedevra— indicó un auror que examinaba los cuerpos de los tres Riddle—. Esto no lo pudo hacer ningún muggle.

—Pero este es un poblado muggle. — debatió su compañero, quien ejercía como puente entre los muggles y los magos. Muchas veces, casos que los muggles no podían determinar, eran mágicos; y para esas ocasiones, se utilizaba la oficina de relación con los muggles.

—Estoy seguro que debe de haber algún mago por aquí. Presentan también signos de crucio, pero los mataron rápidamente.

—Debe ser alguien bastante loco como para no interesarse en ir a Azkaban.

—O alguien que ya ha ido y no tiene nada que perder. — completó asintiendo.

La investigación mágica, rápidamente llegó al último Gaunt.

Cuando los aurores fueron a arrestarlo, lo encontraron en un rincón de su sucia choza hablando solo. Bueno, no hablando, sino gritando "me vengué, Riddle. Tu la abandonaste y yo los maté."

Ante esa declaración, junto con una investigación que declaraba que Meréope Gaunt había abandonado a su familia para casarse con Tom Riddle; y luego este la abandonó, los aurores ultimaron que todo era una cuestión de venganza.

Inmediatamente, Morfin fue condenado al beso del dementor y a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. La única visita que recibió en su tiempo de cárcel, fue la de Albus Dumbledore, unos años después de que Morfin regresase a la cárcel y antes de que le diesen el beso al dementor. Igualmente, perder su alma no lo afectó en demasía; estaba loco y volver a Azkaban terminó con los últimos lazos con la realidad que le quedaban.

Al mismo tiempo que Morfin era condenado al beso del dementor, se produjo el seis de junio de mil novecientos cuarenta y cuatro, la mayor invasión marítima de la historia.

Están a punto de comenzar la gran cruzada, fueron las palabras del general Eisenhower Serán responsables de la destrucción del aparato de guerra alemán, de la eliminación de la tiranía nazi sobre los oprimidos de Europa y de nuestra propia seguridad en el mundo libre.

Miles de soldados se emocionaron cuando escucharon las palabras de aquel líder que tan lejano les parecía en ese momento. Lucía tranquilo y confiado, no como aquellos que estaban en la primera línea, delante de las puertas metálicas que prontamente se abrirían para encontrar una lluvia de balas.

Pero para sorpresa de algunos de aquellos subordinados de Montgomery, no hubo tantas balas como ellos pensaron.

En un punto lejano e inaccesible, Hitler y su primero al mando, el general Rommel discutían con el comandante en jefe del Frente Occidental. Cuando se inició el ataque, aquel hombre por quienes marchaban los alemanes y recibían las balas de los aliados, pensó que era un simulacro y retuvo sus fuerzas.

No fue hasta mediados de agosto, cuando los aliados marchaban por Francia recuperando rápidamente el territorio ocupado; que Hitler pensó que había cometido un enorme error, y que ya no le valdrían todas sus fuerzas, muggles y las que disponía por la alianza con Grindelwald, para recuperar lo que tanto le había gustado someter.

0

Dolores Umbridge lo había perdido todo.

Luego de la entrevista a esos _mocosos_, pensó con enfado, su vida se había destruido.

Lo único que tenía era su empleo, su posición ascendente en el ministerio, que hubiese terminado muy bien a no ser por esos chiquillos molestos.

¿Qué más daba si había sido gentil con Yaxley? La mitad de los magos sangre puras estaban relacionados entre ellos; y entre familia, había que ayudarse.

Ella jamás había sido mortífaga; pero no veía con tan malos ojos muchas de las propuestas de Voldemort.

Miró con odio la foto que mostraba a los _héroes _ de la guerra mágica.

Quizá no recuperase su antigua vida, de poder y dinero; pero se encargaría de vengarse.

0

Hermione sonrió al quedarse finalmente a solas en su habitación. Se había recogido el cabello en un simple plisado, para el cual había requerido varios litros de poción alisadora. Pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Lucía perfecta en su vestido tostado. Sus sandalias quedaban tapadas por el vestido, por lo que parecía que flotase.

Con cuidado, terminó de ponerse brillo en las pestañas y tomó su cartera, encantada para guardar una enorme cantidad de cosas, y puso su varita y perfume. Cuando controló que tenía todo y estaba por bajar, recordó el extraño regalo de Luna.

Con cuidado, tomó el viejo reloj y se lo puso.

Le había gustado el reloj, aunque aún no entendía muy bien para que quería un reloj viejo de segunda mano que marcaba tres horas diferentes de la correcta.

Comprobando que quedase tapado, bajó a la sala común donde Harry y $Ron conversaban con Ginny, Neville y Luna.

—Woa. — exclamó su novio. Hermione sonrió encantada. Probablemente eso fuese lo más cercano a un cumplido o aun "luces preciosa" que escucharía del tímido pelirrojo.

—Gracias. — sonrió encantada.

—Me encanta tu vestido— dijo Luna, con su típido tono soñador—, atrae muchos glops.

Rodeando sus ojos, sonrió y agradeció a la chica, quien a su forma le acababa de dar un cumplido.

Sin embargo, Ginny había permanecido en silencio. No le había dicho ni que lucía bien ni que atraería muchos glops. Solo se había quedado atrás de Harry, quien le había dicho que lucía muy bien.

—Me gusta tu vestido, Ginny- intentó complacer—. Muy retro, te queda bien.

—Gracias. — balbuceó, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Vamos? — preguntó Neville, quien le daba la mano a Luna.

—Si— decidió Harry—. Mc Gonagall nos espera. Iremos por flu hasta el lugar que el ministerio nos arregló para llegar.

—¿Flú? — se lamentó Ginny—Me despeinare.

Sin hacerle caso, Harry sonrió y besó a su novia callándola por un momento mientras bajaban hacia el gran hall, donde la severa Minerva McGonagall los esperaba vistiendo una elegante túnica de color ópalo.

0

—Hola mamá. — saludó Hermione abrazando a su madre, quien lucía un tanto perdida junto a su padre en una celebración tan típicamente mágica.

El valle de Godric lucía mágicamente encantador. Iluminado perfectamente para la ocasión y lleno de personalidades mágicas y seres míticos que habían decidido sumarse al agasajo en honor a los héroes de la comunidad mágica.

—Hermione— respondió el abrazo con tanta efusividad que casi la asfixiaba— es precioso… luces bellísima hija.

—Demasiado a mi gusto. — bromeó su padre, abrazándola de su misma forma.

—George. — saludó Arthur Weasley acercándose a los padres de Hermione, a quienes estrechó en un apretón de manos- Me alegro verlos en Inglaterra de nuevo.

—Nos alegra estar aquí— respondió educadamente la madre de Hermione, corriéndose su cabello castaño de su cara—. No sabíamos que las galas mágicas fuesen tan diferentes. Digo, usan túnicas y eso…

—Usted también.—dijo mirando el vestido de fiesta de la odontóloga Granger.

—Eso es un vestido. — dijo el padre de Hermione con extrañeza— No sabía que había que venir… bueno, con uno de esos.

—Oh, claro que no. Les aseguro que muchos de los del ministerio se esforzarán hoy por venir con traje, en general los magos usamos túnicas todo el tiempo…

Hermione dejó que sus padres se entretuviesen con la interesante charla de túnicas; para ir a inspeccionar que hacía George Weasley cerca del ponche.

—Hola. — saludó en tono suave, sobresaltándolo a propósito.

—Hermione- respondió saltando—, ¿Qué hacías…?

—Vengo a la entrega de mi premio. ¿Qué tal está el ponche?

—Rico— Hermione lo miró e hizo un amago de servirse una copa, para que el chico rápidamente le quitase la cuchara-, no tomes alcohol. No te sienta, además seca la piel.

—Tengo crema hidratante. — sonrió, intentando servirse.

—No— tragó y miró con cierto susto la cara de Hermione que lo miraba expectantemente—, no tomes ponche…letirelaxante. — dijo rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó acercándose más hacia el chico para poder entenderlo mejor-¿Qué le has hecho?

—Tiene laxante— Hermione abrió su boca, evidentemente para reprenderlo—, no es para ti. Es para los del ministerio.

—¿No has pensado que quizá queremos una fiesta tranquila?

—¿Y perderme la diversión? Dijo juguetonamente.

Hermione negó

George sonrió de lado de modo travieso y dijo:

—Lamento decepcionarte, prefecta perfecta— Hermione entornó sus ojos como para responder, pero el chico no la dejó—; pero jamás tendrás una fiesta tranquila. ¿Qué sería lo divertido sino?

0

Y George tuvo razón. Jamás tendría una fiesta tranquila.

Acababan de darles las medallas y de condecorarlos como los mayores héroes mágicos y defensores de la paz. La confederación internacional de magos había aplaudido cuando los chicos bajaron del estrado y estrecharon sus manos con el ministro y demás personalidades.

Harry, había sido acosado por toda la confederación. El pobre chico había escuchado felicitaciones en más de cuarenta idiomas.

Todo iba bien. Fuegos artificiales, baile, risas y demás; hasta que de repente la luz desapareció.

Inmediatamente, los aurores sacaron sus varitas y la volvieron a encender, para encontrarse una poco agradable sorpresa.

Dolores Umbridge tenía sujeta a Hermione. Su varita fuertemente apuntando hacia el corazón de la chica, mientras con su otra mano tenia una vara de madera más larga aún con la que apuntaba a Harry.

Ron, que también estaba con Harry; se había corrido hacia atrás. Disimuladamente, intentó sacar su varita pero Dolores Umbridge fue más rápida y lo desarmó.

—No hagan nada estúpido, o la sabelotodo muere. — dijo fuerte y claro, con su voz vibrante de emoción. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su mirada parecía perdida.

—¡Suéltala! — dijo Harry, viendo la expresión de temor en la cara de Hermione; y la de locura en la cara de Umbridge.

—Así no se piden las cosas, Potter…— chasqueó su lengua y de su varita salieron chispas-, no debes ser irrespetuoso.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio, Umbridge? — cuestionó el ministro de magia, quien dio un paso al frente intentando parecer menos cobarde.

—¿A cambio? No quiero nada…— su voz se iba perdiendo, pero luego dijo gritando— ¡Quiero mi vida de nuevo!

Tras ese grito, la mujer hizo un movimiento con su varita mientras apretaba fuertemente el cuello de Hermione. A consecuencia, salieron llamas extensísimas de fuego. Los invitados retrocedieron y los aurores, sin esperar ordenes atacaron con diversos hechizos, que extrañamente no llegaban a ninguna de las dos mujeres. Las lenguas de fuego parecían tragarlos.

—Cese el fuego. —gritó el ministro, viendo con temor como la insana mujer parecía más enfadada que nunca y apretaba con más presión en el cuello de Hermione. La chica tenía el maquillaje un poco corrido debido a las lágrimas. Lloraba en silencio, temiendo por su vida, rogando que la pesadilla acabase pronto.

—Así no se juega, ministro…—dijo en tono bajo, aunque todos lo entendieron—Crucio.

Esta vez, la varita que actuó fue la que presionaba a Hermione. La chica no se contuvo más y dio un aullido de dolor; frente a los invitados que la habían ido a ver recibir un premio por el fin de la guerra. ¿De qué fin hablarán?, pensó Hermione con amargura. No había ningún fin; sentía un dolor muy similar a la maldición que Bellatrix había usado con ella durante la guerra. No era igual. En el hechizo de Bellatrix había sentido repulsión, asco; en cambio en ese hechizo sentía odio, muy profundo, junto con una enorme insatisfacción.

—Haremos lo que quieras, Umbridge…—dijo Harry temiendo por la vida de su amiga. Al lado suyo, Ron gritaba que la soltase, que lo torturasen a él.

— Ya es tarde, Potter…—respondió.

Con otro movimiento, esta vez circular, de varita, trazó un área protegida por fuertes llamaradas. En el medio del circulo, ella seguía gritando _crucio_ y lastimando a Hermione, que intentaba perder la consciencia para no sentir el dolor.

—Avada Kedevra. — gritó el ministro en un impulso, mientras los aurores atacaban y los del escuadrón mágico evacuaban a los invitados.

—Detengo.

— Aguamentis.

—Expelliarmus.

Hechizos, cientos de hechizos salían de las varitas, hasta que el fuego que las protegía, cesó.

En el medio del círculo que la había protegido, yacía una occisa y demente Dolores Umbridge con dos varitas en sus manos, y nada en sus brazos.

Hermione Granger había desaparecido.

0 0 0 0

Octubre de 1944

Muchos cambios sufría el mundo en esa época. Lo que había sido hasta ese momento, se veía amenazado; y mostraba grandes signos de decadencia.

Grindelwald no encontraba forma alguna de parar las victorias relámpago que había ido consiguiendo Dumbledore.

Desde que Mussolinni había caído en Italia y el nuevo régimen mágico que lo había apoyado; habían enjuiciado a muchísimas de las familias mágicas que perdieron sus fortunas intentando demostrar su inocencia.

Dichas fortunas habían ido a parar a las arcas del ministerio de magia; que ahora parecía sanado de las heridas de la guerra y luchaba con ferocidad contra los seguidores del mago tenebroso.

Aparte del importante rol que le había confiado a sus espías, Dumbledore ahora contaba también con todo el apoyo del ministerio.

Era inevitable que en algún momento, los mejores magos de la época se enfrentarían.

Sin embargo, según Grindelwald le había contado por cartas a sus aliados ingleses, estaba confiado en que podría ganarle a Dumbledore.

A esa carta de Gellert, siguieron muchas más durante el verano antes de comenzar el último curso.

Pero Tom internamente pensaba que Grindelwald se auto engañaba. Ya había perdido gran parte del control sobre Beaubaxton y Salem parecía cada vez más débil.

Y lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, también se veía reflejado en el muggle. En agosto de ese año, París había sido liberada y con esfuerzo, los aliados habían ido conquistando el sur de Italia. Sonaba todo el tiempo en las radios muggles la cancioncilla que las tropas americanas " Si, no tenemos Cassino/ Hoy no tenemos Cassino/ Tenemos Aversa, Caserta, Mignano, Minturno/ y la querida vieja Nápoles/ pero, sí, no tenemos Cassino/ Hoy no tenemos Cassino."

Tom Riddle cada vez se sentía más seguro, más confiado que nunca en cuanto a sus habilidades mágicas y en cuanto a sí mismo. Había pasado las vacaciones en la casa Black y había ido junto con sus amigos; de cacería.

Pero no precisamente de animales. El heredero de Slytherin prefería otras víctimas.

Como los borrachos muggles que no dejaban de vomitar en la puerta de una taberna en a las fueras de Londres.

Había sido de noche; los tres amigos se habían cansado de practicar duelo entre ellos; y decidieron tener un poco más de emoción. La idea, le surgió a Tom; y Orión rápidamente se acopló sugiriendo dicho bar en los suburbios. Abraxas no estaba muy convencido, pero dado que el plan sonaba seguro para ellos, decidió ir.

El ataque básicamente, había consistido en _avada kedevra y crucio_. Las víctimas duraban poco, dado que ya se habían ocupado de destruirse con el alcohol y las maldición solo aceleraban el proceso de muerte.

Al día siguiente, los chicos esperaron expectantes las noticias. Sin embargo, nada salió. El diario abundaba de noticias de guerras, entrevistas a generales aliados y demás; pero nada se decía de la muerte de los hombres.

Un tanto decepcionado, Tom decidió en silencio que seleccionaría mejor sus víctimas; ya que ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo.

De algún modo, se había vuelto adicto a escuchar _no, por piedad_. No podía dejar de sentirse tan vivo cuando recordaba el momento.

No obstante, Abraxas había tenido que contener sus ganas de vomitar cuando había visto como Tom y Orión se divertían con sus víctimas. Todas las víctimas del heredero de los Malfoy, habían muerto rápidamente. No encontraba ningún gusto en torturar gente.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó Abraxas, abriendo la puerta de la habitación del premio anual.

— Escribía una carta. Leí sobre un asunto y tengo dudas.

— ¿Tu dudas? — preguntó el rubio con sorna— No pensé que viviese hasta ese momento. El gran Riddle tiene dudas.

— No es sobre un asunto muy común, si quieres saberlo. — respondió mientras mojaba su pluma en el tintero.

— ¿De qué le quieres preguntar?

— Sobre los horrocruxes. Lo encontré en la sección prohibida.

—¿Horrocruxes? — preguntó confundido— Pues me tendrás que explicar que son, jamás escuché de ellos.

— Pedazos de alma, almacenados en objetos. — explicó con poca paciencia.

—¿Y para qué los quieres? ¿Qué pueden hacer los pedazos de alma en un libro, por ejemplo?

Tom sostuvo la pluma un momento, conteniéndose de responderle. Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de explicar el asunto. Era suyo, él lo había descubierto. Nadie más tenía derecho a saber de ellos.

—Eso es lo que no se— mintió terminando de firmar su carta—. Ni bien lo sepa, te lo diré.

Abraxas sonrió de lado y se acercó a la cesta de mimbre donde Nagini dormía.

—¿La has alimentado? Esta bastante delgada. — dijo mirándola de reojo.

—Está cambiando su piel. En un tiempo ya estará mejor. — respondió— ¿Vienes? Quiero buscar a Slughorn.

—No lo encontrarás. Hay reunión de profesores.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces mañana le preguntaré sobre los horrocruxes. Aprovecharé para mandar la carta.

Salió de la sala común escondiendo la carta en sus ropas y caminó con paso acelerado para llegar a la torre donde estaban las lechuzas.

El colegio estaba en silencio. La hora de la cena ya había pasado y lo único que escuchaba eran los murmullos de los retratos. Aprovechando la oscuridad, caminaba entre las sombras para no ser reconocido. No podía decir que estaba haciendo una ronda, ya que como premio anual solo las hacía los fines de semana.

Llegó a la lechucería y buscó la lechuza con plumas marrones que le había mandado a Gellert Gridewald la otra vez. Confiaba en que el mago la reconociese y en que la lechuza lograse ubicarlo con rapidez.

Después de mandar su carta, volvió a su sala común con la misma celeridad con la que fue a las lechuzas; esperando que la lechuza regresase prontamente.

0

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría e inquieta en Hogwarts.

Cuando los estudiantes de séptimo año de la casa Slytherin llegaron un tanto adormecidos a la mesa de desayuno, encontraron la mesa de profesores prácticamente vacía. Sólo estaban los jefes de las casas, sentados juntos en un lado de la larga mesa.

Luego de desayunar, se dirigieron a los salones de clases; expectantes por obtener alguna noticia de lo que sucedía, pero se encontraron con los salones vacíos.

Decididos a esperar para satisfacer su curiosidad, se sentaron los alumnos en los pupitres de madera tallada.

-Buenos días-saludó un acalorado Albus Dumbledore-. Espero que hayan podido estudiar por que hoy tendrán una revisión de conceptos- hizo un movimiento con su varita y el pizarrón mostró diez preguntas-. Comiencen ahora. Se entrega al terminar la hora.

La amarga e inesperada prueba transcurrió en silencio, solo cortado por miradas de odio intenso a Dumbledore por parte de los Slytherin.

Estaba por tocar la campana que indicaba que los alumnos debían entregar cuando unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta. El subdirector indicó que pasase y abrió la puerta con un hechizo.

—Profesor— la tímida ayudante aprendiz de medimagia entró al salón y se acercó al escritorio-, la enfermera me manda a decirle que la chica despertó.

—¿Le avisó a Dippet?

—Si. — afirmó.

—Kent, si ya terminó entregue y vigile a sus compañeros. — ordenó al prefecto de Gryffindor que asintió y mandó su prueba al escritorio con un hechizo.

Caminó con paso apresurado hasta la enfermería. Abrió una de las dos puertas de madera tallada y ubicó rápidamente a quien buscaba.

La chica de piel blanca y pelo castaño, era la única que ocupaba una cama en la enfermería.

Su cabello estaba desparramado desprolijamente por la almohada. Dos medimagos del San Mungo le hacían unas preguntas mientras la enfermera encargada del colegio mezclaba las pociones por indicaciones de los medimagos.

—Buenos días…—saludó Dumbledore, mirando con atención como la chica abría los ojos inmediatamente e intentaba enfocarlos en un punto cercano a esa mancha que hablaba con el timbre de Dumbledore.

—Oh mi dios…—murmuró sin poder contenerse—¿Dumbledore? — preguntó en un hilito de voz.

El director la miró extrañada pero rápidamente hizo un gesto a los medimagos, indicando que debía hablar a solas con la chica.

—No creo que la conozca, aunque obviamente usted a mí si—expresó el director—. Soy Albus Dumbledore, subdirector de este colegio.

—Por supuesto se quien es— dijo con un tono que al profesor se le tornó arrogante—, lo que no entiendo es que hace usted aquí, profesor— repuso con respeto. El mago la miró sin entender y la chica continuó—. Estuve en su entierro…

Silencio incómodo. Hermione cerró su boca y miró su entorno buscando algo, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar al profesor.

—¿En qué año estoy?

—Creo que no se tu nombre—repuso con tacto, pero se apuró a responder la duda—, 1944.

—Soy Hermione…— murmuró estupefacta.

— Supongo que no eres de este tiempo, y que eres bruja ya que me conoces. — especuló.

—Lo último que recuerdo fue la celebración de Halloween, nos acababan de dar la orden de Merlín y Umbridge…

—Shh…—la calló tan rápido como pudo—. Hermione, eres del futuro. Lo que a ti te parece "historia", es ahora tu presente y futuro; al menos hasta que logremos enviarte a tu tiempo. No puedes intervenir.

— Pero podría…—comenzó a decir, para rápidamente ser silenciada por el descubridor de los usos de la sangre de dragón.

—No. No debes alterar nada. Debes adaptarte a este tiempo… aunque en nuestro mundo siempre los cambios son más lentos.

—Y no siempre para bien…— murmuró sin contenerse. Dumbledore mostró una sonrisa amargada pero continuó:

— Si es tu deseo continuar tus estudios, pues pareces no tener más de dieciocho, puedes hacerlo. El colegio se ocupará de tus gastos; por ninguna razón debes contactar a tu familia, ya que podrías intentar ayudarlos en algo y provocar un problema aún mayor.

—Mis padres aún no habían nacido— sonrió Hermione—. Entendí que no tengo que jugar con el tiempo. Soy alumna de séptimo, voy a su casa.

El profesos asintió sonriente y Hermione continuó:

—Tengo una duda, ¿aún estamos en guerra?

—Si— respondió Dumbledore amargamente—. Recuerda, no puedes interferir…

—Lo sé, pero me refiero al hecho de que estoy viviendo la época que más cambio al mundo…—dijo con cierto afán científico—, por supuesto que odio la guerra, pero tendrá muchas consecuencias…

—Ya puedo suponerlas. — lamentó el profesor de transformaciones.

—¿Ambos mundos están en guerra, no?

—Como siempre— lamentó Dumbledore—, la guerra que empieza en uno luego se pasa al otro.

—Estaba feliz— Dumbledore la miró curioso—, ayer estaba feliz por que nos estaban premiando por el fin de esa guerra… y ahora vengo a donde todo comenzó. Nunca se terminan las guerras…

—Nunca se terminan de saciar las ganas de más. — comprendió el mago mayor. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que venía Dippet y cambió de tema muy rápido:

—La encontramos en los jardines. Seguramente que el esfuerzo que le provocó esa aparición desde tan lejos la agotó.

—Buenos días— dijo el director de la escuela con tono educado—, soy Armando Dippet— Hermione estrechó la mano del hombre— director de la escuela. Veo que ya conoce a Dumbledore.

—Hermione Granger. El profesor me contaba sobre como me encontraron. Debo agradecerles personalmente a quienes lo hicieron… No creo que en mi estado de debilidad hubiese aguantado una noche en la intemperie.

—Claro que no, señorita. Le mandaré su agradecimiento al ayudante del guardián de las llaves. La encontró junto a las puertas del colegio. Evidentemente intentó aparecerse dentro de los terrenos y no pudo.

—Nadie puede hacerlo. Lo dice "Historia de Hogwmarts". — comentó Hermione, molesta por el tonito de suficiencia que empleaba el director.

—¿Por qué vino? —preguntó de mal talante. Dumbledore miró al director de reojo, lamentando su falta de tacto.

—Mis padres murieron y mi único pariente vivo es un viejo primo de mi padre en Inglaterra. Soy americana.

—Entiendo— asintió el director—. Deberá prestarme su varita para poder llenar sus datos en caso de que desee continuar su educación.

—No se donde está… No recuerdo donde la dejé. — se percató Hermione.

—Le diré a Hagrid que la busque cerca de donde la encontramos— le dijo Dumbledore al director quien asintió—, por el momento no tenemos el registro de que nivel de magia tenía. El programa de Salem es diferente al nuestro.

—Sobretodo ahora que está Grindelwald…— susurró Dippet—. Entenderá que en mi posición debo comunicar a la oficina de magos extranjeros de su presencia en nuestro país.

—Seguro—asintió Hermione-— Creo que debo avisarles que en caso de que me suceda algo, no deben contactar al primo de mi padre pese a que es mi tutor…

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó Dippet confundido.

—Soy hija de muggle… y bueno, Eustaquio cree que la magia es un cuento de niños; no confía en nada desde que volvió de la guerra. Recibe ayuda profesional por sus problemas.

Silencio embarazoso. Dippet bajó la mirada lamentando haber preguntado y Dumbledore internamente sonrió por la mentira bien planeada de Hermione; preguntándose hasta donde llegaría el potencial de esa chica.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta… La dejo para que pueda vestirse. En la cena la seleccionaremos.

—Gracias. — sonrió Hermione mientras los magos salían de la enfermería.

Afuera de la sala, el director le dijo a su segundo al mando:

—Pobre niña… ¡Tan joven para vivir semejantes problemas por la guerra!

—Dada su situación, no creo conveniente que le avises de todo al ministerio. Están por demás paranoicos. Serán muy persistentes con su interrogatorio dado que viene de Salem,

—No puedo ocultarles…

—No te pido que lo hagas, Armando— se detuvo Albus un momento en un corredor vacío—. Te puedo asegurar que esa chica no ha mentido en ningún momento. Lo leí. Lamentablemente el ministerio no se conformará con una sesión de veritaserum.

—No desde que descubrieron que los Peterson eran infiltrados. — completó el director, asintiendo y caminando hacia su despacho

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tom encontraba sumamente aburridas las clases. Para un mago que estaba solamente interesado en una rama específica de la magia, no tenía sentido perder su tiempo en una materia tan sonsa como "herbología". Por si fuera poco, salía de allí oliendo a estiércol y muchas veces tenía que perder su tiempo acompañando a algún inútil que se lastimaba con una tonta plantita.

Esas materias, pensaba el premio anual, solamente existían para bajar la taza de desempleo en Inglaterra. Contrataban a un mago con mediocres conocimientos y lo hacían pretender que era un docente, cuando Tom sabía a sus diecisiete años mejor la asignatura que él.

Pero no todo en esa clase resultaba tan inútil como él creía. Era la única asignatura donde los juntaban con los sangre sucia de Hufflepuff, cuyos miembros eran de lo más estúpidos. Y eso significaba _sana _ diversión, para él.

Con cuidado, visualizó a una chica que suspiraba tras Abraxas con la vana ilusión de qué el se fijase en ella. Sacó su varita e hizo un mínimo movimiento. Inmediatamente, la piel de la chica comenzó a ponerse morada y unas horribles manchas verdes comenzaron a salirle a la vez que su piel parecía convertirse en escamas.

Percatándose de que algo sucedía, la chica se miró en una de las columnas espejadas y pegó un fuerte grito al ver su rostro.

—Oh por dios, ¿qué ha sucedido? —gritó el profesor. Orión miró a Tom con una ceja irónica y el prefecto contuvo una carcajada. Abraxas sin embargo no se rió. Solamente miró el espectáculo y siguió trabajando.

—Riddle- gritó el profesor—, lleve a la señorita James a la enfermería.

Bufando molesto, pero sin demostrar abiertamente como le jodía; acompañó a la chica que murmuraba algo entre lágrimas e intentaba taparse la cara con una bufanda hasta la enfermería.

Golpeó educadamente la puerta y la enfermera abrió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Una estudiante tiene un sarpullido extraño. EL profesor de herbología me ordenó que viniese con ella.

—Pasa Riddle.

0 0 0

"Pasa Riddle".

El oído atento y acostumbrado a captar hasta el mínimo murmullo de Hermione, escuchó con claridad las palabras de la enfermera; y su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más fuerte.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort.

Sintió inexplicablemente su sangre se congelaba, como su pulso parecía correr una corrida con el miedo.

Se quedó quieta, apretó con más fuerzas sus cobijas y puso su cara debajo de la almohada; como un niño temeroso de una sombra.

Del otro lado de la cortina, Tom bufaba molesto. Le harían esperar a que la enfermera terminase la revisión para poder volver a clase.

Miró a su alrededor. La enfermería seguía igual que siempre, las mismas camillas, las mismas cortinas, las mismas mantas.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que la única cama tapada por las cortinas era la de detrás suyo. Vislumbró a través de la blanca tela una forma humana que parecía dormir sobre la cama. Parecía una chica, ya que podía intuir que el color castaño era cabello que sobresalía por debajo de la almohada, donde probablemente estuviese la cabeza.

—Ya está Riddle. Avísale al profesor que la señorita James deberá pasar la noche en la enfermería hasta que la poción surja efecto y se le caigan las escamas.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la enfermería se cerraba y las pisadas se alejaban; Hermione soltó el aire y sacó lentamente su cabeza de debajo de la almohada.

* * *

La selección de Hermione pasó sin sobresaltos. El sombrero rápidamente gritó Gryffindor, todos aplaudieron y la chica se sentó en una punta de la mesa junto con sus nuevos compañeros.

Pese a que estaba en otro tiempo, sola y sin conocer a nadie; inmediatamente se sintió acompañada al ver los familiares colores de su casa.

—Hola, ¿eres la nueva, no? — preguntó un chico de cabello colorado intenso y mirada cálida; que le recordó inmensamente a los Weasley.

—Hermione Granger. — sonrió estrechando la mano.

—Gideon Prewett. — respondió. Hermione ocultó su cara de sorpresa ante el hermano de la futura señora Weasley.

—¿En qué curso estás?

— En segundo- respondió el chico—, ¿eres inglesa?

—Mis padres lo eran, pero yo nací en América.

— ¿Ibas a Salem? —preguntó un chico más alto de pelo negro y ojos marrones.

— Sí, hasta antes de que comenzasen los problemas. Luego me sacaron y recibí clases particulares en casa.

— ¿Cómo es Salem? — preguntó una chica rubia del otro lado de la mesa.

— No tan grande como Hogwarts…— haciendo rápida memoria de lo leído, agregó—, no tenemos casas ni nada de eso.

— Es una costumbre más bien inglesa la de las casas— dijo la chica rubia, a quien Hermione le detectó un suave acento francés—, iba a Beaubaxtons hasta hace dos años.

—¿Te quedó familia en Francia? — preguntó curiosa. La chica negó:

—No. Habíamos venido a Inglaterra a visitar a unos parientes cuando cayó París. Mi padre consiguió trabajo en el ministerio y mi madre en el san mungo.

— Adoro Francia, no voy desde hace unos años.

— Yo espero que esta guerra termine para volver a casa.

—Digo lo mismo. — sonrió Hermione. La chica enfrente suyo parecía tener aproximadamente su edad, pero sus ojos mostraban que había madurado muchísimo más de lo que alguien de su edad debiera.

— ¿En qué curso estás?

—Séptimo, ¿y tú?

— También. Soy Hermione.

—Gala. — respondió simplemente, estrechando su mano con la de la castaña.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó señalando al grupito de Slytherin que acababan de entrar al salón. Uno de ellos, de cabello negro e increíbles ojos grises le recordaba tanto al padrino de Harry.

— Slytherin... — tragó y continuó—, no te les acerques. Son muy elitistas y no tienen límite para divertirse. Aunque eso signifique ser crueles.

—El que tiene una "P" en el pecho es el premio anual— dijo Gideo en tono tímido—, Tom Riddle. Siempre está acompañado por Black y Malfoy.

—¿Black? —preguntó sumamente curiosa.

— Orión Black, el de cabello negro. El rubio es el buscador de Slytherin, se llama Abraxas Malfoy.

— Te estás olvidando de su alteza, la gran "todos me deben pleitesía por que soy una Black"— dijo un Gryffindor de gafas metálicas y sonrisa irónica.

—Oh, por supuesto— respondió un chico rubio de ojos miel—. La de pelo negro y mirada de águila constripada es Walburga Black.

Hermione intentó mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con varias morenas de mirada similar. Confundida dijo:

—¿Cuál de todas?

—La que está sentada a la derecha de Orión—respondió el mismo chico—. Por cierto, soy Tulio McLaggen.

— Hermione Granger—estrechó su mano—¿Son hermanos esos dos?

—No, primos y prometidos— respondió el otro chico—. No me mires así, a mi también me da asco… No te puedes casar con tu prima.

—Opino lo mismo. — secundo Gala.

— Todos saben que Black estaba atrás de la esposa de Cygnus… pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Dicen que está embarazada. — dijo una chica invitándose a la conversación.

— ¿Cygnus?- —preguntó confundida.

—No la atosigues, Petra— sonrió McLaggen—. Es bastante retorcido a decir verdad, pero lo que pasa es que todos en Hogwarts y en al Liga de Sangre Puras saben que Cygnus era el heredero de los Black hasta que llevó a Walburga como pareja a un baile de Navidad y los padres de ambos armaron tremendo escándalo para separarlos. Pero a todo eso, Orión se "enamoró" de su cuñada. Pero sus padres no los dejaron intercambiar.

Hermione miró a Tulio con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer lo que le decía.

—A ver si entiendo. ¿Le gustaba su cuñada y su hermano llevó a su prometida a una fiesta?

—Básicamente sí. Agrégale a eso que a Cygnus lo desheredaron por su mal comportamiento. Orión es sumamente hábil…— comentó tomando un trago de jugo—,no le importa a quien pisar si puede lograr algo.

Hermione tragó un poco de jugo y miró sorprendida la mesa verde y plateada. Walburga Black, quien lucía muchísimo mejor que en el retrato de Grimmauld Place, tenía a expresión molesta y evitaba a toda costa hablar con su futuro marido.

—¿Qué ganan de casarse entre primos—preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Poder, además de sacarse a Walburga de encima…-McLaggen rió de su propio chiste-, se quieren asegurar que el próximo heredero Black sea completamente Black.

—Como si Walburga no fuese a divertirse con algunos de sus "festejantes" — advirtió Gala con una sonrisa sardónica.

0 0 0 0

Fue una clase de Transformaciones, cuando Hermione comprendió lo que Galatea le había querido decir sobre los métodos de diversión de los Slytherin.

La clase transcurría con tranquilidad; ella se había sentado al lado de su supuesta compatriota y de un chico llamado Peter Locke, que era hijo de muggles como ella. Pero la tranquilidad duró hasta que de repente, su compañero comenzó a convulsionarse y su oído de posguerra escuchó una tenue carcajada proveniente de los Slytherin. Mirando de reojo, vio que Tom Riddle fingía no reírse pero la mirada risueña lo delataba.

Ni bien el chico comenzó a moverse sin parar intentando respirar, Dumbledore corrió escaleras arriba e hizo un ligero movimiento de varita quitándole el encantamiento. Acto seguido, el chico recupero la respiración con normalidad y la clase prosiguió, aunque Hermione no se concentró más en las lecciones como hubiese deseado.

Cuando la clase terminó, los gryffindor se apuraron en salir del aula y los Slytherin caminaban detrás sin decir palabra. Susurraban entre ellos y cada tanto miraban a sus compañeros.

Los Slytherin doblaron por un corredor y Hermione los perdió de vista, aunque intuía que iban a la clase de Encantamientos mientras que ellos debían ir a las mazmorras a fingir interés en las sonseras de Slughorn.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Abraxas no solía interesarse por muchas cosas en su vida; sin embargo le gustaba mirar gente, analizarla, estudiarla y tratar de entenderla para predecir su reacción.

A sus 17 años, el heredero de los Malfoy era un poco más maduro que la mayoría de sus compañeros; pero conservaba esa parte rebelde propia de la juventud.

Rebeldía que era compartida de alguna forma por su mejor amigo, Orión Black.

¿Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su voluntad por seguir el apellido Malfoy con una bruja que poco conocía? Bufando molesto, arrugó la carta con la prolija caligrafía de su madre y la arrojó al fuego de la chimenea. La tinta mágica hizo una pequeña explosión ante el calor y el papel se quemó más rápido todavía.

Apreciaba a su familia, eso nadie podía dudarlo. Era fiel al nombre Malfoy y sin dudas sería un buen cabeza de familia… sólo que no deseaba serlo aún.

¿Por qué no podía irse a recorrer el mundo y centrarse al volver de su viaje?

Sin conocer la respuesta a su pregunta, bufó más molesto aún y conjuró una copa de brandy que bebió entera de un trago para luego desplomarse de cualquier forma sobre el sillón.

Su padre era un hombre hábil en los negocios, sin embargo dudaba que tuviese la misma capacidad para los sentimientos.

Muchas veces había escuchado a su madre decir que nadie se casaba enamorado, sino que el amor surgía de la convivencia. Idea muy absurda para su paradigma, claro esta.

¿El amor surgía en la convivencia? Lo dudaba. Dudaba que alguien pudiese convivir con él, que alguien pudiese soportar todas sus mañas, como ordenar sus papeles en tres pilones sobre su escritorio antes de dormir o como usar una toalla en su nuca para descansar mejor.

Mirando el fuego crepitar decidió que haría lo posible por retrasar lo más que pudiese ese matrimonio, y que si en un año por lo menos no conocía a alguien de quién se pudiese enamorar, se casaría con su prometida sin rechistar.

Del otro lado del castillo, pero cincuenta años después, Ron Weasley se quedaba dormido con una foto de su novia mientras prometía que se casaría con ella ni bien la chica regresase de donde fuese que estuviese.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13: Cuando el gris se junta con el marrón.**_

Orión Black se había levantado de un pésimo humor, fruto de su próximo compromiso oficial con su adorada prima, Walburga.

Su madre le había enviado el día anterior una costosa túnica de terciopelo negro, bordada con hilos de oro; y su padre, en un cálido gesto sin precedentes, le había enviado la varita de su abuelo para que hiciese el ritual de compromiso.

Sus amigos se habían levantado temprano para desearle suerte y en el caso de Abraxas, para ayudarlo a recordar los votos y procurar que su amigo no se escapase con su cuñada embarazada en el medio de tan esperada celebración.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Black; la tía y futura suegra de Walburga Black controlaba que los manteles de hilo estuviesen perfectos y que las copas reluciesen. Esperaba con ansias poder dejar de preocuparse por las aventurillas de su hijo menor. Seguramente Walburga lograría apaciguarlo, pensó con ansias.

0 0 0

— Quédate quieto o los gemelos de la camisa se romperán. —ordenó Abraxas a su amigo, con pocas ganas.

— ¿Por qué debo usar una camisa con gemelos de hace mil años? Todo es una porquería…— se quejó. Hizo un movimiento de varita y un vaso de whisky apareció para luego vaciar su contenida en el estómago del futuro cónyuge—Odio a mis padres.

—Estoy seguro que Walburga piensa lo mismo.

—Tiene menos ganas de casarse que yo. — respondió Orión con total franqueza—¿Te acuerdas de ese francés que conoció en las vacaciones? — Abraxas negó, sin poder ubicarlo— Parece que se enamoraron. Walburga quería casarse con él, pero su madre no la dejó. Mi padre me dijo que deseaba escaparse con él, pero el tío la descubrió.

Abraxas miró a Orión, quien tenía cierta expresión de cansancio y resignación.

—¿Realmente tenías alguna esperanza de que esto llegase a buen puerto? — cuestionó sin humor. Orión ladeo la cabeza.

— No lo sé, pero no quiero empezar siendo el malo de la película directamente.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

1998, Hogwarts.

— ¿Cómo puede haber desaparecido? — cuestionó el jefe de seguridad mágica, sorprendido de cómo había terminado la celebración.

No solamente habían arrestado a esa demente de Dolores Umbridge, sino que también había desaparecido uno de los homenajeados ese Halloween.

—No lo sabemos. Inefables tiene una teoría. Dicen que como no puedo haberse trasladado en el espacio, es probable que lo haya hecho en el tiempo.

Silencio. La mano temblorosa por la edad del jefe de seguridad, bajó sus anteojos y miró a su subsecretario, quien tenía un informe con el sello de inefables.

—No es posible. ¿Usó un giratiempo? — cuestionó.

— Según sus amigos no tenía un giratiempo en ese momento— respondió una tercera voz, perteneciente al recién aparecido Cesar Lecter de inefables—. Además habría desaparecido un par de horas, se hubiese puesto en contacto.

—Entonces, ¿dónde esta la chica?

—Perdida en el tiempo. Creemos que se debe haber transportado unos años al menos. Probablemente al futuro, ya que no tenemos registros de un caso similar en el pasado. — explicó el inefable, sentándose en el butacón enfrente al secretario

0 0 0 0 0

Harry Potter resopló molesto mientras terminaba su composición de pociones. Estaba sumamente molesto con el ministerio. No solamente no tenían noticias de Hermione, sino que según el padre de Ron la declaración de Umbridge había sido completamente inútil. Los expertos del ministerio seguían investigando como pudo haber desaparecido en un campo antidesaparición.

Sin embargo, la peor parte la tenía Ron. Desde que Hermione había desaparecido, estaba deprimido.

Se levantaba con los ojos rojos y hablaba muy poco. George y Fred los habían ido a visitar pero Ron no había querido salir de su cuarto. Ni siquiera se había reído cuando le contaron que Percy había bebido del ponche con laxante y que había terminado la celebración encerrado en un baño.

Cerró el libro de pociones y lo volvió a poner en el estante correspondiente.

Todo en la biblioteca le recordaba a su amiga. Le parecía extraño no verla entre los estantes, leyendo algún libro con su cara cubierta por esa mata indomable de pelo castaño.

Guardó el ensayo en la mochila y atravesó uno de los corredores laterales donde no había tanta gente para llegar a la salida.

Sin embargo, al doblar por el oscuro corredor vio un reflejo en el espejo.

Era un espejo pequeño, redondo con marco dorado, colgado a la altura de sus ojos.

El reflejo correspondía a una chica tremendamente parecida a su amiga. Se frotó los ojos y miró para ambos lados, comprobando que el lugar estuviese vacío.

—¿Hermione?- preguntó en un susurro.

La chica del reflejo seguía apoyada contra una de las estanterías, sumergida en la lectura de su libro. Harry se acercó más y vio como la imagen se hacía más nítida. La chica parecía Hermione, pero vestida y peinada de modo muy diferente. Usaba una pollera por media rodilla, blusa y encima una túnica negra con el escudo de Gryffindor. Su cabello estaba recogido en un rodete, aunque parecía ondulado.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

Sorprendido, vio como la chica se acercaba al espejo pero no lo miraba directamente, miraba otro punto perdida.

— ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

Incuestionablemente era la voz de Hermione. Sonriendo y luciendo feliz como no hacía tiempo, respondió:

— Si, soy yo. ¿Dónde estás?

— En Hogwarts…— pero Harry rápidamente la interrumpió.

— ¿En el espejo?

— No… en Hogwarts en 1944.

Sorprendido y sin poder ocultarlo, abrió su boca y se quedó mirando el espejo hasta que Hermione lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

— Al parecer me desaparecí para aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Dumbledore es subdirector, soy compañera de…

— de Voldemort. — completó rápidamente la frase— Oh por dios, tienes que irte rápido de allí. Puedes cambiar la historia y…

—Dumbledore está trabajando en ello. — respondió. Harry sonrió aliviado— Por cierto, ¿por qué no puedo verte?

— No lo se, yo a ti si.

— Es raro, solo veo mi reflejo pero escucho tu voz— dijo Hermione—. No sabes como los extraño. Todo es tan raro aquí. Me siento como se debe haber sentido Ginny. Hay una guerra pero todo parece tan lejano…

— Ya sobreviste una, trata de no involucrarte en esa. —recomendó Harry, sintiendo miedo por su amiga. Había escuchado que Voldemort no solamente había sido un perfecto manipulador de joven sino que sus métodos de diversión eran crueles… y Hermione era hija de muggles.

* * *

—Lo odio. — declaró Walburga Black arrojando su anillo contra una pared de su cuarto en Grimmauld Place.

— Él dice lo mismo…— respondió Abraxas, quien había ido a llevarle a Walburga su _coursage_ para la fiesta.

— Pues que no se case. — respondió con simpleza.

— Está intentando escapar desde que llegamos. Se siente terrible por todo el asunto…

—No es el único. —respondió Walburga—. ¿Cómo pueden creer que nos vamos a soportar si no lo hicimos por dieciséis años?

— Francamente lo ignoro. Pero te puedo asegurar que si hubiese una salida la hubiese encontrado. Trata de no ser tan dura con él, no es culpable de nada.

— Le devuelvo la moneda. — respondió Walburga con tono caprichoso sentándose en el borde de su cama.

—Él no fue con tu hermano a una fiesta de Navidad. — recordó Abraxas.

— No necesito que me defiendas, Abraxas. — dijo Orión entrando al cuarto. Walburga rápidamente buscó su varita pero Orión se la quitó con un _accio_ antes de que pudiese hacer algo. Entendiendo que querían hablar, Abraxas salió de la habitación dejando a los Black a solas.

— No te odio. — dijo simplemente el heredero de los Black. Walburga abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa y sin poder contenerlo se sonrojó minimamente ante la mirada de Orión.

— No quiero casarme.

— Yo tampoco. No te odio pero no te quiero. Creo que siempre querré a Druella…

— ¿Es tuyo? — preguntó en baja voz. Orión la miró sorprendido y negó— Lástima.

Sonrió de lado… quizá no todo fuese tan malo.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tom Riddle bebió su trago de un sorbo y apoyó el vaso con cuidado sobre la barandilla del balcón de la casa Black. Si bien se encontraba en un barrio muggle y que por fuera pareciese una mansión típica victoriana; la casa era mucho más. Por dentro, la encontraba perfecta. El modelo de casa que se desearía tener.

Los pisos de madera eran impecables, las ventanas con vitreaux maravillosos y una biblioteca más que perfecta.

—¿Buscabas algo?- preguntó un chico de cabello rubio oscuro un poco más grande que él, e igual de guapo.

— Mataba el tiempo…—respondió con simpleza— ,¿tu eres el hermano de Walburga, no?

— Alphard. — dijo estrechando su mano.

—Tom.

— Escuché mucho de ti. Estoy como ayudante del representante de Slytherin en el consejo de educación.

— ¿Quién es el representante?

— Actualmente el padre de Abraxas, pero dentro de unos meses lo cubrirá mi padre.

— Escuché que Abigor no estaba muy bien. — dijo con tono cauto. Alphard asintió.

— Nada bien, por eso tiene tanto interés en que Abraxas se case rápido. Cada día lo veo más consumido.

— ¿Aún no saben que tiene? — preguntó sentándose enfrente del chico.

— Si lo saben, yo no me enteré— respondió con diplomacia—. Dumbledore quiere removerlo del consejo d Winzegammont hace tiempo pero no encuentra pruebas. Y cree que nadie se da cuenta.

— Es inaguantable…—resopló.

— Acostúmbrate. No cambia su trato con ex slytherin por que hayan terminado el colegio. Mantiene la rivalidad como si estuviese en el colegio. — criticó Alphard.

— Alphard, ¿sabes dónde dejé la diadema? — preguntó la madre de Alphard entrando a la biblioteca, vestida con una implacable túnica azul bordada con hilos de oro y plata. Parecía una antigua reina de la época isabeliana— Tom, ¿cómo estás?

— Señora Black, gusto en verla de nuevo. Permítame decirle que luce bellísima.

— Aprende Alphard— sonrió complacida ante las palabras del chico—, así se ha de comportar un verdadero caballero.

— ¿No le diste tu diadema a Fergie para que la limpiase? — cuestionó el chico.

— ¿Y dónde se ha metido ese maldito elfo? Ya le he dicho a tu tía que a los elfos viejos se les ha de cortar la cabeza cuando no sirven…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

— No encuentro el anillo…— murmuró Orión a Abraxas, sentado a su derecha en la enorme mesa del gigantesco comedor Black.

La cena de compromiso había comenzado. Los invitados ya habían llegado sin excepción y todos lucían perfectos en sus costosísimas túnicas.

Parecía una mesa de monarcas, donde la opulencia era la reina. Walburga estaba sentada enfrente a Orión junto con su cuñada y su mejor amiga. Druella parecía que asistía a un funeral y Cygnus hablaba con todos excepto con su esposa. El clima en la mesa sin embargo era ameno. Tom miraba todo con atención, sintiéndose incómodo al principio aunque luego rápidamente su sensación cambió al escuchar el susurro de su amigo.

— ¿No lo tenías en el bolsillo del pantalón? —preguntó Tom, intentando contener una carcajada.

— Eso creí…- murmuró—. Lo dejé en mi mesita de luz de Hogwarts.

— ¿Y tu cabeza dónde? — cuestionó Abraxas dudando de la salud mental de su amigo. Los señores Black no se podían enterar; si no la fiesta de compromiso pasaría a ser efectivamente un funeral.

—Necesito usar el floo e ir…— dijo Orión.

— No puedes ir. Iré yo. — decidió Tom.

— No sabes donde está… le puse un hechizo de invisibilidad para que no lo robasen.

— ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor? — cuestionó Abraxas.

— No. — sonrió y bebió un trago de vino.

— Necesitaré tu varita para entrar a tu cuarto. — dijo Tom.

— No te funcionará… debes ser Black.- explicó Orión. Tom rodó los ojos y Abraxas alzó una ceja irónico.

— Haz que no se den cuenta de mi ausencia… Saca a bailar a Walburga. Yo iré.

— Pero tú eres Malfoy…— dijo Tom.

— Estamos emparentados por nuestros abuelos.-— explicó Abraxas— Soy algo Black. Si no, exploto la puerta.

— O no me caso y postergamos la boda…— sonrió Orión, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se esfumó al ver como su hermano tomaba la mano de su futura esposa, la acariciaba y la soltaba rápidamente delante de Druella.

Sintiendo una furia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, le dio su varita a Abraxas y murmuró:

—Ve rápido, me comprometo si o si.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

— ¿Me concedes el honor? — preguntó Orión con cierto tono burlesco que le ganó una mirada molesta de Walburga, una censuradora de su madre y una irónica de su padre.

— Encantada. — respondió en el mismo tono.

Con cuidado, Walburga se levantó y tomó la mano de Orión dirigiéndose a la enorme pista de baile. En un plano sobreelevado, había una orquesta de cámara que comenzó a tocar ni bien los novios se pararon en el medio del escudo Black hecho en mármol en el medio del salón.

— Hacen una buena pareja. —dijo la señora Black mirando la perfecta postura de su hijo con orgullo.

— Walburga será una buena esposa…

— Orión será un buen marido.

— No tengo dudas. — murmuró Druella quien bebió su copa de champagne de un trago ante la mirada reprobatoria de su marido.

— No deberías beber en tu estado. — susurró, abrazando a su esposa.

— No deberías seguir jugando al medimago con tu prima— respondió Druella besándole la comisura de los labios—. Menos delante de tus padres. Si quieres, blanqueamos todo de una…

— Ni se te ocurra. — respondió, apretándole el brazo con fuerza. Druella sonrió con mezquindad y se soltó del fuerte brazo de su marido.

— O podría irme con tu hermano al terminar la fiesta… la última vez no le molestó. — continuó.

— ¿Tu crees que querría el modelo viejo teniendo el nuevo?

Rápidamente los ojos de Druella se llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo sus esfuerzos por no mostrarlas dieron resultado y compuso su mejor cara.

— Es mejor el modelo usado que el enfermo.

Del otro lado del salón, Tom bailaba con una prima lejana de Orión. Al parecer la chica era albanesa y entendía poco de inglés; sin embargo para Tom resultaba sumamente atractiva con esa aura de opulencia y poder.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Tom rápidamente captaron a Augusta Rookwood, quien bailaba Alphard Black no muy lejos de ellos.

— Tom. — saludó la chica con alegría.

—Augusta, que bueno verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

— No tan bien como tú, premio anual—sonrió divertida—. Interesante fiesta, ¿no?

—Nada aburrida. — respondió con una mueca en los labios, igual a la de la chica.

— ¿Bailas? — preguntó Alphard a la chica albana que asintió y se alejó de ellos.

— No tengo que volver a Hogwarts hasta mañana a la tarde…

— Yo tampoco— completo Tom—. ¿Ático?

— Ático. — respondió divertida al sentir un leve apretón en su trasero.

* * *

— Orión, juro que te mataré si no te casas... — murmuró Abraxas Malfoy, quien para acceder al super protegido colegio había debido aparecerse en el pub Las tres escobas y luego caminar hasta el colegio bajo la copiosa lluvia.

— ¿Qué hace afuera Malfoy? Diez puntos menos…— comenzó a decir el conserje.

— Tengo autorización de mis padres y de Dippet. Me olvidé algo en mi cuarto. Debo volver urgentemente a la recepción Black. — dijo a ritmo atolondrado mientras corría mazmorras abajo.

— Auch. — se quejó una voz cuando Abraxas Malfoy la arrolló. Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones miró con muy mala cara al chico— ¿Eres ciego?

— Disculpa, no te vi. Llego tarde…—dijo ahogado. Hermione lo miró extrañada. Se parecía enormemente al chico de las fotos que Malfoy le había mostrado en ese raro acto de agradecimiento.

—No te preocupes…—restó importancia poniéndose de pie—. Intenta no arrollarme la próxima vez que corras.

— Lo prometo. — murmuró perdido en sus pensamientos— Abraxas Malfoy.

— Hermione Granger. — respondió.

— ¿Estás en Slytherin? — preguntó.

— No, vengo de una consulta al profesor de pociones. Soy de Gryffindor.

Automáticamente la cara de Abraxas se enfrió un poco.

— Debo irme… Hasta luego.

— Adios. — saludó sin importancia.

Comenzó a caminar, recordando el anillo y la recepción Black; pero antes de darse cuenta que pensaba, sus labios dijeron:

— ¿Haces algo mañana a la tarde?

— Debo estudiar. — respondió con tono monótono.

— Entiendo…—asintió un tanto decepcionado aunque sin saber porque.

Dándose media vuelta y sin decirle una palabra más, comenzó a correr rumbo a su sala común, sin poder evitar reprocharse por que cuernos le había preguntado eso a Hermione.

0 0 0 0 0 0

— Ya lo tengo. — respondió un sumamente jadeante Abraxas Malfoy, quien le entregó la cajita de terciopelo a Orión. El chico sonrió enormemente:

— Gracias, gracias, gracias…

— Mejor comprométete de una vez y no me hagas correr nunca más de esa manera.- criticó de mal humor, cansado y transpirado— ¿Tom?

— No se, la última vez que lo vi bailaba con Augusta…

— No de nuevo. — rodó los ojos el heredero Malfoy.

— Iré al ático a buscarlos. Es el lugar donde menos gente irá si no quieren que los vean.

— ¿Tom sabe que Augusta esta comprometida con Elphias Flint?

— Espero que sí… Elphias me ha preguntado por Augusta un par de veces; espero que aún no sepa donde están.

0 0 0 0 0 0

— Esto … es …. Guau. jadeó la voz femenina de Augusta Rookwood.

— Opino … lo mismo. — dijo un cansado y sin aire Tom Riddle, quien sonreía sumamente satisfecho de la vida.

— Deberíamos volver… llamará la atención.

— O podemos quedarnos aquí y practicar todas las posiciones que se nos ocurran. — sugiró el mago con una sonrisa sumamente sugerente.

— No quiero líos en la fiesta de Walburga. — murmuró la chica.

— Que lástima, con lo divertido que es…

— No Tom, no es divertido. Mi prometido está aquí y no quiero más problemas

Sintiendo un frío que jamás había sentido, Tom asintió. Se levantó, arregló su ropa y salió del ático; para encontrarse con Abraxas y Orión al final del corredor.

— Ven, ya es hora. — dijo Abraxas, quien miró a Orión de modo inquisidor por la mirada de Tom. El chico parecía enojado, furioso.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Orión.

— Nada… no pasó nada. — respondió de modo cortante.

0 0 0

— Walburga, ¿me concedes el honor de ser mi esposa? — preguntó Orión Black intentando ocultar con todas sus fuerzas el odio hacia la situación. Miró a Druella de reojo, y vio que la chica estaba cabizbaja, sentada en una silla acariciando su barriga.

— Si. — fingió una sonrisa, extendió su mano y sonrió encantada al ver el precioso anillo corte princesa de zafiros, esmeraldas y diamantes.

Sin esperarlo, Orión sintió como los labios de la chica acariciaban levemente los suyos; y más impactado aún, descubrió que no le desagradaba para nada la sensación.

— Creo que debemos bailar. — murmuró la chica, cuando comenzó a sonar música y las parejas danzaban cerca suyo.

— Creo que sí. — respondió aún estupefacto. En un gesto automático, miró donde antes había estado sentada Druella y sintió un golpe en el pecho al no verla. Resignándose, tomó a Walburga por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar, en silencio y con la misma expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

0

— ¿Por qué lo besaste? — preguntó Cygnus a su prima en un costado de la fiesta, donde nadie los veía.

— Porque tenemos que aprender a guardar las apariencias.

— ¿Sólo por apariencias?

— Sólo por apariencias. — confirmó— No me quiere. Pensaba todo el tiempo en Druella mientras me pidió casamiento.

Silencio por un momento hasta que tímidamente Cygnus preguntó:

— ¿Pensaste en mí cuándo te pidió casamiento?

Lo miró a los ojos y rápidamente bajó la mirada sin contenerse. No, no había pensado en él ni un solo momento. Sólo había pensado en como todos la miraban, en lo bien que se sentía entre los brazos de Orión y en el prestigio que representaba ser una Black.

— No dejé de pensar en ti un solo momento. — mintió, fingiendo sonrojarse.

La abrazó, pero ya no era igual. Por más que se hubiese resistido al casamiento y a la idea del cambio que éste significaría, Walburga no pudo evitar pensar que los brazos de Orión se sentían muy distintos, muy cómodos. Francamente correctos; y los de Cygnus ya no.

— Vuelve con tu esposa…— susurró conteniendo lágrimas. Ella era Walburga Black, la perra despiadada de Slytherin. Jamás lloraba-. Te necesita, al igual que el bebé.

— Pero…— no lo dejó continuar.

— Tienes una familia Cygnus, haz que esté orgullosa de ti. No quiero problemas.

Separándose y recuperando su habitual forma de ser, sonrió juguetonamente.

— Nos vemos, _cuñadito. _

0

La fiesta había terminado. Abraxas había bailado con todas las mujeres de la fiesta, desde ancianas hasta niñas. Y dentro de ese amplio espectro, se encontraba su prometida.

— Linda fiesta. — pronunció la chica con tono tranquilo, quitándose los zapatos y sentándose en el sofá con el chico.

— Lo fue. — comentó muy cansado. Lo suficiente para solo querer dormir.

— Ojalá nuestra fiesta sea tan bella como esta.

— Escucha…— se restregó los ojos cansados y continuó—, me gustaría que hablásemos sobre ello. No quiero que nos apuremos.

— Yo tampoco— la chica sonrió—, sólo somos amigos Abraxas. Pero debemos casarnos.

— Lo sé. Pero me es inevitable pensar que no…

— ¿No es lo que deseas? — completó la frase con la mirada cabizbaja— ¿Soy yo, no?

— No, no eres tú— corrigió rápidamente—. Soy yo. No estoy seguro de nada, no quiero que el matrimonio sea un fracaso desde el principio porque ninguno tiene ganas.

La chica asintió, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas. Sintiéndose más culpable aún, Abraxas le tomó las manos y le levantó la barbilla:

— Nos casaremos, pero quisiese que la decisión fuese nuestra. No de nuestros padres.

— Somos sangres puras, es la tradición— dijo entre lágrimas—. ¿Ya estoy fallando?

— No, tú eres la que no falla. El problema soy yo. Sé que serás una buena esposa, la mejor seguramente es solo que…

— No me quieres. — sentenció secándose las lágrimas.

— No, no te amo. Si te quiero, como amigo.

— Podemos ser amigos, casarnos y seguir siéndolos. Cuando el momento llegue, se hará lo que se tenga que hacer y continuaremos con nuestras vidas.

Sorprendido, la miró y sonrió sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a mentirles a todos?

— Nuestras vidas son charadas… ¿quién en su sano juicio se casa por voluntad propia los diecisiete? Y no digas Walburga.- sin poder contenerse, rió feliz de haberse liberado de ese peso y por primera vez desde que conocía a Cordelia Flint, la besó.

0

Era de noche, hacía un rato había terminado la cena de compromiso y todos los Black más invitados especiales dormían profundamente. Excepto Walburga.

Odiaba la lluvia. Cualquiera pensaría que siendo londinense eso era imposible, mas no. Walburga Black siempre había odiado las lluvias y las tormentas. Los enormes rayos de luz la despertaban y los truenos no la dejaban dormir.

Decidida a emplear su tiempo en algo productivo, encendió la luz, se puso una bata y decidió bajar a la biblioteca.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, sin embargo la conocía muy bien y se guió con facilidad hasta la biblioteca de la casa, donde extrañamente estaba la chimenea prendida.

Sin hacer ruido, entró y cerró la puerta. Caminó con cuidado hasta el sofá para ver quién estaba y para su sorpresa se encontró a Orión, quien dormía profundamente.

En una circunstancia normal lo hubiese despertado con un grito, chorro de agua helada o hirviendo, sin embargo esta vez decidió dejarlo dormir. Si él no la molestaba, ella no lo haría. La sana indiferencia lleva a una buena convivencia, pensó.

Decida a buscar algo para leer, comenzó a recorrer las estanterías. Todo era magia negra, y lo que no, magia cuestionada por la ley. Interesada en maldiciones orientales, tomó un liviano libro de la biblioteca y se pegó un tremendo susto al darse vuelta y ver que Orión se había levantado y estaba detrás de ella.

— ¿Sabes leer? — cuestionó en tono bromista, aunque aún medio dormido. Walburga alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, pero no le respondió.

— No podía dormir…— confesó, sentándose al estilo indio en la butaca.

— ¿La tormenta? —preguntó al escuchar el ruido del trueno.

— Algo así. — admitió abriendo el libro y acomodándose.

— Pensé que se te había pasado… digo, cuando eras pequeña les tenías miedo pero creí que ya no. — habló con tono dormido y aspecto sexy pese a estar aún con túnica de gala y cara de sueño.

— Lo superé…— dijo molesta por ser tomada como cobarde. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás se consideraría cobarde a sí misma.

Orión rió entre dientes al ver como Walburga fingía que los truenos no la afectaban.

— Me acuerdo cuando viniste a Londres esas vacaciones antes de que comenzásemos Hogwarts. Éramos pequeños, no tendríamos más de ¿nueve? No paraba de llover. Papá decía que había desbordado el río por la tormenta y que el callejón Diagón se había inundado por que no habían puesto los hechizos a tiempo…

Walburga rió al recordarlo:

Mamá me dijo que llovía por que no había querido comer la sopa de brócoli.

— Ugh, ¿te acuerdas que asco que era? Ni toda la reserva de chocolates de los viajes a Suiza fue suficiente.

Me acuerdo que Alphard fingió que se sentía mal para no tener que comerla. Como lo envidié.- reconoció Walburga.

Recuerdo que llovía mucho esa noche y tenías miedo. Como no habías logrado despertar a Al, terminaste invadiendo mi cama creyendo que así no te asustarías con los truenos.

No recuerdo que te quejases…- murmuró sin mirarlo, con cierto rojo en las mejillas.

No recuerdo que volvieses- susurró más bajo aún. La chica lo miró y resopló.

Cygnus me dijo que no te gustaban las lloronas- rió-. Debería haber sido una, quizá no estaríamos así ahora.

Nunca dije eso- suspiró y se desplomó en el sillón junto a ella-. Fue Cygnus. No me caías mal en esa época. Después cambiaste, te hiciste odiosa y desde allí no nos llevamos.

Tú te enamoraste de Druella…

Tú de mi hermano.

No estoy enamorada de él, Orión- interrumpió-. Creo que debemos aclararlo desde el principio, no nos queremos pero no por eso significa que quiero a tu hermano. Cygnus fue el único que me trató como merecía, tú te enamoraste de Druella pero no por ello yo de Cygnus.

Silencio, terriblemente incómodo para Orión.

Hoy antes de que bajásemos a cenar, Druella me contó que se quiere separar. Cygnus la embarazó antes de que pudiesen anular el matrimonio.

¿Tú quieres hacerlo?- la miró expectante sin entender- Me refiero, ¿quieres que nos casemos y que luego nos separemos?

Sería lo mejor, ¿no?- cuestionó.

Quizá. Lo mejor sería no casarnos. Que tú estés con Druella y seas feliz.

No sería feliz con ella ahora, sentiría que lastimé a mi hermano.- negó Orión. Su futura esposa lo miró extrañada.

¿Te importa tanto tu hermano? Le quitaste todo lo que tenía por haber ido al baile con su prima.

Yo no le quité nada. Yo no fui porque no quería quedar como el cornudo desde tan temprano. No fuiste como prima, fuiste como novia.

Tú no me lo pediste.- sentenció Walburga.

Como si eso cambiase algo…- desechó Orión.

Lo hubiese hecho. Pero sé que en el fondo tú deseabas ser el heredero Black. Siempre el rebelde, el que hace lo imposible por molestarnos, pero en el fondo eres un Black. Yo fui circunstancial, esperaste a que Cygnus se equivocase.

Cyg no se equivocó… Yo lo hice. Desearía no ser el heredero y no estar lamentándome por ser tío, por el compromiso, por que ni siquiera mi futura esposa quiere serlo.

No me molesta ser una señora Black, Orión. Ya lo soy…

Ese es el punto, ¿te casarías conmigo si no tuviésemos qué? ¿Si no fuese un Black?

No, no lo haría. De la misma forma que tampoco me casaría con Cygnus y del modo en que Druella no sería una Black si no estuviese obligada.

Silencio.

— ¿Todo está perdido? — cortó Orión.

— Puede ser— murmuró Walburga—.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué me besaste delante de todos?

— Por que era lo esperado.

— Me gustaría que fuese lo esperado más veces.

— Podemos hacerlo…— susurró, acercándose milimétricamente. Orión sonrió e hizo lo mismo-, no tiene por que ser lógico ni sensato. Solo probar.

— Sólo probar. — respondió decidiendo besarla y no arrepintiéndose luego.

* * *

— ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó Tom al ver que Naginni siseaba inquieta.

— Te traicionaran.

Sorprendido por ese claro y determinante siseo, miró las rendijas del animal y cuestionó:

— ¿Quiénes?

— Ellos a quienes denominas tus amigos, tus seguidores.

— Estás loca… no lo harás, no tienen porque.

— Tienen algo que tú no, familias. Se es primero fiel a la familia.

— Ellos son mi familia.

— No aún, no tienen una marca. Una huella que los identifique como tales.

Sorprendido, miró los ofídicos ojos y vio como en un sueño una calavera. Ellos serían la muerte de aquellos que contaminaban, harían justicia y destruirían el cáncer de la sociedad, pensó Tom sin darse cuenta que en ese momento, estaba ideando el movimiento más sangriento de los futuros cincuenta años mágicos.

0

Abraxas no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona estúpida. Creía que tenía todo lo que un chico de diecisiete años podía desear. Hijo de la casta más rica de Inglaterra, tenía un excelente promedio en Hogwarts y su futuro no pintaba nada mal en el ministerio ni en su vida personal. Cordelia Flint lo había sorprendido tremenda y gratamente al mostrarse tan comprensiva. Sería una buena esposa, había sido educada con gran rigor por sus padres y ya se mostraba preocupada por si desempeñaba bien o no su rol. Era tan sangre pura como él y le parecía perfecta para ser la señora Malfoy. Pero… algo no le terminaba de cerrar.

Era muy modosita, tranquila, casi insulsa. No parecía presentar ningún problema con las decisiones que fuese a tomar. No era ningún desafío.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Ser o no ser feliz**

_Existen dos maneras de ser feliz en esta vida, una es hacerse el idiota y la otra serlo. Sigmund Freíd_

Volver a Hogwarts había significado volver a la "normalidad" para Orión, y estaba sumamente agradecido de ello. Había padecido suficiente suplicio con los zapatos de cuero apretados, las túnicas formales y con el grito de su tía cuando, a la mañana después del compromiso descubrió a Walburga durmiendo en su cama.

La única vez que la encontraban en la cama correcta le hacían lío, pensó la chica con cierta sorna.

— Señorita Black, espero que el tema de su boda no sea pretexto para no haber hecho su tarea— pronunció Albus Dumbledore quitándola de su ensoñamiento—, si no lamentaré tener que ponerle desaprobado de nuevo.

Apretando los dientes y guardando la ira, Walburga no dijo nada. El profesor no se daba cuenta como se estaba jugando su vida si seguía en esa postura. Tradicionalmente, cuando una sangre pura se iba a casar los profesores eran más "condesciendes" con las chicas y problemillas menores como inasistencias y trabajos eran olvidados.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore no parecía concordar con esa visión y había sido el único profesor que a la vuelta a clases le había hecho problemas por sus trabajos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Abraxas cuando la chica lo chocó corriendo rumbo a su cuarto.

-Odio a Dumbledore…- fue toda la respuesta de la chica antes de tirar sus libros con fuerza sobre la cama.

- No eres la única- dijo Abraxas desde el pasillo-, ¿te desaprobó de nuevo?

—Me suspenderá la materia y ya puedes imaginarte la reacción de mi madre.

El chico asintió y Black continuó:

—¿Has visto a Orión? — preguntó saliendo del pasillo y bajando las escaleras a la par.

— ¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien? —preguntó con un claro brillo irónico.

— No nos llevamos bien, solo preguntaba donde estaba mi futuro marido porque me vendría tan bien que el calamar se hubiese enamorado de él.

— Ya le he dicho que tengo dueño. — interrumpió el futuro cónyuge con clara sorna—. Pero no te preocupes, no es celosa de mis amantes.

En un gesto con pocos precedentes Walburga sonrió, francamente al parecer.

—Iré a biblioteca a estudiar lo de transformaciones para no volver a atrasarme. Espero que tu madre se encargue de todo lo del funeral y no me molesten.

—¿Funeral? —cuestionó Abraxas, sin embargo Orión no se sorprendió a escuchar dicho término— ¿Quién ha muerto?

—Nadie aún, pero decidimos que así llamaremos a nuestra boda.

— La muerte de nuestra libertad personal y el comienzo bajo el yugo Black. — sonrió Walburga.

— Ya eres una Black….— dijo Abraxas sin entender.

— Si, pero ahora lo seré "en adopción". Por más que haya sido mi tía por casi veinte años, pasaré a ser la _cruel _Walburga.

— ¿No lo eras? — cuestionó Abraxas desperazándose sobre el sofá- Siempre imaginé que los hijos de ustedes serian una mezcla entre troles e inquisidores, lo _mejor_ de cada uno.

— Todo será culpa de los genes de él. — declaró Walburga armando su maleta de cuero y yéndose a estudiar.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Abraxas analizó en silencio a su amigo. Tenía una expresión perdida, como si estuviese en otra parte. No solamente se comportaba amable con Walburga sino que la noche del compromiso no había parecido molesto cuando se lo pidió. Y a su vez, Walburga había parecido conforme con él, al punto de haberlo besado.

— Me dirás qué pasó con Walburga. — murmuró el rubio mientras leía una revista tirada por allí.

— Nada. — respondió como si fuese obvio.

— Entonces, de la noche a la mañana se llevan bien.

— No nos llevamos bien… nos toleramos. —explicó el futuro esposo—. Es más fácil tolerarnos que vivir peleando.

— No te creo…- susurró con tono cantarín— No te creo nada de nada. ¿Te gusta Walburga?

— No… quizá un poco pero no la "amo". Estoy como resignado, ya se que no puedo estar con Druella pero al menos se que Walburga no estaría con Cygnus si eso fuese posible.

— Espera que me perdí— Abraxas se levantó del sillón y lo miró frente a frente con una clara mueca de increduilidad— ¿Walburga no quiere a tu hermano?

— No.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Ella o un rumor perdido?

— Me lo dijo ayer a la noche. Me contó que Cygnus intentó besarla pero ella no lo dejó.

— ¿Y le crees?

— Si, por que los vi. Cygnus es un mal perdedor, pero se confundió si cree que disputábamos Walburga— mencionó en un tono cargado de machismo—, yo quiero a Druella pero no voy a romper una familia…

— Tu familia por cierto.

— Una familia, no la mia. Cygnus dejó muy en claro que no me considera su hermano al intentar besar a mi prometida en mi compromiso. Imagina que hubiese pasado si mi padre lo veía. — concluyó enfadado—. No haré nada contre Druella, pero Cygnus deberá ir con cuidado.

* * *

Walburga Black experimentaba un comportamiento un tanto extraño, pensó Hermione. La futura madre de Sirius parecía feliz, como en una burbuja.

La castaña se sentó en su mesa, entre las estanterías de libros de criaturas mágicas y se puso a leer lo de la clase de criaturas mágicas. El tema de los unicornios era sumamente interesante, sin embargo ya lo conocía y los libros de esa época eran un poco "desactualizados" para ella.

— Hola. — saludó una voz que hizo sobresaltar a Hermione, quien se dio vuelta en un salto y sujetó con fuerza la varita en su bolsillo.

Era Abraxas Malfoy, quien lucia – en contra de lo que Hermione hubiese deseado- bastante guapo con una túnica "informal". Hizo que Hermione se sintiese, de repente, como una mendiga andrajosa; pero haciendo gala de su autocontrol, lo disimuló perfectamente y respondió el hola con tono neutro para volver a leer su libro.

Abraxas se sintió cortado por el frío saludo, sin embargo le gustaban los retos y la chica parecía uno… lástima que usase ese espantoso uniforme Gryffindor.

— ¿Unicornios? El libro de Jones es mejor…— murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa. Le había sido imposible guardar silencio, algo le impulsaba a hablar.

— ¿Cuál?-preguntó Hermione reprimiéndose mentalmente por responder. No quería hablar con el abuelo de Draco, no quería mirarlo siquiera…quería volver a su tiempo, a lo que conocía pero algo la había impulsado de responderle.

— Este… accio jones — el libro salió de un estante y fue a parar a las manos de Abraxas, que se lo dio a Hermione no sin antes acariciar muy levemente el contorno de sus manos.

— Gracias-respondió intentando no mostrarse cohibida y lográndolo medianamente—. ¿También cursas cuidado de criaturas?

— Si— respondió un poco más animado, mirando a ambos costados comprobando que nadie los viese-. Me encantan los animales. En casa tengo un pegaso, lástima que en Hogwarts los hayan quitado. Eran realmente maravillosos.

— ¿Tenían pegasos? — pregunto sorprendida. Eso no lo había leído en "Una historia de Hogwarts".

— Si, cerca de donde ahora está la cabaña del guardián de las llaves…

— Hagrid. — dijo automáticamente, sin percatarse. Abraxas asintió.

— Será el próximo, si no muere antes por alguna de sus mascotas…- Hermione no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa-, antes fue una acromauta ahora debe de estar criando esfinges o dragones.

— Lo hará en unos años. — murmuró para sí, sin percatarse que Abraxas la había escuchado pero no comentó nada.

— ¿Estás en séptimo? — preguntó el rubio, sentándose en la banqueta.

— Si, aunque es mi primer año en Hogwarts.

— ¿Francesa? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Americana de padres ingleses.

— ¿Salem, no?

— Si, los primeros años. Después tuve tutores en casa.

Abraxas asintió y tomando confianza con el tema preguntó:

— Me gusta Salem, pero prefiero Boston. La última vez que estuve fui a la universidad mágica de Cambridge…

— Cerca de Harvard. La conozco. — mintió rápidamente, agradeciendo haber leído el folleto de educación en Estados Unidos-. Es mucho más pequeño que Hogwarts, pero era un poco más ordenado… Hasta que vino Grindelwald.

— La guerra siempre es terrible. — comentó al pasar, tanteando el terreno político. Pero Hermione, que ya había sobrevivido a una guerra sabía que nunca debía responder directamente, por lo que asintió y ladeó la cabeza.

De pequeña estaba convencida de que la magia era mítica, pero creo que vivir allí me ayudó a aceptar quien soy. Sentí que no desentonaba por ser bruja. A muchos les ha sucedido- planteó directamente, esperando respuesta. Si confesar que era de orígenes muggles no espantaba rápido a Malfoy, lo siguiente que intentaría sería decir que era feminista.

¿Padres muggles?-preguntó para su sorpresa con tono neutro. Abraxas se sentía incómodo, pero de alguna manera no le daba "asco" como Tom manifestaba fervientemente. Era solo una chica en un pupitre de la biblioteca.

Si. De hecho pensaron que era una mala broma de abril cuando les dije que era bruja… Igual lo aceptaron rápido, les parecía interesante.

Pensé que siempre tenían miedo…- agregó sorprendido, recordando las caras de pavor de quienes habían sucumbido bajo su varita en el verano durante la "cacería".

No tienen porque. La magia no es buena ni mala, todo depende de cómo se use.

Sin percatarse, sonrió ante la frase que tantas veces había escuchado decir a su madre; y que Tom decía a su modo con "el poder no es bueno ni malo, solo está allí esperando a ser tomado por los dignos." Claro que una chica hija de padres muggles no concordaría con la interpretación del Heredero de Slytherin… y mucho menos con la implementación de la misma.

Del otro lado de la biblioteca, Walburga Black rompía enfurecida la carta que le acababa de llegar con el sello Black. Sin percatarse de la presencia de Abraxas en el otro lado del salón, salió a paso apresurado tirando todo dentro de su bolso y se fue rumbo a la sala común de las serpientes.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Alemania. Cuarto principal del castillo Kambach en Eschweiler. Aachen.

Grindelwald odiaba perder el control, la calma, que las cosas simplemente no sucediesen como el quería.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar querer tirar una avada a cada cosa que se le cruzase por el sendero que bordeaba el lago artificial Blausteinsee por donde caminaba solo, camuflado y sin custodios.

Estaba cerca de la frontera con Bélgica, sabía que sus aliados en Valonia lo ayudarían de ser necesario si debía escapar; pero no quería cobrar ningún favor aún.

La guerra se le estaba yendo literalmente de las manos. No tenía control sobre nada. Debía ser franco consigo mismo. Él único lugar donde sus ideas seguían siendo una doctrina era en Durmstrang; ni siquiera los sanguinarios americanos se habían quedado de su lado. Cuando vieron que las cosas en Europa volvían a estar mejor para los aliados, rápidamente descargaron grandes cantidades de dinero en las arcas del ministerio yanqui e impulsaban abiertamente a que "sus" soldados combatiesen el "lobo del Este".

Pero aún no habían ganado la guerra. Él tenía el arma secreta, la varita más fuerte del mundo. Y todos sabían que hasta que el peor mago concebido por la historia universal estuviese muerte, habría sangre.

Dumbledore lo sabía. Sabía que no obtendría una victoria en un duelo por más bueno que fuese, por más preparado que estuviese. Necesitaba suerte, toda la suerte del mundo.

Y lamentablemente para él, la suerte se había inclinado hacía tiempo a su favor, pensó Gellert con ironía y sintiéndose nuevamente reconfortado por una súbita felicidad.

0 0 0 0 0 0

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Orión al ver a su prometida entrar enojada y corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Tenía cara de evidente fastidio. Lo suficiente para que Tom se diese cuenta que algo no funcionaba bien.

— Mira lo que dijo el imbécil de tu hermano…— murmuró con un tono venenoso que advertía las enormes ganas de gritar y maldecir.

Tomando el bollo de papel y extendiéndolo para encontrar la perfecta caligrafía de Cygnus, Orión leyó curvando su ceja izquierda de modo irónico con cada línea que leía.

— Es un imbécil…— murmuró, doblándo el pergamino.

— ¿Un imbécil nada más? ¿A quién se le ocurre en este momento trasladarse a Alemania?

— ¿Quiere irse a vivir a Alemania justo ahora? — preguntó Tom Riddle sin encontrar lógica— ¿Está loco? Ni siquiera Grindelwald se queda allí en esos días. – murmuró en tono confidencial -. Todos saben que dentro de poco se viene el fin. Desde que Leclerc tomó control de París todo se vino abajo.

—Al parecer el imbécil no y quiere invertir dinero de la cuenta familiar en Alemania…

— ¿Cuenta familiar? — preguntó sorprendido el heredero de Slytherin.

— Es un fondo que nuestros padres armaron en común para cuando nos casemos. Extrañamente no piensa invertir nada de su dinero. — comentó Walburga con veneno contenido—. Druella lo matará. Justo ahora que dará a luz se piensa ir a Berlín.

Sin decir nada, Tom envidió secretamente a Gellert. El mago estaba en el lugar donde todo acontecía y tenía el poder para cambiar todo a su gusto.

0 0 0 0 0 0

— ¿Qué haces mañana? — preguntó Abraxas sin levantar sus ojos del libro que leía.

— Creo que estudiaré para el examen de Dumbledore…—respondió en un susurro idéntico n mirarlo tampoco.

Así eran sus conversaciones. Había pasado una semana de la primera conversación y se había reunido todos los días en la mesa entre los estantes de criaturas mágicas. Abraxas no le había dicho nada a sus amigos de que estudiaba con Hermione ni cuanto le gustaba hacerlo. Simplemente lo había omitido. Y Hermione también. Hasta ese momento, ninguno de los dos había dicho algo sobre sus amigos o sus respectivas casas. Abraxas algunas veces se sentía un tanto frustrado por no ver una reciprocidad más abierta. Mantenían buenas conversaciones, pero siempre de temas neutros. Parecía como si Hermione no quisiese dejarlo conocerla.

—Entiendo. — murmuró y continuó leyendo.

— ¿Tu? — Hermione inmediatamente se mordió la lengua. No quería acercarse a Abraxas. Le caía bien pero sabía que era amigo de Voldemort… y futuro padre de Lucius Malfoy. No podía desviar el futuro y mucho menos, arriesgarse a ser lastimada por Voldemort. Simplemente debía estar en su tiempo, con los suyos.

— Es probable que estudie… Generalmente sus exámenes son difíciles en las comisiones que están los slytherins.

— No creo que haga favoritismos…— dijo poco convencida, había presenciado que Dumbledore no era muy justo en esa época—. Bueno, un poco sí. Pero es buen profesor.

—Es insoportable, muy creído…—opinó— ¿Estudiarías….

Pero no terminó la frase. Un sigiloso Tom Riddle, que había observado discretamente como Abraxas estudiaba con la gryffindor, decidió pasar a escena diciendo en voz muy audible:

— ¿Vienes a la partida de Quiddich o te quedas con la sangre sucia?

Silencio absoluto. Hermione levantó su mirada para encontrarse los ojos fríos y duros de Riddle clavados en ella. El chico era guapo pero perdía su encanto con esa aura negra que lo rodeaba.

Abraxas se quedó igual de duro que Hermione, sin saber que hacer o que decir primero. Nunca se había molestado por esas actitudes tan… maleducadas de Tom, y no se animaba a hacerlo conociéndolo como lo conocía. Sin embargo, algo adentro suyo le gritaba que debía darle una buena golpiza.

— ¿Qué hablas? Estaba estudiando… Ni siquiera se quien es ella. — dijo en tono rápido, tirando todo dentro de su carísimo bolso de piel de dragón con incrustaciones de oro para seguir a Tom, quien sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar saliendo de la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, Hermione se quedó allí, aún sorprendida, con el pulso acelerado por la ira y algo parecido a decepción porque Abraxas no hubiese dicho nada.

Aunque sabía, mejor dicho, intuía porque no.

Abraxas sabía que era hija de muggles, no habían hablado al respecto y suponía que no era un detalle que le gustase. Sin embargo, era tolerante. No como Voldemort.

Haciendo un bollo con el pergamino, caminó en silencio y fijándose que no hubiese nadie hasta el espejo por donde había podido hablar con Harry una vez. Lamentaba no tenerlo con ella, el le diría probablemente "estás loca" o "Te matarán… y es el abuelo de Malfoy".

—¿Harry? — murmuró, intentando no llamar la atención. Sin embargo nada sucedió, el espejo lucía como cualquier otro, y en el fondo sabía que no debía arriesgarse a ser vista por algún simpático Slytherin o por el mismísimo Riddle.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0

Orión Black estaba cansado y maloliente. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque su cuerpo le dolía tanto… era como si acabase de practicar un duelo con Tom.

Y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho. Claro que con más elegancia que su contrincante, pero con menos destreza.

Y as consecuencias eran visibles. Mientras que el heredero de los Black parecía una piltrafa, el descendiente de Slytherin parecía solamente algo cansado, y aburrido.

— ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan agresivo? — preguntó Orión, sentándose en el piso del aula vacía.

— Nada — se apresuró a responder, corriéndose unos mechones de cabello negro de la frente-, ya sabes… el aburrimiento de costumbre.

— Tom… para que tu magia se intensificara como acabo de ver, necesitarías haber hecho un ritual de odio si no me equivoco. Y eso te hubiese dejado terriblemente débil…

Tom sonrió siniestramente, de un modo que logró asustar minimamente a su amigo.

— No si tomas lágrimas de fénix rápidamente. — respondió, jactándose de la cara estupefacta de su amigo.

— ¿Lágrimas de fénix? ¿Cómo…?

— Mercado negro.

Sin decir más, se puso su capa de armiño y se fue. Orión se quedó un rato, meditando en silencio.

Tom era pobre, no tenía ni siquiera para pagarse libros nuevos de colegio y de repente, compraba lágrimas de fénix y una capa de armiño.

Algo le olía mal.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Habían pasado unas semanas, el invierno se había instalado en Escocia haciendo que todos los integrantes del castillo corriesen peligro de morir congelados.

Sin embargo, no era el frío, ni la distancia temporal que la separaba de los suyos lo que deprimía tanto a Hermione.

Tenía un problema, llamado Abraxas Malfoy.

No habían vuelto a hablarse, pese a que el chico le había dejado un corto "Discúlpame" entre sus libros, claro que sin firma. Pero Hermione había aprendido rápidamente a diferenciar su letra, como también había aprendido que los ojos grises de Abraxas cambiaban con su humor. Se ponían más brillantes y claros cuando estaba contento, y más oscuros cuando estaba triste. Y últimamente, sus ojos eran bastante oscuros, con ojeras.

También había aprendido en su corto tiempo en Hogwarts porqué a los diecisiete años Tom Riddle tenía poder. Era no solo un gran estratega, sino un brillante manipulador.

Todos los Slytherin jurarían que eran sus amigos, o al menos que Tom los consideraba. Pero francamente, Tom solo se interesaba por sí. En el fondo, Hermione intuía que aún Tom no era Voldemort pero cada día que pasaba lo veía más oscuro y más parecido al monstruo que aterrorizaría a Inglaterra.

El mundo tenía miedo, y Hermione sentía ese temor enfermizo todo el tiempo.

Tenía miedo de que Tom Riddle la eligiese como su futura víctima, aunque eso quizá constituyese parte de la paranoia general de todos los Gryffindors hijos de muggles.

Pero si bien Tom sabía quien era esa chica de cabello castaño siempre sujeto con una hebilla, por el momento no le interesaba jugar con los Gryffindors. El futuro mago oscuro tenía una agenda sumamente apretada, aunque vigilaba tanto a sus amigos como a potenciales enemigos. Y había marcado a Hermione como una potencial enemiga tras una clase de pociones.

Naturalmente, siendo Slytherin era una clase donde el premio anual no solo contaba con la gran simpatía del profesor sino que también podía lucirse con poco esfuerzo.

Pero Hermione también se lucía, y desde su llegada había logrado que el profesor de pociones, dijese varias veces en broma que cambiaría un par de alumnos de su casa por Hermione.

Y Tom no soportaba ser igualado, mucho menos por una sangre sucia.

El profesor les había hecho averiguar por su cuenta la elaboración de un par de pociones que no eran muy complicadas. Sin embargo, como a Tom e encantaba destacarse, había elegido la poción del Olvido, una poción sumamente difícil de elaborar, y que por supuesto Slughorn aprobó inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, Hermione había sorprendido a todos al escoger una poción que tampoco estaba en la lista. La poción del Odio.

Su efecto es sencillo, provoca que aquel que la bebe odie y descubra lo peor de la persona que le ofrece la poción. Sin embargo requiere muchísimas horas de elaboración y un gran talento para hacerla.

— ¿Poción del Odio? — preguntó Slughorn sorprendido cuando Hermione dijo el nombre. La mayoría de la clase la miró sorprendida, la generalidad sin saber de que hablaba y sólo Tom la miró de otro modo. Con algo de respeto. No era común que una chica se propusiese un reto tan alto, pensó con su característica lógica clasista y machista; sin embargo debía estar muy segura — o haberla practicado antes- para decir en voz alta frente a todos lo que quería.

Sin embargo, Orión Black – sentado a la derecha de Tom – sonrió para sus adentros al ver las evidentes reacciones de sus amigos. Tom conocía la poción y la dificultad, pero Abraxas no miraba a la chica de pelo castaño ni con sorpresa ni con cara de ignorancia completa. Tenía una expresión indescifrable en su mirada gris un poco más clara que lo común.

Algo tenía esa chica, pensó el heredero Black, no belleza ni sangre apropiada, pero quizá el talento para lograr la atención de Tom Riddle por un segundo.

0 0 0 0 0

Walburga Black resopló molesta mientras la costurera de su familia marcaba con su varita que puntos debía coser del vestido para que le quedase bien.

No le gustaba como le quedaba el vestido, se sentía incómoda en esa masa impoluta blanca que l rodeaba y amenazaba con quitarle el aliento en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, soportó estoica las palabras de su tía y próxima suegra. Nunca le había agradado, de ser por ella la mandaría bien lejos cuando se casase; pero sabía que Orión no la dejaría.

Walburga, ¿quieres probarte el tocado? Sara me ha enviado unos tocados bellísimos de…

Ya elegí, usaré la diadema Black.- sentenció. Su madre sonrió, sin embargo la madre de Cygnus frunció sus labios.

Pero aún no tienes edad para…

Tengo edad para casarme, tengo edad para usar las joyas. Además se lucen mejor con la piel lisa…

Sonrió y se bajó de la baqueta.

Quiero que le borde diamantes a la cola del vestido— ordenó con tono sereno a la modista que la miró medio escandalizada—, y podría hacer un poco más profundo al escote.

Sonriendo satisfecha por haberle marcado un poco el territorio, rió internamente por la comparación con un perro, y se sacó el vestido detrás del biombo. Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido azul con ribetes grises.

Damas, las veo en la práctica de la boda. Ahora debo ir a Hogwarts, ya saben… a graduarme antes de sentarme en la cabecera de Grimmauld con mi marido.

Tras ver la expresión divertida de su madre y molesta de su tía, desapareció rumbo al Callejón Diagon. Orión le había dado una copia de su llave de la cámara Black… y pensaba usarla.

Cuando apareció en el Callejón, sus ojos claros se encontraron con los grises de Cygnus que salía de la tienda de Quiddich.

Walburga, hola… ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó indeciso pero sonriente.

Bien, ¿tú?

Bien… ¿Qué haces en Londres?

De compras, ya sabes… cosas de la boda.- respondió con indiferencia- ¿Compraste otra escoba?

No, le compré una camiseta en miniatura al bebé, en Alemania no conseguí una adecuada…- dijo con una sonrisa menor.

¿Ya saben el sexo?

No aún, pero espero que sea un niño… ya sabes, que continúe el apellido.

Las niñas también son lindas, claro…si no tienes que parir- miró su reloj y vio que le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de ir a Hogwarts- ¿Cómo está Druella?

Bien… está pasando una temporada con sus padres.

Walburga no dijo nada, solo alzó una ceja de modo irónico y Cygnus se apuró a decir:

Ya sabes, necesita el cariño de su familia antes del momento…

Pensé que su marido también era su familia.- respondió con tono seco que cortó la confianza de inmediato-. Me alegro que Orión no sea tan parecido a ti… no puedes dejar a tu esposa embarazada del heredero con sus padres. ¿Qué clase de marido eres?

Sabes, mi hermano te merece… tal cual eres, no necesito vengarme de él.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Era de noche cuando Walburga finalmente regresó a Hogwarts. Había pasado un día algo reflexivo después del "intercambio de palabras" con Cygnus.

No había querido comprarse nada, toda la ropa de las tienda la tenía y no se le ocurría en que gastar su dinero. Por lo tanto, pasó gran parte de la tarde tomando el té sola en un lujoso restaurante del Callejón Diagon. Simplemente no podía quitarse el tono de voz de Cygnus de la cabeza.

Era evidente que le había hecho notar una falla y que solo por eso su primo se había enojado. No esperaba más, sabía que Cygnus tenía problemas con su autoestima y que se consideraba superior a todos; pero en el fondo se sentía orgullosa de si misma por habérselo hecho notar.

Pero no era solo orgullo lo que sentía. Inevitablemente, no podía dejar de pensar si Orión se comportaría como su hermano llegado el momento.

La sala común de Slytherin estaba desierta, no había ni una sola alma.

Cansada, se tiró en el sillón y estiró sus piernas sobre una mesilla; cerró sus ojos y exhaló aire, intentando dejar su mente en blanco antes de subir a dormir.

— ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz con un timbre sumamente conocido. Para su sorpresa, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el pálido rostro de Abraxas Malfoy, quien estaba sentado en un butacón cerca de ella.

— Si… ¿Tú que haces despierto todavía?

— Pensaba, no estoy muy seguro de varias decisiones que debo tomar. — respondió de modo críptico. No tenía tanta confianza con Walburga, por más que se fuese a casar con Orión. — ¿Tú en qué piensas?

— En que espero que Orión no sea como Cygnus. — respondió con completa franqueza, sorprendiendo a Abraxas.

¿No te gustaba Cygnus?

Lo dudo… tampoco estoy segura que Orión sea mucho mejor

Es el heredero…-comenzó a pronunciar, intentando vislumbrar la lógica de la chica.

No me interesa… ya soy una Black— sonrió con desgano—. El punto es que no puedo entender a Cygnus, me parece que se equivoca en su trato a Druella y…

¿Temes que Orión se comporte de ese modo? — la chica asintió sorprendida— ¿Crees que se iría a Alemania mientras tú estás embarazada solo por que no te soporta o para seguir a alguien que al parecer no lo quiere?

¿Druella no lo quiere? —preguntó sorprendida.

Me refería a que tu no quieres a Cygnus y estaba haciendo una analogía…— Abraxas rodó los ojos—, ¿es eso?

Más complejo, pero sí básicamente. Temo que Orión se convierta en un canalla como Cygnus.

Te aprecia, por lo menos ya no se queja tanto por el matrimonio.

No me quiere… ni siquiera le atraigo.

Tú nunca mostraste sentir algo por él…

¿Crees que cambiaría? Estaremos casados y cada quien dormirá en puntas separadas de la casa… Vaya futuro.

¿No es lo que quieres? — cuestionó sin entenderla.

Quisiera casarme con alguien que sienta algo por mí, que no sea la figurita difícil que su hermano quiere ni que piense en su cuñada cuando esté con su esposa.

Ama a Druella… pero no le eres indiferente— cortó Abraxas—.

Walburga sonrió y mantuvo silencio hasta que decidió cambiar de tema.

¿Cómo va tu compromiso?

Aburrido, como con quien me voy a casar.

No es tan mala la chica Flint, es medio lenta pero…

Me aburre, no sabe mantener una conversación…

—¿ No sientes nada por nadie? — sonrió como diablilla traviesa.

No creo que sienta algo… quizá empecé a sentir algo, pero no era la correcta. Además sabes que Tom confía bastante en mí para sus planes.

Planes interesantes sin duda, pero es muy joven para todo lo que quiere hacer… Además, tras el fiasco de Grindelwald…— murmuró. Abraxas asintió entendiéndola rápidamente-Mis padres ya no le giraron más dinero. En Inglaterra no hizo nada "útil".

En el Este tuvo más éxito, pero tras eso… Mi padre no quiso firmarle el acta de fidelidad.

Mi madre le prohibió a mi padre que lo hiciese— sonrió de lado—, igualmente el tonto de Cygnus le dio algo de dinero la última vez que viajó a Alemania.

— Espero que no lo rastreen.

— Si lo hacen, creo que mi tío lo dejará en Azkaban unos días.

00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hermione cerró el libro que ojeaba distraída en su cama en el dormitorio vacío de Gryffindor y se puso a mirar el reloj de oro que Luna le había regalado. Era curioso, parecía como nuevo tras el viaje en el tiempo. Brillaba y su cadena de oro no lucía desgastada.

Su vidrio estaba limpio y en la parte de atrás había una escritura grabada sobre el latón.

— Oh mi dios…— murmuró Hermione al poder leerla por primera vez desde que se lo regalaron.

"Abraxas Malfoy"

Sintió una oleada de frío que bajó de modo intrépido por su espalda. Las dos palabras grabada en el reloj le cortaron súbitmente la respiración; al tiempo que su cabeza se llenaba de interrogantes.

¿Cómo había conseguido Luna el reloj de Abraxas?

Negó con su cabeza, intentando ahuyentar las palabras de Draco:

_- He estado pensando…- exhaló aire lentamente y continuó- , quizá te guste conservar las fotos. Son las únicas que encontré._

_-¿Qué es esta foto?- preguntó confundida._

_- No lo sé. Pensé que quizá me podrías explicar por que encontré fotos tuyas en el escritorio de mi abuelo._

_Hermione lo miró extrañada:_

_-¿Ese es tu abuelo?_

_- Sí. Abraxas Malfoy. Murió de viruela de dragón._

_Draco Malfoy sonrió de lado._

_-No creo que entiendas. Esa mujer eres tú. Se llamaba de la misma manera que tú._

"_Esa mujer eres tú"_… Maldijo internamente.

Sabía que si deseaba volver a su tiempo, no debía alterar nada. Debía dejar que Tom Riddle mutase en aquel monstruo que destruiría todo, debía dejar que los padres de Harry al igual que tantos otros fuesen asesinados a sangre fría por un maniático…

E indudablemente, debía alejarse de Abraxas.

Claro que eso técnicamente era imposible, ya que no estaba con él. Sólo que compartían algo raro… miradas, muecas que disimulaban sonrisas y una frustrada relación futura aún no consumada.

Pero… ¿alejarse de Abraxas no sería de algún modo "modificar el futuro"?

¿No debían fracasar primero, según las palabras de Draco?

Recordó las fotos en blanco y negro borrosas, recordó la mirada de Abraxas en esa foto. Seguramente sus ojos lucirían claros y abiertos, cómo cuando volaba en el campo de Quiddich.

Pero antes de contradecir su sentido común, debía buscar la forma de volver.

0 0 0 0 0

"Mierda" maldijo Abraxas Malfoy quien se acababa de golpear por novena vez con el fuste ornamentado de una columna cerca de las cocinas. Era su pequeña excursión nocturna por chocolate caliente; necesitaba que rápidamente el líquido dulce y espeso bajase por su garganta y que lo hiciese entrar en calor.

Finalmente, caminó adolorido hasta el cuadro, hizo cosquillas al lienzo y se abrió.

La luz de las cocinas invadió el pasillo, rápidamente entró y el cuadro se cerró. Cientos de ojos curiosos lo miraron sorprendido y se acercaron dispuestos a complacerlo.

—Señor Malfoy- dijo una pequeña criatura de ojos saltones—, ¿qué hace por aquí? ¿Necesita algo?

— Me gustaría una taza de chocolate caliente si puede ser…— pidió con tono tranquilo. El elfo rápidamente asintió y se dispuso a servirle un tarro enorme con chocolate humeante.

Abraxas se sentó en una sencilla y sonrió a modo de agradecimiento a los elfos que le daban masas y tortas para que acompañase la bebida.

Estaba tranquilo bebiendo el chocolate y sintiéndose reconfortado; cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y los elfos rodearon al nuevo "intruso" que al parecer pidió una taza de té.

Hola.

La voz suave y con tono tranquilo hizo que Abraxas se diese media vuelta y chocase sus ojos grises con los café de Hermione. La chica vestía un simple jersey de punto cadena con una falda oscura a la rodilla; parecía vestida para ir a una excursión de Hogsmeaden, no para un paseo clandestino por el colegio.

- Hola.-respondió con tono seguro, nada similar a lo que sentía.-. ¿Te perdiste?

-Podría decirse…- "unos cincuenta años" pensó para sí, pero se contuvo de decirlo. La información no podía llegar a Voldemort-, averiguaba unas cosas para la poción del odio.

Cierto, la tarea de pociones… ¿Ya comenzaste?

No aún, me faltan crisopos.

El boticario de Hogsmeaden debe tener…

Contacté al del callejón diagon, me dijeron que era el más grande de Inglaterra.

Lo es- "aunque Tom prefiere el mercado negro del callejón Knocturt, le es más _completo " _cavilóAbraxas, reteniendo las palabras-, ¿vienes de ahí?

No.- respondió simplemente-. ¿Tú te perdiste?

No.- la imitó.

Ambos sonrieron de lado y Hermione se sonrojó. Nunca había coqueteado, su experiencia más comparable sería la adquirida con Víctor Krum, pero a diferencia del buscador búlgaro, Abraxas hablaba perfectamente su idioma y no podía ocultar sus nervios al buen oído del sangre pura.

Aquí tiene su té.- dijo un elfo-. ¿Quieren más galletas?- preguntó.

No

Si.

Hermione miró a Abraxas quien estaba cómodamente sentado e hizo un además invitándola a sentarse enfrente a él.

¿Tienes algo que hacer?- inquirió juntando un poco de valor. Se sentía más seguro al saber que Tom estaba cansado tras haber practicado duelo y que no había chances de encontrárselo en un pasillo. No quería ponerse en riesgo, y sobretodo no quería exponer a Hermione.

No a esta hora… salvo dormir.

¿Conoces el viejo patio de armas?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Lo había buscado cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts ya que su libro favorito lo mencionaba como uno de los lugares más bellos sin embargo el fantasma de Gryffindor le había contado que Dumbledore había cerrado ese lugar al asumir como director ya que era un tanto peligroso por un eventual derrumbe de las ruinas. Además que según la leyenda, era donde Rowena Ravenclaw se había comprometido con Salazar Slytherin antes de que este la abandonase por su lucha pro sangre limpia.

— No se donde queda. — confesó—. ¿Has ido?

— Un par de veces… es lo único original de Hogwarts, se teme que se caiga a pedazos; el ministerio quiere clausurar sus visitas.

— Iré a visitarlo cuando tenga tiempo. — murmuró más para sí.

— Me has dicho que no tenías nada que hacer. Vamos.

— ¿Vamos? ¿Ahora? ¿Juntos? – cuestionó dejando entrever no solo lo inverosímil que le parecía, sino un poco del temor que tenía.

Abraxas se detuvo, como recordando nuevamente quiénes eran.

— Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte… es sólo que dijiste que no lo conocías y pensé…

No es… creo que es un poco rara la hora.

— Se aprecia más de noche. — interrumpió—. Sobretodo si hay luna llena. —intentó razonar a la par de la chica para convencerla.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta,

-¿Vienes?

0 0 0 0

Emoción, una ráfaga de alegría y comodidad fueron los sentimientos de Abraxas cuando al girar su cuello vio que Hermione caminaba detrás de él.

— ¿Cómo te resulta Hogwarts?

— Lindo…- "tenebroso y neurótico" pensó Hermione "aunque debo reconocer que sólo lo he conocido con la presencia de tu mejor amigo." — que lo disfrutaría más sin la sombra de la guerra.

— Queda poco, creo… ya se esta acabando el dinero; ninguno de los dos bandos puede mantenerlo por mucho más.

— Dicen que Grindelwald gastó una fortuna en los experimentos que hizo.

— No creo que le importase gastar el dinero de otros- comentó con cierta ironía —, además que nadie se busca tantos enemigos al mismo tiempo. Desde el golpe de Italia que las cosas no le pintan bien.

— Además que Dumbledore parece cada vez más fuerte…- "y ya solo queda un año de guerra" repasó mentalmente-, aunque no se si él será quien lo enfrente.

— ¿Crees que podrá? Dicen que es el mejor duelista del mundo.

— Todos los títulos se pierden después de un tiempo.- razonó-. ¿Falta mucho?-preguntó un tanto cansada de subir y bajar escaleras.

— Un corredor más a la derecha y ya está la puerta.

—No conocía esta parte… ¿de dónde estamos cerca?

— Precisamente no lo se. Antes aquí estaban los despachos de profesores y la biblioteca de profesores; ahora sólo se usan algunas aulas grandes para fiestas. Creo que Slughorn hará la próxima reunión aquí.

Tal y como el chico había dicho, cuando terminaron de caminar el corredor se encontraron con una enorme puerta de dos hojas completamente de vidrio de colores. El motivo del vitreaux parecía ser la antigua batalla de libertad de los magos celtas en contra de la invasión normanda.

A través de una ventana de cristal sin color y solamente viselado en los costados, pudo ver un pequeño jardín entre un muro en ruinas y un altar.

El muro de pesadas piedras parecía sostenido por magia – probablemente así fuese, razonó- ya que el contrafuerte estaba destruído y tenía una profunda raja entre las piedras.

A su vez, al lado del altar de mármol y piedra tallado había un alto árbol cuya madera parecía ser de oro…

— ¿Ese árbol es el de las manzanas de oro?

— Algo así. Se cree que se plantó a partir de una raíz que Merlín le regaló al padre Gryffindor por haber luchado al lado de Arturo. En realidad, la parte externa es de oro, por dentro el árbol es de madera de ébano.

— Pero, ¿no da frutos?

— Depende. Este ejemplar supuestamente no da más frutos. Se decía que en los tiempos de los fundadores estaba cubierto de flores, las mismas que usó Rowena Ravenclaw en su corona de bodas.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, preguntándose si Abraxas sabría de los planes de Tom para hacer horrocruxes o si siquiera sabía hasta el punto en el que destruiría su propia familia.

— No llegó a casarse— murmuró Hermione—, Salazar la abandonó antes.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó confundido.

— Lo leí hace un tiempo… Ravenclaw no se casó con Slytherin, se comprometieron y él luego se fue a luchar contra los normandos, que eran muggles. Aunque ya para esa época había construido la cámara de los secretos, según dice la leyenda. — agregó rápidamente—. Aunque no creo que exista… nunca la han encontrado.

— Que no la hayan encontrado no significa que no exista. — repuso rápidamente Abraxas—. Se dice que Camelot estuvo perdido por mil años hasta que los Peverell lo encontraros y lo escondieron de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde dice eso? En los cuentos …

— Los cuentos son la versión resumida para niños. No puedes contar como historia para dormir que los burladores de la muerte en realidad eran magos oscuros. Aunque aún sigue sin estar muy claro quienes descienden de ellos. Se mezclaron tanto…

— Peverell no es un apellido actual, ¿no? — preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

— No me suena; aunque en sentido mágico el apellido no es lo más importante, sino la sangre. La magia se trasmite por ella…

— Salvo en los hijos de muggles. —marcó sin contenerse. Abraxas sonrió de lado.

— Salvo en los hijos de muggles… Actualmente son tan poderosos como las sangres puras; claras que teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de squibs que hay en las familias.

— ¿Muchos?

— Demasiados… no se los pone en el árbol; y cuando ven que no tienen magia…

— ¿Los matan?- preguntó no creyéndolo del todo.

— No. Se les borra la memoria y se los pone en adopción. El punto es que aunque no sean capaces de usar una varita, tampoco son ineptos completos en la magia. Al menos la sienten.

— Los muggles creen que la magia no existe, no se acepta algo que no existe hasta que puedas comprobarlo.

— Ellos cazaron brujas… y parecían saber bien lo que hacían.

— Es difícil reconocer la ignorancia. Además que usaron la "caza" como método de control social para matarse entre ellos. No creo que hayan quemado tantas brujas.

— Se calcula que más de diez mil solo en Inglaterra.

— ¿Y cuántos muggles ha matado Grindelwald, sólo en Alemania? — respondió de modo mordaz. Abraxas hizo una mueca, reafirmando mentalmente que si Tom no tuviese sus ideas tan sanguinarias, se llevaría bien con Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba quedarse sin la última palabra.

Abraxas terminó el tour por el castillo de noche hablando un poco de sus amigos. No comentó mucho sobre Tom, sin embargo Hermione pudo percatarse que apreciaba mucho al padre de Sirius, Orión.

— Lo que no puedo entender es por qué casarse entre primos… ¿no cierra mucho la sangre?

— Bastante- afirmó—, creo que los padres de Walburga temían no poder casarla.

— ¿Y por qué una mujer tiene que casarse si o sí?

Abraxas la miró estupefacto.

— ¿Cómo que no va a casarse? — cuestionó, mostrando lo fuertemente estructurado que estaba por las costumbres sociales.

— Pueden vivir juntos y si tienen ganas, casarse. El matrimonio no debería ser una obligación… Además, ¿quién sabe si puedes querer a alguien hasta que te mueras?

— No importa en sí el cariño; el matrimonio es una costumbre…

— Si no quieres a la persona con la que te casas, ¿para qué lo haces? — apuntó Hermione.

— ¿Sólo te casarías completamente enamorada?

— Y me divorciaría completamente harta de mi pareja. —respondió con certeza—. ¿Tú?

— No creo que llegue a querer tanto… además soy hijo único, debo casarme y asegurarme que mi familia tenga herederos.

— ¿Sólo te casas para concebir un hijo? Eso es lo más medieval que he escuchado hasta ahora…

Abraxas sonrió de lado al ver como Hermione rodaba los ojos.

— Si tuvieses un hermano, ¿no tendrías que casarte?

— Si, debería casarme igualmente; aunque no importaría mucho lo que hiciese.

— Y yo que pensaba que los sangres puras tenían una vida más fácil…

— Deberías ver lo _fácil_ que es en la cena de Navidad. Mi madre debe planificar los asientos por semanas. Muchas veces entre hermanos que no heredan se llevan mal… y la cosa se pone desagradable.

Mentalmente, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que si bien la familia de Ron era sangre pura, era muy distinta a la de Abraxas; y compadeció un poco a Draco Malfoy.

— Los muggles no solemos hacernos tantos líos por las cenas de Navidad… No en América al menos— agregó reafirmando su coartada—, ¿te irás para Navidad?

— Eso creo. Aunque aún no me han dicho nada. ¿Tú?

— Supongo que me quedaré…—miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en el corredor de la torre de Gryffindor—. Buenas noches.

— Cuídate. — susurró casi inaudiblemente, pero Hermione lo escuchó y sonrió.

0 00 0 0 00

Orión se levantó de su cama; cansado de dormir. Aburrido, miró el reloj sobre la mesita de luz y vio que aún era de noche… Las cuatro de la madrugada para ser exactos.

Se puso el salto de cama y decidió bajar a la sal comùn para buscar su libro de pociones; ya que estaba podía adelantar la tarea.

El pasillo de los dormitorios de hombres estaba completamente vacío, no se escuchaba nada. Bajó sigilosamente la escalera y llegó a la subterránea sala de piedra, también desierta.

—-_Accio libro._ — murmuró, sin percatarse que no tenía la varita.

— No creo que te funcione sin varita. — comentó la risueña voz de Abraxas, quien entró a la sala común en ese momento—. ¿Insominio?

— Algo así… ¿tú qué haces despierto?

— Fui a dar una vuelta. — comentó sentándose en el butacón de cuero.

— Luces alegre… ¿con quién fuiste?

La sonrisa de Abraxas se congeló. Confiaba en Orión; sin dudas era como su hermano, pero temía que Tom se enterase. No confiaba en que Tom pudiese entender que ser hijo de muggles no era necesariamente ser inferior… al menos Hermione no le parecía así.

— Fui a la cocina…

— ¿Y te encontraste con alguien? — razonó.

— ¿Me prometes guardar absoluto silencio?

Orión, medio dormido y medio despierto, lo miró con curiosidad. Sin embargo, asintió de modo innato.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó un tanto confundido.

— Hermione.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

—-¿Hermione?- cuestionó Orión- ¿Quién es?

—- Una chica de gryffindor.

Orión se quedó congelado, abrió sus orbes grises de par a par y se preguntó mentalmente si aún estaba dormido.

—-¿Sales con una gryffindor? ¿Estás loco?

—-No y no. No salgo con ella. Sólo somos amigos… no nos llevamos mal.

—- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó sin entender- ¿Alguien los ha visto?

—-No, nadie nos vio. Y me gustaría que esto quedase entre tú y yo.

—-¿A quién se lo contaría? Nadie me creería que sales con una gryffindor…

—- Hablo de Tom— dijo sin rodeos—, no quiero que abras tu boca sobre Hermione cerca de Tom. Ya sabes como se pone en relación con la sangre…

—- ¿No es sangre pura? – Abraxas negó y Orión no se contuvo - ¿Eres idiota? ¿Una gryffindor, sangre sucia?

—-No la llames así- se opuso-; no te lo conté para que juegues a ser juez. Te lo conté por que eres mi amigo y…

—-Y tu mismo sabes lo ilógico que suena esto, ¿no? Eres un Malfoy, por dios. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de paseo romántico con una sangre sucia?

—- ¿Y a ti cómo se te ocurre seguir carteándote con tu cuñada embarazada?- respondió imitando el tono de indignación.

—- No metas a Dru en esto…

—- ¿Dru? ¿Eres consciente que en unos meses vas a ser tío? No eres el padre de esa criatura… déjate de comportarte como un inmaduro.

—-¿Inmaduro? Por lo menos me resigné a casarme con quien me corresponde, acepté que mi hermano tiene a quien quiero y que mi futura esposa es una frígida mentirosa que no me soporta… y tu me hablas de inmadurez cuando das paseos románticos con una hija de muggles en el medio de una guerra por sangre. ¿Te das cuenta que pasaría si se supiese, no?

Abraxas asintió.

—Soy perfectamente consciente; y no te pido tu apoyo. Sólo pido tu silencio.

Orión miró a su amigo, y en contra de su voluntar asintió.

—-No volveremos a hablar más de esto. Intenta terminar esa relación mientras puedas. En menos de un año te casarás.

—-Quiera o no.

—-Quiera o no.- secundó Orión, cerrando los ojos y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Se produjo un silencio que no daba calma. Tanto Orión como Abraxas sentían que estaban al borde del precipicio; y que por más que quisiesen iban a caer.

— ¿La quieres?- inquirió Orión, en un murmullo.

— No lo sé… es buena persona. Un poco mandona y feminista…

— ¿Mandona y feminista? Creo que ya nada puede sorprenderme- sonrió Orión-, te gusta una hija de muggles mandona y feminista.

— Es inteligente, aunque no es muy abierta mentalmente. ¿Sabes que está en contra del matrimonio?

Orión abrió sus ojos y lo miró estupefacto.

—-¿Estás seguro que es una chica?

—- Creo que sí- rió el rubio-, es una chica y está en contra del matrimonio sin amor.

—- No la puedo culpar por ser soñadora…

—- Es bastante parecida a ti en ese punto. Me animaría a decir que tanto tú como ella buscáis lo imposible.

—- No es imposible… que no sea afortunado en el amor no significa que no crea en él.

Suspiró y habló:

—- Antes de ir a las cocinas me encontré con Walburga.

—- ¿Y…?-apremió Orión, interesado en saber un poco.

—- Venía del callejón Diagon, aunque no tenía ninguna bolsa. Estaba pensativa.

—- Espero que no me haya dejado en la bancarrota.- imploró el pelinegro.

—- No creo… estaba _reflexiva_, por así decirlo. Teme que seas como Cygnus.

—- ¿Qué?- saltó Orión automáticamente, incorporándose sobre su asiento y mirando a Abraxas con auténtica sorpresa- ¿Teme que sea como Cygnus? ¿Qué hizo el idiota de mi hermano ahora?

—- ¿Sabes que Druella y él no viven juntos, no?

—- No lo sabía.- reconoció atónito- ¿Qué pasó?

—- Druella vive con sus padres, parecen que están peleados. Y hoy Walburga se encontró con tu hermano en el callejón diagón… no sé con exactitud que pasó, pero entendí que tu prima teme que la abandones mientras está embarazada como Cygnus hizo con Druella.

—- ¿Por qué lo haría?

—- Por que no la quieres.-respondió Abraxas. Orión lo miró de modo irónico.

—- Ahora se preocupa por mi aprecio… que _conmovedor_.

—- Por lo menos está poniendo de su parte para no divorciarse antes de casarse.

—- No es tan terrible Walburga Black… podrían haberme comprometido con una Flint por ejemplo.- Abraxas sonrió de lado.

—- No es mala, sólo… está muy confundida.

0 0 0 0

—- Hola.

Una voz cristalina sonó de modo claro en el vestíbulo desierto. Orión se dio vuelta y se encontró con su cuñada, Druella Black.

—- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, buscando a su hermano con la vista. No quería ver la enorme barriga de la chica ni el anillo con el escudo Black que lucía en su mano izquierda.

—- Necesitaba ver un rostro conocido.

—- El de tu cuñado precisamente.- acotó Orión. Se sentía sumamente incómodo, no quería más problemas… por más que le gustasen los problemas relacionados con Druella.

—- Algo así… ¿ya desayunaste?- estaba embarazosa, se preguntaba que hacía allí.

—- No aún. Iba al comedor. ¿Vienes?

—- No creo que Dippet me deje…

—- ¿Vamos a las cocinas?

—- De acuerdo… no quiero encontrarme con Walburga.

—- ¿Qué pasó?

Druella se quedó quieta y levantó su mirada. Orión no parecía más ese chico risueño y cariñoso del que se había enamorado. Enfrente a ella tenía a un hombre confundido, y al parecer con pocas ganas de meterse en problemas.

—- Tu hermano me abandonó.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer…Orión abrió y cerró varias veces la boca y Druella bajó la mirada ocultando las lágrimas.

—- Estábamos separados, pero hoy me llegó una carta. No quiere saber nada más ni de mí ni del niño; hace meses que vivo en la casa de mis padres… y eres la primera persona, la única persona a la que deseaba contárselo.

—- Cygnus no es así… no dejaría su familia…

—- Orión, soy libre. Por primera vez en mi vida, soy libre. Ya no tengo que fingir que estoy feliz con esta panza, ni que quiero a Cygnus. Me regaló lo único que le pedí desde que lo conozco. Soy libre.

—- Yo no.

Fue como una lluvia helada. Las dos palabras habían escapado de la boca de Orión, quien permanecía inmóvil, perdido en el inmenso hall y sumido en sus pensamientos. Pese a que tenía a la mujer que quería enfrente suyo, diciendo que era libre y que al parecer deseaba estar con él; no pudo decir otra cosa que la mera verdad.

Ella era libre. Él no. Y no sabía en ese momento si quería serlo.

—- Puedes serlo… estoy segura que a Walburga no le importaría…

—- No sé que le importa y que no a Walburga, pero sé que me importa a mí. Eres la esposa de mi hermano… No puedes venir ahora y querer tenerlo todo.

—- ¡Me he jugado todo por ti!

—- ¿Y yo no? ¿Crees que quiero ser el heredero Black? ¿Crees que no sentí nada cuando tuve que ser el padrino de tú boda y minutos antes te pedí que te escapases conmigo? Cuando dijiste que sí me perdiste. Te amo y probablemente seas la única mujer a la que ame, pero no puedo estar contigo.

—- ¿La quieres?- indagó con un hilito de voz, casi imperceptible.

—- No la amo, pero es lo que debo hacer… ¿Por qué ahora?

—- Se dio cuenta que lo único que quiere no es de él… soy el premio consuelo.

—- No eres el premio consuelo… eres el único premio que quise; el primero y único. —- la abrazó más fuerte y la chica recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Orión—-. Te prometo que arreglaré todo, no dejaré que mi hermano les haga tal desaire. Ni tú ni el bebé merecen eso.

0 0 0

Arcturus Black nunca había visto a su hijo menor irradiar esa aura de poder. Orión se había presentado sorpresivamente en Grimmauld Place y para su sorpresa, vestía sumamente formal y usaba el anillo Black… La cosa no pintaba nada bien, pensó el patriarca.

—- Orión hijo, ¿cómo estás?

—- Bien papá. Necesito que hablemos. Ahora.

Sorprendido, asintió y cerró la puerta de su oficina. Orión se sentó en el escritorio y Arcturus no pudo evitar pensar cuán grande parecía, cuan maduro era.

—-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

—- No, no estoy bien; pero te aseguro que Cygnus estará mucho peor cuando le ponga mis manos encima.

—- ¿Qué hizo ese idiota? —- fue la respuesta de su padre. Orión no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero evitó mostrar su extrañeza.

—- Hoy me encontré con Druella en Hogwarts. Está mal, Cygnus la abandonó.

—- ¿Cómo? —- el patriarca Black miró con extrañeza a su hijo menor, como si dijese que Dumbledore era Slytherin.

—- Parece que desde hace un tiempo están separados y que ella vive con los Rosiers. Cygnus le mandó una carta pidiéndole que se separasen… No sé ni quiero saber por qué ahora, sólo te pido que ese bebé tenga una familia, que Cygnus no manché a los Black con sus estupideces.

Arcturus se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando un punto indefinido.

—- La quieres mucho, demasiado para preferir que esté con Cygnus cuando tienes la oportunidad de escaparte con ella. —- Orión asintió y Arcturus suspiró—-. ¿Walburga tiene algo que ver?

—- No lo sé ni me interesa. No estoy acá por ella, estoy acá por Druella. Sé que no hay modo de que esté con ella, al menos quiero que esté bien. Ella y el bebé.

—- Yo me ocuparé de él. Hablaré con los Rosiers para arreglar la situación. Pensaba proponerles un negocio de bienes raíces, peor no creo que sea la ocasión.

Orión sonrió de lado. Pese a que todo se caía abajo, su padre no podía evitar hacer negocios. Se preguntaba si era una característica innata de los Black o se formaba con la edad, ya que ni él ni Cygnus eran así.

—- Te sugeriría que revisases el fidecomiso. Cygnus parece ser el único que le sigue pasando dinero a Gellert… Abigor ya le prohibió la entrada a las propiedades Malfoy.

—- ¿Ha tocado dinero del fidecomiso? —- indagó sorprendido—- No me llegó nada del banco.

—- Ya está casado y es mayor de edad. No tienen porque informarte del dinero que dispone. Walburga me dijo que tenía planes para volver a Alemania, supongo que las transacciones que ha hecho últimamente son por Grindelwald.

—- Mataré a ese imbécil cuando le ponga las manos encima. —- murmuró por lo bajo—-. Gracias.

—-Quiero creer que él hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—- Sabes qué no. Serás un buen Black, Orión. – dijo orgulloso de su hijo, pensando en cómo resolver el embrollo en el que Cygnus los había metido.

0

Al salir de la biblioteca, Orión se encontró con su tía y su madre. Al parecer discutían, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando lo vieron.

—- Orión, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó su madre, distante como siempre.

—- De visita breve. Tía, ¿cómo estás?

—- Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué haces fuera de Hogwarts?

—- Vine a hablar con papá por unos papeles.- mintió, no queriendo que el asunto se convirtiese en _vox populi_.

—- ¿Tienes tiempo para almorzar?

—- No en esta oportunidad. Debo volver a Hogwarts.

—- Me gustaría que viniesen con Walburga a cenar.

—- No creo que Dippet nos dé permiso.- respondió inmediatamente. Su madre alzó una ceja y Orión entendió que no importaba lo que Dippet pensase, terminarían cenando _en familia._ —-Le preguntaré al director.

—-Espero verlos pronto…- dijo su tía, despidiéndose desde la chimenea.

Madre e hijo esperaron a que la parienta desapareciese para que la voz del ama Black sonase fuerte y clara.

—- ¿Qué haces aquí?

—- Vine…

—- La verdad, Orión.

—- Pregúntale a papá.

—- A mí no me hablas así…

Resoplando, y sin ganas dijo:

—- Vamos a mi habitación, quiero recoger unas cosas.

0

Haciéndo un imperceptible movimiento de varita para insonorizar la alcoba, la madre de Orión se sentó en la silla del escritorio y miró a su hijo.

—- Cygnus.

La mujer cerró sus ojos con cansancio y resopló con evidente hartazgo. Parecía que el tema producía cansancio tanto en su madre como en su padre.

—- Pase lo que pase con Druella, por favor no hagas nada que ponga en peligro a la familia.

Familia. Orión no pudo evitar sentir que esa palabra para los Black era algo como "bien mayor" para Grindelwald o "supremacía" para Tom; la palabra cabecera. Por más que el lema fuese _toujours pur _, la familia para los Black englobaba un sinfín de cosas que no solo se expresaban con el signo familiar.

—- Hice lo correcto como Black—- su madre bajó los párpados en evidente señal de alivio—-, pero lo incorrecto como hombre. No puedo creer que Cygnus haya caído tanto.

—-Le dije a tu padre que esa chica sería…

—- No te atrevas a hablar mal de Druella Black enfrente mío. —- Su madre cerró la boca y miró a su hijo como si jamás lo hubiese visto—-. Esa mujer es más Black que todas las joyas que llevas puesta. Y lamentablemente, tu hijo adorado es el imbécil más grande que he visto.

—- Cygnus hizo lo que pudo…

—- ¡Cygnus es un completo idiota! Tu hijo dejó a su esposa embarazada en casa de sus padres para irse a Alemania a malgastar dinero en un mago decrépito. Si tanto te importa el qué dirán, por o menos te hubieses ocupado de que tu nieto tenga una familia de apariencias para cuando nazca.

Su madre se mordió el labio inferior e intentó tranquilizarse.

—-Tienes razón. —- susurró—-. No pude hacer que Cygnus se comportase como un hombre, no es culpa de Druella. Hablaré con él.

—- Papá se ocupará. Pero antes quiero hablar con él.

—- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—- Walburga me contó que se encontró con Cygnus ayer en el callejón Diagon.

—- Elladora le ha estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza sobre su _rol _como señora Black…—- tanteó terreno—-, ¿tú le has dicho que puede usar las joyas Black?

—- Es una Black de nacimiento, madre. Que use lo que desee, no pienso discutir idioteces. Si no querían problemas, hubiesen cancelado el matrimonio y todos felices.

—- Sabes que yo prefería a la chica Gamp…

—- ¿No se te ocurrió un troll en algún momento?- criticó el heredero con una mueca irónica mientras sacaba un bolso de su armario y metía algo de ropa adentro.

0 0 0

Mientras tanto, cincuenta años después; Harry Potter abría la puerta de su casa en Londres y la cerraba con cuidado sin hacer ruido.

La casa Black había recuperado un poco de aquel brillo ostentoso de antaño, gracias a que Kreacher se dedicaba con energía a cuidarla.

—-Amo Harry—- dijo el elfo—-, ¿qué hace por aquí?

—- Necesitaba un poco de tiempo en paz.- respondió colgando su capa en el armario de la entrada.

—- ¿Quiere algo de comer?

—- No por ahora, gracias…- agradeció camino a la biblioteca Black.

No le había dicho ni a Ron ni a Ginny de su pequeña excursión londinense, porque tenía planeado averiguar algo del espejo con el que había podido hablar con Hermione.

Había intentado volver a comunicarse con ella pero no había tenido éxito. Además temía alterar algo del pasado y poner en peligro a su amiga.

1944… un año antes de que terminase la segunda guerra mundial, un año antes de que Voldemort egresase de Hogwarts.

—- Accio libro de espejos temporales.

No sucedió nada.

—- Accio libro de portales temporales.

Nuevamente, fracaso.

—- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Con cuidado, giró y encontró un retrato de su padrino.

Sin palabras lo miró y sintió que no podía hablar…

—- Hola Harry-—-saludó el retrato—-. Me alegro que finalmente hayas venido.

—- Sirius… ¿cómo…?

—- Me retrataron antes de que me fuese de casa. Al parecer mi madre no destruyó el retrato. Lo dejó en el ático. Kreacher me encontró y me colgó aquí.

—-Te extraño.

—- No tienes por qué, sigo aquí. Una parte, nunca estarás completamente solo. —- Harry hizo como que se limpiaba los anteojos y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. El retrato esperó y continuó—-. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—- Algún libro sobre espejos con los que puedes hablar con alguien que está a 50 años de tí.

—- ¿Cincuenta años? ¿En qué se metieron?- cuestionó entre interesado y temeroso.

—- ¿Tienes tiempo?

—- Todo el tiempo del más allá.- respondió con sorna. Harry conjuró una silla y se acomodó para contarle a Sirius todo lo que había sucedido desde su muerte.

0 0 0 0

—- A ver si entiendo…- la voz del último Black tenía un matiz fuertemente incrédulo—-, ¿Hermione está en 1944?

—-Si.

—- El año en el que mis padres se comprometieron, a un año de que Voldemort saliese de Hogwarts… ¿Tienes idea en el peligro en el que está?

Harry asintió y Sirius continuó.

—- Mis padres no fueron nunca amables con los hijos de muggles, Harry. Y por lo que sé, Voldemort ya desde esa época era temible. Espero que Hermione sepa mantener un perfil bajo y que no la marque como enemiga.

—- Yo me temo que Hermione sea la misma que aparece en esta foto.

Con cuidado, Harry sacó una vieja fotografía que había encontrado como separador de un libro que Hermione estaba leyendo antes de desaparecer. No sabía quien era el hombre rubio, más allá de un increíble parecido con Draco Malfoy.

—-¿Hermione y Abraxas Malfoy?- cuestionó Sirius al identificar la foto.

—- ¿Quién?

—- El hombre ese era mi padrino, Abraxas Malfoy. Junto con mi padre y…Voldemort- parecía cansado y con pocas ganas de hablar-, fundaron los _Caballeros de Walpurgis_ durante su último curso. No se que hace Hermione con él en esa foto, pero te puedo asegurar que Abraxas es un peligro para Hermione. Siempre apoyó a Voldemort.

—-¿Por qué parece que están juntos en esta foto?

—- No lo se; creo que deberías preguntarle al hijo de Narcissa. No me acuerdo mucho de Abraxas. No soportaba mucho a mi madre, aunque era muy amigo de mi padre… Es raro, en esa foto sonríe. Jamás lo vi feliz.

—- ¿Jamás escuchaste que Abraxas Malfoy tuviese una amiga, novia o algo llamada Hermione?

—- No lo recuerdo… Aunque no me sorprendería que tuviese una amante. Los casamientos en esa época eran bastante estrictos, y no importaban los

sentimientos. Lo que si me sorprende es que Hermione esté en la foto. Lamento no serte de mucha ayuda, Harry.

0 0 0 0

Abraxas conversaba con Tom sobre las últimas noticias de la guerra cuando vio a Hermione entrar al gran comedor. Bebió su taza de café y siguió conversando, intentando que su interlocutor no se percatase que su cerebro se había desconectado completamente de la charla.

—-¿Te sientes bien? Luces un poco pálido- fingió interesarse Tom.

—- Si, todo bien.- respondió distraído-. ¿Harás algo hoy?

—- No se, es probable que vaya a la biblioteca por los deberes salvo que propongas algo mejor.

—- ¿Una carrera de escobas?

—- ¿Un duelo?

—- ¿Dónde? No podemos salir por la nieve.

—- Pensaba en algún aula vacía…

—- Necesitaremos insonorizarla bien.- sugirió Abraxas.

—- ¿A las tres?

—- ¿El aula vacía de las mazmorras?

—- De acuerdo.

0 0 0

—- Hola.- saludó Abraxas, interceptando a Hermione quien cargaba una pesada mochila rumbo a biblioteca.

—- ¿Cómo estás?

—- Igual que siempre, ¿tú?

—- Un poco cansada, no dormí mucho.- respondió Hermione- ¿Vas a biblioteca?

—-No exactamente, pensaba practicar un poco antes de un duelo de práctica con un amigo.

—- ¿Es buen duelista tu amigo?

—- Bastante.- reconoció Abraxas-. Aunque siempre terminamos los dos bastante destrozados.

—- La única clase de duelo que tuve fue con un profesor nuevo que solamente sabía como rizarse el pelo…

—- Nosotros no tenemos clases de duelo por que Dippet no quiere _difundir _el clima de guerra.- apuntó Abraxas.

—-Es lo más tonto que he escuchado… ¿Difundir el clima de guerra? Digo, reciben las noticias y ¿no quiere "difundir clima de guerra"?

—- No te enojes con el mensajero…- sonrió Abraxas- ¿Peleas?

—- Me defiendo. — acotó Hermione, sin querer explayarse en cómo había tenido que adquirir su práctica.

—- ¿Quieres dejar tus libros y practicar? Prometo no ser muy duro.

La chica alzó una ceja de modo irónico y dijo:

— ¿Quién es tu segundo?

— ¿Piensas matarme?

— No tengo problema con las imperdonables, claro que si te asustan…

— Sin imperdonables y segundos. Vamos.

— ¿Magia gris?

— Magia permitida.

— De acuerdo.

Entraron a un aula y cerraron la puerta. Hermione sentía una irrazonable necesidad de defender su ego. Sin embargo, Abraxas encontraba la situación un tanto simpática… quería lucirse un poco delante de la chica.

—- ¿Sabes que hay mucha diferencia entre la teoría y la práctica, no?

—-En guardia. —- la voz de Hermione sonó directa y fría. Abraxas no contuvo una sonrisa burlona, sin embargo se puso en posición.

0

El resultado del duelo fue simple. Contra todo pronóstico y estadística propia, Abraxas Malfoy terminó derrotado, cansado y con algún hueso lastimado. Sin embargo lo que más le dolía era su orgullo.

—- Peleas bien… para ser una chica. —- concedió al levantarse con cierta dificultad. Hermione contuvo una carcajada al ver como el cabello siempre arreglado del rubio no solo estaba revuelto sino que perecía electrificado.

—- Te defiendes bien… para ser un chico.- imitó Hermione. Abraxas rodó sus ojos, algunas veces le costaba llevarse con ese espíritu ultra feminista de la chica.

—- En serio, me gustó pelear contigo… ¿Practicas a menudo?

—- Ahora menos, antes más. No me gusta pelear, pero me esfuerzo por recordar como se hace por las dudas.

—- ¿De dónde sacaste el último hechizo? Jamás lo vi.

—- De un libro. De hecho nunca lo probé, se me vino a la mente y bueno…

—- Es decir, no sabías los efectos que tendría ¿y lo usaste igual?

—- Aparecía en un libro para niños… tampoco es gran cosa

—- ¿Y si no funcionaba como querías?

—- Es decir, ¿si salía mal y terminabas estampado contra la pared?- Abraxas asintió y Hermione lo miró sin entender—- te hubiese acompañado a la enfermería, excepto que estuvieses muerto. De haberte matado hubiese escondido tu cuerpo.

Silencio. Por algún motivo, Abraxas rió. No conocía muy bien a Hermione, pero le parecía demasiado escrupulosa para matar a alguien, aunque nunca se conoce realmente al otro.

0 0 0 0

Después de la práctica de duelo, Hermione se dedicó toda la tarde a estudiar exhaustivamente. Para su sorpresa, no era la única. Había varios Ravenclaws y algunos Slytherins en a biblioteca; y para su suerte, Tom no era uno de ellos.

Decidida a ir por un bocadillo y seguir estudiando, fue a las cocinas; recordando su excursión nocturna y lo extrañamente cómoda que se había sentido.

Caminaba abstraída cuando un gemido la desconcertó.

Confundida, miró el corredor vacío y decidió que se lo había imaginado. No habías puertas, por lo tanto no podría provenir de un aula.

Ay que dolor…- escuchó que una voz se quejaba.

El sonido parecía provenir de más adelante.

Llena de su valentía Gryffindor, apuró el paso. Al doblar el corredor, se encontró con una chica- no mucho mayor que ella- embarazada. Estaba recostada contra una pared y parecía estar pasándola mal.

—--¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Hermione, acercándose con cuidado. La chica la examinó con sus ojos azules y pareció hacer una mueca al ver la corbata escarlata y dorada de Hermione; sin embargo no pasó de ello y respondió:

—--Tengo dolores en la espalda… no me siento bien.

—--¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? Seguro que te pueden dar un analgésico…

-—- ¿Un qué?-preguntó confundida, como si hablase en hindú.

—- Una poción para el dolor.- corrigió. La chica asintió.

—- Gracias... ¿quién eres?

—-- Hermione, ¿tú?

-—-Druella, Druella Black.

Conteniendo la sorpresa, Hermione se apuró a que la chica rodease sus hombros para sostenerse en caso de que perdiese el equilibrio.

Le sonaba el nombre del tapiz de los Black. Parecía un poco más grande que Orión y Walburga, así que supuso que quizá fuese una prima más lejana.

—- ¿De cuántos meses estás?

—- Siete. —- respondió apretando los dientes, con evidente esfuerzo.

Sin quererla forzar más, Hermione la ayudó a caminar el largo trayecto hasta la enfermería. Faltaba un poco cuando estaban por llegar, cuando Druella dijo:

—--¿Sabes quién es Orión Black?

-—- Es compañero mío, está en Slytherin creo. —- reveló despistada. —-- ¿Podrías llamarlo? Dile que necesito hablar con él.

Entraron a la enfermería y Druella se acostó en la camilla. Al instante, apareció la enfermera que pareció sorprendida de verla.

—- Señora Black, ¿qué sucede?

—- Dolores… muy fuertes en la espalda. Como si fuesen contracciones—- murmuró con evidente cansancio—-. Por favor, búscalo.

Hermione asintió, y tomando valor; decidió ir a buscar al padre de Sirius.

Temerosa de la idea de encontrarse con Tom Riddle a solas en alguno de los laberínticos pasillos de las mazmorras, apretó su varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

Caminó y descendió escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras.

Había escuchado a sus amigos hablar sobre la sala común, aunque ella nunca había entrado (y no tenía la menor de las ganas de entrar a ese lugar).

Al doblar el pasillo, vio que dos chicos salían de una pared. No parecían tener más de quince años. Tomando valor se acercó y preguntó:

—- Disculpen, estoy buscando a Orión Black… ¿Saben si está en la Sala?

Los chicos compusieron una automática mueca de asco y no le respondieron. Por lo bajo, Hermione escuchó "sangre sucia" y "gryffindor metida".

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y salió un chico más pequeño que los anteriores.

—- ¿Sabes si Orión Black está adentro?- preguntó sin rodeos. El pequeño la miró con idéntica cara de asco al ver su corbata, sin embargo Hermione decidió no dejarse amendrentar y dijo- ¿Si o no?

—- ¿Quién crees que eres sangre sucia?

—- _Contraccionae- _murmuró señalando al chico que se tiró al suelo retorciéndose de dolor de estómago- ¿Si o no?

—- No, no está. De hecho no hay nadie de séptimo adentro… Orión no ha estado en toda la mañana.

—- _Finito._- movió su varita y el chico dejó de agitarse- Gracias.

Sin saber dónde buscar, decidió hablar con Slughorn. Parecía ser la opción más lógica – y más segura-, para localizar a Orión.

Caminó con paso apresurado y rápidamente llegó al dispensario de pociones, donde el profesor hacía unas anotaciones en un cuaderno.

—- Hermione, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-—- Buscaba a Orión—- el jefe de las serpientes la miró confundido—-. Hay una chica llamada Druella a la que acompañé a la enfermería por que no se sentía bien, y me pidió que le dijese que quería verlo. No se dónde podrá estar; pero la chica parecía necesitar hablar con él.

—-¿Druella?-preguntó confundido—- Ve a la enfermería y dile que ni bien encuentre a Orión lo enviaré para allí. Avísame si algo sucede… y dile a Dippet que contacte a Cygnus.

El profesor cerró el dispensario y caminó en sentido a la sala de Slythrerin; y Hermione tomó el camino contrario ansiosa de salir del terreno enemigo.

0 0 0 0

Dippet se encontraba muy cómodo leyendo el periódico en su despacho, cuando un golpeteo le interrumpió tan placentera actividad.

Adelante.

Hermione abrió la puerta y el hombre cerró el periódico sorprendido de verla.

—-¿Sucede algo, señorita…?

—- Granger. El profesor Slughorn me dijo que le pidiese contactar a Cygnus.

—- ¿De qué habla?- preguntó confundido, esperando retornar prontamente al ocio.

—- Me encontré con una chica que se sentía mal en uno de los pasillos; se llama Druella Black creo. La acompañé a la enfermería, está embarazada y parece sentirse mal. Me pidió que buscase a Orión Black, como no se donde está le pregunté al profesor Slughorn y el me dijo que se encargaría de contactarlo; y me pidió que le dijese que había que llamar a un tal Cygnus.

—- De acuerdo. —- asintió entendiendo, y lamentando que su fin de semana fuese prontamente interrumpido por los miembros de la antiquísima familia Black; a la que no podía hacerles el desaire de no recibir como se merecían.

Salió de la oficina y decidió que ya el hambre había pasado. Le preguntaría a Druella como se sentía y luego iría a biblioteca a recoger sus cosas.

Al entrar al enorme lugar, rápidamente localizó a la chica que resaltaba por sus finas vestimentas oscuras en la sala azulejada de color blanco.

—- ¿Y Orión? —- preguntó, con la voz como entre sueños.

—- No pude localizarlo, le pedí al profesor Slughorn y me dijo que ya vendría… y me pidió que le dijese al director que debía localizar a Cygnus…

Rápidamente la cara de Druella no solo mostró el malestar que sentía, sino que también expuso una clara muestra de fastidio y rencor.

—- Gracias por intentarlo…

-—- Disculpa que pregunte, pero… ¿quién ese Cygnus?

—- Mi marido.- murmuró con tedio.

Decidida a no molestarla más, Hermione se levantó despacio pero la voz de Druella la detuvo…

—- ¿Podrías…- parecía que las palabras le costaban un gran esfuerzo- ¿Podrías quedarte? Al menos hasta que venga Orión o me den un sedante?

Hermione asintió, aunque estupefacta.

Se sentó en una silla al costado de la cama.

—- ¿En qué curso estás…?-preguntó intentando evadir el dolor.

—- Séptimo.

—- Veo que eres de gryffindor…

—- Si, aunque entré este año.

—- ¿De dónde eres…?- terminó la pregunta con dificultad, ya que sintió una fuerte puntada en la columna lumbar.

—- Americana… ¿quieres que le pida a la enfermera una poción de dolor?

—- La fue a hacer, no tenían más.- agradeció.

—- Accio almohadas. —- conjuró—- Gira un poco…- haciendo caso, Druella se giró sobre sí y Hermione se apresuró a colocar unas almohadas bajo la espalda de la chica que luego pareció sentirse mejor.

—-Gracias… Estas puntadas me están matando. Nunca las sentí.

—- Falta para el parto… digo, si tienes 7 meses.

—- Ojalá no llegase nunca…—- murmuró—-. ¿Sabes si Orión estaba en el colegio…?

—- Sólo se que en la sala de ustedes no estaba.

Druella asintió.

—- ¿Tienes idea si Orión sale con alguien o…?—- aventuró a preguntar la embarazada. Hermione la miró con extrañeza, pero dijo:

—- No lo conozco… creo que está comprometido.

Druella hizo una mueca de fastidio que a Hermione le recordó a la madre de Draco, claro que la chica era de cabello castaño y que la madre de Draco probablemente no existiese aún.

—- ¿Y conoces a Walburga?- pronunció con un asco que a Hermione.

Sin saber por qué, Hermione recordó su primera noche

_(...) La de pelo negro y mirada de águila constripada es Walburga Black._

_-¿Cuál de todas?_

_-La que está sentada a la derecha de Orión- respondió el mismo chico-(...)_

—- No, aunque me suena ese nombre.

—- Agradece tu fortuna…—-murmuró más para sí que para hermione, aunque la castaña sonrió de lado.

—- Disculpa que me entrometa, pero…¿tu eres la cuñada de Orión Black?

Druella asintió.

Y Hermione de repente sintió como una parte del rompecabezas se armaba en su cabeza.

" _-¿Son hermanos esos dos? _

_-No, primos y prometidos- respondió el otro chico-. No me mires así, a mi también me da asco… No te puedes casar con tu prima._

_- Todos saben que Black estaba atrás de la esposa de Cygnus… pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Dicen que está embarazada.- dijo una chica invitándose a la conversación._

_- ¿Cygnus?- preguntó confundida._

_- (…)Es bastante retorcido a decir verdad, pero lo que pasa es que todos en Hogwarts y en al Liga de Sangre Puras saben que Cygnus era el heredero de los Black hasta que llevó a Walburga como pareja a un baile de Navidad y los padres de ambos armaron tremendo escándalo para separarlos. Pero a todo eso, Orión se "enamoró" de su cuñada. Pero sus padres no los dejaron intercambiar(...) Agrégale a eso que a Cygnus lo desheredaron por su mal comportamiento. Orión es sumamente hábil…"_

Así que enfrente suyo tenía nada más y nada menos que a la mujer por la que Cygnus Black había perdido su título de heredero; y entre otras cosas al verdadero amor al padre de Sirius.

Inmediatamente, se compadeció del padrino de su mejor amigo.

¡Vaya familia que le había tocado!

0 0 0 0 0

—- Has mejorado…—- murmuró Tom con cierta bronca por lo bajo.

Vencer a Abraxas nunca era sencillo, sin embargo esta vez le costaba mucho más de lo que jamás le había costado. El rubio se movía con gran destreza y parecía contar con nuevos encantamientos…

Claro que pese a esto, era evidente que Tom era mucho mejor duelista; o al menos no tenía problemas en usar maldiciones peligrosas.

—- Tiempo fuera. —- pidió Abraxas, un tanto cansado. Tom asintió y fue a sentarse contra la pared junto con su compañero.

—- ¿A dónde crees que fue Orión? – preguntó con curiosidad.

—- ¿A perseguir a Druella? —- respondió sin idea. También a él le había llamado la atención la ausencia del heredero Black.

—- ¿No has notado que desde hace algún tiempo Orión no nos habla más de ella…?

—- Si, lo veo más _adaptado_ a casare con Walburga.

—- Aunque no tiene ganas.

—- No tiene por que tenerlas, es lo que debe hacer… Además que en el caso suyo es bastante complejo el hecho de que su enamorada sea también su cuñada.

—- Embarazada, según creo. —- añadió Tom—- ¿Sabes si Cygnus sigue en Alemania?

—- Walburga dijo algo sobre que se lo había encontrado ayer o antes de ayer en Londres, aunque no sé muy bien que hace acá.

—- Dejar solo a Grindelwald…—- razonó sintiéndo cierto rencor ante la idea de la traición, que a sus ojos, los sangre puras hacían con el mago oscuro.

Estaba preocupado, desde hacía tiempo que no sabía por qué Gellert no le había respondido sobre los horrocruxes. Probablemente tuviese problemas y no quisiese ser encontrado, sin embargo no le gustaba sentir ese _abandono_.

—- Se metió en algo muy grande… no sé cómo esperaba lograrlo, pero francamente nos puso en peligro a todos. —- criticó Abraxas, pensando en el mago oscuro.

—-¿Y él no se puso también en peligro? Es de cobardes apoyar algo y no querer cambiarlo directamente.

—- No todos vemos de la misma forma la cuestión de la sangre Tom… Creo que fue excesivo aliarse con ese dictador muggle para poder cortar más cabezas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se alía con lo que quiere destruir?

Guardándose las opiniones para sí, Tom decidió que cuando el momento llegase, sería tan fuerte que no necesitaría más aliados que aquellos a los que consideraba _familia. _

_ 0 0 0 0 _

—-Albus—- saludó el ministro de magia francés con alegría-, gusto verte en mejores condiciones.

—- Lo mismo digo François. Me alegro poder volver a París.

—--Siempre eres bienvenido en mi ciudad, Albus. ¿Qué cuentas de la vieja Londres?

—- La guerra nos está devastando… el dinero que tomamos de Italia no es suficiente. Hay conspiradores en todos lados y el Winzegammont está lleno de espías.

El ministro francés asintió comprensivo.

—- La situación en París no es muy distinta. Las familias más poderosas hacen apuestas sobre el tiempo que duraré en el poder. Dicen haber visto a Grindelwald por el sur, pero mis fuentes dicen que está en Alemania.

—- A mí me han informado sobre los movimientos de las cámaras de sus seguidores en Berna. —- comentó el viejo mago sentándose en un costosísimo sillón de cuero—-. Los Black parecen ser en Inglaterra, los más comprometidos a la causa.

—- En Francia los Bouvais han vaciado sus cámaras, no sabemos a donde llevaron el dinero. Hace semanas que no registramos movimientos en sus casas- sacó unas hojas escritas en francés con el sello de inteligecia y se las dio-, por supuesto que tu no sabes eso.

—- Tampoco tu sabes de los Black; si quieren hacer inversiones aquí, déjalos. Igualmente no creo que todos en esa familia sean así…

—- He tenido el desagrado de conocer a Arcturus… Un hombre con convicciones sanguinarias, sin duda alguna. Recuerdo perfectamente como insistió para que Inglaterra bombardease las fábricas de varitas de capitales alemanes… Luego me enteré que él era el dueño de la empresa de la competencia.

Albus sonrió de lado. Siempre había discrepado con Arcturus Black, pero debía reconocer que poseía un excelente olfato para los negocios; pero muy malo para la política. No había logrado que su hijo mayor se desligase lo suficientemente rápido de Gellert.

—- He estado pensando… No sería sumamente útil armar un organismo internacional para no perder tiempo con las embajadas. Un lugar donde los líderes de cada país puedan dialogar y compartir la información entre aliados.

Silencio. El ministro francés lo miró interesado y asintió.

—- Sin dudas, sería mucho más ágil. Necesitaríamos el apoyo de esos americanos, ni Francia ni Inglaterra están en condiciones actuales para cargar con ello.

—- Creo que les interesará la propuesta.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry se despertó lentamente por el sol que se colaba por las ventanas de la biblioteca de la casa Black. Se había quedado dormido, muy plácidamente, en el sofá de dos cuerpos enfrente a la chimenea.

Rápidamente reconoció el lugar y recordó por qué había vuelto a la casa Black.

Necesitaba información para encontrar a Hermione.

—- Creo que deberías pedirle a Kreacher que te traiga el desayuno y buscar si mi padre menciona a Hermione u Abraxas en alguno de sus diarios. No se dónde pueden estar, pero no creo que los haya botado.

Recordando que no estaba _solo_, agradeció al retrato de Sirius tras recuperarse del sobresalto.

—- Gracias.

—- Y debes hablar con el hijo de Narcisa. De Abraxas recuerdo poco, murió cuando estaba por entrar a Hogwarts.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Cuando regresó a Hogwarts, Harry debió soportar las inquisias de Ginny y de Ron quienes no se calmaron hasta que el pelinegro les dijo que había ido a Grimmauld a conversar con el retrato de Sirius.

La respuesta rápidamente calmó a los pelirrojos, quienes temían volver a aflorar la personalidad irritada y melanólica del Harry de quinto año.

—- ¿Mc Gonagall dijo algo de Hermione?-preguntó mientras almorzaban en el gran comedor.

—- Nos dijo que el ministerio derivó el caso a Inefables. Están estudiando las combinaciones de hechizos; aunque por ahora creen que está perdida en algún momento no muy lejano.

—- Ojala pudiésemos saber de ella. —- lamentó Ginny. Harry sonrió de lado agradecido.

Sin embargo, prefirió callar. Había visto como Ron actuaba sin pensar, una característica muy común que compartían; pero a diferencia del pelirrojo el sabía como era Voldemort.

Ron había padecido la guerra siendo un traidor a la sangre y amigo del mago más buscado durante el reinado del terror; sin embargo Ron no había experimentado estar en el ojo de la tormenta.

Y temía que al intentar contactar a Hermione, Tom Riddle se enterase y Hermione pasase a ser una de sus víctimas.

Recordaba los gritos de Hermione cuando Bellatrix la había torturado en la casa Malfoy, recordaba la mirada sedienta de Fenrir Greyback y no quería que su amiga volviese a pasar por algo similar.

Sin embargo, una cara conocida- pero que no le agradaba mucho- lo sacó de sus pensamientos al tiempo que Ginny lo codeaba para decirle algo.

Draco Malfoy avanzaba con paso tranquilo por una de las naves laterales de la planta y se acercó son suma tranquilidad hasta el jefe de pociones. No los había mirado ni dicho nada, parecía ignorarlos.

Un gesto que sin dudas hubiese apreciado años atrás, pero en ese momento debía hacer lo indeseado; hablar con Draco sobre su abuelo.

—- ¿Vienes a volar un rato? —-preguntó Ginny.

—- No tengo ganas, probablemente luego. —- sonrió Harry.

Ron no pronunció palabra, nuevamente volvía a lucir su mirada más triste y apagada.

Esperó a que su novia se fuese y dijo:

—- Creo que deberías encontrarte un hobby, hacer algo para pensar un poco menos en Hermione.

—- Es que… creo que en cualquier momento va a entrar por esa puerta. Como en segundo año.

—- Yo también espero eso. —- admitió Harry—-. Me parece raro no verla en biblioteca o recordándome que los exámenes están a solo cinco meses. —- Ron sonrió de lado de modo melancólico.

—- Ayer Luna me escribió, me preguntó si quería ir con ella a Londres. Su padre publica un libro… No puedo responder. Sigo esperando que Hermione regrese e ir con ella.

Harry asintió en silencio.

Sirius me dijo que buscase si hubo un caso así en los libros, pero no hallé nada. Me dijo que incluso cuando crees que ya está todo perdido, encuentras algo por lo que seguir.

—- ¿Crees que está todo perdido?- murmuró mirándolo con los ojos brillosos. Sabía que Ron no lloraría, mucho menos en público, pero esa pregunta ameritaba más lágrimas que las que había llorado por Dumbledore.

—- No lo sé… quiero creer que no.

Ron asintió, le dio una palmada en una especie de agradecimiento y salió del comedor.

Momento que Harry aprovechó para salir en dirección al despacho del jefe de las serpientes.

Acercó su oreja a la puerta y con cuidado sacó una de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos.

La voz de Draco resonó fuerte y clara:

—- No se puede ocultar la muerte de Umbridge. Fudge es un imbécil si cree que seguirá en el Winzegammont pese al juicio que pesa sobre él y la sapo muerta.

—- ¿Tu padre te recomendó algo?- preguntó con tono preocupado Slughorn.

—- Que escape a París. Fudge allí no podrá tocarme.

—- ¿Qué es lo que tiene en contra tuya, Draco? —- preguntó tras una pausa.

—- Una memoria que consiguió de un espía. Parece que la única noche en la que decidí ser un mortifago y acompañar a mis amigos de cacería fue vista por un agente. No se el nombre, pero necesito que se olvide de ese recuerdo.

—- Intentaré averiguar algo, pero creo que mientras tanto debes adelantarle un poco de dinero a Fudge mientras vemos como sacarte de esto.

—- Gracias Horace… en serio, muchas gracias. —- dijo un poco más aliviado—-. Si al menos tuviese un heredero no tendría tanto miedo. No puedo dejar acéfala la casa Malfoy.

Harry esperó pacientemente; deseando que la justicia se hiciese y que Malfoy respondiese efectivamente por lo que había hecho, sin embargo tenía el feo presentimiento que no sería de utilidad en la cárcel y que pocas posibilidades de ir tendría.

Cuando escuchó que la conversación parecía llegar a un fin, se alejó del aula y se sentó en un nicho de la pared a la vuelta del aula. Sabía que Draco pasaría por allí y deseaba interceptarlo.

Las pisadas seguras retumbaron fuertemente y segundos después se distinguía la figura de Draco al final del corredor.

—- Esperaba poder hablar contigo Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy lo miró sorprendido e irónico, levantó una ceja de tono burlesco pero asintió.

—- Es sobre Hermione y creo que tu abuelo.

La mueca burlona despareció y el rostro se convirtió en la seriedad.

—- Entonces ¿Granger es la misma mujer de la que mi abuelo estaba enamorado?

Harry sintió una bizarra sensación al mantener la conversación, sin embargo siguió:

—- Eso parece… tuve un breve contacto con ella. Está en 1944. En séptimo curso.

—- Creo que hay algo de esa época en mi casa- comentó Draco—- buscaré si hay algo de mi abuelo de séptimo. No se si tenía un diario en esa época, creo que comenzó a escribir después de…

—- ¿De qué?-preguntó impaciente.

—- Después de que Hermione desapareciese nuevamente. Nunca más supo de ella, según me contaron. Yo nunca conocí a mi abuelo. Murió cuando mi padre era adolescente y se que eran muy lejanos.

—- ¿Sabes algo si Hermione se llevaba con los padres de Sirius o algo así?

—- No creo que alguien se llevase con ellos. Mi madre me contó que mi abuela no soportaba a la madre de Sirius; mi madre y Andrómeda son más Rosiers que Black.- confesó, incómodo de mencionar a su tía desheredada-Sabes… ¿Sabes algo del nieto de ella?- preguntó finalmente, poco seguro.

—- Teddy.- sonrió de lado—-. Está grande y se parece mucho a sus padres. Aunque Andrómeda lo ve más parecido a Tonks.

—-Mi madre se angustió cuando supo de lo de la auror esa…—- murmuró—. Apreciaba a Andrómeda, fue mi padre quien no la dejó visitarla más.

* * *

Cuando Cygnus Black entró a la enfermería, Hermione sintió un escalofrío que la recorría completamente. Era la versión masculina de Bellatrix, salvo por los ojos que tenían forma almendrada.

El hombre abrió la puerta de la enfermería con un golpazo y atravesó la estancia con paso rápido, sin mirar siquiera a Hermione que estaba al lado de Druella.

Pese a lo mal que se sentía, la embarazadísima señora Black no ocultó un claro gesto de fastidio y sorpresa cuando vio los pómulos amorotonados de su marido y una singular nariz un tanto desviada, al parecer por un golpe frontal.

Conteniendo su curiosidad – e intuyendo que la situación no era buena-, Hermione rápidamente se levantó y salió de la enfermería en el preciso momento que un acalorado Orión Black entraba por la misma puerta.

El padre de Sirius vestía con suma elegancia, sin embargo había una gorda gota de sangre en el cuello blanco de su camisa y tenía un ojo morado.

Entró sin mirar a Hermione y cuando entró, cerró la puerta de la enfermería.

Pero evidentemente se olvidó de poner un hechizo sonorizador, por que se escuchó un grito de:

—- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a ver mi hermano?

Sin querer saber más, retomó su camino a la cocina.

0 0 0

Habían pasado unos seis días cuando Hermione Granger recibió inesperadamente una carta con el sello Rosier firmada por la esposa de Cygnus Black.

Un búho grande de plumas lustrosas bajó hasta las mesas de Gran Comedor, dejó una carta en la mesa de Slytherin que Orión rápidamente guardó en su bolso y luego sobrevoló la mesa de Gryffindor y dejó caer el sobre.

—- ¿Quién te escribió?-preguntó Gala quien bebía café al lado suyo.

—- Una conocida. —- respondió tan intrigada como ella. Guardó el sobre en su mochila—-. ¿Sabes si hoy tendremos transformaciones?

Desde hacía una semana aproximadamente, Dumbledore estaba ausente del colegio. Todos sabían que tenía que ver con la guerra y su próximo fin, sin embargo nadie sabía con exactitud ni donde estaba ni que hacía. Incluso el Profeta había comentado su ausencia al último congreso del Ministerio de Magia.

—- No lo creo, Dumbledore sigue ausente y no hay suplente.

—- Adelantaré la tarea de Herbología.

—- ¿Terminaste la de Historia?-preguntó la francesa—- Aún no…—- se detuvo de repente-¿Por qué Abraxas Malfoy te mira?

Desconcertada, Hermione levantó su vista y se encontró con los ojos grises de Abraxas, que rápidamente corrió su mirada y siguió hablando disimuladamente con una chica de aspecto troll.

—- No estaba mirándome. Además lo conozco poco, sólo se que es Slytherin y amigo de Riddle.

—- Y con eso lo describes muy bien. Es amigo de Riddle, quien no tiene problemas en lastimarte por diversión.

—- Igualmente no hay que definir por una amistad… no necesariamente son parecidos. —- defendió inconscientemente en un lapsus.

—- Pero no puedes no considerar una amistad que es tan profunda como la de esos dos. Además está comprometido, aunque eres más bonita que cara de troll pero al fin y al cabo es un Malfoy y las cosas siempre se hacen de la misma…

No quiso seguir escuchándola. En el fondo, sabia que Gala tenía razón. Probablemente esa iba ser la causa de su ruptura con Abraxas. Él se hartaría de ella y Hermione Granger quedase sola y aislada en una época que no era propia.

Y con el corazón roto, aunque eso intentaría evitarlo.

Salió a paso rápido del comedor y se recluyó en un aula vacía que encontró en el camino. No quería escuchar las palabras de Gala en su cabeza, solo quería pensar que estaba de nuevo segura en su tiempo, donde no había guerra y no había Abraxas Malfoy con sus miradas.

Enfadada, tiró la mochila al piso y se sentó contra la pared.

Una punta blanca se asomaba en la mochila, tiró de ella y vio el sello Rosier.

_Hermione: _

_ Antes que nada, debo agradecerte por haberme ayudado sin saber quien era. Reconozco que yo no hubiese actuado así ante una perfecta desconocida. Espero que no hayas tenido inconvenientes por ayudarme._

_ Me gustaría contar con tu silencio en cuanto a la reacción tan audible de mi marido. Habrás notado que no somos un matrimonio tan perfecto como las apariencias nos dictan ser; sin embargo los rumores me hacen daño y estoy delicada en este momento. _

_ Atte. Druella Rosier. _

Fría, corta y distante.

Druella no sería su amiga evidentemente. Tampoco lo necesitaba…

¡Mentira! Necesitaba confiar en alguien. Todo lo que estaba viviendo a agobiaba.

¿Quién en su sano juicio podía soportar ver a ese asesino suelto, caminando tranquilo por los pasillos y siendo felicitado permanentemente? ¿Quién podía volver a una guerra? ¿Saber que una relación estaba destinada al fracaso sin siquiera haberla intentado?

Enojada, cansada y harta, Hermione Granger se rindió y lloró lo que no había podido sollozar en una guerra.


End file.
